


A un paso del abismo  (In the Edge)

by Van_Krausser



Series: Las Crónicas de Riddick: Ausencia de Fe [4]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: 8 años escribiendo este churrofic, Aereon es un amor, Al Infra Universo y más allá!, Crónicas de Riddick, Esto es un Alter Infra Universo por cierto, In Riddick we Trust?, M/M, Me van a demandar los Necros por esto, Me van a odiar por seguir el canon, Quiero un perritu como Medhel, Relación casi casi establecida, Y Craigh también, ¿Y que sigo pensando que Riddick es un cabeza dura?, ¿Ya dije que detesto a Yanius?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 90,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Errores y aciertos en la vida cotidiana de Riddick mientras trata de desempeñarse como el Lord Marshall.Aprendida la lección de no imponer sus deseos de venganza, ahora trata de ser un mejor líder. Sin embargo, nada sale como lo tiene planeado. Por su parte, Vaako sigue sin entender por qué el destino se empeña en negarle la salvación que busca.Ninguno de ellos piensa que es sólo por su falta de comunicación. Y por desgracia, eso los lleva a situaciones muy dolorosas.Afortunadamente, ambos cuentan ahora con amigos, incluso aliados, que los ayudarán en los momentos más difíciles que puedan atravesar. Hasta que el Universo impone sus decisiones.





	1. Una sospechosa misión parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es continuación dentro de la serie Ausencia de Fe. Puedes leerla en forma independiente, pero te recomiendo que leas las otras partes primero para que sea un poco más entendible.  
> He incluido a varios personajes originales que son clave en el desarrollo tanto de la historia, como de la relación entre Riddick y Vaako, en las buenas y en las malas, así que sí, se vale odiarlos o amarlos, o sentirlos indiferentes. Se vale.  
> Por otro lado, después de 8 años de haber iniciado este universo, esta historia es el cierre, y se situa antes de la última película de Riddick, la que dirigió (de una forma demasiado lamentable, por cierto) Vin Diesel. Debo decirte que sólo los primeros minutos de la misma son prácticamente el cierre de esta historia, los cuales no incluí aquí, aunque voy a tratar de buscar esa parte en clips para mostrar a qué me refiero.  
> Por ahí, regadillos en la red, hay unos dibujillos que hice de esta historia. Si los encuentro, los subo también.

Leves pero insistentes toques en la puerta de sus aposentos extrañaron sobremanera a la Elemental.  
  
Se les había avisado que llegarían a Durmond en pocos minutos, y eso aun no sucedía. Era raro que alguien fuese a llamarla en esos momentos.  
  
Se levantó de la silla que ocupaba frente a un pequeño escritorio y en varias ráfagas llegó hasta la puerta, abriendo con algo de cautela.  
  
-Comandante -Su rostro mostró sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué es la urgencia en tus llamados?  
  
-Aereon, necesito hablar contigo. -La mirada del joven oficial se veía inquieta-. ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
Ella asintió con algo de preocupación, invitándolo a entrar.  Cerró la puerta mientras Vaako la esperaba de pie en el pequeño espacio que era el recibidor y se le acercó, invitándolo a sentarse en uno de los pequeños sillones individuales que adornaban esa parte de la habitación mientras ella hacía otro tanto.   
  
-Bien, comandante. Te escucho. -Le dijo al tiempo que una breve sonrisa asomaba en su rostro.  
  
Vaako carraspeó un poco antes de decidirse a hablar, y cuando lo hizo, su vista permanecía baja.  
  
-Bueno... es un asunto... difícil...  
  
Aereon comprendió casi inmediatamente que se trataba de algo relacionado al Furien.   
  
-Imagino que se trata de Riddick. -Al ver el leve movimiento afirmativo, continuó-. ¿Un asunto entre ustedes?  
  
-Algo como eso... aunque lo que está pasando no es directamente con él, sino conmigo. -Una vez más, Vaako se trabó un poco al intentar explicarle-. Eh... es por la misión en Durmond. Yo no creo que...  
  
-¿También tú lo has notado? -Le interrumpió la Elemental, tratando de ayudarle a salir de su propio embrollo-. No es una misión normal del Imperio de Necróferos y eso te tiene inquieto, ¿cierto?  
  
-Oh, algo hay de eso. -Vaako levantó la vista hacia ella, su expresión continuaba llena de incertidumbre-. ¿Cuánto sabes tú de esta misión? ¿Por qué el Lord no nos habló francamente de ella? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?  
  
-Tal vez porque continua siendo un necio, Comandante. Eso a veces es incurable, recuerda que te lo advertí. -Vaako sonrió un poco, más eso no alivió su tensión. Aereon tuvo el presentimiento de que era algo más personal lo que ocurría entre ellos. Tal vez una discusión, un desacuerdo por tonterías o algo similar. Hizo un leve gesto de disgusto involuntario al pensarlo-. Pero tengo la leve sensación de que no es nada más por eso por lo que estás aquí. Puedo ver que algo te molesta demasiado, y no es sólo respecto a la misión.   
  
-Si... tienes razón -Vaako asintió, decidiéndose a ser totalmente franco con ella. Curiosamente, Aereon parecía conocerlo a la perfección-. Lo que pasa es que siento que nos estamos distanciando. No sé qué pude haber hecho mal. Lo que sé es que...  
  
-Comandante -Lo interrumpió una vez más-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?   
  
Hubo un leve brinco en el oficial con esa pregunta. Negó con un gesto, así que la Elemental continuó hablando.  
  
-Aun no estás seguro al cien por ciento de lo que me dices; imagino que no tienes idea de que sea o no cierto el que tú hayas hecho algo para provocar ese supuesto "distanciamiento" que mencionas. ¿Ya hablaste con él?  
  
-N-no.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué insistes en pensar que tú eres el culpable de algo que aun no verificas? No tiene sentido.   
  
-Oh, Aereon. es que han pasado varias cosas.   
  
-Varias cosas... ¿Como qué? ¿Discutieron? ¿Se gritaron otra vez?  
  
-Bueno... eso es de todos los días. No, fue algo más... -Fijó nuevamente la mirada en la de Aereon y continuó-. Todo esto empezó el día que hicimos la escala...

  
**// Flashback //**   
  
_Tres soldados los acompañaban en esa visita extraña a una nave de carga de mediana capacidad, la Delion-Targis._   
  
_Riddick le había ordenado ir sin armadura, vistiendo tal como si se tratara de un embajador. Eso lo hacía sentir incómodo._ _Y más aun cuando le dijo que nadie más que él hablaría. No habría intento de "evangelización" ni convencimiento hacia esa gente. Ni una amenaza, por más leve que ésta fuera, se les harían a los tripulantes de la nave._   
  
_Uno de los tripulantes los hizo seguirlos a través de un corredor hasta lo que parecía el puente de mando, y los dejó por varios minutos solos._   
  
_En ese tiempo, Riddick sólo volteaba de manera ocasional hacia su comandante y le sonreía levemente, sin hablarle. Eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso, al grado de casi_ _ser él quien rompiera el silencio del grupo. Antes de poder abrir siquiera la boca, una sensual voz de mujer los hizo voltear hacia atrás._   
  
_-¡Pero miren qué sorpresa! -Lo primero que vio fue una enorme hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos, y en seguida el rostro sonriente de una mujer de cabellera rubia ceniza, pero joven-. Ha venido a visitarnos el asesino de los Tres Sistemas en persona. ¿Qué puedo hacer por tí, monstruo?_   
  
_Vaako volteó hacia él con disimulo, esperando alguna reacción escandalosa de parte del Furien por ese insulto. Pero su sorpresa no tuvo límite al ver que Riddick se empezaba a reir quedamente, como si eso lo divirtiera._   
  
_-Capitana, qué honor que nos hayas recibido. Te ves muy bien._   
  
_Ella le sonrió ahora con cierta coquetería mientras pasaba entre los del grupo para acercarse al Lord._   
  
_-Gracias. Lo mismo digo de tí -respondió en un conveniente ligero falsete. Al quedar ante Vaako, entornó la mirada hacia él y continuó con los comentarios mordaces-. Veo que te has relacionado, Richard. ¿Quién es este muñeco?_   
  
_El Furien pareció reaccionar con esas palabras, así que procedió a presentarlos._   
  
_-Es el Comandante de mi ejército. Lord Va..._   
  
_Ella lo interrumpió abruptamente, volteando a verlo con los ojos enormes y la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa._   
  
_-¿Tu ejército? ¿Tienes un ejército?_   
  
_-Eh, si. Pero es algo largo de contar. Te lo diré después. Como te decía, él es Lord Vaako... -El oficial vió que ella extendía la mano hacia él, y en un gesto de cortesía, la sujetó con delicadeza y se inclinó muy levemente hacia ella. -Vaako, ella es la capitana de esta nave, Anvarlia._   
  
_-¡Guau! Lo tienes entrenadito._   
  
_Vaako la soltó casi inmediatamente al escuchar eso, y ella sólo sonrió con malicia. Se volteó nuevamente a donde estaba el ex criminal y lo sujetó por un brazo, jalándolo hacia la cabina de mando. Riddick volteó con él y sólo soltó una orden seca._   
  
_-Esperen aquí. Regreso en unos minutos._   
  
_Ella volteó por última vez con ellos, dirigiéndose en especial al comandante._   
  
_-Haganle caso, monitos. Para eso les paga._   
  
_De pronto, Vaako se sintió relegado e ignorado._   
  
_Sintió un raro malestar al ver cómo Riddick le sonreía a esa insolente mujer. No sólo era la forma como los estaba tratando. Era algo más... Como si algo le aguijoneara con fuerza... como si ..._   
  
_Inhaló de golpe, tragándose el sentimiento que lo empezaba a perturbar._ _Pero no era para menos. Invariablemente, la capitana de la Delion-Targis era de muy buen ver. Y Riddick se comportaba de forma muy acaramelada al hablar con ella. Casi aseguraba que era otra persona._   
  
_De hecho, el día que le había hablado por primera vez de que harían una "escala de negocios" en la nave comercial, Vaako tuvo la ligera sensación de que Riddick había cambiado. A partir de ese día, varias veces lo había visto con una sonrisa extraña en los labios que no era para nadie, ni siquiera para él, o con expresión totalmente ausente en las reuniones del Consejo, como si su pensamiento estuviera a miles de kilómetros de ahí, e incluso lo había visto salir del área de comunicación, silbando una tonadilla molesta. Si no fuera por los lentes oscuros, podría haber jurado que su mirada brillaba de forma especial. Y no precisamente por él._   
  
_De esa forma, un silencioso distanciamiento se había producido entre ellos, hasta ese momento._   
  
_Si, definitivamente algo había pasado. Pero aun no consideraba el momento oportuno para hablar abiertamente con Su Lord, tal vez por prudencia, por el reconocimiento de jerarquías, por..._   
  
_"¡Por estúpido!" pensó al no encontrar en ninguna de sus razones un fundamento real para lo que hacía._   
  
_Y al parecer, las consecuencias ya se habían presentado. Así, de golpe y sin aviso._   
  
**// Fin del flashback //**

  
  
-Me costó mucho trabajo controlarme, Aereon. Estuve a punto de lanzarme sobre ella y apretarle el cuello. El problema es que él se dio cuenta de eso, y me lo recriminó severamente.  
  
-¡Celos! -Exclamó la Elemental con marcada sorpresa al ver que era Vaako quien sostenía ese sentimiento-. ¿Pero... cómo ha podido pasar esto? Un Necrófero celoso. ¡Por la silla del Concilio! Aun no lo creo.  
  
-Yo tampoco me lo explico. Según sabía, la Purificación era de por vida, y esto lo desmiente.  
  
-¡Vaya que lo hace! Esto es más serio de lo que había imaginado, comandante. Sé que te va a molestar demasiado el saberlo, pero... -Vaako asintió, esperando que Aereon le dijera lo que sabía-. No hemos venido por la misión en sí, sino por la gente del planeta. 

-Aereon, la evangelización se imparte a los pobladores de los planetas. Esto no... 

-No, no. Comandante, no me has entendido. No hemos venido a evangelizar, sino a rescatar a los pobladores. Venimos para llevarlos con nosotros a otro lugar. 

La Elemental no se equivocaba. La noticia fue como un baño de agua helada sobre su espalda.  
  
-¡¿QUEEEE?!

  
  
\-----------------------------------------

 

  
Ludwig Craigh se acercó a donde los miembros del Concilio del sistema bisolar estaban reunidos.   
  
Era un hombre de características poco comunes.  
  
Castaño claro, sumamente alto, de piel extrañamente pálida, a pesar de que pasaba temporadas extenuantes bajo diferentes soles acechando presas. Su complexión física era igualmente impresionante. A pesar de que su musculatura no era exagerada, su fuerza podría compararse a la de cinco hombres juntos. Casi de las mismas características que un Furien. Casi como Riddick.  
  
Llevaba un saco que goteaba un líquido oscuro en una mano y un arma de enorme calibre en la otra. Su mirada inspiraba temor. Uno de los miembros del Concilio lo vió entrar a la Sala Común y sonrió.  
  
Mientras Craigh llegaba hasta ellos con enormes zancadas, la voz grave y desentonada del consejal se escuchó sobre la algarabía de los demás miembros del Concilio.  
  
-¡Tardaste demasiado, Craigh! ¡La misión que te encomendamos era demasiado fácil! ¿Cómo es que tardaste demasiado?  
  
A la mención de ese nombre, todos guardaron silencio, volteando hacia el lugar por el que el aludido caminaba hacia ellos.  
  
Sin decir antes palabra alguna, se detuvo a pocos pasos de la mesa en donde estaban y arrojó el saco que llevaba con desprecio delante de él.   
  
-Ahí está tu "facilidad", Yanius -Silbó amenazante fijando sus pupilas azul profundo en el primer consejal que le hablara-. Me sales debiendo.  
  
El consejal se levantó riendo quedamente por las palabras del Mercenario. Caminó con una breve renguera, regalo que Riddick le había dejado cuando los había visitado para hacerles conocer su situación actual y sus condiciones para permitirles seguir como Concilio de los Sistemas. Craigh lo observó con detenimiento mientras el otro pateaba el saco, haciendo que el contenido rodara y se saliera del mismo.  
  
-Pero valió la pena, ¿no lo crees, Craigh?  
  
Una exclamación de asco y temor salió del grupo de consejales al ver que era una cabeza humana, cortada hacía poco tiempo. Volteó con el mercenario otra vez y le sonrió, complacido. Éste devolvió una cínica mueca por unos segundos.  
  
-Bastante, Yanius. ¿Puedo saber qué te ocurrió?  
  
Otro consejal fue quien le respondió con una sola palabra.  
  
-Riddick.  
  
Al escuchar eso, el mercenario se sorprendió. Tenía años que no sabía nada del Furien, y ahora casi lo encontraba por casualidad.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Riddick te hizo eso? -Se le acercó aun más al consejal, viéndolo mientras daba unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de él-. Pensé que estaba muerto.  
  
-Pensaste mal. De hecho, esperábamos que llegaras para advertirte...  
  
-¿A mi? -Craigh soltó una estridente carcajada al escucharlo-. ¿Advertirme a mi, Yanius? ¡Por el infierno! ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que soy un mercenario, un caza recompensas? ¡No necesito que fofos como tú me vengan a decir cómo debo cuidarme!  
  
-Ludwing Craigh, escúchanos. -Otra elemental de características distintas a todos los consejales que estaban ahí se hizo presente a un lado del mercenario. Su voz era grave, pero llena de autoridad. El mercenario guardó silencio-. Sabemos que eres un temido mercenario, que nadie se ha escapado de tus trampas y que tu reputación de "único y capaz" en todo el universo es incuestionable. Pero no sólo porque lo has probado ante nosotros, sino porque Riddick se encargó de acabar con los demás.  
  
Craigh volteó con ella, aturdido al escuchar eso.  
  
-¿Qué dices? ¿Acabó con...?  
  
-Eres el único mercenario conocido que queda en los tres sistemas. Y necesitamos de tu ayuda.

 

  
\----------------------------------------

  
  
El aterrizaje de la Basílica y la flota a las afueras de la enorme ciudad de Argeón, prácticamente la ciudad centralizadora del planeta, fue bastante ordenado y soberbio. Característica de la flota Necrófera.   
  
Cuando las enormes puertas de la Basílica se abrieron para dar paso a quienes bajarían, Vaako pudo observar una enorme muchedumbre que los esperaba ansiosa, y que al verlos salir de la nave, prorrumpió en vítores y gritos de alegría. Las tropas se mantuvieron en posición firme, a pesar de que ese recibimiento los había desconcertado. El comandante se esmeró en mantenerlos tranquilos.  
  
Riddick bajó primero junto con una enorme comitiva de consejales acompañándolo. Vaako iba detrás, entre los soldados, no como brazo derecho del Lord, sino como un miembro más del ejército. Su expresión mostraba una seriedad inusual, porque se sentía ingnorado por el Furien. Sin embargo, se las arregló para mantener su actitud estóica y centrada. Había cosas más importantes por hacer que preocuparse por algo que no podría arreglar en dos minutos.  
  
Vaako observaba cauteloso todo el entorno, el comportamiento de los habitantes, la forma como los estaban recibiendo. Como si se tratara de un grupo de héroes que llegaban a salvar a esas personas. Los ancianos les sonreían con agradecimiento; los jóvenes los veían con reverencia; las mujeres se colgaban de los reacios soldados y los besaban emocionadas. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo, y aun no podía saber qué era.   
  
De pronto, sus ojos tropezaron con una conocida figura que se adelantaba para alcanzar a la comitiva de Consejales, a muchos metros adelante de ellos. Y el aguijón que lastimara sus sentimientos volvió a enterrarse con más fuerza.  
  
Ahí estaba ella, Anvarlia. La mujer que había cambiado a Riddick en cuestión de minutos, con una sola llamada.  
  
-¡Alto! -Rugió Riddick casi frente a él, sobresaltándolo. Iba tan ensimismado pensando en la mujer que lo hacía perder el control, disparando sus celos, que no se había dado cuenta que el Furien había dejado la comitiva y lo esperaba-. ¡Vaako, sigues distraído!   
  
El comandante encontró su mirada, dándose cuenta que la severa expresión hacia él no había cambiado. Bajó la vista apesadumbrado.  
  
-Lo siento, Mi Lord.  
  
-¡Que no suceda de nuevo! Ahora escúchame. Deben ayudar a toda esta gente con las clasificaciones. Por grupos de cincuenta. Cada grupo tendrá una escolta de diez hombres.  
  
-Si, señor.  
  
-Al estar listos los grupos, los irás reacomodando en cada nave. Cerciórate de que estén cómodos e instalados antes de partir. Ah, y Vaako. Tengan mucho cuidado.  
  
Por un momento, el comandante titubeó con esa recomendación.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Sólo haz lo que te digo. -Sin más que agregar, Riddick se dió la vuelta y se alejó de ellos, yendo hasta donde se encontraba la comitiva.  
  
" _Una evacuación..._ "  
  
El pensamiento de Vaako reaccionó en ese momento. Si, eso tenía toda la pinta de ser un éxodo masivo tal vez de un planeta a otro. Pero aun estaba la incógnita... ¿por qué?  
  
Aereon no le había dado pistas para eso. Simplemente le había comentado que la Misión se llevaría a cabo más adelante y que debía seguir confiando en Riddick. Y eso había sido todo.  
  
Aun pensando en ello, se apresuró a cumplir las órdenes que le habían dado. Ya tendría oportunidad de saber todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

  
Ludwing Craigh observó en silencio el sistema que se presentaba aun lejano.  
  
Tardaría en llegar a Durmond dos días más, y tal vez la cacería le tomaría una semana completa, si las circunstancias eran tan críticas como se lo habían dicho los miembros del Concilio.  
  
Tendría que deshacerse del ejército. De ser posible, debía acabar con toda la secta y capturar al Furien para llevarlo ante esa sarta de ancianos ambiciosos y enfermos de poder que creían ser dueños de los sistemas.  
  
-Es una lástima -pensó en voz alta mientras cerraba los ojos un momento.  
  
Suspiró levemente, hastiado de darle vueltas a sus pensamientos.  
  
No tenía intenciones de odiar al Furien. Por el contrario, le simpatizaba de alguna manera, ya que había sido el único que se había escapado de los oscuros designios del Concilio, había sobrevivido para patearles el trasero, y lo había hecho con estilo.  
  
De hecho, sólo iba tras él por la recompensa que le habían ofrecido, nada despreciable, por cierto.   
  
Se desperezó un poco, bostezando cansadamente mientras dejaba el arma que siempre llevaba consigo a un lado, después de haberla limpiado como lo hacía obsesivamente.  
  
El Hell Hound, monstruoso animal de pupilas brillantes que lo acompañaba se echó dócilmente a sus pies, mientras Craigh bajaba una mano hasta la dura cabeza y la acariciaba. Volteó de soslayo con él y le sonrió.  
  
-Pronto llegaremos, Medhel. No te preocupes. En unas horas podrás desentumirte a tu gusto. La presa por la que vamos es de mucho cuidado. -Regresó la vista hacia el panorama oscuro, mientras pensaba en eso-. De mucho cuidado...

  
\-------------------------------------------------

 

  
Un día completo había transcurrido y Vaako aun no obtenía respuestas. Y no por no haber insistido.  
  
Ya era noche, y prácticamente había terminado con todo lo que quedaba pendiente con los habitantes de la ciudad. Así que se había dedicado a buscar a Riddick.   
  
Creyendo que lo encontraría en la Basílica, había perdido cerca de dos horas buscándolo, hasta que un oscuro pensamiento lo hizo poner su atención hacia la nave de ella.   
  
Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, salió en busca del Furien, pasando primeramente por varias partes de la ciudad que ya lucía abandonada. No había mucho por hacer, pues los ciudadanos de ese planeta eran extraordinariamente pacíficos y cooperativos. Incluso podría decirse que parecían un enorme rebaño que estaba dispuesto a ser llevado a donde ellos lo decidieran. Eso lo mantenía intrigado en gran manera. Además de que se había percatado que la mayoría de los edificios presentaba enormes grietas en su estructura y algunos tenían hoyos en las paredes. Como si los hubiesen atacado recientemente, o se derrumbaran por alguna acción natural de enormes proporciones.  
  
Caminó hasta un enorme edificio, al parecer el lugar que fungía como parte del aparato gubernamental de la ciudad, y decidió buscar primero ahí, alimentando una débil esperanza de encontrarlo en cualquier otro lugar, lejos de ella.  
  
Sin embargo, al caminar sigilosamente por uno de los corredores oscuros, había escuchado una conversación de tres integrantes de la tripulación de la Delion-Targis, y aunque no supo cabalmente de lo que hablaban, algo le decía que había escuchado una especie de conspiración hacia ellos. O se trataba de una trampa que buscaba acabar con el Imperio y el Lord juntos, o era una sucia jugarreta de esos supuestos "comerciantes" para saquear y robar lo que pudieran del planeta, escudándose en ellos.  
  
Bueno, fuese lo que fuese, Riddick debía estar enterado.  
  
Con enorme cuidado para no ser descubierto merodeando por ahí, Vaako revisó el edificio, dándose cuenta que el Lord no estaba ahí. Eso quería decir...  
  
Se dirigió hasta la nave de Anvarlia, la cual estaba en la explanada cercana al edificio gubernamental, y al llegar a ella alcanzó a escuchar la ronca voz de Riddick cerca de la plataforma de acceso. Se detuvo un momento, medio oculto por la columna de la plataforma, esperando que el Furien se decidiera a salir para regresar juntos a la Basílica. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que eso lo haría presenciar algo que no habría deseado ver.  
  
En la parte superior de la plataforma se perfiló la silueta de la rubia del brazo de Riddick a contraluz que provenía del interior de la nave, mientras se escuchaban hablando de lo que habían hecho, de cómo la gente que estaban evacuando se veía feliz y llena de esperanza.   
  
-Nunca pensé escuchar esto de ti, señor criminal. -La silueta de ella se fusionaba entre las sombras a la de él, y había momentos en que se perdía totalmente, pero continuaba hablando, y la luz en los ojos del Furien permanecía brillando.   
  
-Ex criminal, Anvarlia. Ahora soy el señor del Imperio de Necróferos. Unos fanáticos, por cierto, pero son mi Imperio.  
  
-Eso te deja en muy buena posición, ¿no?  
  
-Podríamos decir que si.   
  
De pronto, la voz de ella se suavizó a un sugerente murmullo, algo que el guerrero conocía perfectamente por la forma como su esposa lo hacía tan seguido con él. Pudo ver que ambas siluetas se juntaban aun más que las otras veces, y cómo el brillo en los ojos de Riddick disminuía mientras el beso entre ellos se concretaba.  
  
Vaako retrocedió al ver eso, bajando la vista, sorprendido y decepcionado. Y supo que no lo soportaría, así que decidió alejarse de ahí.   
  
Silenciosamente, ocultándose entre las sombras del anochecer y de los edificios, el Necrófero buscó cómo regresar a la Basílica tratando de no perder su autocontrol. No se percató del momento en que Riddick abrió los ojos y lo alcanzó a ver alejándose apresuradamente en medio de la oscuridad.

Dispuesto a ir detrás de su oficial y arreglar el malentendido, retiró de sí a Anvarlia con cuidado.  
  
-Capitana, esto no era necesario. -Dijo en un tono de sarcasmo. Ella hizo un mohín de disgusto-. Sabes que nunca ha funcionado, ni siquiera cuando lo intentaste hace años; ahora no será diferente. Deja de pretender lo que no es.  
  
-Pero Richard...  
  
-Suficiente. Debo ir a mi nave.

  
\---------------------------------------------

 

  
Craigh se colocó la capucha y caminó hacia Argeón, solo.  
  
Había visto la Basílica aun antes de bajar y quería estudiar la magnificencia de la nave imperial. Sólo conocía de ella por leyendas y relatos que escuchaba en los planetas a donde se extendían los comentarios acerca de los Necróferos, todos por boca de sobrevivientes a las catástrofes que éstos habían cometido.  
  
Atravesó sin dificultad la solitaria ciudad, extrañado al no ver gente a su alrededor. No se detuvo para averiguar qué rayos había ocurrido. Tal vez al llegar hasta la enorme nave descubriría lo que estaba pasando en el lugar. Y si debía intervenir para evitar una catástrofe en ese planeta, lo haría sin dudarlo. Tardó en llegar hasta allá, pero finalmente alcanzó la explanada exterior en donde había descendido la nave, y antes de buscar cómo entrar a ella, la recorrió por fuera.  
  
-Hermosa -pensó en voz alta, alejándose por otro extremo, observando los detalles que había en su construcción exterior, las esculturas que parecían nacer espontáneamente de ella, como si en cualquier momento fuesen a cobrar vida.  
  
Caminó hacia la sombra de uno de los edificios a los que había llegado, cuando algo llamó su atención.  
  
Un hombre joven, vestido con ropas extrañas a las que conocía de las costumbres de ese planeta, caminaba por esa parte de forma apresurada, pegado a uno de los edificios. Tal vez era uno de los Necróferos.  
  
No pudo seguir con sus cavilaciones.  
  
Un sismo de proporciones gigantescas sacudió el lugar, haciéndolos perder el equilibrio en fracciones de segundo.   
  
Craigh volteó otra vez hacia el edificio, dándose cuenta que parte de las paredes comenzaban a desprenderse. Y alcanzó a ver que un enorme bloque de escombro caía sobre esa persona.  
  
Con enorme agilidad, Craigh se agazapó contra el suelo, tal como si fuera a reptar por él, y se apresuró a llegar hasta ahí.  
  
Vaako sólo alcanzó a sentir que alguien lo jalaba con enorme fuerza, quitándolo de la trayectoria de los escombros que caían con estrépito. Se sintió un tonto, pues se había distraído hasta el grado de no estar alerta a lo que pudiera ser peligroso.   
  
El terremoto duró menos de quince segundos. De pronto, todo quedó en calma, como si hubiese sido una advertencia solamente.  
  
Se giró un poco, pensando que había sido Riddick quien lo rescatara de eso, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a otra persona a su lado.  
  
-Hey, ¿Estás bien? -Sin esfuerzo lo ayudó a levantarse, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.   
  
Vaako sólo asintió en silencio, sin dejar de verlo. La sensación era tan parecida a lo que el Furien despertaba en él...


	2. Una sospechosa misión parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vienen situaciones difíciles. 
> 
> Y no, Anvarlia es una desgraciada, pero no la odien. No todavía.

Vaako no hizo el intento de soltarse de quien había evitado que resultara herido. Estaba aturdido por todo lo que prácticamente le había caído encima en esos últimos minutos de su existencia;  el sismo;  los acontecimientos que sacudían su vida; lo que viera en la plataforma de la Delion-Targis. Por lo que había ocurrido durante todo el tiempo desde que él conociera a esa nave y su tripulación, desde que se distanciaran él y Riddick.  
  
Craigh lo sostuvo mientras ambos se dirigían a la Basílica, viéndolo con cierta insistencia. Finalmente el mercenario fue quien se animó a hablar.  
  
-Ten cuidado. El lugar parece tranquilo, pero ya ves...  
  
-S-si, gracias -Vaako asintió, escudriñando su rostro, tratando de ubicarlo de todas las personas que había visto subir a la Basílica, sin resultados. Tal vez era un recién llegado, uno de los que esperaban de otras regiones de Durmond-. ¿Eres de Argeón? -Le preguntó con voz calmada, controlando un poco el caos que era aun su pensamiento.  
  
-No. Llegué hace unos minutos. -El mercenario sonrió mientras volteaba hacia la Basílica-. Para tu buena suerte. Soy Craigh.  
  
Antes de que pudiera responder, Vaako sintió que sujetaban su hombro y un fuerte malestar invadió su estómago. Riddick estaba detrás de él. Se detuvo y se soltó del otro nerviosamente, dispuesto a confrontar al Furien.   
  
Craigh se detuvo también, y un frío incómodo trepó por su cuerpo, justo donde había estado recargado el del necrófero.  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! -Su voz se escuchó llena de corage mientras lo sujetaba con violencia por un brazo. Un brillo intenso se desprendía de sus pupilas. -¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!  
  
El mercenario volteó con Riddick, molesto al oírlo recriminándole de esa forma, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver sus ojos, al reconocerlo, al saber que su presa estaba tan cerca.  
  
Vaako se soltó de la ferrea mano que lastimaba su brazo, dándose cuenta que no era por su falta de cuidado. Eso era un reproche por permitir que un extraño se aproximara de esa forma a él. Pero en lugar de preocuparse por eso, su enojo aumentó.  
  
-!Estoy bien! No necesito que me cuides.  
  
-¡No, claro¡ ¡Teniendo a tan buenos vecinos por aquí cerca, claro que no lo necesitas!   
  
-Oye... -Craigh intervino, previendo que eso desembocara en una fuerte pelea-. No fue culpa suya que el planeta se sacudiera de esa forma. Ni tampoco que esas paredes estén tan debilitadas.  
  
-¡Cierra la boca, entrometido! -Riddick volteó con él de forma amenazante.   
  
Craigh lo observó un momento. Estaba algo sorprendido, porque de pronto la situación se le antojó como una pelea entre amantes.  
  
-¡Mi Lord!-Vaako fijó su mirada desafiante en la de Riddick, cansado de eso-. Esto no es con él. Hablaremos mañana.  
  
Sin esperar más, Vaako se dió la vuelta y caminó con rapidez hacia la nave. Ambos lo vieron irse, con la cabeza ligeramente agachada y los puños apretados.   
  
-¡Vaako! ¡¡Vaako!!  
  
Craigh se agachó también, cruzando los brazos bajo el abrigo de la capucha, disponiéndose a ir a la nave por otro rumbo si fuese necesario. Había visto dolor y desilusión en la mirada de ese joven y en los pocos momentos que lo tuviera junto a él, una enorme incertidumbre. No deseaba volver a ver nada de eso en él. No por su culpa.  
  
-¡Espera! -El Furien lo detuvo con esa sola palabra. Tal vez esa era su oportunidad. Riddick lo rodeó, observándolo con detenimiento. Craigh se tensó, pero no por temor a alguna represalia, sino porque preparaba su arma bajo la capucha-. ¿Qué haces aquí?   
  
-Eh... acabo de llegar. No encontré a nadie en la calle que me dijera qué debía hacer, hasta que la encontré -Señaló a la Basílica, aun con la incertidumbre de que esa excusa fuera buena-. Entonces sucedió lo del terremoto.  
  
-¿De qué parte vienes? -Riddick lo veía con desconfianza. -¿Por qué vienes solo?  
  
Craigh se tensó otra vez. Debía darle algo bastante creíble ahora.  
  
-Vengo del oeste, de los bosques. Soy centinela, vivo solo. Hoy en la tarde nos enviaron avisos a todos los que estábamos en esa situación. -Riddick asintió. Había sido su idea enviar emisarios de la misma Argeón a lugares cercanos y naves de los Necróferos a las ciudades lejanas. Esperaban que todos se reunieran al término del día siguiente. -Eh...¿Puedo... puedo preguntar quién eres?  
  
El gesto severo del Furien se suavizó ligeramente.  
  
-Soy el Lord de este Imperio. Richard B. Riddick. Y si vas a subir a la nave, hazlo de una vez. Los terremotos podrían repetirse con más fuerza.   
  
Craigh asintió, obedeciendo la orden mientras dejaba el arma en su lugar, con el seguro puesto. Era un alivio no haberla usado en esos momentos.

 

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
Vaako llegó a los que habían sido sus aposentos matrimoniales con paso cansado.  
  
Dejó el casco de su armadura sobre el soporte, pensativo.  
  
Sentía el punzante malestar de la incertidumbre ante lo que había visto afuera de la nave de Anvarlia. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de quien había evitado que saliera lastimado, su mirada sonriente y la calidez con la que lo abrazaba aun después de lo ocurrido, atenuaban ese sentimiento considerablemente. Y eso lo confundía aun más.  
  
No regresaría con Riddick; al menos no por esa noche. Debía aclarar lo que pasaba entre ellos como prioridad.  
  
Se desnudó pausadamente, recordando todas las experiencia vividas con el Furien, cada noche en su cama; cada día, en los pequeños detalles...  
  
Mientras deshacía las trencillas de su cabello, suprimió un leve suspiro al imaginar que tal vez todo eso acabaría en poco tiempo. Que volvería a ser sólo un soldado más, a pesar de ser quien dirigía los ejercitos; casi tenía la certeza de que en poco, el Lord del Imperio ni siquiera voltearía a verlo, porque su lugar estaría ocupado tal vez por una mujer.  
  
Caminó hacia el área que fungía como baño, abriendo las llaves y dejando que el agua corriera con libertad sobre su cuerpo, deseando olvidarse de todos los sentimientos que lo hacían hundirse en razonamientos absurdos. Cubrió su rostro por un momento con ambas manos, y tallando ligeramente sus ojos, desechó todos esos pensamientos.   
  
No era tiempo de sumirse en una desesperación sentimental. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer, por planear como un guerrero capacitado para cumplir con todas las ordenanzas que la Misión ponía frente a él. Era tiempo de desechar por sus propios medios ese sentimiento que lo hacía débil ante Riddick y ante sí mismo.  
  
No lo escuchó llegar.   
  
Sólo sintió que lo empujaban violentamente contra el muro, quedando con el pecho contra la pared y una férrea mano en su nuca, evitando que se pudiera mover. Sin embargo, supo que era él. Reconocía la forma de su pecho contra su espalda, las musculosas piernas forzando a las suyas a permanecer en su lugar, inmóviles por la presión que estaba ejerciendo contra él.   
  
Pero no había calidez en ese contacto. Sólo violencia, sólo una ira reprimida.  
  
-¿Qué hacías en la explanada? -La voz del Lord en su oído fue un murmullo amenazante.   
  
-Necesitaba hablar contigo.  
  
-¡Sabías que tenía que venir! ¿Por qué no me esperaste?  
  
Vaako se separó con dificultad de la pared, forzando al Lord a retirarse también de su cuerpo. Logró voltearse, quedando ambos frente a frente, bajo el chorro de agua. Metió con bastante esfuerzo las manos entre él y Riddick y volvió a separarlo de sí con un fuerte empujón.  
  
Riddick lo soltó, retrocediendo varios pasos, observándolo con una sonrisa furiosa. Vaako supo que estaba demasiado molesto con él, más no dejaría que las cosas quedaran sin resolver. Si debía ser en ese momento, así lo haría entonces. Su mirada firme se clavó en la del Furien y en su expresión se acentuó el coraje que sentía incluso hacia sí mismo. Los celos empezaban a hacer sus estragos.  
  
-¡¿De verdad tenías pensado venir?! ¡No lo parecía! ¡Estabas demasiado ocupado con ella! ¡Pasaste todo el día en su nave!  
  
-¡Tenemos asuntos demasiado delicados en qué ocuparnos! ¡No hay otro interés!  
  
-¡No me pareció ver eso cuando te despedías!  
  
-Vaako... -Riddick intentó cortar la discusión ahí. Sin embargo, la manera de hacerlo no fue la más acertada-. Tú eres sólo el comandante de mis ejércitos. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago en el día.   
  
-No, claro. -Su voz cubierta de ironía empezó a sacar de quicio al Furien. -Jamás podré aspirar a que me tomes en cuenta para más. Ni siquiera para decirme lo que está pasando realmente.   
  
-¡Tienes tus órdenes! ¡Sólo eso debería bastarte! ¡Terminemos ya con esta estupidez!  
  
Vaako se rió forzado por la ira. No dejaba de verlo.  
  
-¡Qué fácil terminas las discusiones! ¿De la misma forma vas a deshacerte de mi?  
  
Riddick fijó sus pupilas gris-blanco en él. Ese comentario lo desconcertó.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con que voy deshacerme de ti?   
  
-¡Precisamente eso! ¡Me usas el tiempo que crees adecuado, y después me botas! ¡Eso es lo que quiero decir!  
  
Eso enfureció aun más a Riddick. Ya no era una situación de jerarquía. Era algo mucho más personal.  
  
-¡No me juzgues de esa forma, Vaako! ¡¿Crees que esto que siento es una farsa?!   
  
-¡Me lo demostraste esta noche! ¡Me lo has demostrado todos estos días, desde que fuimos a su nave! ¡Ahora dime, Mi Lord! ¡¿Cuándo considerarás ya no hacer uso de "tu" comandante?!  
  
-¡¡Basta ya!! ¡¡No te estoy usando!!   
  
Vaako se le acercó un paso, desafiante.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Desde el primer instante en que puse mi lealtad frente a tí lo has hecho! ¿Qué habría ocurrido si toda esa locura hubiese terminado de otra forma? ¿Si mi esposa no hubiese muerto? ¿Me habrías conservado con vida?  
  
-¡¡Claro que si!!  
  
-¡No lo creo!  
  
-¡Con mil demonios! ¡¿Por qué sigues cuestionando mis actos?! ¡¿Por qué dudas de lo que te he dicho?!  
  
-¡¡Porque tú mismo lo dijiste!! ¡¡No te quedó más remedio!!  
  
-¡Déjate de estupideces, comandante!  
  
-¡¿Vas a negarlo?! ¡¿Vas a negar tus palabras, dichas frente al cadáver de ella, de mi esposa?!  
  
-¡No recuerdo haberlo hecho! ¡Estaba furioso y harto de todo, de ustedes, de tu Lord! ¡Y encima a ella se le ocurre atacarme! ¡Pude haber dicho cualquier cosa!  
  
-¡¡Te burlabas de mi, de ella!! ¡¡Y tu sentimiento fue demasiado claro, Mi Lord!! ¡¡Dijiste que no querías dormir solo!!  
  
-¡¿Por qué aceptaste si viste que me burlaba de tí?!  
  
-¡¡Ya te lo dije!! ¡¡El sentido de lealtad en el que fuí educado es muy diferente a lo que tú dices conocer!! ¡¡Jamás lo entenderías!! ¡¡En él está puesta mi vida!! ¡¡Tú lo viste como una oportunidad para humillarme aun más, para vengarte!!  
  
-¡¡Si hubiese sido venganza Vaako, no estarías discutiendo conmigo en estos momentos!! ¡¡Esto es algo muy diferente!!  
  
-¡Si, y ahora lo entiendo! ¡Sólo tu satisfacción! ¡Tu orden de dominio, tu complacencia por encima de nosotros, por encima de mi!  
  
-¡¡No es por mi satisfacción!! ¡¡Nunca lo hice por ese motivo!! ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en decir que te sientes humillado y ultrajado?! ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en decir que para mí sólo eres basura?!  
  
-¡¡Porque ése es el concepto en el que me tienes!! ¡¡No soy más que el que cumple tus órdenes para movilizar a los ejércitos en el día y tu desfogue en las noches!! ¡¡Esos tipos tenían razón!! ¡¡Sólo me ves como eso, como tu "prostituta"...!!  
  
Al oirlo, Riddick lo golpeó con el puño cerrado, haciéndolo retroceder hasta la pared. No perdió el equilibrio, pero el puñetazo lo aturdió demasiado.   
  
-¡¡Cállate ya!! ¡¡No eres una prostituta!! ¡¡Y yo tampoco soy el monstruo en el que me estás convirtiendo!! -El Furien lo siguió, sujetándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo con algo de violencia. Finalmente lo soltó, empujándolo hacia la pared una vez más. -¡¿Por qué no decidiste hacer algo más antes de que todo ocurriera?!  
  
Vaako sólo volteó hacia él, viéndolo desde donde se encontraba, pensando en eso. Y la respuesta que su propia razón le mostró, lo lastimó demasiado. Más aun que ese golpe recibido.   
  
-¿Me habrías dejado otra opción?  
  
Riddick detuvo su ira al escucharlo, aun con los puños apretados.   
  
No, no le había dejado opciones. No le había dado oportunidades diferentes a la que él le había impuesto. Había sido una simple orden, por su propio deseo. Estaba perdiendo terreno ante los argumentos del necrófero.  
  
Vaako bajó la vista, e incorporándose bien se volteó, dejando que el agua que aun corría sobre él lavara el hilillo de sangre que fluía por su labio abierto. Escuchó al Furien salir del baño azotando la puerta detrás de él, y cerró los ojos, recargando la frente contra la pared, sintiéndose aun más sucio que antes...

  
\-------------------------------------------------

 

  
Craigh levantó la cabeza al escuchar ruidos en uno de los corredores que desembocaban en ese salón.   
  
Se había quedado ahí después de haber recorrido algunas partes de la enorme nave. Descansaba sentado en los escalones que llevaban a una pequeña plataforma con varias esculturas impresionantes, y en medio de ellas, una silla enorme. Pensó que tal vez era una especie de sala de audiencias, o el salón del trono. No tenía idea, pero podría salir de dudas en la mañana. Si encontraba al soldado que había ayudado podría preguntarle, y tal vez podría hablar de más cosas con él.   
  
Recordó que Riddick había gritado su nombre frente a él, y sonrió.  
  
Ahora sabía cómo se llamaba.   
  
Dejó de pensar en eso cuando vió que el Furien llegaba por ese corredor al salón apresuradamente, con los puños apretados y mascullando maldiciones, mientras apartaba de su camino en forma violenta a todos los que consideraba que se le atravesaban. Caminó por una parte cercana a la pared y algunas columnas, y salió del lugar por otro corredor, uno que al parecer llevaba a la puerta principal de la nave. Se veía furioso.  
  
Craigh se levantó, caminando cautelosamente hacia el segundo corredor, esforzándose por entender lo que Riddick maldecía, sin éxito. Ya estaba muy lejos de su alcance. Entonces, decidió ir hacia el otro lado, hacia el corredor por el que lo había visto salir. Si alguien lo detenía, diría que estaba perdido.  
  
Caminó con cautela por algunos lugares, revisando y observando la arquitectura, intentando adivinar qué eran cada una de las áreas y para qué se utilizaban cada uno de los salones que pasaba, algunos pobremente iluminados, otros totalmente sumidos en la oscuridad. Y fue en uno de ellos, precisamente el salón que mostraba el acceso a varios aposentos de oficiales de rango dentro del ejército, en donde lo encontró.  
  
Lo vió de pié, vestido con una túnica algo ligera, con el cabello suelto sobre su espalda, parado frente a una especie de ventanilla que mostraba el exterior. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada puesta en algún punto lejano en la ciudad. Se acercó despacio, pensando cómo abordarlo.  
  
-¿Vaako?  
  
Éste se sobresaltó un poco, más sólo volteó ligeramente la cabeza hacia él.   
  
-Craigh. Deberías estar en el lugar que te asignaron.  
  
-Este... si, pero me perdí. -Le sonrió cándidamente, buscando su mirada al estar a su lado-. Además no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de conocer tu nave. Es impresionante.  
  
Vaako asintió sólo con un gesto. De pronto, en su frente se dejó ver una ligera arruga de disgusto mientras sus ojos enfocaban a lo lejos. Craigh volteó hacia la ventana y descubrió al Furien caminando por una de las calles de Argeón, dirigiéndose hacia la explanada de la ciudad. Volteó nuevamente con Vaako, tratando de ver qué le decían esos leves cambios en su rostro. Se arriesgó a seguir preguntando.  
  
-Él es tu Lord, ¿verdad? -Al ver que asentía, continuó. -¿Qué eres tú? Hace rato vi que llevabas una armadura.  
  
-Soy el Comandante del ejército del Imperio.   
  
Craigh se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró abiertamente. Sólo levantó una ceja y le sonrió.  
  
-Entonces eres un tipo importante. -Vaako sonrió irónico ante el comentario, volteando con él.   
  
-¿Importante? No, sólo cumplo órdenes y dirijo al ejército. Eso no me convierte en alguien importante.  
  
En ese momento, a la luz mortecina que una de las lunas reflejaba en el planeta, Craigh vió la herida en su labio.   
  
-No tenías esto cuando venías hacia acá. -Le acarició con extrema delicadeza el labio inflamado con el pulgar, arrancando un estremecimiento involuntario al guerrero. -¿Qué pasó, amigo? ¿Discutieron?  
  
Vaako bajó un poco la cabeza, soltándose. No debía permitir que esas sensaciones le ganaran a la razón. No ahora que debía tener el pensamiento claro. Negó con un gesto, volteando otra vez hacia el exterior. Riddick se había perdido de vista. Craigh puso su mano en el hombro del guerrero, buscando una vez más sus ojos.  
  
-Oye, no se necesita ser adivino para ver en qué situación se encuentran. Sé que sientes algo especial por tu Lord, y no quiero ser responsable de un pleito entre ustedes. Lamento haberte causado problemas hace unas horas.  
  
-No ha sido por ti. -El joven oficial levantó la vista hacia él con expresión seria-. Esto es un problema entre él y yo. Nadie más puede ayudarme a resolverlo.  
  
Craigh asintió, sorprendiéndose una vez más por esa pequeña revelación. Si lo que había presenciado afuera horas antes, se le figuraba una pelea de amantes, lo que ahora Vaako le decía lo confirmaba.   
  
-Imagino que no. Pero eso no le da derecho a golpearte.   
  
Vaako asintió.  
  
-La discusión era inevitable. Han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros, desde antes de llegar a este planeta. Ha sido demasiado rápido...  
  
-Vaya, con razón iba tan enojado.  
  
La voz del guerrero se escuchó entonces grave y queda. Como un doloroso murmullo.  
  
-Va con ella. Yo lo obligué a ir. He sido un estúpido...  
  
Craigh volteó hacia el exterior un momento, y después regresó su vista hacia el muchacho. Y esta vez esa dolorosa expresión de incertidumbre en su mirada le partió el alma.   
  
En silencio lo rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándolo con fuerza y acariciando su espalda en un gesto de apoyo y compasión mientras hablaba a su oído quedamente.   
  
-Lo lamento, Vaako. Si pudiera hacer algo por ti...   
  
Hubo silencio por varios minutos. Y el abrazo se prolongó aun más, hasta que Craigh lo sintió temblando levemente. Lo soltó un poco, buscando su mirada.   
  
Esta vez, la expresión que encontró en él era distinta, como ausente, aun llena de dolor, pero fría y distante.   
  
En silencio, Vaako enredó los brazos en el cuello del mercenario, y con algo de brusquedad lo atrajo, buscando un desesperado consuelo a esa incertidumbre que lo estaba matando.


	3. El engaño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick descubre las verdaderas intenciones dentro de la Misión.  
> Por su parte, Craigh se ve también descubierto, aunque no de la forma en que podría ser peligroso para él.

La sorpresa fue el primer pensamiento que lo asaltó. Mas fue momentáneo.  
  
Craigh alcanzó sus labios mientras el abrazo se tornaba ahora en un gesto sensual, en un atisbo de venganza pasional, y con cierta delicadeza se apropió de ellos.   
  
Buscó que esa caricia pudiera aliviar el dolor que sentía el joven que sostenía contra su cuerpo, que el gesto fuese lleno de ternura y comprensión, pero la urgencia del otro lo hizo actuar con mayor desenvoltura.  
  
Se adentró en la caricia que invadía y sometía todo razonamiento. Sus manos hurgaron en los pliegues de la túnica, buscando tener contacto con la piel tibia y ligeramente húmeda, acariciando cada vez con mayor ansiedad cada centímetro de la espalda del guerrero, deseando a cada segundo más de él, deseando llegar a los límites y traspasarlos, deseando consumar una posesión total.  
  
Sentía que su sangre corría con fuerza y que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a la muda petición de los sentimientos desgarrados de Vaako.   
  
Y de pronto, las manos del guerrero bajaron hasta su pecho, y de un leve empujón lo sintió romper la caricia. Abrió los ojos buscando su rostro, y esta vez se encontró con una expresión diferente.  
  
El mercenario reconoció esa reacción. Remordimientos, y una jugada sucia del sentido común para aplastar esa debilidad momentánea. Lo soltó despacio, dándose cuenta que la incertidumbre era aun más profunda.   
  
-L-lo siento. No debí... -Vaako se retiró de él, confundido.  
  
-¿Comandante? -Lo llamó en un susurro, tratando de aliviarlo de ese sentimiento de culpabilidad. -Está bien, no hay problema. No te sientas mal por mi.  
  
El necrófero bajó la vista, retirándose de Craigh prudentemente. Era lo mejor, y el mercenario también lo entendió.   
  
-Debo...  
  
-Si, entiendo. Yo... -Buscó una excusa que le permitiera retirarse rápidamente y tratar de alejarlo de su pensamiento-. Iré a buscar el lugar que me asignaron. Eh... tal vez mañana...  
  
Vaako asintió con un gesto y en seguida se volteó hacia la ventana, envuelto en un profundo mutismo. Craigh entendió que era por demás seguir hablando, así que guardó silencio y buscó el corredor que lo había llevado hasta ahí.  
  
Al quedar solo, una vez más amargos pensamientos envolvieron al joven oficial.  
  
Había fallado en su intento de lograr el dominio de sus emociones. No había logrado mantenerse íntegro a la lealtad que profesaba hacia Riddick, y eso lo desmoralizó profundamente. Pues por mínima que hubiese sido esa falla, no dejaba de ser eso, una falla, algo que él jamás habría pasado por alto.  
  
Pero lo más grave en eso no eran los desaciertos cometidos, sino el hecho de que lo había disfrutado enormemente.

  
\-------------------------------------------------

 

  
  
Riddick pensó en seguir de largo por la explanada, dirigiéndose hacia otra parte de la ciudad que llevaba hacia el inicio de una zona de vegetación profusa. Tenía que desquitarse en algo, o de lo contrario no dominaría la furia que llevaba encima desde hacía un tiempo.  
  
Su ropa aun estaba empapada, y los nudillos de la mano derecha le punzaban levemente.   
  
-Decir que es una prostituta... ¡imbécil! -Caminaba con pasos largos, mascullando aun la discusión que tuviera con él-. ¡¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre?!  
  
Dejó de caminar al llegar al edificio gubernamental, deteniéndose junto a un obelisco que aun permanecía intacto en medio de la explanada, mientras sus pensamientos regresaban a él, a Vaako, en el instante mismo en que discutían con mayor violencia, en el que su mirada se llenaba de incertidumbre después del golpe, después de haberlo sacudido con violencia exigiéndole que se callara.   
  
Pateó un trozo de escombro que estaba cerca. Necesitaba calmarse, y tal vez pedir un consejo a la Elemental. Pero desechó rápido ese pensamiento. No tenía ganas de que Aereon volviera a reñirlo por una situación que sólo ellos tenían que resolver.   
  
No, iba a hacerlo él sólo. ¿Acaso podría ser tan difícil?.   
  
Volteó sobre su hombro, dispuesto a regresar, cuando algo llamó su atención en el interior del edificio principal de la explanada. Había visto un débil resplandor, como una lámpara en alguno de los ventanales. Como si alguien estuviera buscando algo ahí.   
  
-¡¡Maldición!! –Riddick soltó un resoplido. Intuyó que no sería alguien del planeta, o de la secta. No, si había alguien hurgando ahí, nada más cabía una tripulación de la cual sospechar. -¡Sólo esto me faltaba! ¡Ladrones!  
  
Con movimientos sigilosos fue hasta el edificio y entró, dispuesto a detener el latrocinio que tal vez estaba presenciando. Mientras se abría paso entre los escombros, pensó que tal vez eso era lo que su comandante había descubierto, y él lo había ignorado, dando lugar a un malentendido, aumentado por las actitudes absurdas de Anvarlia.  
  
Se detuvo una vez más, pensando en eso último.   
  
Vaako había mencionado a Anvarlia en la discusión, y no lo había considerado. ¿Acaso era por ella que se había molestado tanto? ¿Pero por qué?  
  
Recordó que había empezado a comportarse demasiado frío con él desde el momento en que la había conocido. Se había mostrado desconfiado durante varias noches, especialmente en los momentos en que le dedicaba una minuciosa atención a su pecho, como si temiera descubrir que lo que le ofrecía no fuese suficiente para él; como si se estuviese comparando; como si temiera que lo reemplazara... por...   
  
-¡No puede se! - De pronto, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro al comprenderlo.  
  
¡Eran Celos! ¡Vaako estaba celoso por culpa de Anvarlia! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo no lo había visto en esas frases recriminatorias que le había hecho?  
  
Sacudió la cabeza sin deshacerse de la sonrisa, sintiéndose aliviado en parte, y con un leve asomo de culpa por la curiosa satisfacción que ese descubrimiento le producía.   
  
Tenía que regresar para aclarar ese malentendido lo más pronto posible. Bueno, después de ver quién diablos se estaba aprovechando de la situación del planeta y poner un remedio. 

  
\--------------------------------------

  
  
El antes silencioso corredor que llevaba a las cámaras interiores se había vuelto en el transcurso del día, en un escandaloso y ajetreado refugio para los habitantes de Argeón.   
  
Aereon se encontraba en el lugar, dedicada a vigilar que los refugiados fueran tratados con todas las garantías que Riddick les había prometido. Nadie de la secta hasta el momento había ocasionado problemas con ellos, como tampoco habían surgido contratiempos que ella o quienes estaban a cargo no pudieran resolver. Había sido más sencillo de lo que imaginaran.   
  
Ahora, sólo restaba asegurarse que los siguientes días ese orden permaneciera sin cambios.  
  
Mientras recorría el lugar, yendo de un grupo de refugiados a otro, sonriéndole a los niños y hablando ocasionalmente con varios de los miembros del Consejo que estaban ahí también, tuvo la leve impresión de ver a alguien bastante conocido en las salas del Concilio de los Sistemas revuelto entre la muchedumbre.  
  
Por supuesto, el tipo no podía dejar de llamar la atención. Empezando por su estatura.  
  
Enfocó la vista hacia el lugar donde lo viera por última vez y lo confirmó. Una molesta sensación en su estómago se hizo presente al imaginar el motivo por el que estaba ahí. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, armándose de valor para incluso llamar a gritos a los guardias que estaban en los corredores y evitar que algo malo pudiera ocurrir.  
  
A pocos pasos de ahí, Craigh volteó despreocupadamente hacia donde estaba ella y se paralizó al encontrarse con la figura también inconfundible de la Elemental.  
  
-¡Ludwing Craigh! -Aereon se apresuró a llegar hasta el sorprendido mercenario antes de que éste pudiera escabullirse-. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!  
  
-¡Aereon! –Craigh se sacudió las migajas en las que había convertido el trozo de pan que le dieran al momento de verla-. Eh... ummm... verás...  
  
-¡No te atrevas a mentirme, Craigh! –De un paso en modo ráfaga, ella se plantó frente a él, picoteándole el pecho con un dedo de forma acusadora-. ¡Sé la clase de tipo que eres!  
  
Craigh hizo una graciosa mueca al escucharla mientras intentaba sujetarle la mano.   
  
-¡Oh, vamos Aereon! –Logró detener el insistente picoteo en su esternón, pero ya no podría escapar-. ¡Por un error cometido no vas a juzgarme toda la vida! Además, ni siquiera me has dejado decir nada a mi favor.  
  
-No creo que tengas algo a tu favor en ningún lado. –Aereon se soltó de él con un tirón violento de su mano. -¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Craigh titubeó un momento, pero se dio perfecta cuenta que la Elemental no se tragaría ningún cuento, por más creíble que lo tratara de hacer. Suspiró resignadamente y fijó sus azules pupilas en las de ella.  
  
-Vengo por órdenes del Concilio. Yanius me...  
  
Aereon no pudo ocultar su enorme disgusto al escucharlo.  
  
-¡Ese maldito! ¡Debí imaginar que no se quedaría en paz! ¡Pero cuando lo vea...!  
  
-Espera, tranquila, muñec.... –Craigh le sonrió nerviosamente cuando ella le lanzó una mirada amenazadora al escucharlo llamándola así. -Eh... Aereon. No he terminado de decirte...   
  
-¡Está bien! ¡Habla!  
  
-Si, de acuerdo. Pero no vayas a matarme hasta que termine. ¿o.k.?  
  
Ella sólo asintió, caminando hacia el interior de una de las cámaras, seguida por el mercenario. Primero tenía que saber, y después decidiría si le hacía caer a todo el ejército encima por tratarse de un mercenario.   
  
-Yanius me ofreció una recompensa que ni en sueños había escuchado. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una broma cuando me dijo que Riddick está vivo, y que es dueño de todo esto, pero Xiarna respaldó su historia. Me...   
  
-¡Xiarna! –Esta vez, Craigh se retiró de ella un paso cuando la vio enrojecer por la ira en cuanto escuchó ese nombre. -¿Qué tiene qué hacer esa mosca muerta en el Concilio?  
  
-Bueno... ocupó tu lugar. –Por segundos la observó, temiendo que fuera a golpearlo por decir eso, pero la calma de la Elemental lo sorprendió. Entonces decidió continuar. –En fin. Casi me ofrecieron los Tres Sistemas por llevarles a Riddick muerto y demostrarles que la Secta estaba acabada.   
  
Craigh se dio cuenta que esa calma en realidad era el preámbulo al tremendo desplante de Aereon. Estuvo a punto de ocultarse detrás de una columna cuando la escuchó gritar y maldecir, tal como lo haría un mercenario. ¿De dónde había aprendido?  
  
-¡¡Esos malnacidos!! ¡¡Por supuesto que no podrían quedarse en paz!!   
  
-¡Oye, tranquila! Aun no he terminado. -Eso la hizo guardar un poco la compostura. Con delicadeza, después de recuperarse ligeramente, peinó su cabello y volvió a prestar atención al mercenario. Craigh la observó con reservas-. Bien, como te decía. Yanius fue quien hizo la oferta inicial, pero por lo que pude darme cuenta, todos esos tipos están en lo mismo. Al parecer, tu amigo Furien hizo de las suyas en el Concilio, y eso los tiene desquiciados.  
  
-Era de suponerse. Si, prácticamente Riddick les arrebató el control total de los Sistemas. El Imperio se encarga ahora de ser una especie de “vigilante”. Tuvo que convencer a esos ancianos después de varias horas de charla civilizada. No querían escucharlo.   
  
-Sus métodos deben ser muy buenos. Yanius aun renquea.  
  
-Claro. –Aereon sonrió con malicia. –Intentó golpearlo cuando sentenció a los planetas que realizaban experimentaciones clandestinas. ¿Quién crees que se llevaba una buena parte del crédito?  
  
-Ah, viejo zorro. Entonces se lo tenía merecido. –Craigh se recargó en un muro, escuchándola con divertido interés-. Oye, pero aun me intriga la decisión de acabar con los Mercenarios. Pudieron habernos avisado. Total, la situación hubiera cambiado radicalmente.  
  
-Sabes que eso era imposible, Craigh. Eres uno de ellos, y sabes perfectamente cómo pensaba la mayoría. Por eso se tomó la decisión.  
  
-Eso debió ser un golpe muy duro para Yanius. Todos sus negocios los maneja por medio de nosotros. –El mercenario quedó pensativo un momento. –¡Rayos! Ahora que lo pienso, ninguno de sus negocios era legal. Claro, por eso no le convenía quedarse sin nosotros.  
  
-Cuando la mayoría del Concilio se negó, Riddick amenazó con destruir Hurlex si no consideraban sus propuestas.   
  
-¡Vaya! –Craigh sonrió divertido al escucharla-. No por nada lo odian ¿eh? Sabe patear traseros de forma diplomática. Me hubiera gustado ver eso.  
  
-¿Ver qué?  
  
Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar al comandante de los Necróferos justo frente a ellos, a varios pasos de distancia. Habían estado demasiado enfrascados en su plática y desplantes que no lo escucharon llegar. No llevaba la armadura, pero vestía al color de la misma. Tal vez la ropa que usaba bajo ella.  
  
-¡Comandante! –Aereon se sonrojó ligeramente, y Craigh sólo se quedó callado. Eso significaba problemas.  
  
-Veo que se conocen. –Su voz era calmada, pero la Elemental sabía que desconfiaría de todo lo que le dijeran-. Y teniendo en cuenta que hasta hace muy poco eres embajadora, no creo que haya sido en este planeta, Aereon.   
  
-Eh... no. –Craigh se adelantó a lo que ella pudiera decir. Tal vez a él si le creería-. Verás, amigo. Mi padre era comerciante y viajó mucho en la ruta de los Tres Sistemas.  
  
-Si, y me imagino que lo acompañabas en sus viajes, y por casualidades universales la conoces.  
  
El mercenario sonrió nerviosamente, asintiendo con un leve gesto.   
  
Vaako cruzó los brazos y los observó a ambos con recelo. Mostraba también una leve expresión de disgusto, señal nada alentadora.   
  
-Es buena tu historia, Craigh. Pero ahora quiero la verdad.  
  
Aereon intervino, dándose por vencida. Tal vez podría conformarse con una parte de la verdad. Tal vez si omitía el decir que Ludwing Craigh era un caza recompensas, todo saldría bien.  
  
-Es la verdad, comandante. Nos conocimos en Hurlex hace muchos años. Craigh aun era un chiquillo malcriado cuando empezamos a frecuentarnos. No sabía que había regresado al planeta.  
  
-¡Ah, gracias! –El mercenario volteó con ella molesto por el comentario. -Tus referencias ayudan mucho.  
  
Vaako los escudriñó por algunos segundos más, y finalmente aceptó lo que le decían. Asintió en silencio, acercándose un poco más a ella.   
  
-Necesito hablar contigo, Aereon. En privado. –Su expresión seria no cambió, así que ella sólo lo siguió en silencio.  
  
Craigh los vio irse del lugar hacia el Salón de Audiencias, siguiendo con bastante interés la figura esbelta del comandante. Sonrió levemente al recordar la sensación de su boca, de su piel, la calidez del beso... Aunque breve, esa experiencia le había dejado un grato sabor y un tremendo deseo por ese joven. Se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, diciéndose a sí mismo que tal vez estaba tirando demasiado alto.  
  


\------------------------------------------

  
  
Anvarlia salió de uno de los recintos con un cofre de mediano tamaño y se dirigió rápidamente a la nave. Sonrió al pensar que habían logrado sacar todo lo que necesitaban, ya que ése era el último cofre, y que ni siquiera Riddick había sospechado la naturaleza de la misión que habían realizado.  
  
Antes de salir del edificio volteó cautelosamente hacia todas partes, cuidándose de posibles miradas indiscretas. Y al asegurarse de que nadie rondaba por esa parte de la ciudad, se aventuró a llegar a la nave.   
  
Sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe al encontrarse con las pupilas brillantes del Furien en el pasillo semi oscuro que llevaba a los compartimentos personales.   
  
La había descubierto.  
  
-Vaya, así que la "compasiva" capitana estaba haciendo esto por amor a un planeta desamparado.  
  
Anvarlia se enfureció al escucharlo. Continuó caminando con la intención de pasarlo sin hacer caso de su ironía, pero Riddick la detuvo por un brazo con cierta rudeza.   
  
-¡Suéltame, imbécil!  
  
-No, hasta que pueda asegurarme que esto lo haces con autorización del Comendador. Aunque creo que no hubo tal autorización. Conozco tu sutil forma de actuar, muñeca.  
  
-¡¡Muérete!!  
  
-El día que me toque lo haré, querida. Por lo pronto, quiero que me expliques qué demonios estás haciendo en las arcas de la ciudad. Sabes que la moneda que manejan aquí es totalmente inútil para los demás planetas "avanzados" del sistema.  
  
-¡Les dije que los sacaría de aquí a cambio de algo que necesito!   
  
Riddick arqueó una ceja y sonrió, acercándosele.  
  
-Déjame ayudarte con ese cofre. Se ve pesado-. Le arrebató el cofre ante la furiosa renuencia de ella.  
  
-¡No! ¡Deja....!   
  
-Oh, me equivoqué. No pesa. ¿Qué podrá ser? –Iba a sacudirlo, pero ella lo detuvo, asustada.  
  
-¡¡No lo hagas!! ¡Nos matarás a todos si lo sacudes!   
  
El Furien clavó sus brillantes pupilas en las de ella, borrando la sonrisa que tenía.  
  
-Bien, ahora tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué es lo que contiene el cofre? -Lo bajó al piso de la nave con cuidado y buscó la forma de abrirlo. Anvarlia se desesperó.  
  
-¡Es mi pago, Richard!   
  
El Furien abrió el cofre, encontrándolo lleno de papeles y mapas cartográficos y una muestra mineral bien protegida junto a un material de alta volatilidad, producto del mismo mineral.   
  
-¿Es lo que estoy pensando? - Volteó a verla sorprendido-. ¡Se suponía que Durmond no tenía ni gota de esta cosa! ¿Cómo...?  
  
-¡Se equivocaron! El Concilio mandó a un equipo de investigación hace varios meses y encontraron que todo el planeta está atascado de vetas del mineral. Por eso es esta misión, Richard. Debo sacarlos de aquí para poder explotar los yacimientos. El Concilio me ofreció una muy buena suma para hacerlo.  
  
Riddick se enfureció al escuchar eso.  
  
Acababa de descubrir un latrocinio peor que cualquiera que él mismo hubiese cometido. ¡Y era el Concilio de los Sistemas el que lo estaba llevando a cabo!   
  
Se levantó sin dejar de verla, con actitud amenazante y expresión molesta.  
  
-¡Anvarlia! ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas vendido a este nivel? ¡¡Están despojando a esta gente del planeta en el que viven!! ¡¿Qué demonios se están creyendo estos tipos?!  
  
-Pues te diré, Richard. Mientras cumplan con su parte del trato, nada de eso me importa.  
  
Un nuevo terremoto de mayor frecuencia que los anteriores los sorprendió mientras discutían. Ambos se agazaparon ligeramente, guardando el equilibrio mientras el movimiento cesaba. Cuando todo quedó en calma, Riddick volvió a interrogarla.  
  
-Dime algo. Estos terremotos son parte de todo este teatrito que armaron el Concilio y tú, ¿verdad?  
  
Ella palideció, buscando la mejor forma de zafarse de la responsabilidad.  
  
-E-ellos lo planearon. Yo sólo debía sacar a la gente...  
  
El Furien asintió despacio, pensativo. Todo ese asunto apestaba.   
  
-No puedo permitirlo. Tendré que detenerte, a ti y a tu nave.  
  
Sin embargo, un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo hincado contra la pared metálica. Riddick intentó levantarse, pero un segundo golpe se lo impidió, tumbándolo totalmente. Sólo alcanzó a voltear un poco antes de recibir el tercero, propinado por la misma capitana de la nave. Ésta le sonreía maquiavélicamente mientras levantaba una enorme barra metálica.  
  
-Ni en tus sueños, querido. Esta oportunidad no me la quitan, ni tú ni nadie.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

El Salón de Audiencias se parecía un poco al que ella recordaba del Concilio de los Tres Sistemas. De no ser por las esculturas que se mostraban con un toque de siniestra majestuosidad, podría jurar que se sentía en casa.   
  
Sin embargo, algunas situaciones como la que ahora se le presentaba también le hacían recordar que en realidad estaba demasiado lejos de Hurlex, cumpliendo su enorme responsabilidad como embajadora. Y esas remembranzas la llevaban a otras, al momento en que la mayoría de los miembros del consejo votaran para que ella dejara su lugar, y su renuencia inicial para aceptar dicha encomienda al guardar un suspicaz recelo hacia Yanius, uno de los principales miembros del Concilio.  
  
Se había sentado en una de las sillas laterales del salón, mientras Vaako caminaba lentamente frente a ella y continuaba hablando, dejándole saber lo que pensaba acerca del sentimiento que le inspiraban los "amigos" del Lord, Anvarlia y su tripulación. Y reforzaba sus sospechas hacia ellos con lo que había visto y escuchado en el edificio gubernamental.   
  
La Elemental lo observaba con total atención. Pudo darse cuenta que hacía un gran esfuerzo por ser objetivo al exponer sus dudas cuando hablaba de la capitana de la Delion-Targis. Realmente era admirable verlo en ese pequeño triunfo que había logrado sobre sus emociones.   
  
-No quisiera ver confirmadas mis sospechas, Aereon -le dijo finalmente, deteniéndose frente a ella, pero con la vista hacia el corredor principal-. Esto desacreditaría enormemente al Lord frente a los monjes del Consejo y los Purificadores. Y ni qué decir del mismo ejército. Podría asegurarte que la lealtad que he cultivado en ellos se resquebrajaría.  
  
-Y eso sería terrible no sólo para Riddick, imagino.   
  
-Podríamos traducirlo como la oportunidad de un derrocamiento por parte de los miembros del Consejo. Sabes que muchos esperan que Lord Riddick baje la guardia para asestar el golpe.   
  
-Sé que no se los permitirías, comandante.  
  
Vaako suspiró, volteando momentáneamente hacia ella, mostrando un leve gesto de preocupación. Después volvió su vista hacia el mismo pasillo que lo mantenía en actitud tensa.  
  
-No tengo la plena certeza de que todo el ejército nos apoye, Aereon. En las últimas semanas he notado que titubean, y algunos se comportan en ocasiones erráticos, como si no sólo dudaran, sino que la inconformidad ya empieza a presentarse en grupos cada vez más grandes.   
  
El guerrero permaneció varios segundos en silencio, pensativo. No había respuestas ni decisiones fáciles para tomar en circunstancias como esa, pero debía elegir.  
  
-Hay algo que me molesta. Tendremos que hacer varias jugadas de estrategia. -Dijo finalmente en un tono de voz bajo, acercándose aun más a la Elemental. Ella lo vio con algo de duda, hasta que con un leve movimiento de sus dedos, oculto a la vista de cualquiera que estuviera a menos de cinco pasos de ellos, señaló hacia el corredor, indicándole que volteara-. Y una de ellas es cubrir todos nuestros flancos.  
  
Aereon volteó hacia donde señalaba-, y descubrió la silueta que intentaba ocultarse entre las sombras del lugar. Un espía sin lugar a dudas.  
  
Vaako sujetó la daga que llevaba entre su ropa y en un rápido movimiento volteó hacia el corredor y lanzó el arma certeramente hacia donde estaba el espía. La Elemental pudo comprobar una vez más por qué el guerrero era el mejor del ejército en el manejo de las armas y las estrategias de pelea, y por qué había sido elegido por el antiguo Lord Marshal como el Comandante de los Ejércitos Necróferos. Vaako podía ser tan certero y letal cuando se trataba de salvaguardar la integridad de su Lord.  
  
Un deformado ente cayó ante ellos, fulminado por la daga del comandante de manera rápida y limpia. Alarmada, Aereon se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada cuando eso ocurrió. Vaako no estaba dejando nada en especulaciones o simples sospechas. Debían actuar, tal como lo estaba diciendo. Y para eso, tenían que hacérselo saber a Riddick lo más pronto posible.  
  
-El Lord salió de la Necrópolis. -Dijo el comandante antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo. Nuevamente el aguijón en sus sentimientos se hizo presente. -Debe estar en la nave de la capitana Anvarlia.   
  
-¿No había regresado contigo? Vi cuando llegaron. ¿A qué hora volvió a irse? -Aereon imaginó que había surgido algo urgente y eso lo había obligado a salir, pero la sombra de incertidumbre en la mirada del joven oficial la hizo dudar de eso. -Ah... eh... no ocurrió nada grave, ¿verdad?  
  
Vaako suspiró muy levemente, bajando un poco la vista.  
  
-Discutimos otra vez. Salió de aquí hace ya tres horas y no tengo idea si piensa regresar esta noche.  
  
La Elemental sospechó, pero guardó para sí cualquier comentario.   
  
-Bien. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Tienes forma de contactarlo?   
  
-No. Tal vez debamos esperar hasta el amanecer, cuando decida regresar a la Basílica. -Levantó la vista nuevamente, intentando tranquilizar sus ánimos. Decidió retirarse y descansar un poco para el siguiente día, recuperando fuerzas al cien por ciento. -No hay nada más que podamos hacer, Aereon. Nos enfocaremos a las actividades originales de esta misión, hasta que Lord Riddick dé nuevas órdenes. Estaré en mis aposentos. Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en avisarme.  
  
Ella asintió y lo vio retirarse del lugar con paso firme, sintiendo compasión por el oficial.


	4. El engaño parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaako se entera de lo que Craigh es en realidad, y mientras trata de encontrar a Riddick para hacerle saber de la conspiración contra el planeta y ellos, su descontrol en las recién recuperadas emociones lo lleva al inicio de una serie de errores que atentan incluso contra el Lord del Imperio.
> 
> Craigh no lo deja solo. Y toma una decisión arriesgada.

" _¡Riddick! ¡Riddick!._  
  
Su voz llena de angustia retumbó en su memoria con dolorosa insistencia...  
  
" _¡Levántate! ¡Nos matarán...!_ "  
  
Jack...

¿Acaso era posible?   
  
Abrió los ojos con lentitud, aun escuchando el eco de sus demonios en la línea de la inconciencia.   
  
-Jack... Kyra...  
  
Nadie respondió, pero eso lo obligó a recuperarse.   
  
Por varios segundos trató de ubicarse, desconociendo totalmente el lugar en el que estaba.   
  
Era una habitación pequeña, tal vez alguna de un edificio de Argeón. Eso lo sorprendió, pues empezaba a recordar que Anvarlia lo había golpeado después de haber descubierto parte de sus planes. Se movió un poco, descubriendo también que lo habían atado. Y que tal vez no era lo último que habían pensado para detenerlo.   
  
Había una ventanita que mostraba el exterior y pudo ver también que había pasado varias horas inconsciente. No faltaba mucho para que amaneciera. Había perdido un tiempo valioso.  
  
Con poco esfuerzo rompió las ataduras de sus brazos y se levantó del piso, caminando con bastante cuidado al descubrir rastros de explosivos cerca de él. Mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Anvarlia le había dicho, en ese plan maquinado desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y llevado ya a cabo incluso con ayuda de recursos fraudulentos, involucrándolos a ellos. Entonces, con pasmosa claridad pudo ver las intenciones reales del Consejo.   
  
No sólo era el latrocinio cometido hacia ese planeta. Eso sólo era la excusa para lo que vendría como consecuencia.  
  
Después de haber saqueado los yacimientos del material que el planeta poseía dejándolo totalmente inútil, lo destruirían sin contemplaciones, inculpando a quienes tenían la tecnología para ello.  
  
Harían ver a los Necróferos como amenaza una vez más, y el Concilio tendría en sus manos el motivo perfecto para destruirlos, sin juicio, sin miramientos...   
  
Habían utilizado de manera espantosa a esa ingenua mujer, Anvarlia, prometiéndole todo lo que ella deseaba escuchar. Y lo más probable era que jamás se lo cumplirían. Lo más probable era que en cuanto ella dejara de servir a sus propósitos, le harían lo mismo que a los Necros.   
  
Un juicio arbitrario, una puñalada por la espalda...

Casi lo podía jurar. Todos habían sido peones de un plan y de las más torcidas estrategias de uno o más miembros de ese Concilio que todas las ventajas para sí, de la forma que fuera.   
  
No podía permitirlo. No mientras él continuara con vida.  
  
Caminó por un corredor hacia donde imaginaba que podría salir, tratando de reconocer esos familiares detalles del recinto. Debía darse prisa. Aunque no le agradara la idea, debía hablar otra vez con la capitana de la Delion-Targis y pensar juntos en una estrategia para evitar que esos ancianos codiciosos lograran salirse con la suya.

  
\--------------------------------------

  
  
Vaako permanecía en el corredor que conducía a sus aposentos, observando el paso de la madrugada con cierta preocupación. Suspiró, convenciéndose de que no debía ser tan aprehensivo y que tampoco debía dejar que sus emociones dominaran su carácter tal y como lo hacían en esos momentos.  
  
Riddick estaría bien. Seguramente ni siquiera se acordaría de él.

Sin embargo, el pensar en todo eso le estaba empezando a afectar.   
  
Decidió entonces tomarse las cosas con calma. Lo esperaría al amanecer, en el salón principal, y de forma objetiva le hablaría de lo que Aereon y él temían, tanto dentro como fuera de la Necrópolis.  
  
Sintió que la tierra temblaba otra vez, pero como débiles réplicas del sismo que vivieran hacía horas.   
  
Entonces, tuvo la urgente necesidad de saber qué era lo que ocurría. Y ya que tenía la facilidad de que los gobernantes de Durmond estaban ahí, aprovecharía esas horas de desvelo para informarse y definitivamente saber qué medidas tomar en caso de que algo grave ocurriera.  
  
Con paso decidido fue hacia el interior de la Basílica, dispuesto a encontrar al comendador de Argeón y algunos de sus consejeros. 

  
\------------------------------------

 

  
Craigh despertó al escuchar pasos en el corredor que llevaba hasta ahí. Había dormitado la mayor parte de la noche, atento a cualquier ruido, pero sabía que era por demás hacerlo, ya que ellos estarían ahí como refugiados. Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado.  
  
Todos dormían, con excepción de algunos guardias. Decidió averiguar quién rondaba esos oscuros corredores y estar alerta ante lo que pudiera ocurrir, aunque mientras Lord Vaako estuviera en esos momentos pendiente de todo lo que pasaba en la Basílica, podría estar tranquilo.  
  
Entonces, vio precisamente que era él quien recorría el lugar con algo de urgencia. Y se extrañó. ¿Qué hacía por ahí a esas horas? ¿Una ronda habitual? Tal vez.  
  
Pero no...

se dirigía hacia los aposentos destinados a los gobernantes del planeta.   
  
Se levantó sigilosamente cuando Vaako ya se había alejado de ahí y fue tras él. Tal vez pudiera ser de ayuda ahora. Caminó por el mismo corredor por donde lo viera irse, pero tuvo la sensación de que se había desvanecido al encontrarse con un espacio vacío, sin rastros del guerrero.  
  
Cuando intentó apresurar el paso, una sombra lo atajó detrás de una columna y la delgadísima y afilada hoja de una daga se deslizó por la piel de su cuello, sólo como una mortal caricia. Craigh se detuvo con las manos en alto, pero sonrió de manera nerviosa al encontrarse con el comandante de los Necros.  
  
-Hola, comandante.   
  
-¿Por qué me sigues?  
  
-Eh... ah... bueno, vi que ibas con algo de prisa. Por otra parte, no he podido dormir bien por lo que está ocurriendo alrededor. Quería saber si puedo ser útil en algo.  
  
Vaako lo observó por un momento mientras retiraba la daga de su cuello.  
  
-Eres centinela, imagino que estás muy en contacto con los hombres de gobierno. ¿Cierto?  
  
Craigh sintió un repentino malestar por esa mentira. Sin embargo, decidió seguir en eso para no meterse en mayores problemas.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Bien, entonces tal vez sepas qué es lo que está ocurriendo con el planeta. Quiero saber por qué ocurren estos sismos y qué tan frecuentes son.   
  
Craigh lo vio con extrañeza.  
  
-¿No te informaron, a pesar de la misión de rescate y evacuación?  
  
-No. Sólo se me ordenó vigilar que los habitantes estuvieran a salvo y organizar la distribución en la Necrópolis y las naves más grandes de la flota. Eso fue todo.  
  
-¡Vaya! Tu Lord tiene una extraña manera de hacer las cosas, ¿no? Deberías saber todo lo que él sabe, o al menos lo más importante.  
  
Vaako no respondió a eso. Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar por el corredor, seguido de Craigh.  
  
-Esperaba encontrar al Comendador, o a alguno de sus consejeros.   
  
-¿Aereon tampoco te dijo algo?   
  
-Sólo lo suficiente.   
  
-Eso también es extraño. Pero no creo que se molesten si te enteras por medios, digamos... no oficiales. –Vaako lo observó mientras avanzaban-. Si quieres, puedo ser yo quien hable con alguno de los que sepan, y tú sólo escuchas.   
  
-Creí que tú sabías.  
  
-No mucho. Sé de los sismos constantes y algo como un comunicado del Concilio y la petición de ayuda, pero creo que hay algo más turbio en todo esto. –Sonrió levemente complacido al ver que Vaako lo veía con interés-. Dicen que el planeta se destruirá, pero no saben por qué causas. Hay muchas especulaciones.   
  
-¿El Concilio? ¿Te refieres al Concilio de Hurlex?  
  
-Si... de donde viene ella, Aereon.  
  
-Eso ya lo sé. Es sólo que me sorprende que el Concilio haya intervenido directamente. Se supone que esta situación no se conocía en muchos de los planetas del sistema más cercano. Lord Riddick lo supo por una conocida suya. La capitana Anvarlia, de la Delion-Targis.   
  
Craigh casi se infarta al escucharlo.  
  
Anvarlia había hablado con él tiempo atrás, invitándolo a participar del plan que el Concilio le había ofrecido. Y él se había negado. Una cosa era ir detrás de criminales peligrosos y misiones que requirieran de habilidades como las suyas para hacer justicia, y otra muy distinta, ser parte de un crimen cometido contra todo un planeta, especialmente si éste era pacífico. No había tomado mucha importancia al nombre del planeta cuando ella se lo mencionó, pero ahora...  
  
Tuvo que hacer también un gran esfuerzo para no delatarla. Si ella estaba involucrada, había una jugada demasiado sucia en todo eso. Y considerando el asunto, si casi habían terminado de reunir a los habitantes del planeta en menos de una semana, el ejército del Concilio estaba por hacerse presente en el planeta que le habían señalado como el lugar ideal para la cacería del Furien, y en consecuencia, de todo el Imperio de Necróferos.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo? –Vaako lo sacó de sus cavilaciones varios pasos delante de él. Sin darse cuenta, se había detenido, observando fijamente al oficial mientras sus cavilaciones se unían a las lagunas que la orden del Concilio había dejado en la explicación que le dieran a él.  
  
-Eh.. ah, no, no. Sólo intentaba recordar qué funcionario podría informarnos mejor de esto...  
  
Uno de los Monjes del Consejo de la Necrópolis se detuvo a la entrada del corredor por el que iban al escucharlos. Y se apresuró a donde estaba el comandante.  
  
-Lord Vaako, me alegra mucho encontrarlo aquí. No he podido localizar a Lord Riddick, y no quería molestarlo a usted, pero...  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-Recibimos un reporte de los exploradores. Nuestras naves muestran actividad inusual a lo que sería la normal de un planeta como este.  
  
Se detuvo al ver que Vaako no estaba sólo. Sin embargo, el comandante lo animó a seguir.  
  
-Él sabe del problema de este planeta. Puede continuar.  
  
-Si... bueno, los reportes que enviaron hace media hora muestran actividad mecánica proporcional a la de la magnitud del último sismo. Parece que algo está mal.   
  
La tensión de Craigh aumentó y eso no pasó desapercibido para el guerrero, aunque fingió no darse cuenta.  
  
-¿A qué se refiere con actividad mecánica? ¿Quiere decir que sospechan que algún dispositivo humano está provocando los sismos?  
  
-Todo indica eso, comandante.  
  
Vaako asintió, tratando de armar ese rompecabezas. Pero aun había muchas lagunas.  
  
-Necesito ver al comendador de Argeón. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?  
  
-La Elemental Aereon está con él, en el Salón de Audiencias, junto con tres consejeros más.  
  
Vaako entonces desconfió aun más. Era prioritario encontrar a Riddick.   
  
-Lord Danil, saldré a buscar a Lord Riddick. Necesito que informe a lady Aereon que estaré de regreso en cuanto lo localice. Iré a la explanada.  
  
-Si, Lord Vaako. –El Monje se retiró con expresión aliviada, considerando cumplido su deber.  
  
Craigh sólo esperó a ver qué haría el oficial.  
  
-¿Irás?  
  
-Si, debo hacerlo. –se volvió entonces hacia el otro lado del corredor y echó a andar.  
  
-¿Sólo?   
  
Vaako se detuvo, desconcertado por la pregunta.  
  
-¿Consideras que es de mucho riesgo el que sea de esa forma? –Se cruzó de brazos frente a él, viéndolo fijamente-. Craigh, dime de una vez qué es lo que sabes y no me has dicho.   
  
-No es lo que crees, Vaako. Sólo recuerda que es peligroso andar sólo en las calles en medio de tanta actividad sísmica. Ya ocurrió una vez que estuvieses en peligro por estar sólo.  
  
-Tendré cuidado esta vez. –Se volteó nuevamente y reanudó la marcha. Sin embargo, Craigh se le emparejó antes de que alcanzara el Salón Principal-. No tienes por qué seguirme.  
  
-Quiero hacerlo. Podrías necesitar ayuda.  
  
Vaako asintió sin cambiar el paso. 

  
\---------------------------------------------

 

  
Anvarlia se arrinconó al tener frente a sí a un Furien en toda la extensión de su ira. Sujetaba su brazo derecho, fracturado en el antebrazo cuando había intentado disparar al ex criminal.  
  
-¡Es una trampa! -Riddick la sujetó por el saco protector que llevaba puesto, aprisionándola contra su puño y acercándola amenazante a su rostro-. ¡Una maldita trampa! ¡Y tú nos la preparaste, zorra!  
  
-R-Richard... no. déjame explicarte...  
  
-¡Tienes un minuto para hacerlo! ¡Así que aprovéchalo!  
  
La soltó bruscamente, arrojándola contra la pared metálica de la nave. Los demás miembros de la tripulación se acurrucaron al escuchar su demanda. Anvarlia trató de mantenerse de pié frente a él y conservar la calma, pero el temblor corporal del que era presa se lo impedía. Empezó su explicación de manera torpe.  
  
-Y-yo no quería ser partícipe de esto, Richard. El Concilio de los Tres Sistemas me llamó y me ofrecieron un porcentaje de lo obtenido en la extracción del mineral. No podía rehusarme...  
  
-¡¡No, claro!! ¡¡Demasiado tentador para una mediocre como tú!! –Riddick bajó la vista un momento, tratando de calmarse. -¡Y demasiado fácil para haberte engatusado con algo tan obvio!  
  
Anvarlia se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo.  
  
-¿D-de qué hablas?  
  
-¡De que no te has dado cuenta del juego que están haciendo, incluso contigo! ¡Esos tipos sólo te usan!  
  
-¡Pero ellos dijeron que me pagarían!  
  
-¡Si, con un disparo en medio de los ojos! ¡Esa es la manera como ellos pagan sus favores, Anvarlia! ¡Ya deberías haber aprendido!  
  
De pronto, otro sismo de mucha mayor intensidad que el anterior se dejó sentir, haciendo que la nave se moviera de un lado a otro, haciéndolos perder el equilibrio. No había terminado el terremoto cuando escucharon una fuerte explosión proveniente del edificio principal de la explanada, y varias más segundos después. Riddick sólo clavó en Anvarlia una mirada asesina al recordar las cargas explosivas que habían dejado para él.  
  
-Vaya forma de agradecer la que tienes, capitana. Sólo espero que esto no se vuelva en tu contra.  
  
Se levantó primero, dirigiéndose a la salida de la nave, pero el piloto fue más rápido.   
  
Por un golpe de suerte se había librado de estar junto con toda la tripulación, y ahora decidía que debían retirarse a donde estaba el puesto de vigilancia del Concilio. Tal vez aun podrían entregar a Riddick...  
  


\------------------------------------  
  


 

Vaako y Craigh se levantaron con reservas del lugar en donde se habían refugiado de las explosiones, viendo que el edificio principal se derrumbaba estrepitosamente frente a ellos.   
  
-Eso no fue a causa del terremoto. -Craigh se sacudió algo del polvo que había levantado la explosión.   
  
-No, fue provocado. Sólo espero que el Lord esté bien.  
  
-Ahí está la nave.  
  
-Bien, entonces debemos llegar. -Vaako empezó a caminar hacia la nave, preparando el arma que llevara consigo, además de la que era habitual que usara-. Puedo asegurar que todos están ahí.  
  
Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran llegar, Craigh se percató que la plataforma de entrada se cerraba y los motores se ponían en marcha. El necrófero se paró justo frente al paso de la nave, sin dar señal alguna de que se quitaría, aunque ésta arrancara de golpe. Estaba determinado a detenerlos, aunque él no saliera bien librado.   
  
-¡Vaako, cuidado! -Lo alcanzó, tumbándolo al suelo al momento en que la nariz de la nave casi lo golpeaba al moverse súbitamente. 

Dentro de la Delion-Targis, el piloto cerró la plataforma de entrada y arrancó el transporte con fuerza, haciendo que todos en el interior perdieran de nueva cuenta el equilibrio.  
  
Anvarlia volteó aterrada al compartimiento donde había puesto el cofre con el Idalio5, temiendo que tantas sacudidas lo volvieran aun más inestable. Se levantó con dificultad, sosteniendo su brazo mientras daba una orden a uno de los miembros de la tripulación que tenía más cerca.  
  
-¡Erik, debemos sacar el cofre de la muestra!  
  
El muchacho asintió, levantándose también, ajenos a lo que sucedía afuera de la nave.   
  
-¡¡¿Pero qué demo...?!! -Riddick se levantó, apresurándose hacia la cabina de mando y alcanzó a ver por la ventanilla lateral al comandante, de pié justo por donde había pasado la nave, apuntando el arma hacia ellos-. ¡¡Vaako, no dispares!! 

  
\-------------------

  
-¡Apártate, Craigh! -El guerrero lo empujó, quitándolo de encima de él. De un salto se levantó y apuntó el arma hacia uno de los motores principales. Su disparo fue certero-. Caerán en poco tiempo. Debemos ir por ellos.  
  
La nave se sacudió al ser alcanzada por el disparo, y mientras perdían el motor afectado, Anvarlia y Erik batallaban por sujetar el cofre. De pronto, ella se percató que necesitaban ayuda y rápido, o morirían en cuanto se estrellaran.  
  
-¡¡RIDDICK!! ¡¡HAY QUE SACAR EL COFRE!!  
  
El Furien alcanzó a escucharla y regresó dando tumbos hacia donde estaba ella.  
  
Con todo el cuidado que pudo sujetó el cofre y se dirigió a la plataforma de entrada, sudando por el esfuerzo.  
  
-¡ABRE LA PLATAFORMA! -Volteó con Anvarlia mientras se acercaba a la entrada. La nave aun tenía cierta altura   
  
La capitana repitió la orden al piloto y éste obedeció. Sin embargo, el sistema hidráulico de la plataforma era demasiado lento.   
  
-!!ANVARLIA, MUEVAN ESE TRASERO Y ABRAN YA LA MALDITA PLATAFORMA!!  
  
-¡¡Demonios, Richard!! ¡¡Eso hacemos!!  
  
Sin esperar más, Riddick se acercó peligrosamente hasta el borde abierto y reuniendo toda su fuerza, empujó los pistones para abrir más rápido.   
  
Logró ganar un poco más de tiempo y arrojar el cofre con el material antes de que la nave alcanzara las copas de los árboles. Sólo habían sobrevolado el pequeño bosque cercano a la ciudad de Argeón alrededor de cinco minutos. 

  
\------------------------------------

 

  
Vaako se detuvo al ver la explosión al otro extremo de la pared de árboles que se extendía frente a ellos.  
  
" _No puede ser..._ "   
  
Craigh observó con cuidado la enorme nube que se extendía hacia el cielo planetario y soltó un leve silbido.  
  
-Auch. Eso debió doler-Continuó caminando cuando el Necrófero reanudó la marcha con rapidez-. Pero fue demasiado para una simple nave mercante. Además, Anvarlia no es de las que se descuidan en esas circunstancias. Tal vez la nave que ella maneja se haga polvo en una colisión, pero no explotaría.  
  
-¿Qué te asegura que no pasó eso?  
  
-Conozco de naves, comandante. -Le guiñó un ojo, sonriéndole con una leve expresión de malicia-. Y podría enseñarte muchas otras cosas en las que soy un experto.  
  
Vaako se sorprendió, pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar con la búsqueda.  
  
Siguieron caminando por un buen rato, hasta que llegaron a una especie de claro en medio de esa zona boscosa.  
  
-Veo una nave adelante. Pero no parece...  
  
Craigh se mordió el labio inferior, dándose cuenta que no podría seguir mintiendo.  
  
-No es la que buscamos.  
  
-¿Qué? -El guerrero volteó con él, extrañado-. ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
  
-Porque esa nave es mía -Pasó a su lado, sonriendo con expresión inocente y adelantándose hacia el claro donde estaba su nave-. Es en la que llegué hace dos días. Los ancianos del Concilio querían darme una chatarra para poder venir a esta misión. Fue bastante difícil convencerlos de que mi nave es de las mejores para las tareas de "recuperación".

Vaako se quedó parado detrás de él al escucharlo, sorprendido.  
  
-Imagínate, tratar de atravesar el sistema más grande en un antigualla del Concilio es la muerte. Por eso me negué a dejarles mi nave. Y bueno, esta belleza también me llevará más rápido de regreso para decirles que renuncio a su propuesta, que no me interesa hacer tratos con ellos -Volteó hacia el oficiall, pero se detuvo y guardó silencio un momento al verlo con el arma dirigida hacia él-. ¿Qué ocurre, comandante?  
  
-Eres un caza recompensas...  
  
-Si, te lo acabo de decir -Craigh lo observó parado frente a él, sin moverse. Sabía que esa sería la reacción natural del guerrero-. Y también te estoy explicando que he decidido renunciar a lo que el Concilio me ofreció.  
  
Quiso regresar por él, pero Vaako retrocedió un paso, esta vez adoptando una posición agresiva.  
  
-¡No te acerques!  
  
Craigh suspiró, deteniéndose otra vez.  
  
-Comandante, si lo hubiese deseado, tu imperio se habría acabado hace dos días y Riddick estaría también entre mis trofeos. No lo hice por muchas razones-. Se acercó otra vez ante la mirada vigilante de Vaako, pensando en cómo podría convencerlo-. Y una de ellas eres tú. Desde el momento que te tuve entre mis brazos la noche que evité que te cayeran encima esos escombros, vi que era una misión perdida.   
  
-¿Por qué debo creerte?  
  
-Porque sigues vivo y él sigue siendo tu Lord. Porque yo no he cambiado nada de eso -sonrió maliciosamente al pensar lo siguiente que diría-. Y porque no me negué cuando trataste de buscar consuelo en un beso robado.   
  
Vaako se sonrojó, tratando de ocultar el pequeñísimo rastro de duda que apareció en su mirada, seguido por una rápida determinación.   
  
-Fue un error.  
  
-Imaginé que dirías eso. Aun así, no tengo otra forma de probarte que mis intenciones han cambiado.  
  
El comandante entrecerró los ojos un poco, desconfiando de sus palabras, levantando el arma nuevamente hacia él con firmeza, siguiendo sus movimientos.   
  
-Imagino que Aereon sabe a lo que viniste.  
  
-Si, se lo estaba diciendo cuando nos encontraste en ese lugar -Craigh se recargó en un árbol cercano, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho sin dejar de verlo-. Por otra parte, ella podría decirte si te estoy mintiendo. Me conoce bastante, más de lo que yo mismo me conozco, podríamos decir.  
  
Vaako bajó la guardia momentáneamente, pensando en eso.   
  
De haber sido otros sus planes, Aereon le hubiese hecho caer a todo el ejército encima, de eso no había duda alguna.

Por otro lado, podría dudar de ambos.   
  
Se acercó al mercenario mientras guardaba el arma, convenciéndose de que lo tendría vigilado, probando en realidad que no mentía.   
  
-Confiaré en ti, pero eso no significa que dejaré de lado la desconfianza en todo el asunto. Debemos seguir, aun estamos lejos de donde pudo haber caído la nave.  
  
Sin embargo, el rubio lo observaba con otros planes.   
  
Solos, casi en medio de la nada, ocultos de cualquier incómodo testigo que pudieran imaginar... Era una oportunidad de oro y no deseaba dejarla pasar.   
  
Se incorporó, acercándose a él tratando de no despertar sospechas, y cuando Vaako menos lo esperó, el mercenario se le echó encima como una fiera en celo. El comandante no pudo hacer mucho debido al elemento sorpresa.  
  
-¡¿Qué...?!  
  
Craigh lo sujetó fuertemente por los hombros, jalándolo sin aviso alguno, apresándolo contra su cuerpo, cerrando en un férreo abrazo las posibilidades de que Vaako pudiera resistirse. Lo arrastró hasta el árbol, acorralándolo e impidiéndole que pudiera escabullirse-, y con algo de esfuerzo alcanzó su boca en un desesperado intento por besarlo. Hundió una rodilla entre sus piernas, y mientras peleaba por mantener al oficial en esa posición, empezó a mover la rodilla en una fricción constante, alcanzando la entrepierna de Vaako, minando algo de su resistencia al proporcionarle una sensación diferente, salvaje.   
  
Vaako sintió que el aire le faltaba, que su cuerpo se negaba a controlar cualquier respuesta a las sensaciones que Craigh estaba obligándolo a sentir, que su sentido común se rendía a las demandas del libido del rubio. Sus protestas convertidas en ahogados gemidos aumentaron. Entonces, el mercenario soltó su boca un momento, tomando aire él también y aprovechando para ver el rostro del oficial. Su sonrisa maliciosa se amplió al reconocer la incertidumbre mezclada con ira en su mirada, mientras aumentaba el movimiento de su rodilla.  
  
-No me digas que no te gustó, Lord Vaako. -Su voz entrecortada mostraba su enorme excitación. Bajó entonces una mano entre ellos, alcanzando una vez más al guerrero, descubriendo que sus estímulos estaban dando resultado.   
  
Vaako gimió otra vez al sentir que los dedos de Craigh rozaban su piel cuando logró introducir la mano hasta su vientre y forcejeó con renovados deseos de soltarse. Cerró con fuerza los párpados y volteó el rostro hacia un lado cuando el mercenario intentó besarlo otra vez.  
  
-B-basta... por favor... -Suplicó en medio de leves jadeos y quedos gemidos.  
  
-Dime que me detenga y lo haré sin cuestionarte. -Esta vez, Craigh alcanzó la piel de su cuello con la lengua, subiendo hasta su oído con movimientos lentos y cargados de sensualidad-. Comandante, te deseo tanto... -Rió quedamente al sentir que Vaako temblaba ante esas palabras.  
  
-Craigh.... de...detente...  
  
El mercenario se detuvo un momento al escucharlo. Pero después de pensarlo por algunos segundos, continuó con lo que hacía.  
  
-No. dudaste demasiado.  
  
Vaako abrió los ojos en franca sorpresa, volteando a verlo.  
  
-P-pero... dijiste...  
  
-Soy un mercenario; mi palabra no es de fiar, recuérdalo.  
  
Vaako cerró los ojos nuevamente, sobreponiéndose a todas las sensaciones que Craigh despertaba en él, y con todos sus años de entrenamiento y su confianza en ser el mejor combatiente en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, se las ingenió para sorprender al mercenario y tumbarlo estrepitosamente a una pequeña hondonada que las raíces del árbol habían hecho en mucho tiempo, liberándose de él y poniendo distancia de por medio. Antes de dejarlo abandonado, recomponiéndose con cierta dificultad, Vaako volteó con él una vez más, sonriendo levemente.  
  
-Lo recordaré, Craigh. Créeme que tendré más cuidado en eso.  
  
Craigh se rió, imaginándose la vista que ofrecía. Se había dejado sorprender, pensando que había ganado terreno ante ese delicioso guerrero que no se rendía tan fácilmente. Y ahora tendría que ir tras él.   
  
Todo por precipitarse.  
  
De pronto, recordó que el Hell Hound estaba suelto, muy cerca del lugar.  
  
-¡Oh, rayos! -Se levantó apresuradamente, deshaciéndose de la hojarasca y las ramas que se enredaran en sus brazos. Tenía que alcanzarlo antes de que Medhel lo hiciera.   
  
Fácilmente salió de la zanja escudriñando el camino que siguiera el guerrero.  
  
Vaako llevaba un buen tramo caminando, abriéndose paso entre la maleza del lugar y alertando sus sentidos, tratando de descubrir algún indicio del aterrizaje forzoso de la nave de Anvarlia. De pronto, en un pequeño claro al que había llegado, sintió una penetrante mirada clavada en su espalda y volteó rápidamente, descubriendo a una enorme y aterradora bestia frente a él. Sin embargo, al ver los ojos brillantes, idénticos a los del Lord, el desconcierto inicial se desvaneció junto con el leve sentimiento de temor. Se acuclilló, guardando el arma.   
  
Ambos permanecieron estáticos, observándose detenidamente.   
  
Entonces, en un inusual acto, el guerrero extendió despacio su mano frente a la bestia, haciéndole notar que no la agrediría. El Hell Hound se acercó a él con cautela, gruñendo y olfateó su mano en señal de reconocimiento. Dejó de gruñir al identificar un rastro de olor muy familiar no sólo en las manos del hombre frente a él, sino en todo su cuerpo.  
  
Vaako sonrió, acariciando entonces la cabeza del animal cuando éste se sentó mansamente, volteando hacia todos lados, como si buscara algo.  
  
-Ya veo. También tienes dueño.


	5. En caída libre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaako sufre la ira del Furien debido a sus errores. Eso lo lleva a tocar fondo por la recuperación de sus emociones. En caída libre, sin nada que lo detenga.
> 
> Pero nunca surge algo por motivo de uno, sino de dos. 
> 
> Y a veces, de tres.

No había ruidos provocados por humanos. Sólo el crepitar de los paneles eléctricos destrozados por el impacto.  
  
Tampoco había luz en las lámparas del techo metálico de la nave, sólo un tenue resplandor naranja que se filtraba a intervalos de la bodega. Una luz auxiliar de emergencias.  
  
Riddick revisó su anatomía con cuidado, verificando que sólo había recibido golpes y magulladuras, y que aun estaba vivo. Sangraba por una pequeña herida en la frente, causada al golpearse contra el brazo que sostenía el pistón derecho de la plataforma.  
  
Había sido toda una proeza que la colisión no hubiese tenido peores consecuencias, pues después de haber lanzado el cofre, un enorme y férreo árbol apareció frente a ellos, incrustándose una de sus ramas en el hueco de la plataforma, casi alcanzando al Furien. Eso había sido suficiente para que el piloto de la nave perdiera totalmente el control.  
  
Se levantó aun mareado, pensando en buscar a los tripulantes de la Delion-Targis. De esa manera, llegó primero a la cabina de mando.  
  
-Anvarlia –Su ronca voz se escuchó sobre los ruidos metálicos y eléctricos. Alcanzó a verla tirada detrás del asiento del piloto y con algo de dificultad llegó hasta donde se encontraba. La levantó un poco, ayudándola a recargarse contra una de las paredes metálicas, después de revisarla y comprobar que estaba viva y que, para su pesar no tenía el cuello roto-. Anvarlia... contéstame.  
  
Ella sólo murmuró algo y repentinamente levantó el brazo sano frente a él. En un movimiento descontrolado le soltó una sonora cachetada.  
  
-Mi... nave... –Volvió a repetir después de eso, arrancando una débil sonrisa al Furien.  
  
-Es un alivio. Al menos sé que te recuperarás.  
  
-Los... muchachos... Erik, Nath... –Abrió los ojos mientras buscaba sostener el brazo fracturado con el sano.   
  
-No los he visto. –Riddick se levantó un poco, buscando al piloto sobre la silla. Y se sintió mal al ver que una parte del panel de control se había incrustado en su pecho. Había muerto casi al momento de la colisión-. Eh... bueno, no a todos.  
  
-Búscalos... –Suplicó ella en voz baja-. Por favor... búscalos...  
  
Riddick asintió mientras se levantaba, dispuesto a recorrer los maltrechos espacios de la nave en busca de sobrevivientes.  
  
-Lo haré. No te muevas de aquí. –Salió hacia donde los había visto por última vez, redoblando su atención a cualquier ruido o movimiento que pudiera haber, por más leve que éste fuera.  
  
No buscó mucho. Encontró a dos de ellos en el compartimiento de carga, golpeados y maltrechos, pero vivos. Otros tres habían huido al área de los dormitorios y la enfermería, y aunque habían sido machacados con los trastos y objetos que les cayeron encima, también habían sobrevivido. No había heridas de mucha gravedad, con excepción de algunas costillas rotas, brazos dislocados o cortadas y contusiones leves. Al parecer, Anvarlia era quien tenía las heridas y golpes de mayor cuidado.  
  
Riddick los auxilió mientras se recuperaban del aturdimiento por el choque, teniendo también en cuenta que debían salir de ahí y regresar a la Necrópolis.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------

 

  
Craigh alcanzó a ver entre la maleza la figura inconfundible de la bestia, pero curiosamente, no escuchaba ningún sonido que representara una feroz pelea entre el animal y el guerrero necrófero. Eso lo hizo apresurarse, temiendo que Medhel lo hubiese cazado tan sorpresivamente que no habría tenido oportunidad de defenderse.  
  
Sin embargo, se sorprendió bastante al ver que, en lugar de pelea, tanto la bestia como Vaako estaban tranquilamente sentados, uno al lado del otro, esperándolo. Llegó a un lado de ellos, aun sin poder creerlo.  
  
-¿Medhel?   
  
El animal volteó con él, emitiendo una especie de ronroneo mientras dejaba que su nuevo amigo le rascara la cabeza. Vaako sólo sonrió ligeramente.  
  
-Ah, hola, Craigh. Encontré a tu mascota.  
  
-¿Qué le hiciste?  
  
-Nada. Parece que se cansó de esperarte.   
  
-¡Vaya! Esto sí que es raro. –Craigh se rascó la cabeza en franco desconcierto. –Nunca había dejado que alguien más que yo lo tocara. Creo que se está volviendo viejo.  
  
-Es una buena mascota. –Vaako se levantó, caminando hacia una parte que señalaba, volviendo a poner distancia entre ellos, como mera precaución. –Creo que sé dónde cayó la nave. Hay una columna de humo en aquella dirección, deben ser cuando mucho diez minutos a paso rápido.   
  
-Eso significa que debemos seguir caminando, ¿cierto? –El mercenario lo siguió, junto con la bestia, y Vaako sólo les dirigió una fugaz mirada a ambos.  
  
-Creo que no es buena idea que tu mascota no acompañe.   
  
-Eh, ah... si. Tienes razón. –Craigh se detuvo y volteó con el sabueso-. Medhel, ve a la nave.  
  
La bestia gimió un poco, pero en seguida cumplió la orden. Curiosamente, Vaako se identificó con el animal, pero no dijo una palabra.  
  
Caminaron por espacio de quince minutos, pasando incluso el lugar en el que el material activo había provocado la explosión, y continuaron siguiendo las huellas que la nave dejara en los árboles. Finalmente, la localizaron.  
  
Vaako se apresuró a llegar, buscando primero movimientos en el exterior. Continuó hasta el hoyo en el fuselaje que mostraba que alguna vez había existido una plataforma de ingreso y entró por ahí. Craigh lo siguió, encontrando a los tripulantes sentados en el pasillo mientras esperaban que algo más sucediera. Ellos sólo voltearon a ver a los recién llegados en silencio.  
  
Vaako se asomó a la cabina, respirando aliviado al comprobar que Riddick estaba vivo. Pero al ver que sostenía a Anvarlia mientras otro de los tripulantes inmovilizaba su brazo, se sintió incómodo y molesto una vez más. Sin embargo buscó mostrarse indiferente a ese sentimiento.  
  
-Mi Lord...  
  
Riddick volteó hacia él al escucharlo, y repentinamente se levantó, echándosele encima mientras maldecía y vociferaba.  
  
-¡Maldito desgraciado! - Vaako recibió dos golpes en el rostro, pero logró esquivar otro y salió de la cabina con dificultad, buscando ponerse a salvo de esa lluvia de golpes y gritos. Ambos se liaron en una breve pelea en el pasillo ante la vista asustada de los que estaban ahí. -¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡¡Pudiste habernos matado!! –Clavó su mirada iracunda en la del comandante, haciéndole ver el error cometido mientras lo seguía al exterior. Al llegar al lugar por donde habían entrado, se le echó encima nuevamente y ambos rodaron fuera de la nave.  
  
-¡No, no! –Vaako se soltó del Furien, tratando de levantarse mientras se quitaba algunos golpes. Al lograr ponerse de pie y retroceder, tropezó con una rama tirada detrás de él, pero no cayó totalmente. -¡Tenía que detenerlos! ¡Estaban armando una conspiración! ¡Tenía que evitar que ella te asesinara! - Riddick entonces aprovechó para alcanzarlo y golpearlo una vez más.  
  
Los demás los siguieron en silencio, observando la discusión aun desde la nave. El otro miembro de la tripulación que entablillara a Anvarlia la llevaba casi cargando, ella apoyada sobre sus hombros y él sujetándola por la cintura. Craigh se les emparejó y la levantó en vilo al ver que era muy difícil que se mantuviera en pié.  
  
-¡¡¿Detenerla?!! ¡¡¿Para asesinarme tú?!! ¡¡¿Acaso era lo que querías?!! ¡¡Dímelo de una vez, y terminemos con esta tontería!! ¡¿Quieres el Imperio?! ¡¡Muy bien, peleemos por él!! ¡¡Pero no pongas en riesgo a quien nada tiene que ver en esto!!  
  
Vaako sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda al escuchar eso.

El Imperio. ¿Quién demonios quería el Imperio?   
  
-¡No lo hice por eso, Mi Lord! ¡Ellos han estado conspirando contra ti, contra nosotros! ¡Sólo quería detenerlos, evitar que continuaran con lo que estaban planeando!  
  
-¡¡Y disparándonos pensaste que ibas a ser el héroe!! ¡¡Gracias por nada, grandísimo estúpido!! -Dicho esto, lo azotó contra el fuselaje antes de soltarlo. Volvió a la nave y recibió de brazos del mercenario a la maltrecha capitana de la Delion-Targis. Con extrema facilidad la cargó en brazos, asegurándose de no lastimarla. Hecho esto, le dio una orden a Craigh. –¡Tú, ayuda a los otros! Pueden caminar, pero aun están desorientados.   
  
El mercenario sólo asintió con un gesto y buscó a los que tuvieran heridas de consideración. A uno lo sujetó por la cintura, haciendo que se apoyara en su brazo. Los demás soportarían la caminata.  
  
Riddick no volvió a dirigir a su comandante una mirada siquiera cuando emprendió la marcha hacia la ciudad, seguido por el pequeño grupo. Sólo Craigh volteó hacia donde estaba Vaako, apesadumbrado por ese humillante trato que había recibido. Lo vio incorporarse lentamente y quedarse ahí, sólo siguiendo con la vista al Furien hasta que éste se perdía entre la vegetación.   
  
-Comandante. –Lo llamó, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. –Anda, debemos irnos.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
Fue el último del grupo en llegar a la Basílica.   
  
Su semblante mostraba un fuerte desasosiego mezclado con culpa.   
  
Al entrar a la Necrópolis, Vaako encontró un inusual movimiento de muchos de los monjes y habitantes de Durmond alrededor de los recién llegados, así que supuso que no lo necesitarían, en lo absoluto.  
  
No después de todo lo ocurrido.  
  
Se dirigió a la sala de curaciones temiendo encontrarse con el Furien. Aun tenía qué explicarle sus acciones y suponía que ese no era el momento adecuado.  
  
Vaako se detuvo por segundos en la entrada de la sala, expectante. Y su ánimo terminó por derrumbarse al ver que el Lord volteaba hacia donde estaba él, manteniendo su expresión severa. Con largos pasos se le acercó, y sin palabras de por medio azotó frente a él la enorme puerta de cristal de roca, impidiéndole la entrada y sobresaltando a todos los presentes.  
  
Una leve sonrisa de diabólica satisfacción asomó a sus labios al ver la expresión del comandante en esos momentos. Después, regresó hacia la camilla en donde estaba Anvarlia, y con extrema delicadeza alcanzó su mano y la acarició, hablándole tiernamente.   
  
Craigh no dejó que ningún detalle de esa situación se le escapara. Eso había sido un espantoso acto de humillación de Riddick hacia el hombre de mayor lealtad dentro de sus ejércitos. Y sintió que un incómodo pesar se anidaba en él al ver la mirada incierta del comandante a través del cristalino material.  
  
No fue el único que captó esos detalles.  
  
Vaako se retiró de la puerta ocultando la expresión de sorpresa, y se alejó del lugar con pasos rápidos. Sentía que las mejillas le ardían debido a la humillación que acababa de recibir, y a la frustración de saber que no podría reclamar explicaciones a ese acto.  
  
Aereon lo detuvo en el Salón Principal, bastante preocupada. Ella también había sido testigo de lo que Riddick había hecho y no estaba de acuerdo. Por ese motivo había ido en busca del oficial.  
  
-Comandante, espera...  
  
A oír su voz detrás de él se detuvo, volteando a verla. Con enorme serenidad buscó ser amable y sobrepasar las emociones que bullían en su pecho. La Elemental se sorprendió un poco por la forma como Vaako alcanzaba su propia maltrecha dignidad, a pesar de todo lo que vivía en ese instante.  
  
-Dime, Aereon.  
  
Sin embargo, ese leve detalle que ella siempre reconocía sin mucha dificultad le hizo ver que no estaba bien.  
  
-No tengo idea de lo que pasó, pero imagino que no hizo el intento de escucharte. ¿Qué está pensando? ¿Espera un acto traicionero de tu parte?   
  
-Tal vez si -la mirada de Vaako permanecía baja y opacada. Se veía derrotado-. Precipité mis actos y eso ocasionó un accidente casi fatal para él. La nave de la capitana Anvarlia quedó inservible.  
  
-Pero imagino que lograste decirle lo del Concilio.  
  
Vaako negó con un gesto.   
  
-Tendrás que decírselo tú, Aereon –Volteó una vez más hacia la entrada de la sala de curación y suspiró antes de regresar su vista con ella. -A ti no te tratará como lo está haciendo conmigo. Al menos te pondrá algo de atención. Debo irme, aun hay muchas cosas pendientes por terminar y...  
  
Bajó la cabeza sin darse cuenta que no terminaba la frase. Y de esa forma, se volteó hacia el pasillo y se dirigió a la salida de la Necrópolis.

  
\-------------------------------------------------

 

  
Atardecía, y sólo restaba asegurar los censos para confirmar que la gente de todo el planeta estaba reunida ya para la evacuación. Vaako confiaba en que sus subordinados podrían encargarse de eso fácilmente.  
  
Había regresado a la nave de Anvarlia con un grupo de soldados, y mientras realizaban el traslado de las ruinas metálicas, él revisaba el interior. Sabía que el Furien había perdido los lentes oscuros, y aunque no tenía idea de en dónde podría encontrarlos, imaginó que el sitio más lógico para buscar, era la nave.   
  
Logró encontrarlos en el compartimiento de carga, atorados en una canaleta del piso, sucios, pero en buen estado. Sonrió mientras los sacaba de la canaleta y los guardaba para entregárselos. Había pensado que lo mejor que podía hacer para corregir el error cometido, era restituir todo el daño causado a la nave. Se lo diría a Riddick al regresar, y tal vez ese fuera el momento más apropiado para hablarle de todo lo ocurrido.   
  
Llegaron en poco tiempo a la Basílica, dejando la nave cerca de la misma para iniciar con las reparaciones. Sin embargo, el comandante creyó necesario primero informar a Riddick de esa decisión.   
  
Dio orden al grupo de soldados de iniciar con la limpieza de la nave mientras buscaba al Furien. Así ganarían tiempo. Incluso, él mismo se ocuparía de supervisar la reparación.   
  
Lo encontró en la sala de curaciones, junto a ella. Sin embargo, había decidido que no continuaría precipitando sus acciones, aunque lo que viera le disgustara o incluso, causara dolor. Y tomando un poco más de ánimo, entró al recinto y se acercó prudentemente a donde estaba Riddick. Antes de hablarle, lo observó.  
  
El Furien estaba sentado a un lado de la camilla donde yacía Anvarlia. Parecía dormir, así que lo llamó, tratando de que su voz no se escuchara muy fuerte.   
  
-Mi Lord -Riddick volteó con él, sin hablar. Se veía cansado y la luz parecía lastimar su vista. –Te...  
  
-Aquí no. –Se levantó y lo hizo seguirlo afuera de la sala de curaciones. Ya ahí, sólo habló lo indispensable. –Dime.   
  
Vaako sólo bajó un poco la vista, extendiéndole los lentes perdidos. Entonces habló con cierto titubeo.  
  
-Yo... Ordené que trajeran la nave de Lady Anvarlia. ¿Quieres que la reparemos?  
  
Riddick se colocó los lentes que le estaba entregando, pero su actitud continuaba fría. Asintió con un gesto y se volteó otra vez.  
  
-Encárgate de eso.   
  
-Si, Mi Lord. –Y dudando si debía hacerlo, intentó pedirle tiempo para hablar antes de que entrara otra vez a la sala de curaciones. –También quería preguntarte...  
  
Riddick volteó con él, hastiado.   
  
-¿Ahora qué?  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo. Hay muchas cosas que ...  
  
-Vaako, no es momento. –Riddick lo ignoró entonces, abriendo la puerta de la sala. –Seré yo quien te busque. Ahora no tengo tiempo para escucharte. Lárgate.  
  
Vaako asintió, reconociendo que por más esfuerzo que hacía para no dejar que esos rechazos lo lastimaran, era imposible lograrlo. 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

  
A pesar de que había oscurecido hacía poco, Vaako regresó a la nave de ella para empezar las reparaciones. Necesitaba distraerse, olvidarse de esos momentos de incertidumbre, y para ello tuvo la idea de saturarse. Él mismo se encargó de evaluar los daños y dividir el trabajo entre sus hombres para agilizar la reparación. Si fuese necesario, sacrificaría noches de sueños tensos e incompletos para terminar con eso, y por otro lado, tal vez el cansancio le ayudaría a olvidar también.  
  
Con un pequeño grupo de sus hombres, el comandante permaneció en el interior, reparando los paneles eléctricos, parte de los sistemas de comunicación y algunas otras rarezas que encontraron. Nada de eso representó dificultades, ya que una de las disciplinas que sostenía la secta era un estricto conocimiento de tecnología por parte de todos los integrantes del ejército, ya fuera en equipos de comunicación, adelantos electrónicos y mecánicos, y lo más importante, armas de alto poder. Estaba más que demostrado en el registro que llevaban de planetas destruidos y la construcción de nuevas naves de transporte para los convertidos. Vaako conocía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, así que en pocas horas habían terminado con más de la mitad de la cabina de mando. Lo demás resultaría simple.  
  
Vaako permitió que la mayor parte de sus hombres se retirara a descansar. Aun tenían otro día para terminar la encomienda del planeta, y eso les daría ventaja para terminar también con la nave. De hecho, contando con todo lo necesario para la propia flota de Necros, casi habían terminado al hacer uso de algo del almacenaje de piezas y maquinaria. Sólo restaba un mínimo de trabajo y pequeñeces, y todo quedaría listo.  
  
Así que se quedó solo, ultimando detalles y haciendo pruebas en las áreas terminadas, cuando el mercenario lo encontró.   
  
Llegó hasta la cabina reconstruida, observando el trabajo de reparación, admirado por la rapidez con la que estos hombres trabajaban.  
  
-Son rápidos.  
  
Vaako volteó al escucharlo, ligeramente sorprendido. Pero continuó con lo que hacía.  
  
-Se llama disciplina. –Viéndolo por un momento, intentó no perder su concentración. –Pensé que estarías dormido.  
  
El mercenario se acercó casi hasta tocarlo, observándolo con atención. No llevaba su armadura, y las ropas que vestía parecían ajustarse sin dificultad alguna a su cuerpo. Craigh reconoció un brusco cosquilleo en su vientre al recordar que ya había tocado esa piel firme, y su deseo volvió a despertar. Pero no quería ahuyentarlo con acciones precipitadas. Así que midió el terreno y sus posibilidades.  
  
-Estoy acostumbrado a no dormir, comandante. Mis actividades no me lo permiten.  
  
Vaako sintió el aliento del mercenario sobre su cuello, despertando una ligera ansiedad. Y por un momento pensó en huir de su cercanía. Pero no lo hizo. Continuó inclinado en el panel que estaba probando.  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces, Craigh? Me dijiste que renunciarías a la oferta que el Concilio te había hecho. Y no creo que haya sido un ofrecimiento sencillo.  
  
-Comandante, eso ya no importa. Tomé una decisión y no voy a cambiarla. No quiero que salgan perjudicados.  
  
-Es extraño escuchar que un mercenario diga eso –Vaako se retiró de él al buscar una herramienta. Sostenía una leve sonrisa irónica en sus labios-. Sé que son fieles solo a sus propios intereses.  
  
Craigh sonrió también. El muchacho era demasiado perspicaz. Fue detrás de él al ver que saldría de la cabina, siguiendo los cables del sistema de comunicación de la misma hacia el interior de la nave. Llevaba un marcador y otras dos herramientas en la mano.  
  
-Si, la mayoría piensa de esa forma. Pero yo no soy la mayoría. –Sostuvo una pieza metálica que estorbaba la vista del amasijo de cables y continuó-. Yo aun tengo principios.  
  
El oficial Necrófero volteó con él un momento, pensando en sus palabras. No se detuvo mientras continuaban por el pasillo que conducía al dispensario.  
  
-Aun así, continúas siendo un mercenario –marcó un trozo de cable roto y continuó con la revisión-. No confío en ustedes.  
  
-Eso fue un golpe bajo, comandante –Craigh revisó el lugar al que habían llegado, encontrando que a pocos metros de ahí estaban los dormitorios. El cosquilleo se intensificó en el preciso momento en que su pensamiento ideaba la mejor forma de aprovechar esa oportunidad–. Tal parece que tienes algo personal contra nosotros.  
  
Vaako dejó lo que hacía, sofocando el doloroso recuerdo de los únicos mercenarios con los que había tenido contacto. Su voz apenas fue audible para el otro.  
  
-A decir verdad... –Craigh se detuvo nuevamente cerca de él, observando su expresión. Supo que había tocado un punto vulnerable-. Si, hay algo personal.  
  
En un suave movimiento, Craigh puso su mano en el hombro del oficial, y al contacto sintió que temblaba, pero no se retiró. Intuyó que el comandante hablaba de una experiencia no muy grata, incluso dolorosa. Eso lo motivó para continuar acercándose.  
  
-Ah... debió... debió ser terrible. Lo lamento. -Vaako pareció reaccionar entonces y quiso soltarse de él, pero al retroceder, Craigh lo siguió sin dejarlo. El oficial tiró las herramientas y el marcador. –Pero eso no sucederá otra vez. Al menos no conmigo. Déjame demostrarte que lo que menos deseo es hacerte daño.  
  
-No... debo regresar... Lord Riddick me espera y...  
  
-No lo creo. –Sin esforzarse mucho, lo empujó hacia uno de los dormitorios, sabiendo que ninguno de los soldados los interrumpirían. –Lo único que he visto de él hacia ti es órdenes y malos tratos. No creo que te esté esperando.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
Riddick salió de la sala de curaciones hacia donde se encontraban Aereon y dos monjes, además del Comendador del planeta. Al parecer, el asunto que debían tratar con él era de carácter bastante urgente.  
  
-Lord Riddick, -El comendador se dirigió a él de manera amable. –Me enteré del incidente ocurrido en la mañana en el Edificio Gubernamental, y me alegro que no resultara herido.  
  
-Si, igual yo. –El Furien se escuchaba cansado. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?  
  
-Recibimos un comunicado de la colonia en Nublus. Hay naves del Concilio transitando desde ayer por la zona a la que llegaremos.  
  
Riddick permanecía con semblante serio, aunque por los cristales oscuros no pudieron darse cuenta que los observaba detalladamente a cada uno.   
  
-¿Qué hace el Concilio en esto?   
  
-El comandante Vaako debió haberte informado. –Aereon tomó la palabra, en parte para recriminarle la falta de atención que había tenido con el oficial. -¿Acaso no hablaste con él?  
  
-No había podido hacerlo. Pero ahora necesito que ustedes me respondan.  
  
-Parece que es uno de los negocios sucios de algunos integrantes del Concilio. –Lord Danil, uno de los monjes y quien hablara con Vaako, fue quien le informó lo que habían descubierto hasta ese momento. –Esta madrugada hablé con el Comandante acerca de la actividad registrada por nuestros sistemas. Me dijo que hablaría con usted respecto a lo que hemos descubierto.   
  
Riddick se sintió un inepto. Lo único que Vaako había intentado hacer era mantenerlo informado de una situación importante, aun por encima de sus propias emociones. Y todas las veces que lo tuvo frente a sí lo había insultado, golpeado, ignorado....  
  
-¡Demonios! –Masculló al darse cuenta que había perdido mucho tiempo por no prestar atención a esos detalles. Se enfocó entonces en saber todo lo que desconocía y tomar acciones para eso. –O.K. No he hablado con el comandante, pero necesito saber TODO lo que ustedes saben.   
  
-Todo indica que el Concilio está tratando de recuperar el control de los sistemas. –Aereon no despegó su vista severa de su rostro. Riddick supo que, a pesar de los lentes, ella lo veía con perfecta claridad–. Durmond no se está auto destruyendo de manera natural. No sé cómo lo lograron, pero están utilizando tecnología similar a la de los Necros para hacerlo.   
  
-Nos engañaron para robarnos, Lord Riddick –El Comendador asentía con la cabeza mientras reforzaba lo que Aereon decía.   
  
-Hay ofertas ridículamente elevadas para destruirte, y al Imperio contigo. Esto de la evacuación ha sido una trampa preparada después del latrocinio al planeta.   
  
-¿A qué te refieres con ofertas? ¿Aun hay mercenarios? –El Furien se tensó con ese comentario. La tensión aumentó cuando ella asintió levemente. –Pero se suponía...  
  
-Uno de ellos está aquí, Riddick. Por él me enteré de esos últimos planes. Y estoy empezando a sospechar que tu amiga, la capitana Anvarlia, también estaba buscando la recompensa ofrecida.  
  
-¡Espera, espera! ¡¿Dices que un mercenario está aquí?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!  
  
-Porque no lo creí necesario. Conozco al tipo, y sé que no ser...  
  
-¡¡Aereon!! –Rugió el Furien contra ella, levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza en un gesto desesperado. -¡¡Un mercenario SIEMPRE será un maldito mercenario!! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que este tipo es diferente?!  
  
-¡¡Escúchame, Riddick!! –Ella se le encaró sin amedrentarse por ese desplante. -¡Lo conozco desde hace años y sé que no lo hará! ¡De otra forma jamás me habría dicho los planes del Concilio!  
  
-¡¿Ah, si?! ¡¿Tienes idea de qué lo detuvo para que no aceptara la recompensa que le ofrecieron?!   
  
La Elemental guardó silencio, pensando en eso. Era verdad que Ludwing Craigh a veces se pasaba de desgraciado, pero cuando algo llamaba su atención, cuando algo que él consideraba importante lo hacía desistir de llevar a cabo la cacería, renunciaba totalmente incluso a la más preciada recompensa de cualquier sistema. Pero ahora el problema era saber qué había detenido a Craigh en la cacería del Imperio.   
  
Riddick, por su parte, recordó que casi todo el tiempo que había visto al comandante, un tipo extraño no se le despegaba. Casi podía asegurar que ese era el mercenario que Aereon decía.  
  
-¡¿En dónde está Vaako?!   
  
-Afuera, Mi Lord –Lord Denil respondió eficazmente, retorciéndose las manos en actitud nerviosa-. Aun sigue con la reparación de la nave.  
  
-¡¡Bien, iré a hablar con él!! –Se dio la vuelta, caminando por el pasillo, dispuesto a salir y buscar al oficial. Los otros cinco lo siguieron, tratando de no perder ninguna de sus palabras para saber qué debían hacer. -¡¡Preparen a los refugiados para una evacuación a otro planeta!! ¡¡Nublus queda descartado!!   
  
De pronto se volteó hacia ellos, obligándolos a detenerse abruptamente. Ella sí alcanzó a chocar con él, pero se recompuso en medio de una ráfaga, dos pasos atrás. -¡Y Aereon, si algo sucede con este tipo, lo que sea, no respondo de mis actos!  
  
Sin agregar más, regresó nuevamente a su camino original, apresurando el paso para salir de la Necrópolis.  
  
Ella palideció al escuchar eso. Porque aunque no estaba segura, sospechaba que el motivo de la deserción de Craigh al Concilio no era precisamente por algo, sino por alguien, y ese alguien era a quien Riddick buscaba. Lo había notado dos noches atrás, cuando el comandante los pillara en el salón en el que hablaban. Había descubierto en la mirada del mercenario un brillo que hacía mucho no mostraba al ver a una persona, y si era cierto, entonces...  
  
Y si esa amenaza significaba literalmente lo que ella creía que significaba, Craigh estaba a punto de ser asesinado. Y posiblemente, Lord Vaako correría su misma suerte.

  
\-----------------------------------------------

 

  
Vaako intentó protestar, pero no tuvo ningún argumento para hacerlo.  
  
Craigh lo acorraló en una de las esquinas del dormitorio, impidiéndole escabullirse al poner ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, a la altura de sus hombros, con las manos recargadas en la pared. Pero estaba por demás hacerlo. Vaako no lo intentó siquiera.  
  
-He visto que sufres, comandante. -Su voz en un tono suave fue una caricia aterciopelada a los oídos del Necro. -Y eso me hace sentir mal. Déjame aliviar un poco tu dolor.  
  
Vaako respiraba con algo de excitación, con la vista clavada en los azules ojos del mercenario, tratando de hallar un sentido válido a su fidelidad y evitar el error que estaba por cometer.   
  
-N-no... Craigh... yo...  
  
Sin embargo, tampoco lo encontró.   
  
Craigh observó un momento el rostro del oficial, extasiado.  
  
Su mirada triste convertida en turbio reflejo de su alma, sus mejillas levemente teñidas de un rubor poco usual, y sus labios entreabiertos que dejaban escapar suavemente su ansiedad en jirones de aire... Nada más le pareció tan deseable que esa vista que tenía frente a sí.   
  
-Te deseo tanto. Te ves tan... frágil...   
  
El mercenario bajó su cabeza lentamente, cerrando los ojos y alcanzando con sus labios los del guerrero, apoderándose de ellos con una suave caricia, y anclándose en él al momento en que esa caricia se profundizaba. Sintió la desesperación del oficial por encontrar respuestas al sinsentido que vivía, sintió la enorme necesidad que su alma tenía de ser considerada... pero por encima de todo, sintió el efecto devastador de sus emociones descarriadas por la indiferencia con la que se pensaba castigado.  
  
“ _¡Rayos!_ ” Craigh detuvo su ansiedad al comprenderlo, pero fue solo un momento. “ _Tan endemoniadamente frágil... comandante..._ ”   
  
Su abrazo fue posesivo, lleno de un instinto tan fuerte que sabía que nada podría detenerlo ahora. Lo estrechó casi hasta hacerle daño al tiempo que devoraba como un hambriento depredador todo lo que el oficial dejaba de sí al descubierto.  
  
No fue difícil arrastrarlo a la cama, menos aun desnudarlo y continuar en la ahora fácil tarea de seducción, buscando todos los puntos vulnerables que había encontrado en él, minando cualquier razonamiento que pudiera detenerlo. Sólo un abrasador deseo estaba anclado en todo su ser.  
  
Vaako se entregó de pronto, buscando llenar ese vacío que había alimentado tan rápidamente con la mentira sustentada en los celos y el dolor que su propia imaginación le mostraba.  
  
Craigh lo poseyó en un ambiguo acto de violencia y placer, desatando también en él ese culpable éxtasis al probar una irreal venganza, dejándose envolver por la justificación que sus temores le obligaban a tomar... las marcas de esa traición quedaron grabadas en su piel, en su boca... y en el momento en que el placer alcanzó su máxima expresión, el recuerdo de su ahora quebrantada lealtad hacia el Lord del Imperio dejó su propia cicatriz en su alma.   
  
Después de esa aguerrida oleada de pasión ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento, tratando de controlar su respiración acelerada . Sin embargo, Craigh no salió de él. Intentó que su contacto fuera aun más profundo, abrazándolo con fuerza, con el rostro hundido en su cuello, mientras Vaako mantenía su vista perdida en el techo oscuro del dormitorio.  
  
Finalmente, el mercenario se levantó un poco sobre él y lo besó de manera posesiva y ligeramente grosera, sonriéndole con malicia al tiempo que volvía a empujar su pelvis contra él, reiniciando el juego.  
  
Vaako sin embargo, no le correspondió. 

  
\----------------------------------------------

 

  
Riddick llegó a la nave buscando al guerrero por la parte externa. Varios soldados que encontró le indicaron que la última vez que lo habían visto era en el interior, en la cabina de mando. Entonces, el Furien se dirigió hacia ahí.  
  
Encontró el lugar vacío, aunque las herramientas continuaban en esa parte, en la caja abierta. Supuso entonces que estaba en otra parte de la nave, tal vez buscando algo más qué reparar. Sin embargo, encontró herramienta y el marcador, tirados de manera descuidada. Eso lo puso alerta. Vaako jamás dejaría las cosas en desorden.  
  
Sacando el arma que llevaba consigo, caminó con cautela hacia el área de dormitorios, levantándose los visores y escuchando con atención los ruidos que provenían de ahí, y que aun no podía reconocer.   
  
Con sumo cuidado abrió totalmente la puerta, pero al descubrir lo que había tras ella, se quedó como clavado al piso por algunos instantes.   
  
Vaako yacía en la cama, desnudo, estático, apresado en un abrazo asfixiante bajo el cuerpo también desnudo de Craigh. Este lo besaba de manera lujuriosa, mientras un leve movimiento de su cadera indicaba que había llegado tarde...  
  
-¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?!!   
  
El mercenario se detuvo súbitamente, aferrando con fuerza el cuerpo del guerrero contra el suyo, sorprendido.  
  
-Oh, por... -Vaako, por el contrario, se crispó al escuchar la ronca voz de Riddick proveniente de la puerta.   
  
Los había descubierto.   
  
Justo cuando su resistencia había cedido a la insistente súplica del mercenario, a sus dudas, a su justificación por pensar que su Lord estaría con ella, con esa mujer...   
  
Craigh volteó hacia donde estaba el Furien y sonrió con actitud triunfal, mientras evitaba que Vaako se zafara de él.   
  
-¿Pues qué te parece que hacemos, idiota? Seguramente no creerás que estamos tomando el té.  
  
-¡Cállate, Craigh! -Vaako lo golpeó al tiempo que Riddick se daba la vuelta y salía de ahí rápidamente. -¡No, espera!  
  
Con enorme esfuerzo logró liberarse del mercenario y levantarse apresuradamente, buscando su ropa en algún lugar del piso. Craigh se recostó en la cama, mostrando su desnudez mientras sonreía.   
  
-¡No me digas que vas a seguirlo!  
  
Vaako sólo le dirigió una fría mirada mientras se vestía. Ahora tendría que soportar las burlas de este tipo.  
  
Sin decir palabra alguna, salió en rápida carrera detrás del Furien. Tal vez lograría alcanzarlo antes de que pudiera llegar a sus aposentos.

 

  
\----------------------------------------------------

 

  
-¡¡Espera!! –Vaako lo alcanzó en la escalera que llevaba al primer nivel del Salón Principal, la que conducía directamente a la enorme silla que el Lord ocupaba como trono. Al ver que no le haría caso, apeló a un último recurso. -¡¡Sólo escúchame!! ¡¡Tengo ese derecho aun!!  
  
El Furien se detuvo de golpe, justo en el primer escalón que había bajado. El guerrero hizo otro tanto en medio de la primer escalera. Pero por segundos, el ambiente se llenó de una tensión desquiciante. Riddick aun no guardaba el arma.  
  
-¡¿Derechos?! ¡¿Qué derecho tienes después de esto, comandante?!  
  
-¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡No puedo dejar este asunto así!  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! ¡¡Vi lo suficiente como para que intentes desmentirme!!   
  
Vaako bajó despacio los escalones que le faltaban y se detuvo a unos pasos de él. Su mirada era sombría.  
  
-No voy a desmentir nada. Sólo quiero que sepas qué motivos me hicieron actuar así.  
  
Riddick regresó al escucharlo. Su expresión ya no sólo era de ira. Un enorme rastro de dolor se sumaba a la rabia generada por el orgullo pisoteado. Lo que dijo entonces el Furien desconcertó grandemente a Vaako.  
  
-¡¿Quieres que justifique tus celos, tu venganza pasional?! ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres hablar?! ¡¡Entonces dime, Vaako!! ¡¿Por qué en estos momentos?! ¡¿Por qué después de que te enredaste con ese tipo, y no antes?! ¡¿Por qué?!  
  
“ _Lo sabía... él lo sabía..._ ”  
  
-¡¡Estaba asustado y herido!! ¡¡No sabía en qué momento me reemplazarías por ella!! ¡¡Jamás aclaraste las dudas que tenía, jamás me incluiste en tus planificaciones después de que hablaron por primera vez!! ¡¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?! ¡¿Aceptar que sólo tú tienes el derecho de acostarte con el que escojas y botarme cuando se te antoje?!  
  
Riddick lo sujetó por el frente de la ropa, jaloneándolo con exasperación mientras lo empujaba hacia un extremo del nivel en el que se encontraban. El arma cayó al piso con un sonido metálico, detrás de ellos.   
  
-¡¡Jamás me acosté con ella!! ¡¡Entiéndelo!!  
  
-¿Q-qué...?  
  
No necesitaba un arma. Bastaban sólo sus manos y la fuerza acumulada en ellas para que pudiera matarlo. Lo acorraló contra uno de los afilados adornos de la escultura, enterrando levemente el acero en la piel de su espalda. Era el mismo sitio en donde Kyra había muerto.  
  
-¡Anvarlia conoce mi vida pasada! ¡Sabía de Carolyne! ¡Sabía de Jack! ¡Siempre intentó ocupar un lugar aun sabiendo que jamás me fijaría en ella! -Rudamente acercó su mano al rostro de Vaako, aprisionando su maxilar con los dedos crispados. -¡¡No iba a ser diferente contigo!! ¡¡Ya te lo había dicho!! ¡¡Nada ni nadie me separaría de ti!!  
  
Hubo silencio un momento mientras ambos sostenían la mirada fija en la del otro.   
  
Riddick lo soltó, pero casi en el mismo momento lo golpeó con la mano abierta con inusitada ira. El golpe hizo que Vaako volteara el rostro dolorosamente. No se movió esperando que pasara algo más, pero el ex criminal sólo se le acercó otra vez, sin tocarlo. Vaako se estremeció al sentir su aliento cerca de su rostro mientras siseaba con ronca y pesada voz en su oído las mismas palabras que tanto había comprobado que le lastimaban.  
  
-Pero lo que veo, comandante, es que de verdad preferiste ser una vil prostituta, tal como me lo dijiste.  
  
Sin decir más, el Lord se alejó de él bajando las escaleras a grandes zancadas, saliendo rápidamente por el corredor principal hacia el área de sus aposentos.  
  
Vaako sólo sintió el golpe de sus rodillas contra el piso, incapaz de reconocer que las pocas fuerzas que tenía lo abandonaban al tiempo que Riddick lo hacía, obligándolo a caer hincado al piso. Cerró los ojos con dolorosa lentitud, mientras en un movimiento mecánico, su mano izquierda subía a su mejilla lastimada.  
  
El golpe en su conciencia había sido demasiado para él.


	6. Crimen y castigo al estilo Furyen parte 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aereon se ve involucrada en todo el asunto entre Riddick y Vaako sin desearlo.  
> Y a pesar de que ella considera injusto lo que ocurre, el mismo comandante le hace ver que el actuar de Riddick es correcto, aunque doloroso.  
> Y eso es sólo el primer día.

El asesino había salido a flote otra vez.  
  
Sus ojos escudriñaban los alrededores, parado en un nivel bastante elevado de la estructura externa de la Basílica mientras rumiaba sus pensamientos.  
  
Estaba demasiado furioso como para soportar a alguien cerca de él. Así que había salido de la Necrópolis, deseando con todos sus crueles y violentos instintos encontrar a ese tipo.  
  
-¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! –De un fuerte puñetazo abolló la imagen esculpida en la roca. -¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡Si te encuentro, te destrozo!!  
  
Se recargó en el muro de roca, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de controlar la rabia que lo invadía. No se percató del ligero movimiento de una sombra que se escabullía a la Basílica cautelosamente en esos momentos.  
  
Riddick se talló los ojos con fuerza. No podía olvidar ese terrible momento en que los encontrara, ambos confabulándose de él en un culpable deseo. No podía librarse tampoco de la rabia que le producía recordar la sonrisa del mercenario impregnada de burla en su rostro, mientras sus ojos lo retaban. Pero el recuerdo que más lastimaba su afectado orgullo era la primera imagen que sus ojos captaron en la oscuridad del dormitorio, mientras Vaako permanecía sumiso, abandonado a las caricias extrañas, aceptando la culpabilidad que él mismo provocara, dejando que otro bebiera de sus labios el deseo que sólo a él le pertenecía.  
  
Bajó las manos despacio, pensando en él, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para que esos instintos asesinos no se enfocaran en el comandante.

Aunque sabía que estaría justificada cualquier acción que tomara hacia él.  
  
Cualquier acción...  
  


  
\--------------------------------------

 

  
Craigh revisó con cautela el oscuro corredor que llevaba a los aposentos de los oficiales, cuidando que no hubiera alguien que pudiera verlo.  
  
Caminó rápida y sigilosamente y llegó hasta el que sabía, pertenecía a Vaako.  
  
Se había preocupado bastante al verlo salir de la nave detrás del Furien, pues no tenía idea de qué reacción tendría éste al verse engañado de esa forma. Había visto el arma en su mano, pero también sabía de la fuerza que poseía, además de la fama que llevaba arrastrando consigo de ser un súper asesino, situación que no le agradaba demasiado.  
  
Pero también pensaba que era una situación ventajosa. Ahora podría alentar al guerrero a separarse de la secta y escapar de la ira del Lord, quedándose a su lado. Aunque después recapacitó.  
  
¿Vida en pareja? ¿El, Ludwing Craigh?  
  
Sonrió con malicia, adelantándose a los acontecimientos, pensando que eso lo decidiría ya que Vaako estuviese con él. Nunca se había atado a alguien, y no pensaba hacer excepciones ahora. Sería absurdo de su parte, a menos que el comandante de los Necros aceptara la condición de ser sólo parte de la tripulación, compañía ocasional, y tal vez mercenario. Y si no, simplemente le daría a escoger algún planeta en el que pudiera quedarse, e iniciar una vida nueva.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que estaba construyendo historias sin sentido. Ni siquiera había hablado con él, y ya pensaba en abandonarlo. Ridículo.  
  
Por la parte exterior del recinto buscó señales del oficial, y al no ver movimiento, decidió buscarlo en otro lado de la Necrópolis.  
  
Sin embargo, Vaako lo esperaba resguardado por las sombras de las columnas.  
  
Craigh sonrió aliviado cuando, al dar vuelta hacia el corredor se lo encontró frente a él. Aunque se sintió un poco incómodo en el momento en que el arma del comandante se recargaba sobre su pecho, como una señal de advertencia. Levantó las manos despacio, mostrándole que estaba desarmado.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –Su voz se escuchó extraña. El mercenario entonces pensó que tal vez ahora debía cuidarse no sólo del Furien.  
  
-Hola, comandante. Sólo me aseguraba que siguieras vivo.  
  
-Qué amable de tu parte. –Vaako se retiró un paso de él, sosteniendo amenazadoramente el arma frente a él. –Ahora que ya lo sabes, vete. No tienes ningún asunto en este lugar.  
  
-Noup, te equivocas. –Craigh bajó los brazos, pasándolos por su espalda, sujetándose una mano con la otra, en actitud relajada. –Debemos hablar, Vaako. Han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros,  y es importante que tomemos decisiones.  
  
La mirada fiera del guerrero lo incomodó aun más.  
  
-Nada ha pasado entre nosotros, Craigh. Cometí el error más grande de mi vida y no voy a repetirlo. No hay nada de qué hablar.  
  
Craigh lo observó, aun incrédulo.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes decir que no pasó nada? –Comenzaba a molestarse. Se suponía que era él quien rechazaría al oficial y no al revés. -¿Después de esa entrega desesperada, después de ver cómo disfrutaste el sexo que te di, te atreves a decir que no pasó nada?  
  
-¡No colmes mi paciencia! ¡Vete de una vez!  
  
El mercenario no se rindió. Buscó un cambio de estrategia.  
  
-Vaako, no vine a pelear. Es muy evidente lo que sucede entre el estúpido arrogante que tienes por Lord y tú, y no estoy dispuesto a ver que esto se alargue. Vine hasta aquí, tal vez arriesgando el pellejo, para hacerte una propuesta. Te mereces algo mejor, de verdad.  
  
Vaako sonrió con ironía al escucharlo.  
  
-¿Y te atreves a venir a decirme que eres lo que me conviene?  
  
-¡No seas absurdo! –Craigh frunció el ceño, soltando sus manos y cruzándolas con algo de coraje sobre su pecho. –Mi propuesta es que te vayas de este lugar, lejos de él. Que tengas una vida de libertad, sin indiferencia, sin ser ignorado ni humillado. A donde quiera que te largues, lejos de este tipo, podría atreverme a decir que es lo mejor para ti.  
  
-Pero omitiste la primera parte de tu propuesta. –Su perspicacia aun estaba activa. –Imagino que el pago por sacarme de aquí es que acepte ser tu desfogue por un tiempo. Para ustedes, todo tiene un precio.  
  
Craigh titubeó ligeramente. Aunque se logró controlar de manera rápida.  
  
-No lo veas de esa forma.  
  
-Ah, si. Qué conveniente. –Vaako no dejó de amenazarlo con el arma mientras pasaba a su lado. –Pero déjame preguntarte, Craigh. En caso de que aceptara ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que duraría tu gusto por mi? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que de pronto sintieras que soy una carga?  
  
-Nunca lo haría. Yo...  
  
-Bien, dime entonces qué ofreces, y por cuánto tiempo.  
  
Craigh frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto. Tal parecía que el oficial podía leer sus pensamientos. Optó por no responderle. Sólo le dirigió un frío reproche.  
  
-Estás siendo extremista.  
  
Vaako bajó el arma aun con la leve sonrisa irónica acentuada por la tristeza.  
  
-En estos momentos de mi vida estoy en un enorme problema por mi necedad y mis actos precipitados, Craigh. - Su mirada mostraba todo el dolor que vivía. Su voz bajó de intensidad al mostrar sus pensamientos. - Debo decidir si me quedo aquí para afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos, o escapar cobardemente para echar a perder todo lo que construí en una vida de lealtad, sin importar que para ello tenga que venderme de la forma más asquerosa que pueda imaginar. ¿Y tú me acusas de ser extremista? ¿No te parece una actitud demasiado arrogante de tu parte juzgarme de esa forma?  
  
El mercenario carraspeó al no tener una buena defensa ante ese argumento. Bajó la vista, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior. Sin embargo, lo intentó una vez más.  
  
-¡Pero comandante! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¡Ese tipo te ignoró, te repudió, y ahora que ha sucedido esto quién sabe qué tenga en mente hacer contigo! –Craigh se sintió desesperado. ¿Es que no le importaba su propia vida? -¡Puede llegar a asesinarte!  
  
Vaako permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos, con la vista baja, luchando contra todos sus temores para, esta vez, tomar la decisión correcta.  
  
-Si es lo que debe suceder, lo aceptaré. –Volteó con él, mostrándose sereno, aunque muy en el fondo temblaba. –Y prefiero que sea de esa forma, a traicionarme a mí mismo.  
  
El mercenario levantó las manos sobre su cabeza, rindiéndose. Jamás pensó que se negaría tan rotundamente.  
  
-¡De acuerdo! ¡Te ofrecí una oportunidad, y no puedo hacer más! ¡Estás solo en esto!  
  
-Lo sé. Esto ya no te concierne a ti ni a nadie más. Ahora márchate.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Sólo márchate... por favor.  
  
Después de esas palabras, Vaako guardó silencio, dándole a entender que esa discusión terminaba. Craigh suspiró profundamente y se despidió con cierto pesar.  
  
-Si, tienes razón, comandante. Lamento que las cosas hayan terminado de esta forma. Y lamento aun más que me rechaces, pero tienes tus motivos y los respeto. Espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos. Cuídate.  
  
Vaako asintió con un gesto antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hacia sus aposentos sin voltear atrás.  
  
Y a Craigh no le quedó más remedio que irse con las manos vacías. Abandonó la Necrópolis de la misma forma como había entrado, dirigiéndose a su nave para dar por terminado ese asunto.  
  
Le escupiría a Yanius su renuncia, y de ser posible, se desquitaría con ellos.  
  
Poco después, de la misma manera como dos días antes había llegado al planeta, Ludwing Craigh lo abandonaba. 

  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------

 

  
  
Aereon se dirigió a la Sala de Audiencias con cierta aprensión.  
  
Riddick la había mandado llamar menos de dos horas después de que los dejara afuera de la sala de curaciones, y en cierta forma, esa urgencia de la que el mensajero le indicaba que tenía el Lord para verla había despertado una alarma interna en ella, en su intuición.  
  
No era posible que todo lo que tenía que hablar con el comandante fuese tan rápido. No por la magnitud de los acontecimientos, así que esto debía ser algo grave.  
  
Sin saber por qué, la imagen de Craigh ocupó sus pensamientos por instantes, y eso provocó un leve malestar en su frente, como el preámbulo a un enorme dolor de cabeza.  
  
¿Y Vaako?  
  
Se detuvo súbitamente antes de alcanzar la puerta de la Sala de Audiencias, pensando que tal vez algo le había ocurrido. Porque a fin de cuentas, Riddick tenía razón al temer acciones sorpresivas por parte de un mercenario. ¿Si realmente algo había pasado por su extrema confianza en ese rebelde?  
  
Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejarse de pensamientos nefastos y suposiciones alarmistas, y con paso seguro continuó hacia la sala.  
  
Pero en cuanto traspasó la puerta, su seguridad se vino abajo al descubrir a un desquiciado Furien paseándose de un lado al otro de la sala con los puños fuertemente cerrados, bufando encolerizado y maldiciendo en voz baja. En una fugaz mirada a todo el lugar, vio también cosas rotas esparcidas por el suelo.  
  
Riddick se detuvo un momento al descubrir que estaba ahí. Volteó con ella, mostrándole la rabia asesina que su alma dejaba ver a través del brillo de sus ojos deformados quirúrgicamente. Un súbito escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la Elemental cuando él se le acercó.  
  
-V-vine tan pront...  
  
-Cállate. –Su voz baja y ronca cerca de su rostro la asustó aun más. –No quiero que digas una sola palabra. Voy a dictarte varias órdenes. Estas se cumplen y ya.  
  
La Elemental se quedó quieta, de pie en el mismo lugar en el que el Furien la alcanzara, sólo viéndolo caminar otra vez de un lado al otro. Sus pasos ahora eran más tranquilos, pero su expresión seguía contraída por la ira.  
  
-¿Quién es ese tipo?  
  
Ella supo perfectamente a quién se refería.  
  
-Ludwing Craigh. Viene del extremo del Segundo Sistema, aunque no sé exactamente...  
  
–¡¡Como sea!! Los guardias deben evitar que ese mercenario se acerque. -Volvió a detenerse frente a ella. -¡Si el tipo vuelve a pisar la Necrópolis, se muere! ¡Si lo veo rondando la Basílica, se muere! ¡Si sé que le ayudas en algo, cualquier cosa, se muere y te largas del Imperio! ¡Avisa a cualquiera de los oficiales que esto se cumple de inmediato!  
  
-Riddick, esto no...  
  
-¡¡Guarda silencio!! ¡Ya te lo dije, son órdenes y se acabó! ¡El tipo no se ha ganado un gramo de misericordia, así que no te conviertas en el abogado del diablo, Aereon!  
  
Levantó la vista hacia el techo, cerrando los ojos por un momento, buscando tranquilizarse. Después, regresando la vista al frente, siguió con la lista. -Irás con el Comandante, Lord Vaako. Tengo también órdenes para él.  
  
Ella escuchó con atención, tratando de identificar lo que en su irritado tono de voz se ocultaba al dictar cada punto del nuevo reglamento para el comandante. Pero no podía imaginar que cada palabra que decía era motivada por esa última imagen que tuviera de él, enredado en brazos de otro, pisoteando su confianza. Y que por mucho que se esforzaba por borrarla de su memoria, regresaba cada vez más nítida, con detalles que no podía evitar.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
Lógicamente, esa noche ninguno de los tres pudo dormir.  
  
Aereon, demasiado preocupada por esa irracional forma de actuar de Riddick hacia Vaako, y sus propias sospechas, intentaba atar cabos al repasar una y otra vez las órdenes que había recibido.  
  
Riddick tampoco había dormido, desahogando su frustración en una caminata paranoide hecha en un solo sitio, dentro de la habitación. La cama era una tortura, pues el sólo imaginar que la había compartido con Vaako, que ahí lo había hecho suyo desde el primer día que tomara posesión de ese Imperio, lo llenaba de amargos recuerdos y deseos angustiantes. Y no podía soportarlo.  
  
Y Vaako... Definitivamente, su conciencia no lo había dejado en paz un sólo minuto desde que Riddick le dijera que se equivocaba en sus acusaciones hacia él. Así que ni por error había pensado en dormir. Su mente estaba ocupada por otros pensamientos, nefastos, dolorosos. Sin embargo, esa noche de insomnio le ayudó para aclarar sus emociones y sentimientos. Pudo analizar fríamente la situación, y llenarse de valor para lo que se le venía encima.  
  
Esta vez no dejaría que sus emociones le ganaran.  
  
Aun no amanecía, pero como todos los días, iniciaba su rutina desde temprana hora. En parte porque ese sería el último día que permanecerían en Durmond.  
  
Vaako terminaba de arreglar la armadura, revisando su aspecto, su arreglo ceremonial..  
  
A pesar de lo que horas antes había decidido para cambiar su actitud, su estado de ánimo, su pensamiento era un terrible enredo después de los acontecimientos del día anterior. Todo era demasiado cercano aun, y dolía bastante.  
  
Bajó la vista al recordar el momento justo en que Riddick los encontrara en medio de un impulso animal, totalmente irracional.  Golpeó con el puño cerrado la mesilla que tenía frente a sí, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y buscando detener el intenso ardor en sus mejillas y el punzante dolor en su ánimo.  
  
-Comandante.   
  
Levantó la vista al espejo, encontrando la imagen de la Elemental en él, a la entrada del aposento. Su semblante era muy desalentador.  
  
Vaako trató de mostrarse como siempre, con su habitual calma y frialdad. Volteó con ella, observándola detenidamente.  
  
-Veo que no traes buenas noticias, Aereon.  
  
Ella asintió pasando al interior cuando él le indicó que podía hacerlo.  
  
-No te equivocas. Traigo órdenes nuevas, de Riddick, exclusivamente para ti. -Su mirada clara permanecía llena de dudas, pero él sólo guardó silencio. -No... no sé si deba....  
  
-Son órdenes, Aereon, así que tendré que cumplirlas tal y como han sido dadas. No te sientas afectada por sus decisiones.  
  
Ella asintió, bajando la vista un poco. Se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que el mensaje que llevaba tenía la espantosa intención de aplastar la dignidad y el ánimo del guerrero. Viniendo de Riddick, así debía ser.  
  
-Si, de acuerdo... Bien... -Empezó con un leve titubeo, levantando otra vez la vista hacia él. -Tu lugar en el Salón Principal y en el Salón de Audiencias cambia. Estarás presente en cada reunión, en cada junta de Concilio, en todas y cada una de las audiencias, ya sean comunes o sólo con los Monjes, pero no a su vista. No puedes hablar, a menos que él te lo indique. -Aereon carraspeó un poco antes de seguir. Venía lo más difícil. -Debes abandonar el lugar en la mesa del Lord, ocupando la de los oficiales de bajo rango en tiempo de alimentos. Te prohíbe acercarte incluso al corredor que lleva a sus aposentos... y cuando termines tus actividades diarias, te recluirás en los tuyos a menos que se dé una orden contraria.  
  
Vaako cerró los ojos un momento, manteniendo el rostro en alto, dominando su desasosiego. Sabía de alguna forma que eso sucedería, y le gustase o no, debía cumplir con cada una de esas órdenes. Pasó saliva con algo de dificultad y abrió los ojos otra vez, sin cambiar su expresión serena.  
  
-¿Va a restarme autoridad ante las tropas?  
  
-No puede hacer eso. Los soldados esperan las órdenes de él a través de ti. Incluso los demás oficiales lo hacen. Sería un muy grande error si lo intenta.  
  
El comandante asintió, pero continuó con las preguntas.  
  
-¿Cómo podré dirigirme a él cuando deba hacerlo?  
  
-Tendrás que solicitar audiencia como todos los demás. –Volteó a verla, esperando que ampliara esa información. La Elemental entendió. -Será a través de mi, o de cualquier otro consejero.  
  
-Imagino que participaré en todas las misiones en las que el ejército se vea involucrado.  
  
-Totalmente, comandante. No mencionó nada de eso, e imagino que se debe a que lo ocurrido no afectó tu desempeño como el mejor de los oficiales de las tropas.  
  
-Estas órdenes... deben cumplirse a partir de este momento ¿Cierto?  
  
-Si. Lo antes posible. –Aereon suspiró, disponiéndose a retirarse. Sabía que la situación no iba a mejorar en el resto del día, y debía prepararse para soportar al Furien, junto con los demás consejeros. –Comandante, será un día pesado. Debo irme, hay que atender varios asuntos.  
  
-Comprendo. –Vaako volteó al espejo una vez más, reanudando lo que había dejado inconcluso en su arreglo personal mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta. –Gracias.  
  
-¿Estarás bien? –Volteó una vez más con él antes de salir del aposento. Vaako sólo le sonrió a través de la imagen del espejo, asintiendo levemente. Ella le devolvió una débil sonrisa impregnada de preocupación.

 

  
\----------------------------------------

 

  
Primer día cumpliendo órdenes.  
  
Riddick entró como lo hacía todos los días, seguido por dos temblorosos consejeros mientras vociferaba y maldecía al tiempo que atravesaba el salón a grandes zancadas.  
  
Sin embargo, se detuvo por un momento frente a las escaleras que llevaban hasta la enorme silla al no verlo. Aereon fue la única que supo por qué había sido ese leve titubeo.  
  
Riddick subió despacio, volteando hacia todos lados sin encontrarlo. Y no se quitó los visores oscuros que llevaba, ocultando con ellos el sentimiento de vacío que se reflejaba en su mirada.  
  
Vaako ni siquiera volteó hacia ahí, resguardado por la armadura completa, oculto por el casco de la misma. Había ordenado que la usaran todos los guardias del lugar para así poder confundirse entre ellos.  
  
Parte de la sesión transcurrió lenta y llena de tensiones. Había toda clase de rumores con relación a la partida del Imperio hacia el planeta que acogería a los habitantes de Durmond, mientras que los Monjes más influyentes del Consejo preguntaban acerca de la posible intervención del Concilio de los Sistemas. Finalmente, el Furien estalló en un terrible acceso de ira y sólo atinó a dictar a gritos más órdenes antes de terminar despidiéndolos a todos con un ronco y único “¡Váyanse al infierno!”, como sólo un encolerizado Furien podía hacerlo.  
  
Vaako lo observaba con el corazón y el estómago hechos nudo. Ahora podía darse cuenta con perfecta claridad cómo los monjes que conspiraban, al no verlo a él como el apoyo a la autoridad del Lord, intentaban precipitar su caída. Pero no podía hacer nada en esos momentos, y la impotencia que sentía era peor que cualquier otro castigo que le hubiese impuesto.  
  
Riddick también pudo ver su situación real, y su desesperación crecía.  
  
Tal vez por eso, en forma inconsciente se empeñaba en tratar de encontrarlo. Pero órdenes eran órdenes y el comandante se mantenía oculto a su vista de forma estratégica, cumpliendo fielmente con ellas.  
  
Para alivio del Furien, los acosos de los Monjes y Consejeros terminaron cuando se anunció que el último grupo de pobladores llegaba a Argeón, así que todos debían prepararse para partir al finalizar ese día. Vaako en especial, ideó la forma de estar cerca de él en todo momento, protegiéndolo de un posible ataque por parte de los conspiradores.  
  
Debía concientizar al ejército de mantener la lealtad al Lord, pasara lo que pasara.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
  
Durante el resto de la mañana supervisó de manera remota el trabajo de reparación de la nave de Anvarlia, misma que quedó lista poco después del mediodía. Era un punto menos por el que se preocuparía.  
  
Por su parte, el Lord se dirigió a los salones de entrenamiento, pensando que tal vez lo encontraría dando órdenes y especificaciones a las tropas, pero se extrañó bastante cuando al llegar, un sepulcral silencio lo recibió. Se asomó con discreción, y no pudo evitar una letanía de maldiciones cuando encontró los enormes salones vacíos. El comandante había cambiado las sesiones de entrenamiento.  
  
En la hora de comer no fue diferente. Jamás pudo encontrarlo entre los soldados de bajo rango, menos aun porque no podría estar paseándose por todas las mesas. Así que regresó al lugar que le correspondía en la mesa principal.  
  
Riddick no se percató que en todo el tiempo que pasó frente a los platos de alimentos, sólo picoteándolos sin apetito, Aereon captó todas las ocasiones que volteara hacia el lugar que Vaako había ocupado frente a él, ahora usurpado por uno de los Monjes. Y pudo también ver cómo el comandante se las había ingeniado para estar ahí y ser estratégicamente útil, aunque el Lord no pudiera verlo.  
  
Vaako se había vuelto totalmente invisible para él.  
  
Llegó la tarde, y el momento de abandonar el planeta se acercaba.  
  
Pero de la misma forma, el humor del Furien empeoraba cada vez que una hora transcurría. Todos temían siquiera cruzarse en su camino, provocando escenas de gritos y maldiciones.  
  
Finalmente, la hora de partir llegó, y todos en la Nave Madre tomaron la decisión de recluirse para descansar mientras la flota remontaba el vuelo al espacio. Los ánimos de todos se relajaron un poco cuando Riddick también decidió irse a encerrar en sus aposentos.  
  
La Elemental aprovechó eso, y se escabulló hacia el otro lado de la nave, llegando a donde sabía sería fácil encontrar al oficial.  
  
No se equivocaba. Al verlo, tocó levemente en la entrada de la habitación, haciéndolo voltear.  
  
-Hola, comandante. -Le sonrió levemente al encontrar su mirada. Él sólo devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de su cabeza.  
  
Vaako permanecía recluido, con un libro de forro oscuro en las manos, buscando la mejor forma de aprovechar todo ese tiempo que lo mantuviese prisionero con esas órdenes.  
  
-Pasa, Aereon. -Dejó el libro cerrado sobre la mesilla y se levantó para recibirla. -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
  
Ella se detuvo frente a él, escudriñando su rostro. Algo la preocupaba.  
  
-Supe que no te presentaste a la hora de los alimentos.  
  
Vaako bajó la vista, asintiendo un poco.  
  
-En la mañana no. Estaba en los salones de entrenamiento. A esa hora nadie los utiliza. A mediodía estuve detrás de la mesa del Comendador, en la tercer columna...  
  
-Comandante, no me refiero a eso.  
  
-No, sé lo que quieres decir. -Vaako suspiró levemente antes de seguir. -Pero esto ha sido muy difícil. Tengo qué adaptarme a todos estos cambios, Aereon, y esto mina cualquier ánimo. No sé por cuánto tiempo podré cumplir cada nueva orden sin fallas.  
  
-Lo has hecho muy bien, comandante. -Volteó con él, dudando aun si podría preguntar. Finalmente se decidió. -¿Puedo saber qué ocurrió?  
  
Vaako regresó a la silla en la que estuviera minutos atrás y se sentó cansadamente al tiempo que la Elemental recorría parte de la habitación, sentándose en el borde de la cama con aire dubitativo mientras sus ojos topaban con la armadura que usara el comandante ese día.  
  
No era nada normal la inusitada furia con la que Riddick le había dictado cada orden. De hecho, había sido la primera vez que él la involucraba en un asunto tan delicado como ese, en un asunto de pareja.  
  
-Cometí un error -La voz del Necrófero se escuchó grave-. Lo juzgué sin detenerme a pensar en la situación críticamente. Cuestioné su fidelidad y dejé que la ira me cegara... al grado en que traicioné su confianza y quebranté mi lealtad hacia él.  
  
-mmmmm... temo que no comprendo. La gran mayoría lo hacen todo el tiempo, y nadie había recibido un castigo de esta índole.  
  
Vaako tomó aire entonces, decidiéndose a decírselo. Era preferible que lo supiera por él.  
  
-No, Aereon. Lo traicioné. Me dejé llevar por los celos que sentía de la capitana Anvarlia, y mi razonamiento se nubló al grado de ser infiel.  
  
–¿Infiel? ¿Te refieres a infiel en el terreno de...?  
  
El guerrero apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si deseara evitar que los recuerdos se presentaran otra vez.  
  
-Me acosté con Craigh, Aereon. A eso me refiero al decir que fui infiel. Tuve sexo con él sin pensarlo, sin intentar evitarlo. Y él nos encontró...  
  
La Elemental se quedó sin palabras por algunos segundos. Vaako permanecía en silencio, aun con los ojos cerrados, tratando de apaciguar la tormenta interior que bullía una vez más. Ahora ella también sabía lo ocurrido, y no tenía idea qué reacción esperar.  
  
Sin embargo, al sentir la mano de Aereon recargándose en su hombro, respiró con cierto alivio.  
  
-Sabía que de alguna manera nos perjudicaría. Fui una tonta al no darme cuenta de eso, comandante. Lo lamento.  
  
-No es tu culpa.  
  
-No, eso lo sé. Lo que lamento es que por haberle permitido quedarse te haya afectado de esta forma. Lamento mucho el no haberte dicho la verdad respecto a Craigh cuando nos encontraste hablando en ese salón. Lamento demasiado que ese cabeza dura de Riddick no pueda darse cuenta que mucho de lo ocurrido es por sus propias acciones.  
  
Vaako abrió los ojos, buscando su mirada.  
  
-No, tampoco es por culpa de él. –Suspiró levemente mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. –Todo este malentendido es por causa de mis emociones. No supe controlarlas, dejé que celos injustificados me cegaran, dejé que fantasías absurdas nublaran lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor.  
  
-¿Por qué te estás culpando de todo el enredo?  
  
-No me estoy culpando de todo lo que ha pasado. Lo he pensado más de lo que creí que lo haría. Todo el día, en los momentos en que estuve inactivo aun dentro de mis obligaciones y fuera de ellas, no he dejado de pensar en esto. –Su mirada se mantuvo firme, y aunque un leve temblor se percibió en su voz, no dejó que su seguridad se perdiera. -Escúchame. Nunca me acerqué lo suficiente para preguntar su relación con Anvarlia. No supe determinar que la misión que estaba planeando lo absorbía demasiado, porque deseaba ser un buen líder en algo tan elaborado y delicado como el rescatar a un planeta completo. No supe entenderlo, no supe esperar a que él mismo encontrara su lugar en esto. Lo presioné al sentirme presionado, y lo obligué a ignorarme.  
  
La Elemental lo soltó, caminando frente a él.  
  
-Comandante, lo estás justificando.  
  
-No. Aereon, por favor. Trata de verlo objetivamente. Sé que sus reacciones y su manera de actuar a veces son demasiado extrañas y precipitadas. Pero es entendible. No es fácil ser dueño de un imperio como este, no es fácil tener traidores a tu alrededor y caminar entre ellos sin sentir que esos pueden ser los últimos pasos que das. Y tampoco es fácil tenerme a un lado. Tú lo has visto.  
  
Ella sonrió levemente. Hasta ese momento, estaba completamente de acuerdo con él. Vaako sonrió también y continuó.  
  
-Con este antecedente y revisando lo ocurrido, puedo decirte que yo causé el distanciamiento inicial, y todo se desgranó por esa razón. No hay culpables, sólo consecuencias. No sé si recuerdas que te expuse mis temores poco antes de que llegáramos a Durmond. –Al ver su gesto afirmativo, continuó. –Bien, pues el grave error que cometí fue no haberlos disipado. No busqué un espacio para hablarle antes de llegar. No alimenté la comunicación entre nosotros, y él asumió que todo estaba bien. Como te lo dije, no hay culpables. Fue una decisión mal tomada, y ahora debo afrontar yo la responsabilidad que me corresponde.  
  
-¿Dejarás todo así?  
  
-No. Precisamente, cuando llegaste estaba pensando en el tiempo pertinente para solicitar una audiencia con él. Sin embargo, me preocupa también la situación que tenemos entre manos, con la intervención del Concilio. Podría ser un enorme obstáculo.  
  
Aereon asintió apesadumbrada. Se sentía algo incómoda por esa confesión, y por la forma como el guerrero veía las cosas. Aun así, estaba dispuesta a seguir apoyándolo, pasara lo que pasara, aunque incluso ella misma tuviera que confrontar a Riddick a golpes.  
  
-Te conseguiré la audiencia, comandante. No sería prudente que dejaras pasar más tiempo en este asunto.  
  
Vaako se levantó de la silla al tiempo que ella se ponía de pie, dispuesta a retirarse también.  
  
-También lo consideré, y mientras más pronto suceda, será lo mejor. Agradezco mucho tu apoyo en esto.  
  
-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Bien, que descanses. –Caminó ligeramente al lado del oficial hasta la entrada del aposento. Ya ahí se cubrió con el chal que usaba y se despidió. -Te veo mañana.  
  
Vaako permaneció un momento en la entrada, y al verla desaparecer en las sombras del corredor principal, se retiró al interior de la habitación con una leve sensación de alivio. Hablar con la Elemental le había ayudado a desahogarse.  
  
Pero faltaba aun lo más difícil...


	7. Crimen y castigo al estilo Furyen Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los siguientes días cumpliendo órdenes.
> 
> Vaako conoce una faceta aun más terrible de Riddick, y aunque esfuerza por no fallar en cumplir cada orden que le ha dado, no siempre es posible hacerlo.
> 
> ¿Podría haber una mínima oportunidad para las reconciliaciones? ¿O esos intentos podrían desbaratar el equilibrio de todos los acontecimientos en torno a ellos y a quienes ayudan?

Segundo día tratando de cumplir órdenes...

Riddick se levantó igual que como se había acostado. Mostraba un pésimo humor y un peor ánimo para lo que debía hacer durante las horas que representaban ese día.  
  
Así que decidió salir y recorrer la Basílica. Tal vez eso lo tranquilizaría un poco.  
  
De alguna forma, esperaba encontrarse con el causante de su malestar y desquitarse un poco, aliviando con eso el amargo sentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz. Había decidido que le haría la vida de cuadros, porque no permitiría que nadie se burlara de él.  
  
Por uno de los oficiales pudo enterarse de los cambios que se habían hecho para las actividades del ejército, y planeó con cuidado lo que haría al sorprender a su comandante. De forma temprana disfrutó pensando en cómo desquitarse de esa afrenta que había recibido.  
  
Vaako había cambiado las posiciones de los guardias dentro del Salón de Audiencias como parte de la estrategia de camuflaje. Por otra parte, sus horarios ya los había acomodado para todo ese día, y la revisión de las tropas sería cuando la agenda del Lord estuviera saturada. Era una gran ayuda el que Aereon le pasara esa información.  
  
Se había quitado el casco, dejándolo en una columna cercana. Seguro de que no tendría problemas ese día con el cumplimiento de las órdenes, el Comandante del ejército caminaba entre las impecables filas de soldados, hablando imperativamente acerca de la disciplina y el orden, de la lealtad hacia la autoridad que incluso él mismo representaba, pero a la que también servía en la persona del Lord Marshall del Imperio. Debía reforzar principalmente la manera como el ejército tenía que mantenerse en una férrea unión y lealtad, o de lo contrario serían presa fácil, a pesar de ser poseedores de la tecnología de armamento más avanzada.  
  
Había varios escuadrones detrás de él, ocupando todo el espacio del pequeño estrado que conducía al interior de la Basílica. Todos habían permanecido estáticos, guardando su formación con cuidado mientras él pasaba. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en que algo cambió.  
  
Algunos soldados de las filas que acababa de pasar se mostraron inquietos, así que se detuvo. Eso era demasiado inusual en ellos. Sólo una vez había ocurrido esa misma situación; precisamente, el día que él mismo los ponía a todos bajo el mandato del nuevo Lord.  
  
" _No... no puede ser._ "  
  
Bajó un poco la cabeza antes de voltear. Si estaba ocurriendo lo que pensaba, tendría que rendirse ante la evidencia de que había cometido un terrible fallo en el cumplimiento de las órdenes. Un molesto desazón se apoderó de él mucho antes de confirmar sus sospechas.  
  
-¡Es una agradable sorpresa ver que se habla de principios! -Riddick habló de manera que todos pudieron escuchar su voz, a pocos pasos detrás de él. Inmediatamente, Vaako se volteó, inclinándose con una rodilla recargada en el piso, con la cabeza baja, ocultando su vista de la del Lord. -¡Especialmente cuando la cátedra viene de alguien que quebranta esos principios! ¿No es así, comandante?  
  
Hubo más movimiento a su alrededor. Se sentía una fuerte y desagradable tensión en grupos numerosos de soldados. Pero Riddick continuó hablando, acercándose más a Vaako.  
  
-¡Vine a hacerles una advertencia! ¡Como el Lord Marshall del Imperio, como dueño único de cada uno de ustedes! ¡Entiéndanlo de una buena vez!  
  
Vaako se resistió al primer momento que el Lord enredaba sus dedos bruscamente en su cabello, más dejó de hacerlo cuando Riddick lo jaló, obligándolo a levantarse. Permaneció en sumisión, dispuesto a soportar lo que el Furien pudiera hacer.  
  
El Lord lo obligó a caminar entre las filas de soldados, siempre sujeto por el cabello, tropezándose a ratos, pero en completo silencio, mientras Riddick continuaba hablando.  
  
-¡Tenemos una guerra sobre nuestras cabezas! ¡Una enorme guerra dirigida por el Concilio de los Tres Sistemas! ¡No deberá ser difícil vencerlos, a menos que una guerra interna nos debilite como ejército! ¡Desgraciadamente, esa guerra interna existe, y ustedes saben de qué hablo! -Jaló con mayor violencia al comandante, haciéndolo caer esta vez en medio de ellos. -¡Traición, encubrimientos, infidelidad...! ¡He sabido que hay una conspiración, y que no son pocos los que están de acuerdo con eso! ¡Les recuerdo que ustedes son míos, y que por ley puedo reclamarles sus acciones!  
  
Quedó a pocos centímetros de él, observándolo a través de los visores oscuros. El oficial volvió a hincarse con algo de dificultad, humillado. Sabía que no se detendría. -¡Sólo les advierto, soldados! ¡Una traición, al nivel que sea, no merece compasión alguna! ¡A partir de este momento no habrá juicio para los traidores! ¡Sólo se dictará la ejecución!  
  
Vaako volteó de soslayo, dándose cuenta que esa demostración por parte de Riddick había sido de mayor influencia que sus propias palabras. Tal vez porque era cierto. Un traidor, hablando de fidelidad... ¿Quién podría creer eso? Ni siquiera él mismo.  
  
El Furien se acercó a él nuevamente, esta vez inclinándose hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro. Vaako levantó un poco la vista, encontrándose con su característica sonrisa cínica.  
  
-Ahora, comandante -Por la cercanía en la que se encontraban, nadie más escuchó lo que le dijo-. Estás sujeto también a esta decisión. Una traición más y no la cuentas.  
  
El oficial asintió con un gesto, bajando la cabeza, dándole a entender que aceptaba las condiciones impuestas. Riddick se levantó, alejándose hacia la salida del lugar. Pero antes de alcanzar una de las puertas, volteó otra vez hacia él.  
  
-¡Llamé a los consejales a una reunión de emergencia! ¡Lord Vaako, tú y tus oficiales más allegados deben estar en el Salón de Audiencias, en veinte minutos!

  
\----------------------------------------------------------

 

  
Aereon vió con preocupación al grupo de oficiales que entraban en el Salón de Audiencias, todos con los cascos puestos. Sabía que entre ellos iba el comandante, y aun no estaba muy segura de lo que Riddick haría. Volteó a donde estaba él, parado junto a un panel horizontal de un líquido similar a un plasma de color ámbar, revisando algunas cartas estelares y mapas de las coordenadas del sistema donde se encontraban, junto con otros consejeros y el Comendador de Durmond. Entonces comprendió que lo que se hablaría en esa sesión, los acuerdos que se tomarían ahí, serían importantes y decisivos para el futuro del Imperio.  
  
El grupo era pequeño y no todos lo Monjes del Imperio estaban reunidos. Al parecer, el Furien había identificado a quienes se mostraban dispuestos a seguirlo.  
  
Riddick inició la reunión cuando se cerraron las enormes puertas del Salón de Audiencias. Un panel holográfico mostró el plano cardinal en el que se encontraban en esos momentos, y los posibles planetas que podrían elegir para llevar a los pobladores de Durmond. Nublus estaba señalado en una esquina distante del plano.  
  
-Hemos revisado cada uno de los planetas que tenemos cerca. así como los que presentaron condiciones óptimas para que los refugiados puedan establecerse ahí. Llegaremos en dos días a Galtrhem.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado con el Concilio? -Uno de los oficiales cercanos a Vaako preguntó con cierto nerviosismo. Muchos de ellos aun no sabían las novedades.  
  
-Continúan esperando en Nublus -el Comendador volteó con Riddick y éste asintió, dejando que hablara-. Su plan era encontrarlos antes de que pudieran dejarnos en el planeta, en seis días más. Nuestros contactos en la colonia nos lo acaban de confirmar.  
  
Vaako bajó la cabeza, pensativo. No se trataba de ir sólo por el Imperio. Se trataba de un exterminio indiscriminado. Por esa razón habían enviado a Craigh para iniciar el trabajo sucio. Sin Riddick al frente del imperio y el ejército decapitado, todos los que dependían del mismo serían demasiado vulnerables. Pero había algo más. Algo que lo incomodaba. ¿Qué ocurriría con los refugiados? Ellos habían presenciado actos corruptos del Concilio. Eran testigos de los manejos crueles que los hombres que decían regir los sistemas habían ideado. Y si eran testigos, entonces podrían denunciarlos ante los planetas que se sentían confiados de ser parte de la encubierta tiranía.  
  
Riddick alcanzó a notar ese movimiento y supo que se trataba del comandante. Supo también que esa actitud guardaba demasiada información.  
  
-!Lord Vaako! -Llamó sorpresivamente. El aludido levantó la cabeza con cierto sobresalto al escucharlo llamándolo por su nombre. -¡Habla, dinos qué conclusiones estás sacando!  
  
Bien, le había permitido hablar. Asintió levemente mientras se paraba frente a él. Se quitó el casco antes de empezar.  
  
-En poco tiempo el Concilio se dará cuenta de que hemos burlado sus planes. No tengo ninguna duda de que vendrán detrás de nosotros y continuarán con la cacería. Pero lo que me inquieta es que casi puedo asegurar que quien está al frente de ellos intentará limpiar las evidencias de sus actos. Los habitantes de Durmond aun no están fuera de peligro.  
  
Riddick enderezó su postura en una clara muestra de fanfarronería, clavando su mirada en la del oficial, aún a través de los cristales oscuros de los lentes que llevaba.  
  
-¿Cómo aseguras que lo harán? ¿Acaso alguien te lo dijo?  
  
Vaako se molestó al escuchar su tono incriminatorio. 

No dejaría que sus argumentos se vieran minimizados por sospechas fuera de lugar, no en esos momentos, no en esas circunstancias. Ya lo había humillado bastante frente al ejército completo. No dejaría que lo mostrara como un incompetente.  
  
-Nadie me lo dijo. Estoy hablando bajo la suposiciones que puedo trazar al ser estratega militar. De la misma forma puedo establecer un plan de ataque, al igual que uno de defensa para los refugiados -volteó con todos los oficiales, encontrando apoyo en ellos, y continuó-. Sólo danos tu autorización y empezaremos a trabajar en ello.  
  
Riddick guardó silencio por varios segundos, sosteniendo también la mirada firme del comandante. Al considerar lo que Vaako había dicho, asintió con un gesto, reconociendo que no encontraría mejor refuerzo fuera de ellos.  
  
-Está bien, aprobado. Nuestra prioridad en estos momentos es dejarlos a ellos a salvo.  
  
Los oficiales asintieron y volvieron a ocupar sus lugares originales. Vaako se colocó el casco nuevamente, cumpliendo la orden que Riddick le había dado por medio de Aereon. Sin embargo, eso hizo que el Furien se sintiera incómodo.  
  
La reunión se alargó sólo unos pocos minutos más, pues con el ejército ordenado en sus propios planes y estrategias, tener planes alternativos era demasiado sencillo. Riddick se quedó con el Comendador y dos monjes mientras los demás salían de la Sala, pero estuvo pendiente de los oficiales. Al ver que se disponían a salir, llamó nuevamente a Vaako.  
  
-¡¡Comandante!! -Vaako se detuvo, volteando un poco hacia él. -¡Tú y yo aun no hemos terminado! ¡Espérame!  
  
Asintió regresando al interior de la sala, con marcada intranquilidad. Algo le decía que eso sería lo más cercano a la oportunidad de una audiencia. Y por lo ocurrido en los Salones de Entrenamiento, no estaba tampoco muy convencido de que saldría bien librado. Aereon se le acercó, sonriéndole brevemente antes de salir, dejándole sentir su apoyo.  
  
Riddick despidió a los hombres que estaban con él, sacó a los guardias del recinto y cerró los accesos al mismo. Sólo estaban ellos dos, aislados de todo, de todos. Vaako se sintió casi como la primera vez que estuviera frente a él, justo en el momento de ser reclamado por la Ley. Mantenía la vista baja, aun con el casco puesto.  
  
El Furien se le acercó sin quitarse los lentes que lo protegían de la luz, con una leve sonrisa que el comandante no supo identificar cuando levantó por un momento la vista a su rostro.  
  
-Aereon solicitó una audiencia para ti. No pensaba concedértela ahora, pero después no habrá tiempo. Así que empieza.  
  
Era muy precipitado. Aun así, no desperdiciaría esos momentos. Volvió a quitarse el casco, sujetándolo bajo el brazo, presionado contra su costado.  
  
-Mi Lord, necesito saber cuánto tiempo más estaremos en esta situación. No considero pertinente que el Consejo se entere de lo que sucede.  
  
-O eres demasiado estúpido, o en verdad tienes muchas agallas -Riddick amplió la sonrisa que mostraba, pero esta vez Vaako supo que ese gesto no era alentador. Era una anticipación de su furia-. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a decir eso, comandante? ¿Acaso piensas que tus "hazañas" tienen un tiempo de caducidad? ¿Crees que con sólo venir aquí y exigir, todo va a volver a ser como antes, como si nada hubiese pasado?  
  
-N-no, no quise decirlo de esa forma. -Vaako lo miró fijamente pensando mejor sus palabras. -L-lo que quise decir... No sé cómo lograr tu perdón, no tengo idea de qué puedo hacer para ser merecedor de otra oportunidad.... Todo lo que ha pasado...  
  
Riddick lo interrumpió de forma abrupta. De un movimiento se quitó los visores, clavando su vista en la del oficial. Ya no sonreía.  
  
-¡Vaya! ¿Y crees que con eso lo vas a arreglar? ¿Crees que con sólo venir aquí a decir "lo siento" vas a evitar todo lo que ocasionaste?  
  
-Mi Lord, escúchame...  
  
-¡No, escúchame tú a mi! -Se le acercó aun más, pero no lo tocó-. Escúchame y piénsalo, comandante. No sólamente me traicionaste a mí. Tu falta fue aun más grave, porque fuimos muchos los que salimos perjudicados. Pero de manera personal, me robaste demasiado al permitir que ese tipo te pusiera las manos encima.  
  
-¡No te he robado! ¡Sé que cometí un error, pero es muy diferente a...!  
  
-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Me quitaste mucho, Vaako! -Una vez más, Riddick lo empujó con fuerza, acorralándolo contra el muro. Su voz bajó a un tono muy conocido por él, en el que la ira se presentaba devastadora-. Me quitaste todo lo que tenía contigo. ¿Qué crees que voy a pensar en medio de un beso, sabiendo que tus labios están impregnados del sabor de un extraño? ¿Qué crees que sentiré cuando esté entre tus piernas, sabiendo que otro ha estado ahí también? ¿Y cada vez que te haga gemir, comandante, será por mi o por él? ¡¿A quién tendrás presente cuando estés en medio de tu clímax?! ¡¡Contéstame!!  
  
Vaako enrojeció notablemente, entre sorprendido y muy avergonzado por sus palabras.  
  
-¡N-no! ¡No he venido a hablar de eso! -Su desesperación fluyó en palabras levemente atropelladas, pero llenas de un oscuro sentimiento.  
  
-¡¿Ah, no?! ¡¿Entonces qué es esta tontería, Vaako?! ¡¿Por qué me estás haciendo perder el tiempo?!  
  
-¡Estoy tratando de decírtelo! Tengo muchas dudas, mucha información que no sé de qué forma hacértela llegar porque me mantienes alejado de mi responsabilidad principal. Sé que soy culpable. Sé que hay muchas consecuencias aun por lo que provoqué al no resistirme a mis propios impulsos. ¡Lo sé, y lo acepto! Pero por esa razón estoy aquí. No sé de qué manera reivindicar mis actos, mis desaciertos. No sé de qué forma puedo ser una vez más el que lleve tu seguridad personal, el comandante de TUS ejércitos, el que apoye tu figura de autoridad ante los Monjes y los conspiradores. ¡No sé como hacerlo porque no me das ninguna opción!  
  
El Furien se retiró un poco de él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Era la mejor forma de controlar el impulso de echársele encima y extrangularlo ahí mismo.  
  
-¡Ahórrate tus necedades! ¡Pisoteaste mi confianza sin miramientos de ninguna clase, y eso puede repetirse! ¡Ninguno de tus argumentos es válido para mi en estos momentos!  
  
-¡¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?! ¿Quieres que te pida perdón públicamente? ¡¡Sabes que lo haré sin vacilaciones! ¡Quieres que me humille delante de todo el Imperio? ¡¡No es necesario, porque tú ya lo estás haciendo!! ¡¡Y por eso muchos se han dado cuenta de lo que ocurre, y van a aprovechar esto para hacerte daño!!  
  
-¿Me estás diciendo que sin tí no sobreviviré a todos esos traidores! ¡¿Que por eso YO necesito perdonarte?! -Riddick se rió delante de él-. Comandante. ¿Quién crees que soy?  
  
Vaako también tuvo que hacer un titánico esfuerzo para no insultarlo. Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente, controlándose, pensando en que no tendría oportunidad de reivindicarse más que con sus acciones. Volvió a levantar la cabeza, respirando levemente exaltado. Por primera vez, Riddick vió ira en él, y eso lo hizo sonreír con burla. Sin embargo la situación dió un inesperado giro. La voz del comandante se escuchó una vez más, pero con tintes de derrota, mientras su mirada cambiaba, mostrando desasosiego y la ira se borraba de su rostro con rapidez.  
  
-Tienes razón. Eres el Lord del Imperio.... y... He sido un tonto.... -Desvió la vista de él y caminó hacia una de las puertas, dispuesto a irse.  
  
El Furien se desconcertó. De tenerlo próximo a un arrebato de ira, de estar casi seguro que se golpearían para desquitarse, de pronto, sin aviso, Vaako se rendía. Esa actitud lo hizo enojar aun más.  
  
-¡¡¿A dónde demonios vas?!!  
  
-Al igual que tu, tengo obligaciones que no puedo retrasar-. No volteó, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que el Lord no lo dejaría irse. Abrió la enorme puerta frente a él. -No puedo hacerte perder más tiempo.  
  
Riddick lo alcanzó, cerrando de un manotazo la puerta, quedando a su lado.  
  
-¡¡Debería matarte ahora mismo!! ¡¡Debería arrancarte la cabeza frente a todos!!  
  
Vaako sacó el arma que llevaba sujeta a su espalda, hincándose ante él mientras se la extendía. Su respiración era incluso dolorosa.  
  
-¡Si es lo que deseas, cumple la sentencia! ¡Soy un traidor, lo acepto! ¡No me permitas continuar ocasionándote daños!  
  
Riddick agarró el arma, arrebatándosela con fuerza y arrojándola lejos de sí.  
  
-¡¡Eres un estúpido!! -Lo sujetó por un brazo, obligándolo a levantarse y estrellándolo contra la puerta, pegándose a él de forma amenazante. -¡¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?!! ¡¡Tienes prohibido morirte, imbécil!! ¡¡Entiéndelo de una vez por todas!! ¡¡Y más ahora que no pienso dejarte en paz!!  
  
Volvió a jalarlo lejos de la puerta, soltándolo, dispuesto a liarse a golpes. Sin embargo Vaako insistió en su petición, recuperándose del golpe en su espalda.  
  
-¡Por favor! ¡Termina con esto! ¡No podré soportarlo...!  
  
-!!Cállate!! ¡¡Terminó tu derecho de hablar y esta ridícula parodia de audiencia!! ¡¡Tus órdenes siguen vigentes!!  
  
Hubo silencio por un momento. Brevemente, Vaako sintió que una olvidada emoción brincaba en su pecho, pero la sofocó al reconocerla. No, no quería odiarlo.  
  
Se irguió frente a él, adoptando la dignidad propia de un guerrero Necrófero, la que sólo el Comandante Supremo de los Ejércitos del Imperio podía haber mostrado en esos momentos, sorprendiéndolo una vez más. Su mirada no le mostró sus sentimientos al posarse en los de Riddick, ni su voz tembló cuando asintió a sus últimas palabras.  
  
-Se hará como dices, MiLord.  
  
Fue él quien salió de la sala, dejando al Furien con un amargo sabor en la boca. 

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

  
Aereon notó al Furien aun más distante que los días anteriores en medio de la audiencia general.

También se percató que Vaako no estaba dentro del Salón de Audiencias.

Frunció el ceño al ver que el Lord miraba furtivamente a los que se paraban frente a él para exponer sus asuntos, y sólo respondía con un gruñido, delegando los asuntos a los consejeros más cercanos.  
  
Supo que algo había pasado entre ellos. Algo que no tenía pinta de bueno por ningún lado.  
  
Una vez más, el tiempo se dejó sentir lento, pesado.  
  
A media mañana ella y Riddick se encontraron en el comedor, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle. Ya tenía demasiado con las impertinencias de los demás a su alrededor, mientras revolvía la comida del plato sin probar bocado.  
  
En cierto momento, Riddick se levantó de su lugar abruptamente, ignorando a todos los consejeros. Salió del comedor sin decir una palabra a nadie, y nadie se atrevió a seguirlo.

  
\------------------------------------------------

 

  
Vaako se detuvo por un momento, inclinado en el piso del salón de entrenamientos, terminando una rutina con su arma, concentrado en perfeccionar algunas de las técnicas que agregara a las que ya tenía dominadas.  
  
Se había quitado la armadura y la túnica que cubría su torso. El sudor del arduo ejercicio hacía que las formas de su cuerpo resaltaran en la mortecina luz que envolvía el lugar. Respiraba agitado, mientras relajaba sus tensos y cansados músculos. Había desquitado su frustración en el ejercicio, en cada movimiento de ataque realizado con fuerza inusitada, en cada rutina que repetía sin pensarlo mientras trataba de olvidar su frustrada audiencia con el Furien.  
  
Un leve ruido en la entrada del salón lo hizo detener totalmente sus movimientos. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con la inconfundible mirada de Riddick en medio de las sombras del pasillo, observándolo fijamente. Sin embargo, el guerrero se comportó con indiferencia, como si nadie más que él estuviera ahí.  
  
Recogió su arma y se dirigió a donde había dejado la túnica y la armadura, y sin voltear a verlo, salió por otra parte del salón, cumpliendo con las órdenes del Lord.  
  
Riddick suspiró, viéndolo irse.  
  
Sabía que sería más difícil encontrar un punto de reconciliación. Ahora que empezaba a desearlo, más que antes, más que cuando le pertenecía incondicionalmente...

 

  
\---------------------------------------------------------

 

  
  
Tercer día, con su noche... aun intentando cumplir órdenes.  
  
  
Iniciaban las horas nocturnas de otro día en el espacio. Y la tranquilidad en la que el imperio se desplazaba por el oscuro infinito hacia el planeta elegido no se vivía de igual forma en su interior.  
  
Riddick dió una vuelta más en la cama, en medio de la oscuridad; breves visiones de noches pasadas lo llenaban de ansiedad y desesperación.  
  
Cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba la almohada, aspirando los residuos de un olor atenuado por el paso de los días. Su vientre se contrajo con el leve cosquilleo que anunciaba su necesidad, creada a partir de los recuerdos, en especial los de ese día... recuerdos que mostraban músculos bien delineados y armoniosos, movimientos extraordinariamente coordinados, tal como si se tratara de una danza mortal; recuerdos del joven oficial, de su cuerpo disciplinado y firme, de su piel marcada por el proceso de purificación, de su mirada profunda y sus labios armoniosos...  
  
Enterró su mano en su entrepierna, tratando de aliviar la urgencia que se anunciaba, aprovechando cada fragmento del deseo que se presentaba casi a diario, durante el tiempo que había permanecido alejado de él. Pero antes de lograrlo, antes de concluir con el acto de escape más común, se detuvo. No pudo terminar, provocando con ello que el dolor físico y anímico aumentaran.  
  
Riddick se levantó de la cama ya cansado de estar pensando sólamente. Debía hacer algo, o la ansiedad lo enloquecería.  
  
Se vistió sólo con una enorme y elegante bata, y con pasos rápidos y silenciosos salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el extremo de los dormitorios de los oficiales. El guardia que estaba en el pasillo se sorprendió un poco al verlo salir, pero permaneció en su posición. Riddick ni siquiera volteó a verlo.  
  
Llegó en pocos minutos hasta el aposento de Vaako. Sabía que estaba ahí, cumpliendo la orden de su confinamiento. Entonces, con el sigilo propio de un asesino, entró y cerró el aposento.  
  
Vaako despertó con un ligero sobresalto.  
  
Alguien había entrado a la habitación y no podía identificar sus movimientos. Se sintió demasiado vulnerable, pero decidió pelear si el intruso intentaba atacarlo.  
  
-Si hablas, te mato -La voz del Lord lo sobresaltó aun más. Riddick se encimó en él, deteniéndolo contra la cama sin dejarlo moverse. Vaako sólo se quedó quieto, literalmente a su merced-. Quédate quieto, o te rompo el cuello.  
  
Fue obediente.  
  
Dejó que Riddick lo usara, permitió que el Lord abusara, desfogando sus ansias sin palabras de consideración, sólo tomando de él, teniendo un solitario clímax, mientras el oficial soportaba en silencio.  
  
Eso fue todo.  
  
Riddick lo soltó, y tal como había llegado se fue, dejándolo sumido en una amarga incertidumbre.


	8. La llegada a Galthrem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaako sostiene una breve conversación con Anvarlia.
> 
> Mientras tanto, Riddick organiza la llegada del Imperio a Galthrem.
> 
> Por su parte, Craigh se encuentra con una desagradable sorpresa.

Los corredores interiores de la Basilica estaban llenos de refugiados. Se notaba en ellos una rápida adaptación a lo que había en la nave madre, al trato amable pero frío por parte de la gente del Imperio, a la manera en que los acontecimientos se sucedían fuera de lo ordinario de sus vidas abandonadas en un planeta que tal vez no volverían a ver.  
  
En uno de esos corredores, la imponente figura del comandante del ejército avanzaba hacia la sala de curaciones.

Muchos de los refugiados lo reconocían como alguien importante, saludándolo con cierta reverencia, levantando murmullos por donde pasaba. Incluso en forma no intencionada, era objeto de la admiración y deseo de no pocas mujeres de Durmond. Pero el comandante continuaba imperturbable. Su expresión en general denotaba seguridad y su manera firme de caminar la reforzaba.   
  
Sin embargo, su mirada era lo único que descuadraba de esa imagen. A través de ella, su verdaderos sentimientos se descubrían.   
  
Había delegado las responsabilidades menores y el cuidado del Lord a varios de los oficiales en quienes confiaba, ya que Riddick se había visto en la necesidad de cambiar sus planes de entregar la nave a Anvarlia, antes de poder ponerlos en marcha. Por medio de uno de los consejeros había delegado esa tarea al comandante, ya que estaría ocupado en la Sala de Audiencias, debido a la supuesta emergencia del arribo de una nave exploradora de uno de los satélites de Galthrem, así que tenía que confrontar él solo el asunto que lo llevaba hasta ahí.   
  
Un leve titubeo lo hizo detenerse más tiempo de lo normal frente a la puerta de acceso a la Sala de Curaciones. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo más para darse ánimo y cumplir con la encomienda que portaba.

Ya adentro, se acercó a la camilla donde estaba Anvarlia, sintiéndose extraño al ser él quien buscara a la persona que lo había hecho dudar del lugar que ocupaba no sólo frente al Lord.   
  
Fue recibido por comentarios mordaces y llenos de rencor por parte de los integrantes de la tripulación de la Delion-Targis, más los ignoró. No estaba ahí por ellos. Continuó hasta la zona en donde se encontraba ella, un poco separada de sus colaboradores. Antes de llegar tuvo el impulso de darse la vuelta y salir de ahí sin siquiera verla. Pero logró dominarse y seguir con lo que tenía qué hacer.  
  
La encontró cómodamente recostada, en una actitud de total despreocupación, atendida como reina por órdenes del Furien. Vaako volvió a repasar cada detalle que viera él cuando la había conocido en esa visita a su nave.

Si, era verdad que Anvarlia era hermosa, pero no a la par de otras mujeres que había conocido.   
  
No pudo evitar hacer la comparación de esta mujer con su finada compañera, Lady Vaako.

Refinada, culta, apasionada incluso hasta la muerte. En la misma medida de su enorme ambición, su hermosura resaltaba demasiado. Ese último pensamiento lo hizo recapacitar en el día que conociera a la capitana. Había sentido un rechazo hacia su actitud cínica y vulgar, pero no había puesto en consideración que ese mismo rechazo lo había sentido también por su esposa cuando le hablara por primera vez de su traición hacia el Lord Marshall. Era el mismo sentimiento hacia una actitud, encubierta en Lady Vaako de fría elegancia, y desnuda también en esa mujer.   
  
Anvarlia levantó la vista de lo que en esos momentos leía y al verlo frente a ella, sólo sonrió en una expresión irónica.  
  
-¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí! -Con algo de violencia dejó los documentos a un lado, sobre la cama, y entrelazó las manos sobre su abdomen-. El valiente idiota que casi nos mata.  
  
Hubo más comentarios contra él, mismos que continuó ignorando. Se acercó a un lado de la camilla sin despegar su mirada de la de ella y buscó ser totalmente inexpresivo.  
  
-Capitana, Lady Anvarlia -Se detuvo un momento al escuchar risas apagadas a su lado. Continuó en cuanto éstas se extinguieron-. Lord Riddick le envía sus más sinceras disculpas. No podrá acompañarla en este día.  
  
-Ah, por eso mandó a su perro guardián, ¿cierto? -Le sonrió acentuando su expresión de burla. Vaako no dejó que eso lo alterara. Sólo continuó hablando con diplomacia.  
  
-He venido en lugar de él para entregarle la nave Delion-Targis. Está reparada en su totalidad, con aspectos de mejora en algunas áreas que no tenían funcionamientos adecuados. El sesenta y cinco por ciento de la estructura interna se reorganizó y reparó según los protocolos de construcción del Imperio. Los sistemas de maniobrabilidad tienen un rendimiento del treinta y siete por ciento más que lo que originalmente mostraba la nave  
  
Por un momento, Anvarlia lo vio sin entender muy bien lo que le decía. Hasta que los demás miembros de la tripulación preguntaron. El comandante volteó con ellos, descubriendo sorpresa y algo de desconfianza por sus palabras.  
  
-¿Arreglaron la Delion? ¡Pero si estaba hecha chatarra!  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir que está reparada con los protocolos del imperio? ¿Qué le hicieron?  
  
-¿Qué clase de mejoras le metieron? -El más joven de la tripulación lo observaba con interés. -¿Tiene armas? ¿Vuela más rápido?  
  
-¡A ver, a ver! -Anvarlia intervino pasado el impacto de la noticia. -Señor soldado, ¿me estás diciendo que ahora mi nave es de lo mejor que hay en el universo?  
  
-Algo como eso -Vaako regresó su vista hacia ella, afirmando con su expresión de inmutable seguridad-. Sólo reparamos los desperfectos existentes, después de los daños ocasionados por el incidente en Durmond. Está lista en caso de que deseen abordarla.   
  
Anvarlia se incorporó un poco al escuchar eso. Era una gran oportunidad de regresar por la parte del pago que le correspondía. Podría irse incluso sin avisarle a Riddick.   
  
-Bien, es una excelente noticia –Vaako se apresuró a ayudarle cuando ella se dispuso a bajarse de la cama-. Me gustaría verla.  
  
-Pero los curadores dijeron que no puede moverse aun.  
  
Ella sonrió, recargándose en el comandante. Le echó los brazos al cuello, aferrándose con fuerza a él, y clavó sus ojos claros en los suyos. Vaako alcanzó a reaccionar, abrazándola para evitar que la capitana terminara en el suelo.   
  
-¡Pero qué creías, muñequito! Yo no voy a caminar. Vas a llevarme.  
  
Por un momento el guerrero dudó en hacerle caso, pero también sopesó la posibilidad de obtener información por parte de Anvarlia. Asintió, levantándola en vilo, dispuesto a llevarla a uno de los extremos de la nave madre, justo donde estaban los talleres de armamento y mantenimiento.

Los demás miembros de la tripulación los siguieron.

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
Aereon contemplaba con curiosidad al piloto de la nave exploradora, parado frente a Riddick, hablándole de los acuerdos intergalácticos y demás burocracias establecidas en esa región. Tenía la misión de hacerle saber que el Imperio no sería bien recibido, a menos que obtuvieran una garantía de no imposición o agresión alguna por su parte. Además, exigían que una fracción de embajadores del Consejo se presentara ante los tribunales de Galthrem para establecer términos y negociaciones.   
  
Riddick lo observaba en silencio, sentado con actitud ligeramente altiva. Le cansaban los protocolos, aunque sabía que debía ser paciente. La fama de los Necros aun era sombría en la mayor parte de los Tres Sistemas. Dejó que terminara de hablar. Después se enderezó en la silla, retirándose con cierta pereza los visores oscuros de sus ojos. Al hacerlo, alcanzó a ver un ligero sobresalto en el piloto cuando el brillo en su mirada se intensificó, y sólo sonrió levemente, aumentando el desconcierto del hombre.  
  
-Bien, oficial. Iremos con usted, pero otra nave nos acompañará. Aereon, Comendador. Prepárense para tomar sus lugares como embajadores. Lord Danil, reclute a quienes crea convenientes de entre los consejeros, tres más, aparte de usted. -Recorrió la Sala de Audiencias por un momento de un lado a otro, esperando por si alguien decía algo distinto al unánime asentimiento de los elegidos. Pero nadie más se atrevió a hablar. –Nos iremos en media hora.   
  
Se levantó, bajando la escalera mientras recorría nuevamente la sala con la vista, esta vez, buscando a alguien. Aereon se le acercó en esos momentos. Quería hablar con él sin que los demás consejeros la escucharan.   
  
Al acercarse al piloto notó un ligero temblor en él. Eso le trajo un leve pero muy placentero recuerdo. -¡Comandante Vaako...! –Llamó finalmente al no localizarlo a simple vista. -¡¡Vaako!!  
  
-No grites. –Aereon se paró frente a él, desconcertada por el olvido del Furien. –Está cumpliendo tu encargo con tu amiga.  
  
-¿Todavía? Eso no debió entretenerlo más de quince minutos. –Pensó en ir a buscarlo mientras los demás se alistaban. –Aereon, voy por él. Los veo en el corredor de abordaje.  
  
-Riddick, antes de que te vayas, debo hablar contigo.  
  
-¿No puedes esperar?  
  
-Es urgente. Por favor... -El Furien se volteó totalmente ante ella, dándole a entender que la escucharía. -Supe que tuviste la audiencia con Lord Vaako ayer.   
  
-Te informaron mal, Aereon.  
  
Con gesto de molestia, la Elemental cruzó los brazos mientras lo observaba detenidamente. Esa respuesta era la que menos hubiera deseado escuchar.  
  
-Riddick, esto es serio. Estamos en inminente peligro y no lo digo por nosotros, sino por todo ese planeta que confió en nosotros. Además la reivindicación del Imperio ante otros planetas y sistemas pende de un hilo.   
  
-No entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con lo ocurrido con Vaako.  
  
-Tiene que ver mucho -Aereon bajó los brazos a los costados, impacientándose. -Eres tan cabeza dura que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que significa que él esté cerca de ti. Tienes traidores muy próximos, tanto que puedo atreverme a decirte que si estiras la mano, tocarías la punta de las dagas que preparan. Vaako es el único que los ha mantenido a raya.  
  
-Puedo cuidarme solo.   
  
-Si, claro. Todos los que conocí que han dicho eso, ahorita están muertos. -La Elemental intentó cambiar su tono por uno más indulgente-. Riddick, si algo ocurre contigo, todo esto se desmorona.  
  
-Te estás preocupando demasiado. Ve a prepararte, tenemos que estar listos en poco tiempo.  
  
Sin decirle más se dió la vuelta hacia uno de los corredores y se dispuso a salir, caminando con algo de rapidez.   
  
-¡Riddick! -Aereon no quiso darse por vencida. Usó la última carta que tenía bajo la manga-. ¡No menosprecies lo que te he dicho! ¡Ludwing Craigh es uno de los caza recompensas más peligrosos!¡Se expuso a casi las mismas modificaciones quirúrgicas que te hicieron a tí! -Al ver que no se detendría, continuó. -¡Sólo recuerda que no te mató por él! ¡Recuerda que por Vaako sigues vivo!  
  
La Elemental se quedó ahí viéndolo desaparecer en el corredor. Movió la cabeza con un gesto de resignación al pensar que la necedad del Furien terminaría dejándolo solo.

 

  
\-----------------------------------------

 

  
Anvarlia observaba el tablero de control de la nave, modiicado con nuevos señalizadores e indicadores de avanzada tecnología.   
  
Los demás tripulantes recorrían el interior en medio de expresiones de admiración al ver la reconstrucción de los compartimentos interiores, también complementados con sistemas novedosos para ellos. Prácticamente, la nave que les estaba entregando el comandante era totalmente nueva a la que ellos conocían.  
  
-¡Oye, nos convino que tiraras la nave! -Delane, el más joven de los tripulantes se había quedado con la capitana y Vaako. Estaba intrigado y fascinado por lo que había visto últimamente en el interior de la Basílica. -La dejaron como nueva.  
  
-Era lo menos que podía hacer -Vaako le sonrió levemente, viendo en la frente del chico la sutura que le habían hecho los curadores. No era muy grande, pero al parecer, el corte en su frente había sido profundo-. Lamento mucho haberles disparado. Estaba protegiendo al Lord del Imperio.  
  
Anvarlia rió con el falsete característico, volteando a verlo.  
  
-Si te hubieras esperado, comandante, te hubieras dado cuenta que los que necesitábamos ayuda éramos nosotros. Richard es un consumado y muy hábil asesino. Si hubiera querido, en menos de diez minutos hubiese terminado con todos.  
  
-¿Qué lo detuvo? -Vaako se sentó en el lugar del copiloto, viéndola fijamente.  
  
Ella dejó de sonreir volteando nuevamente al tablero. Mientras encendía algunos controles, su pensamiento se perdió en las posibles respuestas. Optó por ser sincera con él.  
  
-Los recuerdos, comandante.   
  
Vaako recordó lo que alguna vez le dijera Riddick.   
  
_Carolyn. Jack..._  
  
-¿Quién es Carolyn? ¿Y Jack?-Su mirada profunda buscó la de Anvarlia. Pero ella continuaba observando el tablero.  
  
-Son recuerdos; sólo eso, comandante -Anvarlia sonrió con melancolía, apagando algunos contactos-. Son el pasado que está tratando de dejar atrás.   
  
Hubo silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que la voz ronca del Lord se escuchó justo detrás de ellos.   
  
-Aun no entiendo por qué te obstinas en hacer las cosas a tu manera, Anvarlia. -Riddick se detuvo a unos metros, viéndolos. Después se acercó a donde estaban. -Vaako, mi encargo era que sólo informaras que la nave estaba lista.   
  
Vaako se levantó rápidamente, permitiendo que el Furien se acercara a ella. Éste lo vio por un momento a través del cristal oscuro de los visores. Después se acuclilló junto a ella.  
  
-No lo maltrates, Richard. El comandante hizo lo que le ordenaste. Fui yo quien insistió en venir a ver a mi bebé.  
  
-¿El comandante? ¿Desde cuando te llevas bien con él?  
  
-No seas un desgraciado. -Anvarlia volteó a verlo con disgusto-. Déjalo en paz.  
  
Riddick se rió al escucharla y volteó con Vaako. Éste sólo permanecía en silencio, esperando que el Lord decidiera decirle algo.  
  
-Ya te defiende, "comandante". ¿Cómo la convenciste? -Al decir eso, se levantó los visores, clavando la vista en él. Vaako se sintió incómodo y ella lo notó.  
  
-Bueno, es suficiente. -Anvarlia volteó también hacia el oficial y sonriéndole, le tendió los brazos. -Lord Vaako, ¿podría llevarme nuevamente a la sala de Curaciones? Se lo agradecería enormemente.  
  
Riddick volteó con ella otra vez, entre sorprendido y molesto por ese muy claro desprecio que le hacía; regresó su vista al guerrero, expectante. Vaako los observó a ambos con duda.  
  
El Lord entendió su mirada, y acomodando los lentes oscuros en su lugar, decidió tomar la iniciativa.  
  
-Yo lo haré. Ve y alista a tus hombres para una misión de reconocimiento. Saldremos a Galthrem en unos minutos.  
  
-Si, Mi Lord... -Guardó silencio al ver que Riddick volteaba con él, dándose cuenta que había faltado otra vez a las órdenes con esas palabras.   
  
Sin volver a abrir la boca, Vaako se retiró a la salida de la Delion-Targis.  
  
Riddick se levantó, dispuesto a cargar a Anvarlia en vilo. Ella hizo una leve mueca de disgusto, resignándose a dejar que el ex criminal la sujetara y levantara como si no pesara.   
  
Mientras se dirigían a la sala de curaciones, Riddick sólo la escuchó mientras ella le decía lo que Vaako y sus hombres habían hecho por la nave. Se notaba en parte que estaba feliz por eso. Al llegar al lugar y mientras él la dejaba en la camilla, ella le sujetó un brazo viéndolo con un tenue matiz de súplica.   
  
-Richard, quiero pedirte algo -Él la vio por un momento con curiosidad. -Nunca he hablado por alguien ajeno a mí o mi tripulación, pero haré una excepción. Tu comandante, Lord Vaako...  
  
-¿Qué ocurre con él?   
  
-Está sufriendo demasiado... por tí. Se ve que está dispuesto incluso a morir defendiéndote. El muchacho te...  
  
-Anvarlia, esto no te concierne. -Riddick fue cortante, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. No tenía deseos de que se lo recordaran. -Debo irme. Tengo asuntos urgentes qué tratar.  
  
Ella sólo lo vio, dándose cuenta que no escucharía a nadie. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió con gesto cínico al tiempo que él se retiraba. Continuaría entonces con su plan de abandonar la Basílica mientras Riddick estuviera ausente.  
  
-Si, de acuerdo. Adios, Richard.

 

  
\----------------------------------------------

 

  
Craigh se preparó para recibir a los enviados del Concilio que abordarían su nave.   
  
Medhel estaba en una jaula, en uno de los compartimentos más alejados de donde él sabía que estarían esos hombres, pero siempre tenía a la mano el dispositivo que abría la puerta de la jaula, en caso de que lo necesitara.  
  
Al abrir la tercer puerta de la conexión con la fragata del Concilio, una cuadrilla de soldados se le echó encima, inmovilizándolo contra una de las paredes. Craigh no intentó defenderse. A pesar de que eran cerca de quince hombres y que eso no representaba ningún problema para él, sabía que no debía hacerlo. No mientras no arreglara su situación con Yanius.  
  
-¡No estoy armado! -Reclamó cuando dos soldados intentaron utilizar más fuerza con él. Una conocida voz al final del pasillo que se formara en la unión de ambas naves lo sorprendió, olvidando su pleito con los soldados.  
  
-Ninguna precaución sale sobrando, Craigh, y lo sabes perfectamente.  
  
-Yanius...   
  
-El mismo, en persona.  
  
-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -Craigh se sintió amenazado. La presencia de ese Elemental no albergaba nada bueno. -Dile a tus soldaditos que me suelten. No estoy armado y no pienso hacer nada estúpido.  
  
Yanius sonrió al tiempo que daba una orden, a la que inmediatamente los soldados respondieron. Soltaron al mercenario, pero no dejaron de apuntar sus armas hacia él. Craigh sólo se arregló la ropa mientras Yanius se desplazaba hacia la cabina de mando.  
  
-Bien, ya que estamos entendiéndonos Craigh, ¿podrías aclararme por qué regresabas con las manos vacías?  
  
-Precisamente pensaba decírtelo en cuanto me presentara al Concilio. Pero ya que estás aqui... -Craigh fue detrás de él, seguido por varios soldados. Sentía que su coraje iba en aumento. -Renuncio a la oferta. No puedo aceptarla.  
  
Yanius se detuvo abruptamente, volteando hacia él con marcada incredulidad.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Craigh lo pasó, adelantándose a la cabina de mando. Sabía que no se lo creería a la primer mención.  
  
-Que no puedo aceptar la oferta. Ni del Imperio, ni de Riddick. Búscate otro que juegue sucio, Yanius.  
  
El Elemental lo alcanzó, esta vez con gesto de enojo.  
  
-¡¿Pero estás loco?! ¡Te ofrecí lo que no le he ofrecido a ningún otro!  
  
-¡A mí no me pareció ver lo mismo! ¡Encontré la Delion-Targis en el planeta, y a toda su tripulación! ¡Anvarlia también tenía una oferta, por eso estaba ahí!  
  
-¿La Delion-Targis?  
  
-¡¡Yanius!! ¡¡No te hagas el inocente!! -Craigh se sentó en su lugar, en la silla del capitán de la nave mientras el Consejal lo observaba en silencio. -¡Le ofreciste pago en especie, y de paso le hiciste el encargo de que cazara al Furien!   
  
-Ella sólo tenía la consigna de sacar a la gente del planeta. No sé quién te metió ideas raras acerca de lo que Anvarlia haría...  
  
-¡No quieras pasarte de listo! ¡No conmigo! -El mercenario sujetó al Consejal por la túnica al ver que no dejaría su actitud de ignorancia. Éste no tuvo tiempo para desvanecerse, ni los soldados que lo acompañaban para actuar. -¡Ya te dije! ¡No quiero tu oferta! ¡No me interesa! ¡Y dile a estos tipos que dejen de apuntarme y se larguen!   
  
El Elemental hizo una seña, volteando al que comandaba el grupo de soldados, mismo que entendió. Obedecieron a la orden de retirarse, dejándolos solos.  
  
Craigh soltó a Yanius de forma brusca, haciéndolo sentarse en una de las sillas que había en la cabina mientras él mismo se levantaba. Estaba empezando a sentir un leve malestar, como un dolor de cabeza. Yanius lo notó cuando el mercenario se presionó con los dedos las sienes, así que decidió cambiar de táctica.  
  
-Ludwing, amigo... -Se levantó detrás de él, siguiéndolo con sus precauciones. Craigh se sentó en otro lado de la cabina, sin querer verlo. -Escucha, sé que no me he portado bien contigo últimamente.  
  
-Nunca te has portado bien conmigo.   
  
-O.k., lo entiendo. Pero puedo cambiar, en serio. -Se paró detrás de él, y con suma delicadeza puso sus dedos en la cabeza del mercenario, iniciando un leve movimiento circular con ellos, mitigando el malestar. Craigh cerró los ojos y bajó la guardia mientras el leve masaje que recibía apaciguaba su mal humor. En el momento en que un levísimo suspiro escapó de sus labios, Yanius supo que había vuelto a ganar un poco de confianza con él. No debía desperdiciar esa oportunidad. -¿Por qué te decidiste abandonar la cacería? ¿Qué fue esta vez?  
  
-Ah... sabía que preguntarías, viejo zorro. -Sonrió mientras imágenes del rostro del comandante de los Necros asomaban a sus recuerdos, justo en el momento de la extraordinaria consumación pasional que tuviera con él. Un leve escalofrío lo recorrió al rememorar el placentero ronroneo del oficial en su oído, al recordar el olor de su piel, la textura de su cuerpo entero-. Aunque es un secreto.

-Oh, ya veo. Parece que una personita muy especial te deslumbró mientras estuviste en tu tiempo de reconocimiento. -Yanius bajó sus dedos al cuello del mercenario y continuó con sus expertos movimientos en los músculos tensos y cansados. -Dime, Ludwing. Si cambio la oferta, respetando a quien ha llamado tu atención, ¿seguirías trabajando para mi?  
  
Craigh sonrió levemente, pero la idea ya se había arraigado, incluso mucho antes de que Yanius se lo dijera.   
  
-Olvídalo.  
  
-No podría ser difícil conseguir que ella quede a salvo de todo este lío, lejos de la cacería, incluso ya en tu nave.  
  
-¿Ella? -Craigh abrió los ojos, sonriendo con una ligera expresión de burla. -Te equivocaste de nuevo, amigo.  
  
-Ah. Cierto, no recordaba que tu... -Yanius estaba algo desconcertado, pero siguió insistiendo. -Bueno, como sea. Imagino que el muchacho tiene su precio.  
  
-Éste muchacho no.  
  
-Oh, vamos, amigo. Sabes que todos tenemos precio, por más inaccesible que parezca.   
  
-Yanius -Craigh se quitó las manos del Consejal de sus hombros, volteando hacia él. -Si te digo que él no, es porque así es.   
  
Se levantó, obligándolo a retirarse un poco de él y se paseó alrededor del Elemental, observando divertido su expresión. Sabía que eso era sólo por recordarle sus preferencias, ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera...?  
  
-No entiendo qué tan alto puede ser su ideal, al grado de no tener un precio.

-Me asombra que pienses así, Yanius. Tú, un Elemental...

El anciano se mostró indignado ante sus palabras.

-No debería sorprenderte, Craigh. Todos cambiamos, todos alcanzamos un precio. Hasta el momento, en ningún planeta conocido he sabido de alguien que sea lo suficientemente íntegro como para no dejarse seducir por una suma de dinero.  
  
Craigh apretó los puños al escucharlo. No lo pensó más. Le diría para hacerlo callarse la bocota.   
  
Oh, si. Le diría, porque ninguna recompensa ofrecida valdría la expresión que el Elemental haría al escucharlo. Se regresó a la silla de mando y sonrió mientras se sentaba en ella, observándolo fijamente.  
  
-Yanius, amigo. Él no tiene precio porque es ni más ni menos que el Comandante Supremo de los Ejércitos del Imperio Necrófero, Lord Vaako, en persona.

 

  
\------------------------------------ 

 

  
Vaako observaba el lugar mientras sus hombres vigilaban.  
  
A pesar de que el ambiente se veía gris por el efecto de la tormenta, la vegetación que los habitantes cuidaban y arreglaban hacía que el lugar cobrara vida y tuviera bastante calidez.

Curiosamente, de todo el grupo de reconocimiento que permanecía con él, Vaako era el único que veía con nuevos ojos todo eso, maravillándose de los colores y de la belleza que esa abundante vegetación proporcionaba en generosos y coloridos tapetes de flores y frutos, dispuestos en arreglos ingeniosos y armónicos.   
  
Bajó la vista, apartándola de todo ese cuadro que estaba frente a él, reconociendo que su vida hasta unos días atrás era sólo un muro frío manchado de tonos grises, muertos, y que ahora su fe en el InfraUniverso no valía mucho. No frente a todo lo que tenía ante su vista.   
  
Se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir otra vez una dolorosa punzada, como un aviso de su propia conciencia cuestionando su lealtad, sus ideales. Era la misma que había sentido al ver al antiguo Lord Marshall tirado en el piso de la Basílica, frente a él, a punto de ser asesinado por quien había declarado una lealtad vacía tan efusivamente.  
  
Suspiró, dándose cuenta que a pesar de que trataba de evitarlo, sus emociones lo estaban matando.  
  
-Lord Vaako, ¿está bien?   
  
Vaako se sintió un tanto sorprendido al saberse observado. Volteó con el oficial y sonrió levemente.  
  
-Si, Lord Toulos. No es nada. Continúe en su puesto.  
  
-Si, comandante.  
  
Vaako volvió a fijar la vista al edificio en donde se encontraba Riddick y los demás embajadores.   
  
Sería una vigilia pesada.  
  
Al llegar a Galthrem una pequeña comitiva había recibido al Lord y a los embajadores, ofreciéndoles una rara pero cálida hospitalidad, a pesar de la insistente llovizna que caía en esa parte del planeta.   
  
Habían permanecido varias horas en pláticas y negociaciones, mismas en las que Riddick había sido sensato pero exigente en las garantías hacia los habitantes de Durmond. Y aunque habían avanzado bastante con los consejales y dirigentes de Galthrem, se había decidido que permanecerían el resto del día, la noche y parte de la mañana en el planeta, festejando una especie de alianza.  
  
Así que ellos, toda la fragata de Necros permanecería en las afueras del edificio, en los alrededores, y muy cercanos a los embajadores. Vaako debía entrar también al Salón Principal de Audiencias para seguir con su labor de protección al Lord.   
  
En cierta forma, se sentía aliviado de estar activo todo ese tiempo. Era un escape a los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Podría evitar a Riddick todo lo que fuera posible. Incluso, se libraría de su acoso.  
  
Suspiró una vez más al colocarse el casco. Hecho esto, se adelantó hacia el edificio, portando las armas que usaba y con cuatro soldados acompañándole.

 

  
\-----------------------------------------------

 

  
Riddick logró ubicarlo ya dentro del salón en donde estaban todos reunidos en mesas, comiendo y bebiendo. Los dirigentes y consejales de Galthrem se habían mostrado generosos en las primeras horas después de las audiencias, haciendo de la cena una enorme bacanal.   
  
Vaako y otros soldados Necros permanecían apostados en partes estratégicas del salón, observando, vigilando. Ningun soldado Necro estaba fuera de su puesto, permitiéndose libertades. No lo harían por la manera como el comandante los había entrenado, y por la lealtad que aprendían de él.  
  
Aereon y el Furien voltearon a verse por algunos momentos. Estando en extremos separados de la mesa que ocupaban era muy difícil poder hablar entre ellos. Así que la Elemental decidió que hablaría con Riddick cuando terminara la cena. Tal vez en ese lugar se presentaría otra oportunidad para la tan ansiada audiencia que Vaako necesitaba con el Lord.  
  
Sin embargo no pudo hablar con él. Riddick no perdió detalle del comandante, aguardando el momento apropiado para acercársele.  
  
La noche llegó muy rápido para los que se divertían, pero en extremo lento para los hombres del comandante.   
  
Éste se había retirado del salón después de completar la última parte de su guardia y protección hacia el Lord, y se sentía exahusto.  
  
En la fragata había varios dormitorios de dimensiones pequeñas, precisamente acondicionados para campañas como esas, de muchas horas de vigilancia y pocas de sueño. Vaako entró a la nave mientras observaba de manera furtiva el entorno, revisando por última vez lo que había alrededor. Llegó a uno de los dormitorios más apartados y se encerró, quitándose la armadura y dejándola acomodada en la esquina. No se quitó la ropa que usaba bajo ella. Podría ocuparla más adelante.  
  
Apagó la tenue lámpara y se recostó en el pequeño camastro cerrando los ojos, sin poder evitar que su pensamiento se desbocara en medio del sueño.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Riddick se recargó en la pared metálica, observándolo mientras dormía.  
  
Sus facciones marcadas por las preocupaciones y los acontecimientos vividos los podía ver claramente. Su mano derecha descansando ba sobre su pecho, mientras que la izquierda la tenía a un costado, a la par de su cuerpo.   
  
Un leve movimiento de su cabeza llamó la atención del Furien. Éste se le acercó al comprobar que su respiración cambiaba, agitándose de forma leve. Todo indicaba un sueño inquietante.   
  
No había terminado de pensar en eso cuando Vaako despertó en medio de un fuerte sobresalto, realzado por una exclamación mezclada de temor. Estaba agitado, desorientado.   
  
Riddick se inclinó a un lado de él, observándolo, hasta que decidió intervenir..  
  
-¿Qué fue, Vaako? -Su ronco murmullo sobresaltó aun más al Comandante, quien se incorporó todo lo que pudo en esa primer sorpresa. No le respondió, sólo se limitó a observarlo, con los ojos muy abiertos y su respiración aun desbocada. Riddick le sonrió. -¿Cómo es que tienes pesadillas?   
  
Vaako se animó a hablar, aunque eso le costara una fuerte sanción. Asintió con un gesto,intentando levantarse, pero el Lord se lo impidió.  
  
-Si, Mi Lord... He tenido varios sueños...  
  
-Imagino que me los contarás.   
  
Vaako asintió otra vez, bajando la vista. Empezó a relatar el sueño en voz baja.  
  
-Veo al Lord Marshal, al Medio-Muerto. Me habla... me recrimina...  
  
Riddick sonrió al oirlo, pensando en que después de todo, el comandante era humano y era natural que tuviese temores. Era demasiado normal que la conciencia lo aguijoneara de vez en cuando.  
  
-El Medio-Muerto se largó solito al InfraUniverso, comandante. No puede hacerte daño.   
  
-Lo se.  
  
-Bien, entonces ya que te has recuperado, vengo por lo mío.   
  
Sin decirle más, Riddick intentó sujetarlo al camastro, pero Vaako se defendió esta vez. Quiso salir, pero el Furien lo alcanzó, tumbándolo en el reducido espacio que había entre el camastro y la pared metálica.   
  
-No... Espera. ¡No, no!  
  
-Comandante. Tus órdenes fueron explícitas y sencillas de entender. Deja de pelear.

Vaako pareció no escucharlo. Siguió forcejeando con él, sintiendo que no tenía fuerzas para seguir resistiendo. 

-¡¡No!! ¡Por favor, Mi Lord! ¡No!

Cuando Riddick trató de desnudarlo, Vaako lo golpeó en el rostro, alcanzando a romperle el labio. Eso hizo que el Furien casi rugiera de excitación.

-¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Te ordeno que te quedes quieto o lo lamentarás!! -La pelea atrajo a los que estaban en esos momentos en la nave. Riddick nunca se imaginó que los oficiales se atrevieran a abrir el dormitorio, encontrándolos a ambos en el suelo, uno medio sometido, el otro con una fiera expresión mientras intentaba someterlo por completo. Los oficiales retrocedieron al encontrarse con las pupilas brillantes en medio de la oscuridad del dormitorio-. ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡¡Lárguense!!  
  
-¡¡Lord Riddick!! -Uno de los soldados que habían quedado de guardia en el salón principal entró a la nave, buscándolo. -¡¡Lord Riddick, el Principal de Galthrem quiere hablar con usted!!  
  
-Demonios... -El Furien masculló débilmente, cerrando los ojos con algo de resignación, sonriendo a manera de burla hacia sí mismo. Vaako respiró con cierto alivio al sentir que Riddick aflojaba sus manos alrededor de sus muñecas. Sin embargo, antes de dejarlo volvió a acercársele. -No cantes victoria, Vaako. En cuanto lleguemos a la Basílica...  
  
Dicho esto, lo soltó mientras se levantaba y se giraba para irse de ahí, empujando despectivamente a todos los oficiales y soldados reunidos afuera del dormitorio mientras se ponía nuevamente los visores oscuros.  
  
Vaako se incorporó, y con algo de dificultad cerró la puerta del dormitorio otra vez, sin levantar la vista hacia ninguno de los demás oficiales y soldados.

Con el eco de burla de su propia conciencia era suficiente...


	9. Reconciliación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De regreso a la Basílica, Riddick discute con Aereon. Y ella, como buena Elemental, lo pone en su lugar.
> 
> Vaako, por su parte, tiene mayores dificultades para seguir las órdenes del Lord. Es difícil engañar a un Furien.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Parte de la escena final es el desarrollo de una violación, aunque no es explícita. Por favor, leer con cuidado.

Cuarto día, de regreso a la Basílica.  
  
Varios soldados vieron de soslayo la discusión entre la Elemental y el Lord del Imperio, precisamente afuera de la fragata en la que Vaako y sus hombres habían escoltado a los embajadores.  
  
El comandante no se veía por ningún lado, pero dos capitanes a cargo del escuadrón de guardia se mantenían a la expectativa. Tal vez el segundo y el tercer escuadrón aun estarían vigilando que los embajadores llegaran sin contratiempo a su nave.  
  
Aereon se subió a la fragata y dignamente se sentó en el primer lugar que pudo encontrar.   
  
-¡¡Con cien mil demonios!! ¡¡Tu maldito lugar es en la nave de los embajadores!!  
  
Ella sólo volteó a verlo sin inmutarse por sus gritos. Con una diplomacia digna sólo de un Elemental, le respondió amablemente.  
  
-Riddick, no voy a subirme en donde vayas tú. Es mi última palabra.  
  
El Lord se inclinó un poco a su lado, tratando de ser paciente y sensato. Claro, tarea imposible para un Furien enojado.  
  
-Aereon, te lo voy a pedir por última vez...  
  
-Y yo me voy a negar por última vez, Richard Riddick.  
  
Esa respuesta lo sorprendió. Aereon en ningún momento antes le había hablado por su nombre, y esta vez, la intención había sido muy clara. Riddick se incorporó, levantándose los visores y clavando su vista en ella.   
  
-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que estás provocando?! –Señaló a los soldados a su alrededor y volvió a bajar el tono de voz. –¡Me estás restando autoridad y credibilidad, Aereon! ¡Enfrente de mi propio ejército!  
  
-¿Te quejas por algo que tú iniciaste?  
  
-¡¿Qué yo...?! –Riddick recargó el brazo izquierdo en la pared metálica, bajando la cabeza ligeramente mientras volteaba hacia otra parte, controlándose una vez más. –Me lleva... ahora yo soy el culpable de los caprichos de ustedes. ¡Qué buen argumento! No por nada eres Elemental.  
  
-No tiene nada que ver el que yo sea una Elemental. –Aereon jugueteó un poco con su mano, soplando a sus dedos y haciendo pasar extrañas formas de materia en ellos. –Ahora, Riddick, voy a darte un buen consejo para que esto no se vea como un desacato a tu autoridad. Simplemente, finge que me ordenas esperar a tu comandante Vaako. Nadie se tiene que enterar de que es verdad que tú querías esto.  
  
Lo pensó por algunos segundos y finalmente, El Furien volteó otra vez con ella, sonriendo con sarcasmo.   
  
–Está bien. Aereon, tú ganas esta vez. Pero te advierto...  
  
-Guárdate tus advertencias. Sabes que no me asustas. –Aereon se levantó con actitud de reto frente a él. Comenzaba a enfadarse. –Por otro lado, tengo que hacer esto, Riddick, ya que te niegas necia y rotundamente a escucharlo. Sabes que Vaako tiene información valiosa, que sabe las mejores estrategias en primer lugar, para asegurar tu integridad como Lord del Imperio y salvar tu vida, y en segundo lugar, para garantizar que esta gente quede protegida. Tus últimas decisiones han sido pésimas, y por eso nosotros tenemos que hacer algo, porque te cierras a escucharnos.  
  
-¡Ah, ahora soy un estúpido! –Se volteó totalmente con ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.  
  
-Si lo quieres ver de esa forma... –Aereon volvió a sentarse antes de continuar. –Pero yo no he dicho eso. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que tanto los miembros del consejo del Imperio como Vaako y yo, sabemos que no eres un gobernante con experiencia. Eres un Furien, un líder nato, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas todas las respuestas a las necesidades de los que dependen de ti. Has vivido demasiado tiempo solo, inventando soluciones, planeando e improvisando en segundos para sobrevivir. Pero esto es diferente.   
  
-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué tiene de distinto una vida a un Imperio? ¡No hay ninguna diferencia!  
  
Aereon negó un poco con gesto tolerante.

–La diferencia es que no estás solo. Existimos, Riddick. Estamos aquí, detrás de ti, a tus lados, incluso al frente, cuidando los pasos que das. No puedes ignorarnos. No puedes dejar de vernos por más que lo desees. –Una leve sonrisa compasiva se dibujó en su rostro antes de continuar. –Y a él en especial. No puedes ignorarlo, porque la cercanía entre ustedes ha sido... única. Por eso es por lo que te he pedido que hables con él, que no le niegues el derecho de comunicarse contigo. Por esa razón solicité su audiencia como asunto urgente.   
  
Riddick suavizó su gesto severo al pensar en ello. Una cercanía única, especial.   
  
Vaako nunca había exigido nada de él, jamás se había impuesto sobre sus órdenes y deseos. Sólo vivía en medio de la actitud de servicio incondicional, a pesar de lo que ocurriera entre ellos.

No pudo negarlo. Su relación había sido tan diferente a los brevísimos intentos anteriores. Bajó la cabeza un poco, pensando en eso.   
  
Finalmente levantó la vista, encontrando la de Aereon. Y ella supo que había logrado dar un paso.  
  
-De acuerdo. Quédate y habla con él. Pero te voy a pedir algo. -Ella lo vio con curiosidad. Era primera vez que Riddick lo hacía. Aunque lo que le dijo en seguida la desconcertó. –Nunca vuelvas a llamarme por mi maldito nombre. No frente a ellos. Dime Riddick, o mejor, Lord Riddick.  
  
Aereon sonrió, mientras el Lord salía de la fragata gritando órdenes en medio de maledicencias y refunfuños.

Furien al fin.... 

  
\-----------------------------------------------

 

  
De pié, en medio del puente de mando de la nave principal del Concilio, Craigh mantenía su vista perdida en el oscuro horizonte a través de un enorme ventanal, pensando en cómo deshacerse de la que ahora no era una oferta, sino una impuesta orden de dar caza a quien el Elemental Yanius consideraba su pesadilla.  
  
Yanius no había escatimado en nada los recursos del Concilio para llevar a cabo los planes de captura del Imperio. Aun sentía que su amor propio no se recuperaba de la paliza que recibiera de parte de Riddick, y que su autoestima no la podría levantar después de la forma como había sido vergonzosamente expuesto en sus negociaciones con mercenarios y los corruptos sistemas carcelarios de varios de los planetas más lejanos al complejo del Concilio.   
  
Para horror del mercenario, Yanius le comentó que se había dado cuenta de la maniobra de escape que habían realizado, y que los buscaban por las zonas aledañas a Durmond. Se había jactado delante de él de su inteligencia, menospreciando las maniobras y estrategias que los consejeros y los hombres de guerra del Imperio poseían. Los había llamado tontos e ingenuos. Eso lo había enfurecido, pero no lo exteriorizó.  
  
Tenía que hacer algo para evitar que Aereon fuese también una presa fácil para este ambicioso Elemental. De hecho, empezaba a alimentar la idea de restituirla en su posición del Concilio, y ayudarla incluso utilizando la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo, en caso de que hubiese oposición a eso. Sería la única forma en que la corrupción en esos medios menguara.  
  
Sin embargo, una de las más fuertes preocupaciones que mantenía estresado al mercenario, era lo que podría sucederle al comandante del Imperio en caso de un enfrentamiento con el ejército del Concilio, armado con nueva y extraña tecnología, y fortalecido por el reclutamiento forzado de malhechores y gente de muy bajo sentido de la ética, además de voluntarios ambiciosos que aceptaban las ofertas que gente como el Elemental les ofrecían.

La mayoría eran Mercenarios que habían perdido todo gracias a Riddick, y su deseo de venganza los lanzaba a una ciega lealtad hacia Yanius y el Concilio.   
  
Lo peor del caso, como recapacitó poco después de que Yanius lo emboscara mientras lo acompañaba a irse de su nave, era que le había mostrado su debilidad, y eso lo ponía en desventaja. Debía obedecer, o el primero en ser presa del Elemental sería el comandante. A menos que el propio Craigh lo atrapara y lo mantuviera al margen, dejando al Ejército Necrófero sin uno de los más fuertes elementos de estrategia con el que contaban.  
  
“ _Una buena oferta..._ ” Craigh rechinó los dientes al recordar sus palabras. “ _Su vida por el Imperio, un simple trueque, Ludwing. Y quien saldrá ganando serás tú._ ”  
  
Ahora, cautivo a las imposiciones de Yanius y en contra de su voluntad, los acompañaba hacia el sistema en donde algunas tropas de reconocimiento les informaran que habían visto el característico cometa que anunciaba la presencia de la Basílica y la Flota de Necros.   
  
Era cuestión de días alcanzarlos...

 

  
\----------------------------------------------------------

 

  
Había llegado el tiempo de irse.   
  
Aereon se levantó al ver al comandante entrando a la fragata con el último grupo de soldados, quitándose los guantes de la armadura mientras sostenía el casco bajo un brazo. Le sonrió cuando él la descubrió, aguardando por él.  
  
-Comandante, pensé que nunca llegarías.  
  
-Lamento haberte hecho esperar. Cambiamos posiciones estratégicas y no tomamos en cuenta que nos llevaría un poco más de tiempo.  
  
-Ah, no te preocupes. –Ella lo siguió hasta la cabina de armamento, sosteniéndole el casco mientras él dejaba las armas en uno de los compartimentos especiales. Vaako no perdió detalle de que la Elemental no tenía prisa por ir a la nave de los embajadores. La fragata ya había cerrado la plataforma de embarque y se alistaba para despegar detrás de la otra nave.  
  
-Aereon, ¿no deberías estar con el Lord?  
  
-No. Voy a irme con ustedes. –Sonrió al ver el desconcierto del guerrero y se extendió un poco más en su explicación. –Tenía que hablar contigo, comandante.  
  
Él asintió, invitándola a seguirlo a un área de la nave en donde podrían hablar tranquilamente. Mientras se dirigían ahí, Vaako aprovechó para saber a qué acuerdos habían llegado con los gobernantes de Galthrem y el sistema.   
  
-Supe que tuvieron aprobación de la mayoría de los planetas del Tratado de Galthrem.   
  
-Bueno, si. Pero en algunos de ellos tuvimos que ejercer algo de presión. –Ella sonrió con una leve sombra de ironía. –El estigma del Imperio aun es muy fuerte, y por más que se trate de convencer a quienes están aterrorizados, es casi imposible.  
  
-Lo imagino. Pero a final de cuentas...  
  
-Si, regresaremos para preparar a los habitantes de Durmond e iniciar con los desembarcos en los planetas que aceptaron recibirlos. No creo que tardemos más de dos días en eso. Los censos serán de gran utilidad. Fue una muy buena estrategia, comandante.  
  
El comandante le señaló un pequeño apartado con algunos asientos cómodos, y ambos se dirigieron hacia ahí. El lugar era como un salón de esparcimiento o reuniones, con algunas mesillas abatibles diseminadas por la habitación. Se sentaron uno frente al otro, con una mesa entre ellos.  
  
-Gracias, Aereon. Es sólo un apoyo para la buena organización. Lo empleamos con frecuencia en los reabastecimientos al ejército.  
  
-Ah... –Una estrategia del antiguo Lord Marshall. Pudo ver por ese comentario que Vaako había aprendido mucho de ese hombre extraño. Lealtad, organización, estrategia, fe. ¿Cuánto le habría costado renunciar a la lealtad hacia él?

Sin poder resistir la tentación, le preguntó.

–Comandante... ¿lo extrañas? -Vaako la vió fijamente sin comprender mucho su pregunta. Aereon insistió-. Quiero decir, al antiguo Lord Marshall, al Medio-Muerto.   
  
Dudó con esa pregunta. Muy en lo personal, conscientemente en ocasiones lo había hecho. Sí lo extrañaba. Pero ahora que su conciencia había despertado, la imagen del Medio-Muerto se hacía presente cada vez que cerraba los ojos, cada vez que su fe y su lealtad se tambaleaban, cada vez que su cordura para mantenerse en equilibrio se escabullía.  
  
Recordó esa última vez que lo viera ante él, esa vez en la que había pensado en mil posibilidades de tomar su ventaja estando el Lord en medio de una discusión de estrategia, mientras varios oficiales lo escuchaban. Recordó el sobresalto al ver el rostro de su alma frente a él, y la forma como le exigía que no lo cuestionara, que tuviera fe, que creyera...   
  
Eran esas circunstancias las que lo hacían reverenciarlo por temor, pero también lo que le servía de comparación a su situación actual, a tratar de ser objetivo en sus dudas, a buscar un equilibrio para su convicción. Eran esos momentos en los que se comportaba exigente pero a la vez comprensivo, los que en realidad extrañaba.  
  
-En ocasiones –Perdió su vista en la ventanilla sellada que tenían a un lado, mientras el colorido de la atmósfera cambiaba paulatinamente a un azul oscuro, y al final, el color del espacio–. Todos estos cambios. Quiero decir, no ha sido fácil. Estaba acostumbrado a la forma como él nos mantenía bajo un régimen ordenado y sostenido en la convicción de lo que él era. Pero ahora...   
  
Aereon asintió con un gesto. Podía notar la duda en su voz.  
  
-Hasta el momento lo han superado, comandante. Riddick de verdad que ha hecho mucho, y no podríamos decir si es bueno o malo, pero dentro de los cambios, he visto muchos beneficios.   
  
Vaako contuvo el suspiro que estaba a punto de salir. Tenía una percepción no muy lejana de la que Aereon le comentaba respecto a los cambios dentro de la Basílica, pero en forma personal dudaba si él estaba siendo beneficiado por esos cambios. Le resultaba muy confuso entender lo que ocurría con su ánimo y sus emociones, con la extraña relación que había entre Riddick y él.  
  
-Cambios... Bueno, si. Él lo dijo. –Bajó la vista a la mesilla, ocultando su mirada de la Elemental. No quería que percibiera lo que lo atormentaba en esos últimos días. –Todo cambia. Tendré que seguir esforzándome por aceptar esos cambios.  
  
-Lo dices como si te costara mucho trabajo creerlo. Podría apostar que el cabeza dura de Riddick no ha logrado convencerte de eso.  
  
Vaako sonrió, levantando nuevamente la vista.  
  
-Sigues diciéndole de manera extraña. Espero que no se llegue a molestar contigo por eso.  
  
Aereon se encogió de hombros con una leve risilla. –No te preocupes. Sabe que es porque lo aprecio.  
  
El comandante sólo asintió, poniendo atención a lo que varios capitanes mencionaban desde la cabina de mando de la fragata. Durarían aun quince minutos para llegar.  
  
-Aereon... –Vaako la observó por un momento. Su rostro maduro reflejaba sensatez y sabiduría, y al mismo tiempo, contaba cientos de historias. -¿Tienes alguien a quien extrañar?  
  
La Elemental le sonrió al intuir el contexto de la pregunta.  
  
-¿Te refieres a si tengo un esposo, hijos? –La afirmación de Vaako la animó a seguir. –Ya eso quedó atrás, comandante. Lo que tengo que mantener a la vista es siempre el cumplir con el propósito por el cual fui nombrada embajadora. Eso no me permite extrañar a alguien. ¿Pero qué me dices de ti? ¿En estos momentos sientes que alguien te hace falta?  
  
-Como te dije, extraño al antiguo Lord, tal vez porque lo vi más como una figura de autoridad y responsabilidad; como un padre.-Jugueteó nerviosamente en líneas imaginarias sobre la superficie de la mesa, sin verla. -En ocasiones extraño a mi esposa. Fueron muchos años de convivencia en pareja, y creo que me acostumbré a ella, a su presencia y sus exigencias. Pero ahora que lo pienso... extraño a Lord Riddick.  
  
-Temo que no comprendo.  
  
Vaako sonrió con algo de amargura mezclada en su gesto.  
  
-Parecerá absurdo, pero lo que quiero decir es que extraño al Lord Riddick que era en los primeros momentos de haber asumido el mando. En estos últimos tiempos he notado que incluso él ha cambiado. Y no porque no deba hacerlo, pero ha sido algo drástico. –Vaako volteó nuevamente hacia el corredor que llevaba a la cabina de mando y asintió al capitán que le indicaba algo. Regresó a la conversación con la Elemental. –Aereon, temo que debo dejarte un momento. Hay un problema en el despeje de los rieles de la nave madre y debo supervisar el mantenimiento.   
  
Ella asintió, viéndolo levantarse y caminar hacia el corredor, encontrando al capitán que lo llamara.

  
\-------------------------------------------

 

  
No hubo muchas demoras en el mantenimiento del que Vaako había hablado. El contratiempo se solucionó rápido y pocos minutos más tarde llegaban a los corredores principales para el desembarco a la Basílica.  
  
Al prepararse para bajar de la fragata, Aereon encontró a Vaako acomodándose nuevamente la armadura. Sus obligaciones aun no terminaban.   
  
-Pienso que tendremos una reunión general con los miembros del Consejo del Imperio y de Durmond, comandante. Vi cierta urgencia en el Comendador cuando los dirigentes de Galthrem dieron su aprobación..   
  
Vaako asintió, pensando más allá de esos momentos. Se lo hizo saber a la Elemental.  
  
-Espero que esto no se demore. No estoy muy tranquilo sabiendo que el Concilio de los Sistemas quiera tomar acciones rápidas al ver que no se cumplieron sus planes. –Ambos bajaron de la nave y se dirigieron hacia el corredor principal. No habían caminado mucho cuando vieron a los embajadores y a Riddick ahí también.  
  
-¡¡Quiero que todos se reúnan en la Sala de Audiencias en veinte minutos!! –Volteó hacia la nave, descubriendo a Vaako entre el contingente de soldados. Aereon aun estaba con él. Se quitó los visores y buscó la mirada del comandante antes de continuar. -¡¡Sin excepción!!   
  
Dicho esto entró al corredor principal seguido del Comendador de Durmond y de los otros embajadores. Aereon volteó con el guerrero antes de hacer lo mismo.  
  
-Bien, esto te quita una preocupación. Sólo espero que no vaya a meter la pata como otras veces.   
  
-No lo hará, Aereon. Ten por seguro que no lo hará. Aunque no lo parezca, él escucha. –Ambos guardaron silencio un momento. Y él decidió tomar la iniciativa. –Te veo en la audiencia.  
  
-Si, está bien. –La Elemental lo vio tomar otro rumbo, y ella optó por retirarse también.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

  
Antes de dirigirse al Salón de Audiencias, Riddick decidió visitar a la convaleciente capitana a su cuidado, así que dejando a los personajes que lo acompañaban, se dirigió a las salas de curación.  
  
Sin embargo, al llegar al lugar, lo encontró demasiado vacío para su gusto. Algo lo puso alerta.  
  
Entró a la sala principal, buscando a los miembros de la tripulación, sin éxito. Entonces, un leve sentimiento de alarma y enojo empezó a arraigarse en él. Caminó hasta la camilla en donde se suponía que estaría Anvarlia guardando el reposo recomendado por los curadores, pero también la encontró vacía.   
  
“ _¡Se largó...!_ ”  
  
Su primer pensamiento fue ese, pero se contuvo. Tal vez aun estarían en los hangares revisando la Delion-Targis. Pero después lo pensó mejor. ¿Para qué querría Anvarlia revisar una nave que acababa de ver el día anterior?   
  
Más aun si esa nave estaba casi reconstruida, y prácticamente olía a nuevo.  
  
-¡¡¡Esa maldita...!!! –Sin detenerse por más tiempo, buscó a los curadores que habían estado a cargo del cuidado de la capitana.   
  
Un hombre ya entrado en años y de apariencia solemne, Lord Sarius, el principal médico encargado fue quien le hizo saber la decisión que ella había tomado mientras el grupo de embajadores se encontraba en Galthrem.   
  
-Nunca había tenido paciente más problemático, Lord Riddick. Y ayer, simplemente se presentó conmigo junto a toda su tripulación, diciéndome que se alegraba de poder librarse de nosotros. Hizo varias señales obscenas y salieron de aquí con rumbo a las pistas principales.  
  
-¿Dijo algo más? –Riddick observaba un tanto divertido al hombre frente a él. Anvarlia tenía el don de hacer rabiar al más estoico ser de los universos conocidos, así que no le pareció raro que ese solemne curador mostrara indignación al hablar de ella. ¡Quién lo creyera!  
  
Lo mejor de la situación era que su mal humor había desaparecido.  
  
-No. De haberlo hecho quien la hubiese sacado de la sala de curaciones hubiese sido yo.  
  
Riddick asintió, aun con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una levísima sonrisa aflorando en su semblante. Bueno, Anvarlia no representaba mucho problema. Ya tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella, cuando las circunstancias no fuesen tan apremiantes.  
  
-Entiendo. Le agradezco que haya sido paciente con ella, Lord Sarius. –El curador hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró al interior de una de las salas menores.   
  
Riddick decidió regresar a la Sala de Audiencias y terminar con los pendientes que tenían entre manos. Mientras se dirigía hacia ahí por el corredor principal recordó también a Vaako y lo que la Elemental le dijera respecto a su forma de comportarse con él.   
  
Tal vez tuviera razón en algunas cosas. Y tal vez se decidiera cambiar un poquito en cuanto al trato que le daba. Tal vez...   
  
Riddick se detuvo un momento al estar frente a la entrada al Salón, pensativo, oculto a la vista de los soldados que se acomodaban en sus posiciones dentro recinto, oculto incluso de la perspicaz mirada del comandante, quien revisaba la formación de sus hombres.   
  
Pensó en la noche anterior; y en las anteriores a esa, impregnadas de violencia y soledad. Sin poder evitarlo pensó también en los momentos de entrega plena que vivieran mucho antes de que todo ese lío con Durmond iniciara...

 

  
\--------------------------------------------

 

  
Los hombres del ejército fueron los primeros en llegar al Salón de Audiencias y apostarse en sus posiciones. El Comandante los supervisó a todos, y finalmente él mismo tomó su lugar.  
  
Vaako permanecía firme detrás del sitio del trono. Era otro cambio que había planeado el día anterior, incluso sin saber de esa nueva audiencia. Sabía que sería estratégico debido a la cercanía al Lord, pero nunca creyó que eso se volvería un suplicio, después de esas dos últimas noches, llenas de momentos de insomnio por la incertidumbre; por lo que Riddick había hecho...   
  
Su sobresalto fue enorme al ver el rostro del Furien frente a él, observándolo sin los visores oscuros, a través del casco. Nunca lo escuchó llegar.  
  
-Perdiste -Susurró con malicia al decirle eso. -Te encontré, y a la primera, comandante.  
  
Sin decir más, rodeó el sitio y subió hasta la silla, en silencio.   
  
Vaako permaneció en su lugar absorto en sus pensamientos, sin prestar mucha atención a los asuntos que se estaban tratando. Estaba desconcertado. Parecía como si el Lord lo bromeara. Incluso, la sonrisa que vio en su rostro era totalmente distinta. Una sonrisa genuina.  
  
Para sorpresa de todos, la reunión se llevó de manera inusualmente tranquila, en medio de una increíble demostración de sensatez por parte del Lord. Aereon misma se había sorprendido al ver el radical cambio de ánimo de Riddick en tan pocas horas.  
  
La reunión de consejeros fue rápida y ordenada. Se asignaron a los Purificadores y Monjes que se encargarían de los traslados, asistidos por varios altos oficiales del ejército, mismos que Vaako había recomendado en un informe solicitado un día antes por Lord Danil. Así que de manera satisfactoria, Riddick dio por terminada las audiencias, pero no se retiró.   
  
Mientras el salón se vaciaba, sin levantarse de la silla se inclinó hacia el lugar en donde estaba el comandante, levantando los visores para dejarle ver sus ojos.   
  
-Bien, ahora puedo decirte con calma cuál va a ser el castigo. -Vaako levantó el rostro hacia él por unos segundos, sin dejar su expresión seria. Optó por quitarse el casco de la armadura. No tenía caso seguir oculto. -Había pensado en humillarte de la peor forma frente a todo el ejército, pero eso ya lo hice. Tus muchachos se aburrirían demasiado si hacemos lo mismo dos días seguidos.  
  
Se sorprendió aun más al escuchar su risa queda después del comentario.   
  
Riddick se levantó de la silla, dando algunos pasos de un lado a otro del nivel en el que estaba. Sorpresivamente, de un salto se plantó frente a él, y volvió a pasearse lentamente en círculos, como si estuviera pensando. El comandante no despegó su mirada de él, esperando cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrírsele. Entonces el Furien se le acercó otra vez, tocando con cuidado su rostro, justo en donde las oscuras ojeras se empezaban a marcar.  
  
-Aereon me ha comentado que no te presentas a la hora de alimentos. Ambos sospechamos que no has comido en todos estos días. –Vaako iba a protestar, más Riddick le tapó la boca rudamente sin perder la ligerísima sonrisa que mostraba. –Aun no te he permitido hablar.   
  
El comandante asintió, haciendo una expresión de disgusto. Era cierto, las órdenes continuaban y eso parecía divertir aun más al Lord. Bajó la mirada, resignándose. Sin embargo, Riddick dejó su boca, bajando los dedos a la barbilla del muchacho, obligándolo a verlo otra vez al levantar su rostro con curiosa delicadeza.  
  
-Hey, no es para tanto. –El Furien lo soltó, retirándose un poco de él, dispuesto a continuar con las actividades de su agenda. – Quiero verte hoy en el comedor. Es una orden, así que no quiero ir a sacarte arrastrándote de los salones de entrenamiento.   
  
Le dio un golpecito en la barbilla, sonriéndole en forma traviesa antes de irse. Vaako lo siguió con la vista, sumamente desconcertado. ¿Acaso eso significaba...?  
  
Sacudió un poco la cabeza, pensando que no debía hacerse ilusiones de algo que tal vez no tuviera trascendencia alguna. Riddick se lo había dicho, era útil para continuar al mando de los ejércitos, para ser estratega del Imperio. Nada más.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

  
La madrugada del quinto día.  
  
  
Vaako escuchó cuando salía del aposento, y esperó algunos minutos más, reponiéndose del ultraje de esa noche.   
  
Parecía que nada había cambiado.  
  
Con excepción de la orden de que se presentara en el comedor, sabiéndose vigilado por el Lord desde que llegara, hasta el momento en que decidiera retirarse, después de comer sólo media ración de alimentos, y con muchos esfuerzos.   
  
Todo había seguido su curso normal.

Eso, hasta el momento en que despertara violentamente, en medio de una pesadilla y sintiendo la presencia del Furien a su lado, jalándolo con violencia, sujetándolo contra la cama para reclamarlo una vez más.

Aún resentía la forma en que el Furien lo había sometido. Violento, salvaje, sin compasión alguna. 

De igual forma, en sus oídos permanecían aún la ausencia de palabras, la respiración pesada y los gruñidos casi animales del Lord mientras lo penetraba, desgarrándolo, lastimándolo...

Cuidando de no lastimar aun más las zonas heridas, se levantó caminando hacia el baño, todavía aturdido.  
  
Ya ahí, dejó que el chorro de agua cayera sobre él, buscando lavar ese sentimiento de suciedad que se arraigaba en él cada vez que Riddick lo acosaba. Estaba de espaldas a la entrada principal de la habitación. Recargó las manos en la pared que tenía frente a él, bajando la cabeza, dejando que el agua corriera por su nuca hacia su espalda.  
  
Era demasiado... Demasiado al grado de que el dolor interno salía por cada uno de los poros de su piel, provocando incluso que el leve roce del líquido le doliera...   
  
Cerró los ojos soportando el dolor, trató de hacer lo mismo con sus otros sentidos, sin mucho resultado.  
  
Fue entonces que el roce tibio de una mano en su pecho lo sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos al sentirse sujeto en un abrazo cuidadoso, al reconocer nuevamente el cuerpo de quien lo sostenía ahora, el toque delicado de sus labios en sus hombros, subiendo por su cuello...  
  
-No puedo seguir con esto... -Su voz era un desesperado y ronco lamento, dicho en su oído. Vaako cerró los ojos otra vez, mordiéndose el labio inferior al tiempo que acariciaba el brazo del Furien. -Quiero tenerte como antes.... quiero que me pertenezcas por completo....  
  
Vaako se volteó sin romper ese abrazo, ese contacto tan cercano.

Quedó frente a él, con la mirada fija en la del Furien.

Riddick cerró la breve distancia de sus labios hasta los del guerrero con extrema delicadeza, sólo como una caricia llena de promesas.   
  
Se separaron un poco, dejando el abrazo intacto. Vaako permanecía recargado en el muro, con los ojos entrecerrados y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, temblando en forma leve debido a las muchas emociones encontradas en esos momentos. Riddick acarició su mejilla con una mano, quitando el exceso de agua en su rostro mientras su mirada triste permanecía en la del guerrero.   
  
En cierto momento, Vaako lo estrechó de manera desesperada, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del Furien. No podía evitarlo. No cuando todo el dolor que llevaba a cuestas ahora se agolpaba con saña en su pecho, en su garganta.   
  
-Perdóname... –Suplicó quedamente, dudando aun si esa solitaria palabra transmitiría sus sentimientos, su arrepentimiento y el deseo de aceptación que buscaba. -Perdóname ...  
  
Riddick acarició su espalda mientras lo mecía levemente, sintiendo también ese dolor que los consumía a ambos. Supo que era tiempo de hacerlo. Supo que era tiempo para empezar de nuevo.   
  
-Sólo... sé mío, Vaako. Por completo, como fue al principio. –Lo separó un poco de sí, y ambos se observaron. –No me alejes de ti, no me separes como lo hiciste.  
  
-Nunca más MiLord. Nunca más.  
  
Esas palabras fueron suficientes. Pues el verdadero juramento de lealtad mutua fue en silencio, sólo en el lenguaje que ambos cuerpos hablaron, abrazados estrechamente, compartiendo la total apertura de uno hacia el otro, en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada lágrima que escapaba de manera furtiva...


	10. Juego Sucio parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anvarlia regresa a la acción, mientras Craigh trata de mantener una ligera ventaja sobre el Elemental Yanius y sus planes.  
> Riddick y compañía se preparan para dejar a los habitantes del planeta rescatado a salvo, y al mismo tiempo trata de salvar lo que hay entre él y Vaako.
> 
> Pero las cosas no son fáciles, para ninguno de ellos...

Anvarlia maniobró con un solo brazo los controles modificados de la nave, siendo observada por un muy asustado joven mientras pasaban a escasos centímetros de la pared rocosa, después de haber librado la enorme tormenta, estacionada en el valle cercano a la mina.  
  
-Ya puedes respirar, Delane. –volteó de soslayo con él, sonriéndole. -Pasamos las nubes y seguimos vivos y enteros  
  
Había regresado a Durmond, a la enorme gruta que había servido de entrada para las maquinarias de excavación y extracción de mineral del Concilio. Sabía que desde ahí podría contactarse más fácilmente con Yanius, y que en caso de que ese taimado Elemental le negara su pago y las muestras prometidas del material activo, podrían tomarlo fácilmente sometiendo a los guardias que estaban en las minas. Sería bastante sencillo hacerlo con las armas robadas a los Necros.  
  
En poco tiempo amanecería, aunque no había nadie en el exterior del planeta que pudiera serle de utilidad esa información.  
  
Anvarlia condujo la nave por un pequeño cañón formado entre las montañas, ayudada por el joven y recién nombrado copiloto de la tripulación. Llegaron a un lugar en donde se ensanchaba un poco el paso y mostraba al final del mismo un hueco hecho en la pared rocosa, no por el paso del tiempo o por cuestiones naturales, sino por las excavaciones y extracciones de material que ahí se estaban llevando a cabo.  
  
-Bien, Delane -Anvarlia le guiñó un ojo, poniendo aun más nervioso al muchachito-. Vamos a entrar.  
  
-P-pero... capitana...  
  
-Oh, vamos. ¿No me digas que te intimidan unas cuantas piedritas que puedan soltarse a nuestro paso? ¿O temes no manejar bien el control de navegación? -Rió con ganas al ver el gesto de enfado del chiquillo-. No te apures. No creo que por algunos rayones en el fuselaje pueda pasarnos algo grave.  
  
-¡No es eso! ¿Qué tal si nos disparan? ¡Se supone que ya no quedó nadie en el planeta!  
  
-Pues por esa misma razón, amiguito, esos imbéciles no deben disparar. Anda, haz tu mejor maniobra y aterriza adentro.  
  
Delane asintió, no muy convencido. Tenía la plena certeza de que los tipos del Concilio enviados ahí para hacer el trabajo rudo no eran nada amigables. Disparaban antes de preguntar, bueno, eso si se acordaban de hacerlo.  
  
Apenas Delane sujetó la palanca del control de navegación, sus dudas se vieron respaldadas. Una lluvia de disparos los recibió, dañando el fuselaje mientras él y Anvarlia intentaban desesperadamente de esquivarlos.  
  
-¡¡Pero qué están pensando...!! -Varios más de la tripulación se asomaron con enormes dificultades hasta la cabina de mando, escuchando maldecir a su capitana mientras la nave daba tumbos y recibía disparos-. ¡¡Ankar, prepara las armas!! ¡¡Esos malditos...!!  
  
Con una maniobra suicida, hecha con un solo brazo, Anvarlia esquivó un disparo por un lado y una saliente del cañón por el otro. Delane recuperó poco a poco la respiración en cuanto la maniobra terminó. A poca distancia, estaba la entrada principal de la mina. Ella le pasó entonces el control y tomó el radiotransmisor. Se veía furiosa.  
  
-¡¡Base control!! ¡¡No disparen, soy aliada del Concilio!! -Dos disparos más, y de pronto, todo cesó. Anvarlia bufó antes de lanzar una letanía de maldiciones y con un movimiento violento, casi rompió el micrófono del radio al dejarlo en su lugar-. ¡Pero ese maldito desgraciado de Yanius! ¡Nomás deja que lo vea y lo mato!  
  
Delane sólo asintió, haciendo un inventario mental de los años de vida que acababa de perder debido a los sustos vividos en el corto trayecto de la entrada a la atmósfera del planeta y ese momento. Y se dio cuenta que habían sido siglos.  
  
Llegaron sin mayores contratiempos al espacio preparado para recibir transportes. Anvarlia les ordenó a todos que no soltaran sus armas, y la tripulación completa estuvo de acuerdo en eso.

 

  
\-----------------------------------------

 

  
Amanecer del quinto día. ¿con órdenes o sin ellas?   
  
  
  
Vaako lo besó delicadamente, buscando despertarlo del profundo sueño en el que estaba. Sin embargo, parecía que nada lo lograría.  
  
Suspiró mientras se levantaba otra vez, dispuesto a continuar vistiéndose.   
  
Riddick lo alcanzó a sujetar por la parte de atrás del cuello, aun con los ojos cerrados, y lo tumbó sobre él, apresando sus labios con ansiedad. El guerrero correspondió con fuerza, pero sólo unos momentos. Se separó con algo de dificultad para poder hablar con él.  
  
-Mi Lord, es hora de iniciar con los preparativos del desembarco.  
  
-Los consejeros pueden hacerlo solos. Ven.  
  
-Si fuese así, Aereon no hubiese venido a buscarnos hace un rato-. Con eso, Vaako logró que Riddick se despertara totalmente.  
  
-¿Qué Aereon...? ¡Demonios! –Se incorporó entre irritado y avergonzado, pensando en que la tendría detrás todo ese día, y casi podía ver su mirada sonriente-. ¿La dejaste entrar?  
  
-No, despreocúpate. –Vaako sonreía ligeramente. Se había levantado y estaba junto al espejo, sujetando las trencillas de cabello que aún le faltaban de hacer-. Sólo preguntó por ti. Le dije que te buscaría.  
  
-¿Por qué no me despertaste?  
  
-Lo intenté. Por mucho rato, pero nada parecía funcionar –Sonrió un poco más, viendo el reflejo del Furien mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia él, completamente desnudo. Vaako lo admiró, sintiendo un fuerte deseo corriendo por su vientre-. De verdad estabas muy agotado.  
  
Riddick lo abrazó por detrás, mordisqueando un poco el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando un ligero estremecimiento en él.  
  
-Te lo debo a ti. Estaba preocupado –Esta vez, mientras hablaba, acariciaba su cuello con los labios.   
  
-¿A mi? –Risas de ambos, al tiempo en que Vaako se volteaba para quedar frente a él. Un nuevo beso fue suficiente para despertar otra vez la virilidad del Furien y el guerrero lo sintió. Se separó un poco de él, susurrando quedamente, recordándole el compromiso-. No hay tiempo...  
  
Riddick sólo bajó la cabeza, resignado. Era verdad.  
  
Vaako lo hizo soltarlo, pero le sujetó una mano con la suya, jalándolo un poco para llevarlo hasta la ducha. Él también lo deseaba, aunque aun se sintiera adolorido por lo ocurrido esa noche.  
  
-¿Quieres que vaya por tu ropa? Ahorrarías tiempo.  
  
-No, espera. Voy a regresar a mis aposentos. –Riddick se soltó ahora delicadamente, deteniendo al guerrero-. Será mejor que nos separemos, porque de otra forma, ni tu ni yo lograremos salir de aquí en todo el día. Hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo, y quisiera recuperarlo lo más pronto posible.  
  
Vaako asintió, pensativo. Sabía que tenía razón.  
  
El Furien pasó por su lado, besándolo fugazmente mientras buscaba la bata que llevaba la noche anterior. Se envolvió en ella y salió, no sin antes volver a besarlo profundamente, sintiendo que la ansiedad mordía sus ánimos sin ninguna compasión.  
  
-Te veo en las plataformas. Aereon y los demás deben estar desesperados.  
  
El muchacho lo vio irse con paso ligero y regresó él mismo a terminar su arreglo personal.  
  
Mientras lo hacía, al observar su imagen en el espejo, la leve sonrisa que descubriera en su rostro se amplió.  
  
Y pensar que un día antes se sentía el ser más desgraciado de los sistemas conocidos...

  
\------------------------------------------------

 

  
Craigh abrió la jaula del Hell Hound, esperando que el animal saliera de ella. Éste lo veía sin hacer ruido alguno, tal vez sintiendo también la enorme tensión que el mercenario llevaba sobre sus hombros.  
  
Le acercó la comida y se sentó en el piso, a varios pasos de él, con las piernas cruzadas y los codos recargados en ellas, dejó los brazos al frente, observando con atención cómo el animal daba cuenta del alimento con apetito. Repentinamente, un involuntario y profundo suspiro escapó de su pecho, movido por sus cavilaciones y los temores que éstas provocaban. El animal se le acercó, relamiéndose lo que había quedado del alimento alrededor de su hocico.  
  
-Sí, se lo que piensas, Medhel. ¡Pero yo no tuve la culpa! -El sabueso gruñó un poco al sentir la mano del hombre debajo de su oreja-. Lo peor del caso es que ahora tengo que pensar en cómo evitar este lío, o al menos, cómo podría avisarles.  
  
Su pensamiento se centró una vez más en el guerrero Necrófero; cerró los ojos por un momento, sintiendo que su piel se erizaba con sólo recordarlo de esa manera tan fugaz. Un leve gemido del sabueso lo hizo abrir los ojos y sonreírle con gesto pícaro.  
  
-Estoy bien, amigo... lo que pasa es... ¡Rayos! -Rió quedamente, acariciando con rudeza los lomos de la bestia. -No puedo olvidarlo, Medhel. No puedo quitarme su imagen de la cabeza. Tan llamativo, tan frágil, pero a la vez...    
  
Con cierta pereza se recostó en el piso, estirando sus largas piernas y pasando sus manos por la nuca mientras una nostálgica sonrisa revoloteaba en sus labios, y un sentimiento tan extraño, tan delicioso, pero a la vez doloroso y poco experimentado por el mercenario se hacía presente en su pecho. El sabueso no dejó de verlo, y otro suspiro se escuchó mientras se mordía el labio inferior.  
  
Craigh supo que no podía negarse por más tiempo lo que estaba sintiendo.  
  
" _¡Demonios! Creo que me estoy enamorando_ "  
  
Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente por la voz del Elemental detrás de él. Yanius lo observaba con una ligera expresión de triunfo en su rostro, parado a pocos centímetros de él.  
  
-Veo que estás soñando despierto, Craigh -sin proponérselo, el mercenario cerró los ojos con la resignación pintada en su rostro-. Me atrevo a decir que piensas en ese comandante.  
  
-No, Yanius. En realidad estaba pensando cuál sería la forma más adecuada para patearte el trasero.  
  
-Sigue pensando de esa forma y tú y ese interés que tienes no sobrevivirían un día ante mis tropas.  
  
El mercenario se levantó de un sorpresivo salto, quedando frente al Elemental con una sonrisa peligrosa y la mirada clavada en el hombrecillo. Éste sólo atinó a retroceder unos pasos.  
  
-Inténtalo, Yanius –siseó Craigh al tiempo que una sombra amenazadora cruzaba su rostro–. Sólo inténtalo. Dame el gusto de desollarte vivo.  
  
-No te atreverías...  
  
-No me des motivos para demostrártelo. Sabes que no me toco el corazón cuando se trata de mantener a salvo “mis intereses”. Lo sabes perfectamente, Yanius.  
  
-¿Señor? –La voz de un soldado detrás de él lo hizo voltear, para volver a ver al Elemental con una sonrisa asesina. El sabueso gruñó un poco, más no se levantó-. ¿Está todo bien?  
  
Yanius carraspeó y trató de hablar, pero no pudo hacerlo al primer intento. Fijó su vista en el mercenario mientras se retiraba hacia donde estaban los soldados que lo habían acompañado y forzó su garganta una vez más.  
  
-S-si. Todo bien, no hay problema.  
  
Craigh se cruzó de brazos, observándolo irse sin borrar su sonrisa. Los vio desaparecer por el pasillo de ingreso a la nave apresuradamente, y casi juró que Yanius aun estaba mortalmente pálido al cruzar la puerta que los separaba de la nave del Concilio. Rió quedamente y regresó a un lado de la bestia.  
  
-Medhel. Tendremos que hacer un plan para rescatar a nuestro “interés” de las garras de estos tipos.  
  
Dio algunas vueltas por el lugar a la vista del sabueso y repentinamente se detuvo. Levantó la mirada del piso y sonrió con cierto alivio.

Había recordado que en un planeta olvidado, cercano a Galthrem, alguien le debía un favor. 

  
\-----------------------------------------------------

 

  
Riddick respiró aliviado cuando al llegar a las plataformas de embarque, vio que Aereon estaba ocupada con el Comendador de Durmond. Alcanzaba a escuchar la voz imperativa del comandante, organizando el movimiento de las tropas para evitar contratiempos en cuanto el embarque de refugiados se iniciara, y eso lo tranquilizó sobremanera.  
  
Ahora podría estar totalmente seguro que todo saldría bien, aunque hubiera contratiempos de por medio.  
  
Vaako daba las últimas órdenes a los soldados y oficiales que estarían en el grupo de Riddick. Él no iría con ellos, puesto que los nombrados embajadores no eran suficientes para todas las naves que bajarían en los distintos mundos que acogerían refugiados, así que él mismo tomaría ese papel, al igual que varios de los oficiales mejor capacitados para labores como esas.  
  
Volteó un poco hacia el corredor principal, viendo que Riddick ya había llegado a la plataforma y se encontraba con los embajadores. Supo que era ya el momento de iniciar.  
  
Se acercó él mismo al grupo de embajadores, junto con dos oficiales más y algunos de los Monjes que los acompañaban.  
  
Aereon los observó cuidadosamente. Ella tampoco estaría con Riddick o con el comandante por el mismo motivo.  
  
A pesar de que el ejército era numeroso, sólo bajarían dos grupos pequeños por nave de transporte de refugiados, y con esa planificación lograrían cumplir apenas a tiempo con el desembarco.  
  
Vaako se acercó a Riddick, sonriendo discretamente mientras sus ojos oscuros permanecían fijos en su rostro. Y Riddick le regresó la sonrisa con gesto felino, provocando un leve rubor en el comandante.  
  
El Furien habló brevemente al grupo, señalando las escoltas para los Monjes y Purificadores que se aventuraban en su papel de embajadores del Imperio.  
  
-Señores, el tiempo avanza. Embarquen ahora y esperen las indicaciones para los primeros despegues –Volteó un momento con el Comandante y le dirigió una leve sonrisa-. Lord Vaako, hasta el final. Tengo algo que discutir contigo.  
  
El guerrero levantó imperceptiblemente una ceja, tratando de recordar cualquier detalle que se le hubiese pasado para corregirlo inmediatamente.  
  
Aereon también volteó a verlo un tanto sorprendida. Esta vez el Lord ni siquiera se molestó en buscar a ninguno de los consejeros para dirigirse al comandante. Eso le dijo mucho a la perspicaz Elemental. Y Riddick se dio cuenta que ella se había dado cuenta...  
  
-¿Qué? –Le preguntó con un tono que intentaba mostrar enfado al ver que ella no le despegaba la vista, sonriendo levemente.  
  
-Oh, nada. Es solo que... –Sin embargo, dejó la frase incompleta, volteando con el guerrero disimuladamente. Y decidió retirarse-. Te digo después. Nos vemos al terminar.  
  
Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y se fue, pasando por un lado de Vaako, sonriéndole de manera pícara, desconcertándolo un poco. Ambos la vieron alejarse alegremente en breves ráfagas hacia la nave que abordaría.  
  
Finalmente, quedaron solos. Vaako lo observó expectante, pero Riddick sólo le dio una orden simple.  
  
-Ven.  
  
Lo llevó hasta una sala cercana al corredor de embarques, y cerrando la puerta después que ambos entraron, lo abrazó intempestivamente, besándolo con desesperación.  
  
Pasada la reacción de sorpresa, el comandante cerró los ojos y se afianzó también en el abrazo del Furien, sintiéndose arrebatado por esa abrupta fuga pasional. Las manos de ambos recorrieron una y otra vez sus cuerpos, haciendo a un lado lo más que pudieron la ropa y la armadura.  
  
Hasta que el sentido común se impuso entre ellos, obligándolos a separarse.  
  
-¡Diablos, comandante! –Su ronco y ansioso tono de voz provocaron también en él un inusitado deseo. Se aferró aun más a su cuerpo, besando su cuello brevemente-. Apenas terminemos con esto, quiero verte en mis aposentos.  
  
-Si, Mi Lord. –Riddick sonrió al escuchar el leve jadeo de su oficial cercano a su oído.  
  
Volvieron a besarse, pero un leve ruido en la puerta los detuvo. Riddick lo separó de sí con grandes esfuerzos, antes de que el oficial de la flotilla que llevaría al comendador de Durmond apareciera por ella. Sin embargo, tanto Vaako como él permanecieron muy cerca uno del otro.  
  
-¿Mi Lord...?  
  
-Si. Aquí estoy –Aun jadeaba, pero eso podría controlarlo rápidamente.  
  
El oficial enrojeció un poco al descubrirlos a los dos ahí. No los esperaba ver juntos.  
  
-Ah... perdón. Me envió el comendador. Las primeras naves están listas; sólo esperan su orden para salir.  
  
-Voy en un momento. Alístense.  
  
El oficial hizo una reverencia y salió, cerrando nuevamente. Vaako volteó con Riddick en silencio. Y éste sólo lo besó una última vez. Antes de seguir al otro oficial, hizo una última recomendación.  
  
-No vayas a matar a nadie, Vaako. A menos que sea necesario. ¿o.k.? Ah, y prepárate. Esta noche no dormiremos.  
  
Vaako asintió, riendo levemente. Esa era una muy buena amenaza.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------

 

  
La tripulación descendió de la nave, revisando el lugar cautelosamente, previendo una posible emboscada por parte de los hombres contratados por el Concilio.  
  
Anvarlia se veía furiosa y muy dispuesta a salir de ahí con sus propósitos cumplidos. Un hombretón se les acercó, sonriendo torpemente, con un arma de mediano alcance recargada con descuido sobre su hombro.  
  
-¿Usted es la capitana?  
  
-¡Por supuesto, animal! ¿Qué acaso ves a otra mujer por los alrededores?  
  
El tipo se rascó la cabeza sin dejar su sonrisa, mientras otros se acercaban al grupo. Todos eran tipos mal encarados y vulgares. Tanto Delane como Anvarlia sintieron un fuerte escalofrío al darse cuenta que estaban en una cueva de lobos. Los otros mercenarios, por el contrario, se sintieron como en casa.  
  
-Delane... –Susurró al oído del muchacho-. No te separes de mi, y por ningún motivo sueltes el arma.  
  
-T-tenga por seguro que no lo haré, capitana.  
  
-Perdón, señorita. Lo que pasa es que se nos dieron órdenes estrictas de disparar a cualquier nave que pudiera venir por aquí.  
  
-¡A cualquier nave sin identificación, grandísimo idiota! ¡¿Qué no les explicó eso Yanius?!  
  
-La verdad, no me acuerdo -los hombres se voltearon a ver unos a otros y se rieron, celebrando su torpeza. Anvarlia se enfureció aun más-. Pero qué bueno que nos dijo que es aliada del Concilio. Si no, ahorita no estarían aquí.  
  
Erik, otro de los miembros de la tripulación, logró detener a la capitana antes de que ésta se le echara encima al tipo a golpes. Primero tenían que asegurar su pago y después, si ella quería, volarían el planeta entero con todo y esos tipos ahí.  
  
-Capitana, tranquila. Vinimos a buscar a Yanius, recuérdelo.  
  
Anvarlia recapacitó. Guardó el arma sin muchos deseos de hacerlo y volvió a dirigirse al tipo.  
  
-Escúchame, idiota. Tengo que localizar a Yanius para que me dé lo que me corresponde. ¿Sabes en dónde está?  
  
Nuevamente, el tipo se rascó la cabeza, pensando.  
  
-Uhm.... no, no tengo la menor idea. Lo último que supimos es que abordó la nave principal del Concilio y se marchó de Hurlex con la mayor parte del ejército. Dicen que se fue de cacería.  
  
Delane se retiró un paso de ella al ver su gesto asesino. Eso se estaba poniendo peligroso.  
  
-¡¿Cómo que se fue de cacería?! ¡¡¿Qué diantre le pasa a ese fulano?!!  
  
-No se enoje. Podemos comunicarla con él –el tipo le señaló el equipo de comunicación, dirigiéndose con lentitud hacia ahí-. No deben estar lejos. Iban al planeta Nublus a esperar a no sé qué tipos.  
  
Anvarlia sintió que le pateaban el estómago. ¿Yanius en Nublus? ¿Qué acaso no era el planeta al que llevarían a los habitantes de Durmond?  
  
-¡A ver! ¡Un momento! ¿Dices que ese anciano taimado va por Riddick?  
  
-Así es. Va por el asesino ese y todo el ejército del que se adueñó. No dejarán que lleguen al planeta. En cuanto los vea, ¡¡Cataplúm!! Los va a destruir con las armas que se consiguió.  
  
Todos los de la tripulación de la Delion-Targis se voltearon a ver unos a otros. Excepto ella, que veía aun con gesto de incredulidad y bastante enojo al tipo. Eso era un despiadado y cobarde genocidio por parte de Yanius.  
  
Entonces, y con dolorosa claridad, Anvarlia se dio cuenta de que Riddick tenía razón. Y si Yanius iba a cometer ese terrible crimen en contra de todo un planeta que había confiado en él, ¿qué no haría con ella?  
  
Pálida y sin aliento, decidió asegurarse al cien por ciento de que encontraría al Elemental en donde el tipo le dijera. Tenía que pensar en algo y ver la forma de evitar que planeara también cazarla a ella y a su tripulación.  
  
-¿Dices que está en Nublus?  
  
-Ajá, según lo que nos dijeron. ¿Quiere que trate de comunicarme con él? Podemos hacerlo con este transmisor. Es directo a su nave.  
  
Asintió, volteando a ver a los tres mercenarios que la acompañaban. Ellos entendieron que debían prepararse para un plan de fuga, y si se daba el caso, de defensa en alto grado.  
  
Ankar sujetó a Delane por un brazo y lo jaló a su lado. El chico brincó al sentirlo.  
  
-Delane, amigo. Necesito que vayas a la nave por algunas cosas que olvidamos.  
  
-¿E-eh? ¿Q-qué...?  
  
Otro de los mercenarios sonrió al ver su palidez, y asintió cuando el primero volteó a verlo.  
  
-Yo lo acompaño. Creo que aun está asustado por los disparos –Ankar lo soltó, y el otro lo sujetó, jalándolo. Mientras caminaban, susurró al chico con mirada grave-. Amiguito. Esto se va a poner feo. La capitana quiere que te pongas a salvo en la nave y que nos esperes con los motores encendidos. ¿Entendiste?  
  
-S-si... creo que si –Volteó por última vez hacia atrás y alcanzó a ver cuando Anvarlia tomaba el micrófono del aparato y hablaba por él-. Motores encendidos. Esperarlos y largarnos.  
  
El mercenario le sonrió, palmeando su cabeza.  
  
-Eso es. Buen chico.

 

  
\------------------------------------------------------

 

  
Media tarde del quinto día.

  
Desembarco de los habitantes de Durmond.  
  
  
A pesar de los censos y el orden interno del ejército del Imperio, el desembarco fue tedioso y complicado.  
  
Vaako mantenía con esfuerzos la calma de los soldados, alentando a los oficiales que lo acompañaban, protegiendo a los Monjes y Purificadores, quienes debían atender incluso las breves disputas que se suscitaban entre los refugiados y grupos de ciudadanos del planeta al que habían llegado como uno de los tantos grupos de desembarco. Era lógico que se comportaran de esa forma.  
  
Se veía más como una invasión que como una ayuda a pobladores y colonos en problemas de un planeta distante.  
  
Imaginó que Riddick, Aereon y muchos de los embajadores no habrían tenido mejor suerte que él. Y pensó en la mejor forma de solucionar cada situación que confrontaban, obedeciendo también la orden de no matar a nadie.  
  
Aun con los altibajos que todo ese movimiento representó, pudieron dejar a todos los refugiados a su cargo asegurados antes de que ese día terminara. Así que ya podrían regresar sin más preocupaciones. Después de dejar instalada la base de control de los soldados del Imperio, el comandante y sus hombres regresaron a la Basílica sin contratiempos.  
  
Vaako supervisó la llegada de la última nave que tenía a su cargo a la Basílica, pendiente en los movimientos de los miembros del consejo que se habían quedado a bordo.  
  
Tenía entendido que algunos de ellos eran los más fuertes opositores del Lord y por ello se habían rehusado a participar en esa campaña de rescate. Como parte de la estrategia de seguridad, los mantenía vigilados incluso por medio de algunos soldados que utilizaban ahora a los visores para eso.  
  
Al llegar pudo darse cuenta que la conspiración se había incrementado en esas horas que ellos habían ocupado en el asunto de Durmond. Y eso era un motivo de preocupación aun mayor. Entre los conspiradores había tres altos oficiales del ejército, mismos en los que en algún momento él había confiado incluso los movimientos de mayor estrategia aun bajo el dominio del Medio-Muerto. Doce Monjes de influencia en la armada y el liderazgo general de la flota estaban también implicados en eso. Los Purificadores eran demasiado neutrales, así que eran sólo unos cuantos nombres de dudoso actuar entre el grupo conspirador.  
  
En cuanto Riddick llegara lo pondría al tanto de la situación que había visto en la nave. Y si era tiempo de empezar a realizar arrestos y preparativos para las ejecuciones, debía preparar a sus hombres para eso. 

  
\---------------------------------------

 

  
Craigh se escabulló silenciosamente por uno de los pasillos principales de la nave, alcanzando un ducto de respiración, introduciéndose ágilmente por el.  
  
A pesar de la estatura que poseía, su agilidad felina y su enorme habilidad y fuerza para incluso ocultarse en lugares en los que sólo se tenía acceso colgándose, le ayudaron demasiado para llegar a donde deseaba.  
  
La sala de comunicaciones estaba a escasos centímetros de su alcance, sólo atravesando una pared metálica y esquivando a unos cuantos guardias. Buscó alguna rejilla para poder ver el interior de la sala de comunicaciones y se instaló, dispuesto a esperar una oportunidad.  
  
Pudo ver a Yanius paseándose de un panel de comunicaciones a otro, escuchando los mensajes que llegaban de diferentes puntos del sistema por el que ahora transitaban, y su desagrado fue mayor al ver que sonreía cada vez que se detenía frente al ventanal que mostraba la inmensidad del espacio ante ellos.  
  
-Sigue soñando, Yanius –Murmuró al verlo una vez más, parado justo abajo de él-. Uno de estos días no despertarás.  
  
Sin embargo, guardó silencio al escuchar el nombre de la persona con la que hablaba el Elemental.  
  
-Yanius...  
  
-¡¡Anvarlia, querida!! ¡No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estoy por ti!  
  
Craigh entornó la vista en un ademán de incredulidad y hastío. Y sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de ella.  
  
-¡¡Mal rayo te parta, desgraciado animal!!  
  
" _Bueno_ ", pensó con bastante sentido del humor. " _Ellos existen y solitos se juntan. Harían una excelente pareja._ "  
  
-Te escucho molesta. ¿Estás bien?  
  
-¡¡¿Cómo voy a estar bien si tus bestias pagadas casi nos matan?!! ¡¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando cuando dejaste órdenes de disparar en un planeta vacío?!!  
  
-Oh, bueno... uno nunca sabe. Pero cariño, me alegra escucharte. Tengo que arreglar contigo lo del pago.  
  
Por un rato escuchó la conversación del Elementa, y la comerciante, interesado en un punto en común con el tipo. Al escuchar la historia de la capitana de la Delion-Targis, supuso que no le diría la localización de las naves del Imperio.  
  
Sin embargo, se equivocó.  
  
-Bien, ahora sé cual era tu jugada, desgraciado –la voz ligeramente aguda de la mujer se escuchó con algo de burla-. Riddick y todos los que lo siguen de un solo golpe. Pero hay otro asunto que me tiene bastante confundida, Yanius. ¿Por qué el planeta completo? ¿Por qué vas a sacrificar a Durmond?  
  
-Es una pequeña jugada, Anvarlia. Debo ser cauteloso con los movimientos que hago.  
  
-Ajá. Eso significa que también a nosotros nos ibas a tratar de la misma forma, ¿no? Cero testigos para tus negocios fraudulentos –El elemental se sostuvo un momento del panel, pero volvió a tomar fuerza para seguir escuchándola-. ¿También le ibas a dar el mismo tratamiento a Craigh? ¿O él sería nuestro victimario?  
  
-No, no. Nada de eso. No malinterpretes las cosas. Craigh se retiró del asunto por un tiempo, pero él está de nuestra parte –El mercenario resopló, disgustado-. Puedo decirte que estamos por terminar este asunto. En estos momentos nos dirigimos hacia V-3 para obtener más información de ellos.  
  
-Yanius, ¿alguna vez has pensado en lo valiosos que pueden ser aquellos de los que tratas de deshacerte? ¿Cómo yo, en este caso?  
  
-¿Valiosa? ¿En qué aspecto, querida?  
  
-Digamos... por información que necesitas, y que yo tengo. Puedo asegurarte que ahora valgo demasiado para ti.  
  
"¡O, no! ¡¡No le digas!!" Ludwing Craigh se tensó al grado de alcanzar a golpearse la cabeza con el metal del ducto al oír eso. Pero no hizo mucho caso. Sólo se dolió un poco, más preocupado por lo que estaba oyendo.  
  
-Bueno, sé en dónde están, sé en dónde dejaron a los habitantes de Durmond y sé a dónde se dirigirán al terminar. ¿Te sirve eso de algo?  
  
Todos en la sala de comunicaciones se detuvieron de lo que hacían al escuchar un ruido extraño, como un golpe. Pero al no repetirse, volvieron a sus asuntos. Tal vez había sido un descuido de alguno de los pilotos.  
  
Craigh tenía su mano sobre su frente, doliéndose del segundo golpe que se había dado debido a su impulsividad ante lo que escuchaba. Ahora tendría un chichón, un molesto dolor de cabeza y una doble preocupación por lo que Yanius había obtenido sin esforzarse.  
  
-Querida... –La voz del Elemental había cambiado a un tono terriblemente conocido para él. Estaba feliz-. Claro que me sirve, y mucho. ¿Qué pides a cambio?  
  
" _¡Yo los mato...!_ " La azul mirada del mercenario se centró una vez más en la figura del Elemental.  
  
-Un pago en especie de material activo, tres veces lo que me habías ofrecido. Además de un salvoconducto y la plena seguridad de que no me harás nada. De lo contrario, amigo, puedo jurarte que así esté muerta, hay gente que te perseguiría por mi. ¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra?  
  
-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuándo te he fallado?  
  
-O.K. Entonces, Yanius, espero que les des órdenes a tus gorilas para que me entreguen el pago. En cuanto lo tenga en la nave junto con el comunicado radiado a todos los sistemas, te daré su localización.  
  
Craigh cerró los ojos, relajando todo el cuerpo en ademán de derrota, mientras pensaba frenético una vez más de qué forma podría evitar esa cacería.

Suspiró profundamente, dispuesto a armarse de paciencia para poder entrar a la sala de comunicación cuando tuviera una buena oportunidad.

Más ahora, que urgía hacer un plan emergente.

 

  
\--------------------------------------------

 

  
Varias horas después del desembarco, Vaako se acercó a la nave, esperando con cierta impaciencia que Riddick apareciera por la puerta principal.

Era urgente para él ver el asunto de los conspiradores, más todavía por la prioritaria situación de un posible ataque del Concilio.  
  
Así que se sintió aliviado cuando lo vio salir de la nave y bajar hasta donde estaba él con paso cansado. Sin embargo, algo no parecía estar bien. Aunque llevaba los visores oscuros puestos, su semblante era sombrío. Vaako notó que su ropa estaba sucia, y llevaba su arma en la mano.  
  
Intuyó que algo grave había ocurrido.

-Mi Lord...

-Llévatela - El Furien le extendió el arma, hablando en tono quedo-. No estoy, Vaako. Para nadie.  
  
Dicho esto, se fue del lugar rápidamente, encerrado en un total mutismo. Vaako lo siguió a prudente distancia, apartando a todos los que se le acercaban, dándoles una ligerísima excusa.  
  
Antes de llegar a sus aposentos, Riddick lo detuvo. El oficial habló antes de que él lo hiciera.  
  
-¿Quieres que me quede aquí? O... puedo dejarte una guardia...  
  
Riddick asintió en silencio, quitándose los visores. Fue ahí cuando el guerrero lo vio como sólo una vez lo había hecho.

Tenía el borde de sus ojos levemente enrojecidos y el semblante demacrado.  
  
-Deja a alguien... y... –volteó con gesto ausente hacia la puerta, suspirando. No tenía ni siquiera ánimos de hablar.  
  
Sin embargo, Vaako entendió. Lo acompañó hasta que estuvo adentro de la enorme habitación, haciéndolo sentarse en la cama. Se hincó frente a él, sujetando sus manos en un gesto de total apoyo.  
  
-Regreso en un momento. Pondré a dos oficiales y vendré de inmediato-. Al ver que Riddick asentía, se levantó y salió rápidamente del lugar.  
  
No tardó mucho, siendo efectivo en dar órdenes a varios oficiales en los que aun tenía confianza, dejando especificaciones muy claras de lo que se debía hacer al momento en que los demás embajadores llegaran, especialmente Aereon.  
  
Regresó apresurado, dejando todo tal como le informara a Riddick, y se dirigió a la habitación, encerrándose al momento de traspasar la puerta. Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse un momento mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la semi oscuridad del lugar. Aprovechó para quitarse la armadura y dejarla a un lado de la puerta. Sabía que no la necesitaría ahí.  
  
Caminó despacio, encontrando al Furien donde lo había dejado, sentado en la cama con el rostro hundido entre sus manos y una sombra de oscura desesperanza sobre sus hombros. Volvió a hincarse frente a él, sin hablar. Sólo sujetó sus manos, bajándoselas hacia su regazo mientras acariciaba sus dedos brevemente.  
  
Riddick abrió los ojos, dejando su mirada en la de él, y a pesar de la oscuridad reinante, Vaako pudo ver la enorme tristeza que se reflejaba en ellos. Su voz ronca dio paso a una cortada explicación, con palabras quedas e impregnadas de dolor.  
  
-Eran niños... Todos... eran sólo niños. –pasó un momento de incómodo silencio y continuó-. Tratamos de evitarlo, pero no hubo opción. No nos dieron opción.  
  
Vaako lo abrazó, considerando lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Y aunque no lo alcanzó a comprender del todo, supo que era ahora su turno para ayudarlo a salir de ese estado anímico en el que había caído.  
  
Más al escucharlo sollozar levemente en su oído, mientras se aferraba a él con cierta desesperación.  
  
-Soy un monstruo... un maldito monstruo...

 

  
\-------------------------------------

 

  
Craigh salió del ducto con bastante dificultad.  
  
Había estado agazapado por horas ahí, entumeciéndose terriblemente, hasta que en un momento dado, la sala quedó extrañamente vacía.  
  
Buscó con toda la rapidez que pudo el aparato de transmisiones y localizó sin mucha dificultad las coordenadas que necesitaba. Un crujido electrónico se escuchó y una gruesa voz abrió la comunicación.  
  
-Fares, habla Ludwing Craigh.  
  
-¡Craigh! ¡Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti! –La efusiva respuesta le hizo saber que podría contar con el favor que esperaba-. ¿A qué debo el honor de que te acuerdes de mi?  
  
-Ah... bueno, aparte de saludarte...  
  
-Oye, ¿cuándo vendrás a visitarnos? Una de las parientes de mi segunda esposa quiere conocerte. Como le he platicado de las veces que nos íbamos de j...  
  
-¡Fares, Fares! –Lo interrumpió con cierta impaciencia, observando de vez en cuando la puerta de la sala-. Sé que es grato recordar nuestros momentos de travesuras, pero compadre, en serio, ahorita no hay mucho tiempo. Tengo un pequeño problema, y pensé que me podrías ayudar con esto.  
  
-¡Oh, si! Sabes que no puedo negarte nada. Dime qué necesitas.  
  
-O.k. Anota estas coordenadas. –Mientras se las dictaba, una fuerte ansiedad se anidaba en su estómago. Volvería a verlo-. El favor que necesito es que localices un grupo de naves y les entregues un aviso urgente.  
  
-¿Sólo eso? ¡¡Compadre!! ¡Me decepcionas! –El otro hombre se carcajeó alegre, festejando su chiste-. Pensé que se trataba de algo peligroso.  
  
Craigh se paseó un tanto incómodo. Lo que le diría no le iba a gustar. Carraspeó un poco y continuó, preparándose para encontrar la mejor forma de convencerlo si se negaba.  
  
-Bueeeno, en cierta forma si lo es. ¿Has oído hablar de los Necróferos? -Otro crujido eléctrico se escuchó como respuesta. Y Craigh se extrañó. -¿Fares? ¡Fares! ¿Me escuchas?  
  
-¡Caray, compadre! –Dijo finalmente, y una risa queda se escuchó. Craigh respiró aliviado nuevamente, pues eso era muy característico del otro-. Por ahí hubieras empezado.


	11. Juego Sucio parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anvarlia se da cuenta que confiar en un Elemental como Yanius no es seguro.
> 
> El Imperio, mientras tanto, continúa con el desembarco de los desplazados.

Riddick despertó con la sensación de haber dormido por semanas enteras.  
  
Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar al abrazo en el que se encontraba sujeto, moviéndose un poco para soltarse y tratar de incorporarse.  
  
Una voz suave y reconfortante llegó hasta él, antes de que los brazos que lo rodeaban se abrieran lentamente.  
  
-Despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
Volteó hacia quien lo abrazaba, encontrándose con el rostro del comandante, el cual mostraba ligeros rastros de cansancio y una mirada llena de preocupación.  
  
-Vaako...  
  
Volteó hacia todos lados desconcertado, mientras el oficial se retiraba un poco de él para alcanzar el piso y levantarse del lecho. Ambos estaban vestidos.  
  
-Mi Lord, estás en tus aposentos. Tienes cerca de cuatro horas durmiendo.  
  
-¿Ho-horas? —La boca le sabía amarga.  
  
Vaako se retiró de él, buscando en una mesilla cercana la jarra con agua que siempre se mantenía en esa habitación. Llenó una copa con el líquido y regresó con el desorientado Lord, ofreciéndosela. Riddick la recibió de buena gana.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes? —Repitió la pregunta en forma insistente.  
  
Riddick volteó a verlo aun sin entender.  
  
Sin embargo, secuencias de una brutal batalla llegaron a su memoria.  
  
Una fuerte lucha armada, en la que se veía a sí mismo disparando furiosamente. Violentas fracciones de una realidad vivida hacía horas y que volvían a su pensamiento para atormentarlo. El rostro de aquellos a los que había tenido que asesinar se le presentaban con insistencia. Lo había hecho para evitar que los refugiados que llevaban, mujeres y niños en su mayoría, resultaran heridos en ese cruento episodio del desembarco que le correspondiera a él.  
  
Bajó la cabeza, evidenciando la enorme culpa que sentía por ello.  
  
Vaako se le acercó otra vez, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del Furien. Éste sonrió amargamente y volteó con el oficial.  
  
-Imagino que cumpliste la orden de no matar a nadie a menos que fuera necesario -el Necro asintió con un gesto y lo observó. Riddick suspiró profundamente-. Debí llevarte conmigo. Tal vez nada hubiera ocurrido contigo ahí.  
  
Vaako permaneció de pie, mientras el Furien terminaba con el líquido de la copa. Aun estaba desconcertado por la manera en que Riddick se comportaba.  
  
-Mi Lord. No puedo saber la magnitud de los sucesos en el planeta al que llegaste, pero estoy seguro que no se compararon con los demás -Riddick lo volteó a ver en silencio-. Tuvimos problemas bastante serios con los habitantes de Emuin porque consideraron nuestra llegada como una invasión. Sin embargo, gracias a los emisarios que me acompañaban, logramos convencerlos de que no era así.  
  
-No mataste a nadie. Me lo acabas de decir -replicó Riddick en un siseo un tanto molesto.  
  
Sin embargo, el oficial no se detuvo.  
  
-Es verdad, no lo hice. La situación no llegó a ser extremadamente crítica, como imagino que ocurrió en el planeta al que tú llegaste. Pero si hubiese sido necesario no lo habría pensado dos veces -Clavó su mirada oscura en él, dándole peso a su argumentación-. Teníamos una misión qué cumplir y nada nos lo impediría. Es como nosotros actuamos.  
  
-¡Maldición, Vaako! -Riddick arrojó la copa con fuerza, pasando ésta a poca distancia del rostro del guerrero, más éste no se inmutó. La copa se hizo añicos al estrellarse en la pared, justo detrás de él-. ¡¡Yo no soy como ustedes! ¡Tú eres un asesino programado! ¡¡Te importa un absoluto comino que el ser humano al que matas sea un niño o un adulto!! ¡Y a mi eso no se me da! ¡Si tengo que matar, lo hago por la mera situación de supervivencia! ¿No puedes entenderlo?

Vaako lo veía con gesto muy serio, dubitativo. ¿Por qué se cuestionaba a sí mismo en sus órdenes?

-No, Mi Lord. No lo entiendo.  
  
Después de su respuesta, el oficial guardó silencio, bajando la vista. Supo que ningún argumento lo convencería, así que decidió terminar la discusión. Volteó hacia la puerta, recordando su armadura. Así que fue por ella y mientras se la colocaba en silencio, se limitó a esperar y ver qué era lo que Riddick planeaba ahora.  
  
El Furien se levantó de la cama, llevándose las manos al rostro. Caminó unos cuantos metros, deteniéndose cerca del comandante y suspiró, bajando las manos nuevamente. Sonrió con amargura otra vez, viéndolo de soslayo.  
  
Vaako estaba inclinado, acomodando parte de la armadura de sus piernas. Al sentirlo junto a sí, levantó también el rostro, viéndolo siempre en un respetuoso mutismo.  
  
-Esta maldita misión me está desquiciando. Te juro que cuando terminemos, nos tomamos unas buenas vacaciones.  
  
-¿Vacaciones? -El guerrero se desconcertó doblemente al sentir que el Lord paseaba con delicadeza sus dedos por una de sus mejillas de manera breve. -T-temo que no...  
  
Riddick se separó de su lado un poco y volteó hacia la cama, buscando los lentes oscuros mientras reía quedamente. Parecía querer recuperarse por medio de la ironía y el sarcasmo.

-Si, lo sé. Olvídalo. Es un mal chiste. -Vaako asintió y alcanzó los lentes que estaban sobre la mesilla que tenía cerca, casi a un lado de él. Se los entregó, expectante.

-Imagino que terminaremos con el traslado de los refugiados que aun quedan en la Basílica.  
  
-Imaginas bien. Y mientras más pronto terminemos, mejor para todos. -El Furien se colocó los lentes y volteó con Vaako ya con actitud más calmada. -Así que, en marcha. Creo que nos esperan en la Sala de Audiencias.  
  
El oficial asintió, finalizando con la armadura. Se levantó y tratando de mantenerse a su lado abandonaron la habitación en silencio, dirigiéndose a donde efectivamente, varios de los Purificadores y Aereon los esperaban con urgente impaciencia.

  
  
\-----------------------------------------------

 

  
Anvarlia observaba cómo preparaban el material activo que representaba el pago acordado, mientras pensaba cómo podría salir bien librada de esa peligrosa situación, junto con los mercenarios que la acompañaban.  
  
Sabía que Delane estaba a salvo en la nave, y que no tardarían en salir huyendo del lugar con una horda de tiradores y asesinos tras ellos.  
  
Sabía que Yanius era un Elemental lleno de trampas, y era lo menos que podía esperar de él, un trato fraudulento y peligroso. Así que debía estar preparada para todo.  
  
Tiempo atrás había ideado un plan de escape con uno de sus hombres al encontrarse en una situación parecida, así que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en volver a utilizarlo. Sería difícil, riesgoso y quizás no lograran librarse de esos tipos, pero cualquier cosa valdría la pena con tal de tratar de conservar el pellejo íntegro.  
  
-Señorita... -Sonriendo socarronamente, el que parecía estar a cargo de la excavación se le acercó. -Casi terminamos. ¿Quiere que la comunique otra vez con Yanius?  
  
Ella asintió.  
  
Hacía falta lo más importante.  
  
El salvoconducto que le había exigido.  
  
Sin embargo, mientras caminaba detrás del tipo, observó de soslayo que sus hombres se ponían nerviosos. Eso le indicó que por más que lo intentaran, el plan no funcionaría del todo bien. Un frío hilo de miedo recorrió su espalda, pero trató de mantenerse lo más segura que pudo.  
  
Estaba convencidísima que la partida de maleantes que estaban en esa mina ya tenían órdenes, y no quiso detenerse a pensar qué tan malas eran para ella y su tripulación.  
  
Llegaron junto al aparato de comunicaciones y el tipo le pasó el micrófono.  
  
Anvarlia tomó aire, calmándose mientras el crujido electrónico se dejaba de escuchar para ser reemplazado por una voz humana.  
  
-Keidros I...  
  
-Habla la capitana Anvarlia de la Delion-Targis; necesito hablar con el Elemental Yanius.  
  
-Un momento -Un nuevo crujido se escuchó, seguido por segundos pasmosamente largos. Hasta que la mezquina voz del Elemental se escuchó enseguida del crujido de inicio de comunicación.  
  
-Anvarlia, querida...  
  
-Deja tus zalamerías para otra, Yanius. -Siseó la capitana. -Quiero el salvoconducto ahora.  
  
-Estoy trabajando en ello.  
  
-¡No te quieras pasar de listo! ¡Dijiste eso la primera vez que hablamos!  
  
-No es fácil conseguir la comunicación inter-sistemas, querida. No creo que tardemos en completarlo. Sin embargo, lo que pienso es que podrías estar dándome ya las coordenadas y la información que necesito para llegar hasta Riddick y el Imperio.  
  
-Yanius... -La voz de Anvarlia se moduló a un susurro amenazador. -Un trato es un trato. Hasta que tenga el salvoconducto en mis manos te daré la información.  
  
-Si, de acuerdo. Sólo dame un poco más de tiempo. Yo me comunicaré en cuanto lo tenga.  
  
-¡Bien! -Dijo ella con disgusto, terminando de golpe la comunicación. Le entregó el micrófono al tipo con un violento ademán, mostrándose demasiado furiosa,.

Aunque la verdad distaba mucho de eso. Se sentía aterrada, y sumamente inútil con todos esos vendajes y cabestrillos que llevaba encima. Regresó a la nave, bufando con cierta desesperación.  
  
Delane la recibió dentro de la cabina de mando, bastante nervioso. Sus ojos que habitualmente mostraban un gesto risueño, ahora parecían más los de un animalillo asustado, abiertos por completo y expectantes. Incluso parecía temblar un poco.  
  
-Capitana. ¿Ya podremos irnos?  
  
-No aún, amigo. El taimado de Yanius debe estar buscando la mejor forma de hacernos la vida de cuadros. Así que prepárate—. Se sentó en una de las sillas más alejadas de la ventanilla principal, pensativa, rascando en forma distraída el cabestrillo de su brazo. —Necesitarás un arma también.  
  
El muchacho la observó con más expectación y ansiedad.  
  
-Ya tengo un arma.  
  
Anvarlia sonrió, volteando sólo lo indispensable para alcanzar a verlo.  
  
-Delane, una navaja roma y de menos de diez centímetros de largo no es un arma muy intimidante. Tampoco una descargadora rota —volteó toda la silla con el peso de su cuerpo hacia la que ella generalmente ocupaba y se inclinó, buscando algo debajo de la misma. Después regresó hacia el muchacho—. Te daré esta, mientras conseguimos una más apropiada para ti.  
  
Delane la recibió con cierto titubeo. El arma era pequeña, pero funcionaba y parecía estar en perfecto estado, a pesar de ser algo antigua.  
  
-C-capitana, ¿acaso esta es…?  
  
-Si, lo sé. Me la regaló mi hermano cuando salimos a mi primera misión. —Su rostro adquirió una sombra de tristeza al mencionarlo—. Así que te advierto. No la rompas, o te las verás conmigo.  
  
Sonrió al ver que Delane movía la cabeza en un desesperado gesto negativo, haciéndole saber que la cuidaría. Ella sólo le revolvió el cabello en forma traviesa.  
  
-Te servirá bastante, créeme. —Sin embargo guardó silencio al ver que dos de los miembros de su tripulación se paraban justo a la entrada de la cabina, haciendo una indicación silenciosa. Ella entendió, y se levantó—. O.k. amiguito. Prepárate. Tendremos fiesta en unos minutos.

  
\----------------------------------

 

  
Una pequeña navecilla comercial se acercó cautelosamente a la flota, tratando de enlazar comunicación con alguna de las naves más próximas. Una fragata de reconocimiento la interceptó y en poco tiempo fue abordada. Varios soldados entraron antes, para en caso de que se tratara de una trampa, podrían controlar la situación. Sin embargo, se sorprendieron al ver que había sólo un tripulante en la nave.  
  
Un hombre bastante corpulento, mal encarado pero al mismo tiempo con una tremenda y socarrona sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
Fares recibió a los soldados del Imperio, sabiendo que lo interrogarían. Así que muy a su manera trató de ser todo lo amable posible con el Purificador que tenía frente a sí. Un hombre de estatura media, con la piel marcada por el doloroso proceso y mirada inflexible.  
  
-¿Por qué no se identificó cuando se le pidió hacerlo? —Preguntó el hombre vestido de negro y enjoyado de forma exagerada.  
  
-¿Cómo que no me identifiqué?  
  
-Se le pidió el número de circulación interespacial del vehículo.  
  
-Ah, eso -Fares rió, dándose cuenta de esa pequeña falla técnica cometida. —Es que no me la sé. Como tuve que robarla de emergencia…  
  
Sólo vio que algunas cejas se levantaron entre los que estaban frente a él, mientras el Purificador parpadeaba, tratando de asimilarlo.  
  
-¿Robarla?  
  
-Escucha, amigo. No vine a que me enjuiciara una sarta de hombrecitos metálicos. Tengo un mensaje urgente para Lord Riddick.  
  
-No puedo llevarlo ante el Lord del Imperio si antes no me dice el asunto que lo ha traído hasta aquí.  
  
Fares entrecerró los ojos, tratando de recordar el nombre del otro que Craigh le había mencionado.  
  
-O.k. ¿Eres Lord Vo…Ve…?  
  
El Purificador adivinó a quien se estaba refiriendo. No era difícil, especialmente porque estaba pidiendo hablar con alguien que tuviera autoridad.  
  
-Debe ser Lord Vaako.  
  
-¡¡Ese tipo, si!!  
  
-Sería un honor, pero no, no lo soy.  
  
-Oh, demonios —Masculló el ex mercenario—. Tengo que hablar con alguno de los dos. Es algo urgente.  
  
-Temo que no podrá hacerlo —sentenció el Purificador—. Al menos no por el momento. Sin embargo, puede decirme a mí lo que es tan urgente. Yo se los haré saber.  
  
Fares se desesperó. Ese tipo no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo. Y lo peor de todo, lo exasperaba su actitud fría y sin resquicio de emociones.  
  
-Mira, señor No-Se-Quién-Diablos-Eres. Tengo que hacerle llegar un comunicado al Lord del Imperio, o sea tú jefe. Y si él no puede recibirme, a ese tal Lord Vaako, que sin duda es también alguien superior a ti. ¡Ahora, deja de hacerte el interesante y llévame a donde están ellos!  
  
-Le he dicho que no puedo…  
  
-¿No? ¡Bien! ¡Entonces nos quedaremos todos aquí, discutiendo!  
  
Fares hizo el intento de regresar a la cabina de mandos de la nave, pero uno de los soldados lo detuvo.  
  
Sin embargo, a pesar de ser ex mercenario, aun recordaba sus tácticas de pelea. Así que no sólo ese soldado, sino varios más a su alrededor, cayeron golpeados, zarandeados y azotados contra las paredes de la nave. Se desató toda una batalla campal en medio de ese reducido espacio, hasta que logró llegar al Purificador y agarrarlo por el cuello, amenazante.  
  
-E-espere…  
  
-¡Nada de esperas, tipo raro! ¡Me llevas con ellos YA, o también recibes tu dotación! -Fares se arrinconó con el Purificador frente a él cuando vio que varios soldados que llegaban de la fragata como apoyo intentaron atacarlo. -¡¡Alto!! Si intentan algo, el tipo se muere.  
  
Permanecieron a pocos pasos de ellos, expectantes. El Purificador no mostraba miedo, ira o algo similar, pero se notaba que no quería que el ex mercenario le rebanara la garganta. Así que él también dio una orden con su voz modulada.  
  
-Deténganse. Iremos a la Basílica.  
  
-Ah, perfecto. —Fares le palmeó una mejilla y les sonrió a los soldados, ahora detenidos por la orden del que estaba a cargo. Soltó al purificador del cuello, pero lo mantuvo sujeto por un brazo todo el tiempo mientras echaban a andar por el pasillo. —Imagino que iremos en tu nave.  
  
-Si. Aunque creo que este esfuerzo de su parte será inútil. —Dijo el otro sin inmutarse. —Tanto el Lord Marshall como Lord Vaako se encuentran en una misión. Así que al llegar a la Basílica, tendrá que esperar.  
  
-Bien, no importa. —Fares le sonrió en tono amistoso, pero con un dejo de ironía. -Llevo buen tiempo.

  
\----------------------------------------------

 

  
Anvarlia salió de la nave mostrándose igual que cuando subiera. Pero esa actitud no era más que una furiosa máscara contra el pánico que la invadía.  
  
El tosco hombre a cargo de la mina la esperaba. Le había indicado con gestos desde la parte en donde se encontraba el aparato de comunicación que Yanius la llamaba.  
  
Entonces ella y los demás miembros de la tripulación supieron que era tiempo de prepararse para cualquier cosa que ocurriera.  
  
Anvarlia sujetó con aprensión el cabestrillo en el que descansaba su brazo mientras ella y Nath, otro de los tripulantes, caminaban detrás del hombre. Se había quitado el collar ortopédico para tener mayor movilidad, pero le estaba doliendo horrores.  
  
Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios al escuchar el leve ronroneo de los motores de su nave, justo en el momento en que Delane los encendía. Si algo pasaba, al menos el muchacho y tal vez algunos más de sus hombres lograran escapar. Y eso aseguraba una buena venganza contra Yanius.  
  
Borró la sonrisa al llegar al aparato y le arrebató al otro el micrófono, mientras sus ojos buscaban nerviosamente los de Nath. Su acompañante sólo asintió una vez y volteó a todas partes de la galería rocosa, localizando a los demás hombres contratados por el Concilio.  
  
No eran muchos, pero estaban fuertemente armados.  
  
-¡Yanius! ¿qué demonios pasa contigo? —Gritó como saludo la capitana. -¡¿Crees acaso que tengo todo tu tiempo?!  
  
-No, querida, no. —Anvarlia volvió a sentir que el estómago le brincaba al oír al Elemental. -Por supuesto que me preocupa el haberte hecho perder tanto con todos estos inconvenientes. Pero ya quedó todo arreglado. Voy a enviarte el salvoconducto y la retransmisión del comunicado.  
  
Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras un leve sonido intermitente se dejaba escuchar.  
  
Había en el equipo de transmisiones un receptor—grabador, mismo que en ese momento estaba recibiendo el salvoconducto. Tardaría varios segundos, pero para Anvarlia y sus hombres eso podría representar una espera infernalmente larga.  
  
Hasta que la transmisión normal se restableció, dejando escuchar la voz del Elemental una vez más.  
  
Anvarlia recogió el pequeño cartucho holográfico en el que quedara grabado el mensaje, guardándolo en un bolsillo de su chaleco protector. Sin embargo, después de asegurarlo, bajó su mano hasta el borde del cabestrillo, buscando el arma que pusiera entre su brazo vendado y su cuerpo.  
  
Sintió que un sudor frío y lacerante empapaba su cuerpo y que la boca se le secaba mientras la voz de Yanius se escuchaba.  
  
-Bien, querida. Transmitiré el mensaje a los sistemas. Voy a estarlo enviando de forma intermitente para que no tengas problemas.  
  
-Eso espero, Yanius.  
  
-Si no es molestia, ¿enviarías las coordenadas al tiempo que lo hago?  
  
En respuesta, ella tecleó un breve mensaje y lo envió. Tardaría casi lo mismo en llegar que el mensaje en transmitirse. Eso les daría unos segundos de ventaja.  
  
-Ya lo hice, Yanius. Ahora...  
  
-Una pregunta más, Anvarlia querida. ¿Están ahí los encargados de la mina?  
  
-Si, creo que aquí están todos. —Ella estrechó la mirada en clara señal de alerta, sintiendo que los vellos de su brazo se erizaban por la adrenalina.  
  
-Perfecto.  
  
Eso fue la último vez que el Elemental se comunicó con ellos.  
  
Volvió a escucharse un sonido extraño y un leve vacío sonoro antes de que un mensaje grabado se dejara oír. Ellos también lo escucharían.

 **" _Este mensaje es para todos los planetas sujetos al régimen del Concilio de los Tres Sistemas. Les habla Orthel Yanius..._ "**  
  
Justo en ese preciso momento. Anvarlia volteó hacia donde se encontraba Erik y le hizo una muy leve señal con la cabeza. Volteó hacia otro lado, encontrándose con dos más de sus hombres. Hizo la misma señal para ellos, y finalmente, giró su cabeza para ver a Nath.  
  
Todos estaban preparados y en sus posiciones.  
  
Anvarlia retrocedió muy despacio, casi sin hacer notar el movimiento.  
  
Ese mensaje no le daba buena espina.  
  
**“... _Elemental y miembro conciliar de alto rango…_ ” rezaba la grabación, mas ella no escuchaba eso. Estaba atenta al primer indicio que se estableciera como un ataque, tanto del hombre que tenía a un lado, como de cualquiera que estaba a su alrededor. “ _Existen aun los pactos y los tratados en los Tres Sistemas, por ello les hago llegar este mensaje con respecto a Anvarlia Do´Cartell, capitana..._ ”**  
  
Sacó el arma aun más despacio de donde la tenía sujeta, todavía oculta con el cabestrillo.  
  
Otro paso atrás.

Otro…  
  
**“ _…de la nave mercenaria, camuflada como un carguero comercial, la Delion-Targis. Ella, junto con su tripulación, ha roto nuestros pactos comerciales honestos con abuso de fuerza y latrocinio. Por ese motivo ofrezco recompensa de…_ ”**  
  
-¡¡MALDITO!! ¡¡LO SABÍA!!  
  
Sin dar tiempo a que ninguno de los mercenarios conciliares reaccionaran, Anvarlia sacó el arma con suma rapidez y disparó a quien estaba junto a ella. Los miembros de su tripulación la siguieron, buscando cubrirla del contraataque, aunque los demás hombres del Concilio tardaron en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
Delane se ocultó bajo el tablero de la nave, cubriendo sus oídos ante las pequeñas explosiones que provocaban los proyectiles de los guardias de la mina. Sin embargo, su sentido común se impuso.  
  
“ _¡No te escondas!_ ” Se reprochó, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por asomar la cabeza. “ _¡Ten lista la nave! ¡Abre bien la plataforma de ingreso!_ ”  
  
Poco a poco fue saliendo de su escondite, y aferrando el arma en su mano se atrevió a ocupar el asiento del capitán. Controlando su nerviosismo, se concentró en abrir la plataforma y estar listo para salir de ese lugar en cuanto todos llegaran.  
  
Sin embargo, nada, ni el terrible momento en que viera a Riddick hecho una furia contra Anvarlia en Durmond, ni el estrepitoso incidente cuando el Comandante Vaako tirara la nave, se comparaba a lo que estaba viendo. Eso lo paralizó nuevamente.  
  
Sheymih, quien hacía las veces de cocinero, médico y consejero de la tripulación de Anvarlia, entró hasta donde estaba, ocultándose en uno de los recovecos que formaban las paredes metálicas de la cabina. Pero alcanzó a ver al muchacho paralizado en la silla.  
  
-¡Delane! ¡Abriste la plataforma demasiado rápido!  
  
El muchacho volteó con él y al momento, uno de los tipos del Concilio entró hasta ahí. Sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos, mientras disparos cruzados pasaron silbando muy cerca de él.  
  
-¡¡Rápido!! -Escuchó la voz de Anvarlia justo cuando entraban y reaccionó, abriendo los ojos y viendo hacia la puerta. Sostuvo el arma, pero la bajó al ver a la capitana que entraba precipitadamente hasta ahí. -¡¡Cierra la compuerta!! ¡¡Cierra la compuerta!!  
  
" _¡¡¡LA COMPUERTA!!! ¡¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS...?!!"_  
  
Casi sin ver el tablero de control, dio un fuerte manotazo. Anvarlia se sentó a su lado y sin más, arrancó la nave en una arriesgadísima maniobra para salir de esa cueva, esquivando paredes y disparos.  
  
Justo en el momento en que Delane pensó que los alcanzarían con uno de esos misiles raros, Nath entró junto a ella.  
  
-¡¡YA, DETÓNALOS!!  
  
Fue la orden casi histérica de ella, y al momento se cumplió. Dos fuertes explosiones retumbaron detrás de ellos y mientras la nave salía en medio de una densa nube de polvo, otras más destrozaron el interior de la cueva, causando también una reacción en cadena con el armamento que guardaban.  
  
Adentro de la nave, todos permanecían atentos a la enorme nube de varios tonos marrones y grisáseos que se elevaba despacio al cielo del planeta. Entonces reaccionaron.  
  
-¡Lo logramos! -Gritó Erik desde el pasillo. -¡¡LO LOGRAMOS!! ¡¡SALIMOS VIVOS!!  
  
Estallaron en una desordenada y alegre algarabía, celebrando que no habían tenido bajas, que habían salido con su pago íntegro y que le habían frustrado los planes a Yanius.

  
\------------------------------------------------

 

  
En la nave principal de la flota del Concilio, un alteradísimo Yanius permanecía sentado en una de las camillas del dispensario.  
  
Se veía a punto de colapsarse debido al enojo recién pasado.  
  
Desde la intacta Delion-Targis, ya con rumbo desconocido, Anvarlia se había comunicado con Yanius, esta vez.  
  
Un buen rato después de que los hombres del área de comunicación de la nave principal le dijeran que el contacto con la mina de Durmond estaba totalmente perdido, el Mercenario lo llamó desde el pasillo, sin entrar al lugar, avisándole que Anvarlia exigía hablar con él. Y que no lo haría de otra parte que no fuese el sistema de radio de Ludwing Craigh.  
  
Así que, aunque Yanius deseara con todas sus fuerzas mantener lejos de ese asunto al mercenario, Anvarlia le había gritoneado su fracaso enfrente de él.  
  
Craigh bebía algo que parecía un licor claro. Permanecía a un lado del elemental, evitando con grandes esfuerzos reírse en su cara.  
  
Al ver el gesto descompuesto del elemental, le extendió el vaso con líquido, aun con la sonrisa burlona en su rostro.  
  
Un pequeño ventanal frente a ellos mostraba parte de la flota mientras avanzaban hacia las coordenadas que Anvarlia le había dado. Pero a pesar de que la vista del espacio exterior era extraordinaria, Yanius ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta.  
  
-Bébela despacio, Yanius. No quiero reportar un accidente estúpido.  
  
-Deja de burlarte —bufó el Elemental mientras le arrebataba el vaso. La sonrisa del mercenario se ensanchó aun más mientras veía al hombre frente a él tomando algunos sorbos del líquido.  
  
-No puedo evitarlo. Es que hiciste una cara tan graciosa...  
  
El Elemental levantó una mano, en medio de un gesto de resignación.  
  
-O.K., si. De acuerdo. Sigue divirtiéndote, Craigh. Por mi parte, podría olvidar que te tengo de mi lado.  
  
-Vaya, ahora me amenazas por algo que no ha sido para nada culpa mía. —Se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared frente al otro. Su mirada azul casi brillaba por un velado sarcasmo. —Sabías que algo así podría pasar, Yanius. ¿O puedo pensar que eres tan soberbia y reverentemente estúpido que creíste que no tomarían medidas contra tu ataque? Anvarlia te conoce bastante bien.  
  
-Esa zorra...  
  
-Oh, vamos. No te hagas el ofendido. Tenía todo el derecho a desconfiar. Además ya cumplió con su parte del trato, ¿no? Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.  
  
Craigh descruzó los brazos y caminó pausadamente hacia la ventana, en cierta forma para ocultar su preocupación. No sabía aun qué había ocurrido con su amigo; y si había logrado llegar al Imperio, no tenía idea de lo que podría ocurrir al tener frente a sí a Vaako.  
  
Lo que sí tenía bien claro, era que debía evitar a toda costa toparse con Riddick.  
  
Sabía que sería capaz de matarlo.  
  
Sin embargo, esos no fueron sus únicos motivos de preocupación. La voz en tono perspicaz del elemental detrás de él lo hizo ver que había cometido un error al hablar de más.  
  
-¿De qué trato estás hablando, Craigh?  
  
“ _¡Oh, diablos!_ ” Una de sus casi perfectas cejas se levantó en un leve tic nervioso, mismo que trató de controlar al voltear hacia el interior nuevamente. “ _¡Piensa, Ludwin! ¡PIENSA!_ ”  
  
-¿Qué de qué hablo? -titubeó un momento, más decidió jugársela-. Yanius, no es difícil imaginar que hablaban del trato que habías hecho con ella para la evacuación de Durmond. Además, conozco a la chica. Ella no estaría tan cerca de ti por nada.  
  
Ese leve titubeo le develó al Elemental que Craigh escondía algo. Le sonrió con expresión calculadora, haciendo que el mercenario se estremeciera ligeramente.  
  
-Pequeño diablillo, sigues tratando de jugar conmigo. —Se levantó de la camilla justo para acercarse al mercenario, dejando el vaso a un lado. —¿Qué hiciste esta vez? ¿Interferiste el sistema de comunicación?  
  
Al verlo acercarse, Craigh dio un paso atrás sin proponérselo. A veces Yanius resultaba demasiado siniestro para su gusto. Intentó mostrarse ofendido por eso.  
  
-¡Claro que no! ¡La bruja de tu amiga grita como para que la escuchen en los Tres Sistemas!  
  
-Ludwing, amigo. La sala de comunicaciones está restringida para todos los que no sean parte de la tripulación, y es imposible que la conversación que sostuve con ella saliera de ese lugar. Sólo porque la mujer grita a todo pulmón cuando se enfurece no significa que sus alaridos resuenen por toda la nave.  
  
-Está bien, está bien… -Craigh supo que no le creería, así que decidió darle una historia algo vieja. —Hace tiempo me la encontré en un puerto comercial, precisamente en una de las escalas para adquirir provisiones. Estuvimos hablando un rato de tonterías, pero al despedirnos ella me comentó que le habías hecho una oferta y me invitó a participar en eso. Ya sabes, su poca experiencia como mercenario…  
  
-Si, claro. Continua.  
  
-Bueno, me negué porque tenía la misión de encontrar a Mushad. Nada fácil. Ah, por cierto, sigues debiéndome de eso.  
  
-¡Si, si! Dejemos eso para después. ¿Entonces?

Craigh entornó los ojos, en un claro gesto de enfado, pero en poco continuó con la historia.  
  
-Ya no supe nada de ella hasta que la vi en Argeón, precisamente en la misma misión a la que tú me habías enviado. Te lo reclamé cuando nos encontramos, Yanius. Sabía del trato que tenían por eso.  
  
-Ludwing, sé cuando mientes. Pero no creo que por más que te amenace me dirás lo que has hecho. Sin embargo, te confiaré algo —Yanius rió quedamente, sin dejar de mirarlo. Craigh se sintió un tanto inquieto con esa expresión—. Aun pienso que eres un ingenuo. No entiendo por qué decidiste ser mercenario, pero para mis intereses eso no importa.  
  
Ese comentario descolocó totalmente al mercenario. ¿Él, ingenuo?  
  
-Yanius, creo que no…  
  
El Elemental se retiró de él unos pasos, dirigiéndose a la salida del dispensario. Le sonrió al desconcertado hombre que dejaba tras de sí, mostrándose risueño y jovial.  
  
-Dejemos esta charla para otra ocasión, Ludwing. Por ahora tengo otras cosas importantes en las que debo concentrarme. Trata de portarte bien y no meterte en problemas.  
  
Diciendo esto, salió del lugar, no sin antes dar una orden a los soldados que estaban afuera, esperando por él.  
  
-Vigílenlo. Cualquier movimiento que haga me lo reportarán, por mínimo que sea.  
  
-Si, señor —corearon varios hombres a su alrededor.  
  
Sintiendo que tenía la partida ganada, Yanius se deslizó por el pasillo que conducía hacia sus habitaciones.

 

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Riddick observó con cansancio el regreso del último grupo de soldados, encabezados por su Comandante.  
  
Curiosamente, no habían tenido ningún problema con los últimos desembarcos. Eso lo hizo pensar que tal vez Vaako tuviera mucho que ver en eso.  
  
Reconoció que sabía infundir respeto hacia las tropas, sabía mantenerlas ordenadas y dispuestas a cualquier acción que tuviera que tomarse, sin miramientos, sin titubeos.  
  
Aparte de la forma como él mismo se comportaba ante todos.  
  
No sólo podía demostrar una fiera exposición de sus habilidades de combate, sino también una sorprendente amabilidad cuando era necesario.  
  
Gruñó un poco al recordar que había sido él quien apaciguara el brevísimo brote de rebeldes cuando la primera nave, o sea la de ellos, abría la plataforma de desembarco en el puerto aéreo. Y lo había hecho sólo con un firme y seguro argumento ante quien encabezaba al grupo.  
  
Era primera vez que lo veía en un desempeño totalmente político, y eso no sólo lo había sorprendido a él.  
  
La mirada del Comandante se encontró con la suya mientras subían a la nave; con expresión satisfecha sólo le indicó que habían terminado sin contratiempos de ninguna especie.  
  
Riddick entró a la nave, dirigiéndose a uno de los compartimentos que habían habilitado para él. El más grande y cómodo. Ya podía dejar el resto a los demás consejeros y embajadores.  
  
Se sentó en la cama, pensativo, mientras escuchaba las órdenes que los capitanes repetían a sus subalternos.  
  
Partirían inmediatamente después que la nave de transporte principal lo hiciera.  
  
Vaako tocó de manera tímida en el ingreso al dormitorio, sosteniendo el casco de su armadura bajo su brazo. No podría entrar sin consentimiento, ya que las órdenes aun no habían sido revocadas del todo.  
  
Riddick le indicó con un movimiento cansado que entrara.  
  
-Cierra bien.

Vaako obedeció. Hecho esto, caminó despacio hasta quedar a un lado de él, de pie.  
  
-Terminamos sin contratiempos —Riddick asintió mientras sujetaba al guerrero por una mano, jalándolo levemente—. Espero que el viaje de regreso a la Basílica sea de igual forma.  
  
-Deja de preocuparte, Vaako —el Furien lo atrajo hasta hacerlo hincarse frente a él y con enorme ternura acarició su mejilla. Era tiempo de dejar todo atrás-. Empecemos las vacaciones de las que te hablé. Desde hoy.  
  
El guerrero parpadeó un poco, aun sin entender lo que intentaba decirle; eso hizo que Riddick riera divertido. Era la primera vez en muchos días que lo hacía y eso, según apreció Vaako, era excelente.  
  
-Esto es lo que me fascina de ti -le confió el ex criminal mientras lo atraía, rodeando su espalda con un brazo, acercando su rostro sonriente-. Fiero y leal, pero demasiado inocente en muchos aspectos, Vaako. Tan inocente que temo pervertirte.  
  
El Comandante sonrió también, dando lugar a la caricia que iniciaba un delicioso acercamiento más entre ellos.  
  
-Eres mi dueño, Mi Lord. Puedes pervertirme cuanto desees.  
  
En medio de la carcajada que esa respuesta provocó, Riddick lo besó con deseo.  
  
Vaako, totalmente dispuesto para él, ahora sin obstáculos entre ellos.


	12. Un mensajero inesperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Imperio recibe un emisario inesperado, quien lleva un mensaje importante. Sin embargo, ese mensaje es un arma de dos filos para Vaako. 
> 
> A pesar de eso, decide arriesgarse.
> 
> Y Anvarlia toma una decisión arriesgada.

El frío y oscuro panorama del espacio acrecentaba la sensación de desamparo que cada uno de los tripulantes sentía en esos momentos.  
  
Anvarlia observaba el mensaje grabado en el dispositivo holográfico. Un triste remedo de salvoconducto, hecho como un señuelo.  
  
Antes de que la grabación terminara, lo sacó del reproductor, arrojándolo con desprecio a un lado. La tripulación la observaba, todos sentados alrededor de ella en la cabina de mando de la Delion-Targis.  
  
Temían que en cualquier instante hablara, porque en realidad todos sabían lo que eso significaba.  
  
Ese momento llegó cuando dejó salir un profundo y desalentador suspiro antes de pronunciar alguna frase.  
  
-Tendremos que volver –les dijo finalmente, cerrando los ojos y recargándose en el asiento, desanimada y exhausta.  
  
Yanius le había jugado sucio, bastante. Y ella se había confiado en esa última acción que lo había forzado a tomar. Pudo darse cuenta que nunca pensó en lo que él era capaz de hacer. Pudo constatar que no sabía cuántos trucos sucios podía esconder ese Elemental en los revuelos de su túnica y que ellos eran vulnerables ante ese tipo.  
  
-¡Pero capitana! -Erik fue el primero en protestar-. ¡No llegaríamos ni a las últimas naves del ejército, por más que intentáramos camuflarnos!  
  
Ella volteó a verlo sin expresión en su rostro.  
  
-Lo se perfectamente, Erik. Pero acuérdate que Yanius nos cree en el otro lado del universo, así que el menor peligro para nosotros ahora sería ocultarnos justo en su trasero, a donde no se le ocurriría voltear a ver.  
  
Anvarlia se levantó de la silla en medio de la expectativa general, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Tal vez los estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero ese mismo nivel de riesgo podrían estarlo corriendo incluso en el sistema más alejado del Concilio, así que era mejor presentar una buena pelea a permanecer con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-Capitana… -Morvan, el más antiguo de los miembros de la tripulación preguntó sin dejar su tono sosegado-. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarden en empezar a buscarnos?  
  
-No lo sé. Tal vez un par de días, o tal vez ya tengamos gente pisándonos los talones –le sonrió levemente al voltear a verlo, recordando que Riddick le había hablado de la cacería de mercenarios que él había iniciado-. Pero no creo que tengamos problemas con los caza recompensas. Recuerda que Riddick nos ha dado ventaja con eso.  
  
-Ah, la Bestia...  
  
-Ankar –Anvarlia volteó totalmente hacia ellos, mostrando cierto disgusto al escuchar cómo llamaban al Furien-. No le llames bestia. Recuerda que de no ser por él Yanius nos hubiera tomado desprevenidos.  
  
-Así es -terció un dubitativo Erik, sin despegar la vista de la enorme navaja que siempre llevaba consigo-. Yo aun creo que nos precipitamos al dejar la flota de Necros. Tal vez entre ellos estaríamos más seguros.  
  
Anvarlia suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos aun sobre el cabestrillo que todavía usaba en uno de ellos, pensando también en eso.  
  
Sabía que varios de sus hombres se habían arriesgado a acompañarla en esa absurda misión que el Concilio les había ofrecido, ya que el pago de eso superaba por mucho a lo que recibían siendo sólo un transporte comercial. Podía ver que se arrepentían en algún momento por haberla seguido, pero sabía que no traicionarían su confianza. Y les debía la misma lealtad que habían mostrado con ella.  
  
Entonces decidió hacer una maniobra inesperada.  
  
Sonrió ampliamente y volteó con ellos, desconcertándolos.  
  
-Muchachos, sé que les prometí una jugosa paga al final de esta misión y no pienso romper el trato. Aunque siendo sincera, nunca imaginé que esto podría volverse tan peligroso. Lo que quiero saber ahora es quién desea quitarse de todo este lío y sin preguntas ni juicios, buscaremos algún planeta para que puedan quedarse en él mientras pasa todo el alboroto. Los dejaremos con todo el cargamento en custodia.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer, capitana? –Morvan la veía con agudeza.  
  
-Yo seguiré con el plan de ir detrás de Yanius. Si alguien quiere seguirme, saben que no me opondré.  
  
Ankar se levantó del suelo, sin quitar la expresión grave de su rostro.  
  
-¿Y si todos decidimos no seguirte, qué harás?  
  
La férrea voluntad de Anvarlia tembló por un instante, para volver a mostrarse ante ellos tal como la conocían.  
  
-Iré sola, Ankar. Sabes que no me echaría para atrás en una decisión como esta -Delane la observaba con algo de tristeza. Eso era arriesgarse demasiado–. Así que decídanse de una vez. Se largan y ponen a salvo su patético trasero, o vienen conmigo y se arriesgan a morir, señalados como criminales.  
  
Un pesado silencio reinó entre ellos, antes de que el más joven se pusiera de pié, acercándose a ella. Delane fijó su mirada curiosa y decidida en la de la mujer y sonrió. Anvarlia levantó una ceja en señal de sorpresa.  
  
-Voy contigo, capitana. No me perdería una hazaña de ese tamaño.  
  
-¡Si el niño va, yo también! –Saltó Kurnot, uno de los poco elocuentes miembros de la tripulación-. No quiero que después anden diciendo que un mocoso recién salido de los pañales fue más valiente que Kurnot. ¡No señor!  
  
Lógicamente, y para alegría de ella, todos se fueron sumando a la temeraria acción que emprendería contra Yanius. Ninguno quería quedarse atrás o ser tomado por un cobarde. Así que, casi sin proponérselo, Anvarlia tuvo de vuelta a toda su entusiasta y loca tripulación.

 

  
\----------------------------------

  
  
Después del desembarco de los habitantes de Durmond, la Basílica y las demás naves en las que los refugiados habían sido transportados volvían a la normalidad.  
  
Sin embargo, esa normalidad había dejado de tener sentido para muchos de los Necróferos. Habían convivido con personas que no compartían su fe, habían escuchado las risas de los niños mientras correteaban por los amplios salones y corredores del lugar, habían interactuado con personas agradecidas y no se les había dado la orden de ‘convertirlos o matarlos’ sólo por una diferencia ideológica. Y no pocos estaban demasiado inquietos respecto a eso.  
  
Aereon lo percibía, máxime por la cercanía a los Purificadores y Consejeros del Imperio, y porque ahora podía escuchar con mayor claridad entre ellos, entre las fuerzas militares, incluso entre los miembros comunes de esa sociedad, que los cambios hechos a su manera de actuar de pensar, a su fe misma, todo eso logrado por el nuevo Lord, los tenía ferozmente confundidos y tal vez defraudados.  
  
Su preocupación crecía al comprobar que una callada rebelión se gestaba con bastante rapidez entre la elite, secundada por la milicia. Si llegase a haber una guerra interna, un motín, no sabía ahora si Riddick saldría bien librado.  
  
Sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo para alertarlos, Por eso su nerviosismo y un ligero grado de angustia por el tiempo de espera del arribo de las naves a la Basílica. Debía adelantarse a todos los acontecimientos por las probabilidades que tenían, y que por su intervención podría hacer que ahora resultaran favorables para ellos.  
  
Se dirigió al Salón de Audiencias mientras pensaba en ello.  
  
Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar, uno de los Purificadores cercanos a Lord Danil la alcanzó.  
  
-¡Lady Aereon! –Su llamado entre urgente y aliviado por haberla encontrado la hizo detenerse. Estaba por entrar al enorme Salón-. Lady Aereon, por fin la encuentro.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, Lord Cyrus? Parecería que acaba de ver un fantasma.  
  
El purificador la observó por un momento, dudando si ese tono usado por ella era sarcasmo o si hablaba en serio. Sin embargo, continuó con lo que lo había llevado hasta ella.  
  
-Tenemos una situación de emergencia. Varias naves que patrullaban interceptaron una nave pequeña que se dirigía hacia aquí. Su ocupante exige hablar con el Lord Marshall o Lord Vaako, pero no hemos tenido noticias de ellos.  
  
-¿Sabe en dónde se encuentra Lord Danil?  
  
-Aun no ha regresado de su misión.  
  
Aereon recordó que varios de los llamados ahora embajadores por órdenes del Lord, habían tomado la iniciativa de responder por los acontecimientos ocurridos la jornada anterior en el planeta al que Riddick había llevado a la porción de refugiados. Ellos allanarían el camino para las negociaciones correctas y de ser posible, tal como el mismo Furien lo dijera, restituir el daño hecho a la población.  
  
Tardarían incluso más tiempo que el propio Riddick en regresar a la Basílica.  
  
-De acuerdo –Decidió entonces tomar cartas en el asunto-. Lléveme a donde se encuentra ese hombre. Tal vez pueda saber lo que intenta.  
  
El purificador asintió, indicándole que lo siguiera.  
  
Aereon suspiró antes de seguir al hombre. Esa jornada se le estaba haciendo de lo más larga.

  
  
\------------------------------------------------

  
  
El dormitorio se encontraba en una relativa tranquilidad, después de un breve arrebato emocional. La preparación a la entrega física completa, sin reservas.  
  
La calma que anunciaba la pasión devastadora que solía desatarse entre ellos después de un breve preámbulo.  
  
Hacía rato que habían pasado del juego de seducción llevado en medio de caricias atrevidas, intensificando cada uno sus avances en el cuerpo del otro.  
  
Riddick besó con salvaje deseo a Vaako, amortiguando más los breves gemidos del comandante mientras lo preparaba hábilmente. Estaba sentado entre sus piernas abiertas recargadas en sus hombros, y se las ingeniaba bastante bien para mantenerlo excitado, acariciando con varios dedos el interior del guerrero, al tiempo que sujetaba con placentera firmeza su virilidad y alternaba golosamente besos y mordidas en los labios y pezones del muchacho, estimulándolo casi al grado de la tortura. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo llegar a su límite, se detuvo.  
  
Retiró los dedos despacio, deslizándolos en breves círculos en las ingles de su amante, al tiempo que dejaba su miembro y se levantaba sobre él, bajando sus piernas cuidadosamente mientras las besaba.  
  
-Ven –Fue la única orden dicha en un susurro, mientras Riddick se separaba un poco para darle espacio y permitirle moverse, haciéndolo cambiar de posición.  
  
Obedeció sin cuestionarlo. En un ágil movimiento se incorporó, arrodillándose sobre la cama.  
  
Sin más palabras lo hizo voltearse, dándole la espalda, y con movimientos sutiles lo acomodó frente a él, otra vez con las piernas abiertas. Entonces, el juego continuó. Ambos arrodillados sobre la cama, Vaako ligeramente elevado, Riddick detrás de él, entre sus piernas, sujetando al comandante por la cintura, marcando el movimiento a seguir en el juego.  
  
Sin embargo, esta vez el Furien se preparó para poseerlo.  
  
Vaako movió un poco la cabeza dejando escapar un leve gemido cuando Riddick jaló con algo de brusquedad su cabello, echándolo detrás de su propia espalda sobre su hombro, para tener mejor acceso a la parte trasera de su cuello. Las trencillas acariciaron la piel del Furien, ocasionando un breve estremecimiento en él.  
  
Lo había deseado de esa forma, explorando toda la extensión de su espalda con el roce ligero de sus dedos, y al sujetarlo para realizar la posesión, reemplazando el toque de sus manos por el de su lengua, probando el sabor de cada centímetro de la piel del guerrero mientras el contacto íntimo se profundizaba.  
  
Vaako sonrió levemente al escuchar que el Furien suspiraba, recargando su frente entre sus omóplatos justo en el momento en que entraba en él por completo. Riddick se incorporó un poco y se pegó totalmente a su cuerpo, sintiéndolo suyo no sólo por ese momento, no sólo en lo físico. Lo sentía parte de sí, y él mismo se sentía ahora parte de él, y eso era… extraordinario.  
  
Una cálida y perturbadora sensación los envolvió, haciendo que el silencio reinante fuese casi completo, sólo quebrantado por el agitado ritmo de sus respiraciones.  
  
Vaako se recargó también en él, acariciando las manos fuertes que aun lo sostenían.  
  
-¿Lo sientes? –Preguntó en un susurro apenas audible para el otro.  
  
Riddick bajó ambas manos hasta los muslos de Vaako y los acarició un poco antes de rodear con sus dedos la virilidad de su pareja. En el momento de hacerlo, inició también un suave movimiento de vaivén entre ellos, arrancando otro leve gemido del muchacho.  
  
-Si… -Asintió de igual forma, aun con los ojos cerrados y sus labios acariciando la curva de su cuello.  
  
Vaako se arqueó un poco, con el rostro volteado hacia él y su cabeza recargada en su hombro. Se besaron mientras el movimiento se hacía más intenso,  
  
Riddick lo estimulaba con una mano, mientras subía la otra a su cadera, acoplándolo con mayor precisión a su ritmo, prolongando ese éxtasis por varios minutos, entre besos y suspiros apasionados mientras las caricias corrían al ritmo de su movimiento, incrementándose éste al rendirse a la urgencia de la entrega total en el clímax compartido.  
  
Hasta que no pudo detenerlo por más tiempo.  
  
Vaako lo sintió, y ese perfecto empalme de sensaciones y sentidos marcó el momento culminante de la fusión total de ambos, de la estrepitosa oleada de placer simultánea que los recorrió, uniéndolos aun más, en medio del fuerte abrazo en el que Riddick mantuvo a su amante mientras se vaciaba en él, al tiempo que la semilla el guerrero se derramaba en breves espasmos entre sus dedos…  
  
Vaako se inclinó hacia delante, recargando una mano en el lecho, soportando con algo de dificultad el peso de un extenuado Lord sobre su espalda. Ambos jadeaban, aun con la sensación de un agradable estremecimiento interior, unidos no sólo por el abrazo que Riddick prolongaba.  
  
El Furien lo dejó con lentitud, acariciando su cuerpo de manera posesiva mientras se retiraba poco a poco. Vaako se recostó sobre su vientre al sentirse libre del abrazo, y volteó a verlo con gesto cansado. Riddick se acostó a su lado, viendo hacia el techo metálico del dormitorio, aun disfrutando lo vivido.  
  
Pasaron en silencio alrededor de dos minutos, hasta que Vaako sonrió en forma casi imperceptible y estiró su mano para acariciar el brazo de Riddick.  
  
-Mi Lord…  
  
-Richard. -Vaako guardó silencio, desconcertado. Sabía que ése era su nombre, ya que Anvarlia lo había llamado así todo el tiempo. Riddick volteó con él, sonriéndole-. Llámame Richard. Quiero que dejes de hablar como si no pudieras alcanzarme.  
  
-Ah… pe…  
  
Riddick se incorporó ligeramente volteado hacia él, recargando la cabeza en su brazo flexionado, Sonreía ampliamente.  
  
-Sólo dilo, anda. Ri-chard –Lo animó como si lo estuviese haciendo con un niño. Había subido su mano libre a la espalda del comandante, recorriéndola con movimientos lentos.  
  
-No puedo hacerlo… -Vaako se sonrojó, quitando su mirada del rostro del Furien.  
  
-Oh, vamos. No creo que sea tan difícil de pronunciar.  
  
-N-No sería correcto. Eres el Lord del Imperio.  
  
Riddick se rió de buena gana, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza. Vaako volvió a verlo.  
  
-Está bien, lo entiendo. Puedes seguir llamándome Lord frente a todos –Se acercó a él sin dejar de acariciarlo y besó su rostro antes de continuar–. Pero la siguiente vez quiero escuchar que gimes y gritas mi nombre, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-De acuerdo… Richard –Riddick volvió a abrazarlo, besándolo con pasión renovada al oír cómo pronunciaba su nombre. Vaako dejó escapar en ese arrebato sus pensamientos–. Si me lo pidieses, en este instante moriría por ti…  
  
Súbitamente, un recuerdo golpeó al Furien, aturdiéndolo.  
  
Se detuvo, soltándolo y levantándose bruscamente. Su mirada había cambiado de forma drástica, mostrando un brillo extraño, un brillo de ira en ella.  
  
-¡Nunca, Vaako! –Siseó las palabras frente a su rostro en un repentino cambio de humor, desconcertando otra vez al guerrero-. ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso!  
  
Vaako se levantó también, sorprendido de forma dolorosa.  
  
-S-señor, no quise…  
  
Riddick detuvo su impulso al ver la angustia del comandante. Estaba siendo injusto, y ahora le debía una explicación. Se acercó otra vez a él, con expresión seria.  
  
-Esas palabras son como una maldición. No vuelvas a decirlas –buscó su contacto, rodeando su cintura en un tierno roce, buscando su cuello con sus labios-. No quiero volver a sufrir una pérdida. No otra vez.  
  
De pronto, dos fuertes golpes en la puerta del dormitorio los hicieron detenerse.  
  
Riddick volteó hacia ahí con gesto iracundo, soltando al comandante.  
  
-¡Demonios! –Se levantó de la cama, ahora molesto por la interrupción-. ¡¡¿Qué ocurre?!!  
  
La voz firme de uno de los capitanes de la nave se escuchó a través de la hoja metálica.  
  
-Mi Lord. Hay un mensaje urgente de la Basílica.  
  
-¡Les dije que no quería interrupciones! ¿Qué diablos piensan qu…?  
  
El oficial no se rindió.  
  
-Lady Aereon es quien solicita hablar con usted. Tiene informes del Concilio.  
  
-¡¡Dile que estoy ocupado!! ¡¡No, dile que…!!  
  
La mano de Vaako sobre su hombro lo hizo guardar silencio.  
  
-Aereon no te llamaría si no fuera algo urgente –Riddick volteó con él, pensativo. La sensatez de Vaako empezaba a contagiarlo-. Podríamos correr riesgos innecesarios si no hablas con ella.  
  
Su mirada permanecía firme y segura. Así que el Lord cambió su actitud.  
  
-Está bien. ¡¡Eh, tú!! ¡¡Dile que voy en dos minutos!! –Volteó con el Necro, apresando su rostro con algo de violencia, plantando en sus labios un beso entre salvaje y apasionado. Al soltarlo, Vaako se mantuvo en pie con bastante dificultad, aturdido. Riddick le sonrió mientras buscaba su ropa-. Vístete, comandante. No creo que quieras que tus tropas te vean desnudo.

  
  
\----------------------------------

  
  
Craigh se escabulló sigilosamente por un pasillo desierto, comportándose como el mercenario que era.  
  
Había burlado a toda una patrulla de soldados apostados única y exclusivamente cerca de él para no permitirle llegar a lugares de riesgo, como los llamaba Yanius, Sonrió al pensar que haría una enorme rabieta al enterarse de su esdape y estaba deseando ser él quien se lo hiciera saber.  
  
Se había logrado colar al puente de mando de la nave, midiendo distancias y coordenadas de la ubicación actual del ejército y la posible ubicación con el Imperio. Entonces su angustia aumentó al darse cuenta que el tiempo se le acababa.  
  
Debía planear una estrategia rápida y salir de ahí, mínimo para poder rescatar a Vaako y Aereon de lo que el traicionero Elemental haría.  
  
Con todas las precauciones posibles dejó el puente de mando y continuó hacia una parte de la nave que había conocido hacía varios años. Se dirigió sin vacilaciones al dormitorio de Yanius, dispuesto a confrontarlo. Era tiempo de hacerle ver que su guerra personal no estaba garantizada, y exigirle el cumplimiento del trato que le ofreciera. Si se negaba, él mismo lo mataría, aunque eso representaba echarse encima a todo el ejército y al Concilio mismo.  
  
Pero valía la pena. Por él, por Lord Vaako, valía la pena arriesgarse de esa forma.  
  
Sonrió al pensar en eso.

Tendría a Vaako sólo para él, en poco tiempo.  
  
-¡Vaya si eres terco, Craigh!  
  
La voz de Yanius detrás de él, justo en medio del corredor, lo hizo brincar del susto.  
  
Volteó con felina agilidad, retirándose dos pasos del Elemental, aun con expresión sorprendida. Casi estaba seguro que de haberlo deseado, Yanius lo habría atravesado con un certero disparo y ni cuenta se habría dado. Agradeció a todas las fuerzas galácticas que al tipo no le gustara ensuciarse las manos.  
  
-¡¡Yanius!! ¡Me diste un susto de muerte!  
  
-Si, ya lo veo. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Ah…. Esteee… bueno, necesitaba hablar contigo de algunas cosillas…  
  
-Deduzco que el término “algunas cosillas” es referente a tu deseado comandante.  
  
Craigh se sonrojó levemente, pero se concentró en no dejarse intimidar por el Elemental.  
  
-Yanius, deja de hacer especulaciones de algo tan obvio.  
  
-O.k. Nada de comentarios como esos. Te escucho.  
  
-Bien, quiero saber cuándo me dejarás libre.  
  
El Elemental parpadeó sorprendido. No esperaba que fuera tan práctico y directo.  
  
-¿Libre? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
  
-Yanius, dijimos que esta conversación sería en serio.  
  
-Si, sé lo que dijimos. Pero me sorprende tu pregunta.  
  
El mercenario se cruzó de brazos, mostrándose enfadado.  
  
-¿Me crees estúpido? Estoy aquí contra mi voluntad, amenazado por tu montón de soldados y totalmente reducido por tu idea de ir a cazar a todo un imperio de asesinos...  
  
-Ludwing, amigo –Yanius lo alcanzó, poniendo una mano sobre un hombro del mercenario, intentando darle confianza-. Sabes que ambos tenemos distintos puntos de vista. Yo te he considerado mi huésped todo este tiempo.  
  
-Tu huésped, claro -Craigh soltó una risilla queda mientras se quitaba la mano de su hombro, haciéndole saber al Elemental que no le creía-. Especialmente porque me dejaste desarmado, limitaste el uso de mis comunicaciones y NO ME DEJAS LARGARME. Deja de estar jugando conmigo.  
  
-Está bien, tranquilo. Hablaremos según tu perspectiva.  
  
-Ah, claro. Ahora es de acuerdo a “mi" perspectiva. ¡Con cien mil demonios, Yanius! ¡Cualquiera que te escuchara hablar diría que eres un maldito aprovechado!  
  
-Craigh, no viniste a reclamarme por mi forma de hablar. Ya deja eso –Con actitud solemne y conciliadora, el Elemental se acercó al mercenario, sujetándolo por un brazo. Ambos caminaron hacia otra parte del corredor-. Voy a escucharte con atención, pero me gustaría que lo hiciéramos mientras me acompañas en mis alimentos.  
  
Una ligera punzada de hambre le recordó a Craigh que tenía bastantes horas sin comer, sólo concentrado en tratar de encontrar una ruta de escape. Aceptó más por saber que necesitaría toda su concentración y su fuerza y la falta de comida desde hacía tiempo podía mellar cualquiera de ellas.  
  
-O.k. Te acompañaré. Pero nada de juegos ventajosos. Sabes que no me detendré si tratas de hacer algo en mi contra.  
  
-Oh, pierde cuidado. Sé cómo tratar a mis huéspedes.  
  
Craigh sólo hizo un gesto sarcástico al escucharlo.  
  
-Precisamente por eso, Yanius. Precisamente por eso.

  
  
\---------------------------------------------

  
  
La pantalla holográfica mostraba la imagen preocupada de Aereon, mientras Riddick se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a ella, pensativo.  
  
Vaako los observaba desde un extremo del área de comunicaciones.  
  
-¿Que nadie lo envió por una recompensa? ¿Cómo puedes creer esas patrañas de un mercenario, Aereon?  
  
-Es lo que repite una y otra vez. Y no hablará con nadie más, Riddick. Sólo hablará contigo, o con Vaako.  
  
Vaako se acercó entonces a la imagen, bastante inquieto.  
  
-Aereon, ¿la nave tenía indicaciones de su lugar de origen? -Preguntó con cierta cautela.

-Si. Proviene de Uv-3, un planeta muy sencillo, de agricultores, podríamos decir. Está en el sistema UV.  
  
Riddick frunció levemente el entrecejo al escucharla. Era el sistema en donde había perdido a Carolyn. Era donde había conocido a Jack y en donde se había dado cuenta que su libido podía vivir sin la culpa de desear a quien se aventurara a amarlo. No tenía ganas de regresar allí.  
  
Vaako asintió ante la respuesta de la Elemental, retirándose un poco del lugar hacia una especie de pantalla tridimensional. Le tomó unos segundos programar un mapa estelar en ella y revisar las coordenadas del planeta y lo que ellos habían avanzado desde que dejaran Durmond. Riddick lo veía con atención.  
  
Por espacio de cinco minutos revisó una y otra vez las posiciones planetarias, sintiendo una leve ansiedad.  
  
-Creo saber qué ocurre con ese hombre -Volteó con el Furien, indicándole que se acercara a la pantalla. Al tenerlo a un lado, señaló algunos puntos mientras iniciaba su explicación-. Uv-3 está bastante alejado de la ruta desde Durmond hasta Emuin, pero queda de paso en un cuadrante conocido. Está cerca de la estrella más joven del sistema.  
  
Señaló un planeta alejado del lugar en donde estaban ellos y al hacerlo, éste intensificó su brillo.  
  
-Nublus. Existe una ruta en línea recta hasta Emuin que acorta distancias y tiempo. Uv-3 es un planeta cercano a la ruta mencionada, pero no hallo mucha relación. Si no me equivoco, en estos momentos las naves del Concilio están por este punto. Temo que pueda ser una estrategia, algo más como una sorpresa. No sé...  
  
-¿Una distracción, Comandante?  
  
-No, yo no diría eso -Aereon intervino, sumamente interesada en la explicación-. Podría ser un mensajero, tal vez de alguien dentro del Concilio, o subversivos de alguno de los planetas del sistema UV.  
  
Vaako regresó a la imagen de Aereon, pensando en esa posibilidad. Riddick pensaba también en eso y en muchas otras posibilidades.  
  
También él volvió al panel holográfico, iniciando con las órdenes ante ese inconveniente.  
  
-Aereon, necesito que hables con Lord Marton. Quiero asegurarme que el Concilio aun está lo suficientemente lejos de nosotros. Ah, y mantengan a ese tipo con toda la seguridad posible hasta que lleguemos. No quiero una sorpresa.  
  
-De acuerdo. No se tarden.  
  
Dicho esto, la imagen se desvaneció, indicando el corte de comunicación con la Basílica. Riddick volteó con Vaako, observándolo fijamente.  
  
-¿Qué crees que sea?  
  
Vaako tenía una muy vaga e inquietante sospecha. Craigh podría estar detrás de eso. Pero de forma prudente, guardó ese pensamiento para sí.  
  
-Sinceramente no lo sé. Debemos estar alertas a todo, ahora que tenemos al Concilio siguiendo nuestro rastro.  
  
-Claro -Riddick se dirigió a la puerta, asintiendo-. Apresura a estos tipos. Debemos llegar lo más pronto posible. Esto me da muy mala espina.  
  
-Si, Mi Lord.

  
\-------------------------------------------------

  
  
Anvarlia había llegado a uno de los planetas cercanos a donde ahora se encontraba la mayor parte del ejército del Concilio.  
  
Posiblemente Yanius ni siquiera se acordaba que existían. No por la advertencia que había puesto sobre ellos. De esa forma se deshacía fácilmente de los problemas que él consideraba pequeños, Algo como Ella y su tripulación.  
  
Delane estaba en uno de los camarotes, recostado en el camastro, pensativo, cuando otro de los miembros se acercó a él.  
  
-Hola, niño –se recargó en la pared, llevándose a la boca una tira de carne seca que extraía de un tubo de alimento-. Has estado muy callado desde que la capitana decidió regresar.  
  
-No soy el único –Delane le sonrió, incorporándose un poco. El otro entró al camarote y se sentó en el camastro contiguo-. Varios de ustedes no están de acuerdo en lo que ella decidió, ¿verdad?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Organizarían un motín?  
  
Erik sonrió al escucharlo.  
  
-¿Para qué? Ella sola se está suicidando –Ambos rieron, pero en diferentes connotaciones. Delane se puso alerta-. Yo sólo estoy esperando una oportunidad para largarme de aquí, con mi parte, claro.  
  
-Bueno, lo que yo tenía entendido es que esto lo está haciendo por protegernos de Yanius.  
  
-Pero como está rematadamente loca, niño, lo que haga para “protegernos” siempre nos va a meter en problemas.  
  
Delane le sonrió de una manera extraña. No le agradaba el tono que ese mercenario estaba adoptando al hablar de Anvarlia.  
  
-Pero piénsalo, Erik, te acaba de hacer inmensamente rico. Ni en cien años hubieras podido juntar todo lo que ella logró nada más para ti, y en una sola misión.  
  
El aludido chasqueó la lengua en un claro mohín de enfado.  
  
-Eso es otra cosa. Aunque no vine a que me regañara un niño.  
  
-No soy un niño, Erik. En poco tiempo alcanzaré la mayoría de edad en dos de los tres sistemas.  
  
-Si, si, ya nos lo habías mencionado –De pronto, el mercenario se inclinó hacia él, bajando el tono de voz a uno de confidencialidad-. Lo que venía a ver contigo, Delane, es si te interesa un trato.  
  
-¿Un trato?  
  
-Si, un trato –volteó hacia todos lados, como si alguien pudiera estar cerca para escucharlos y después de cerciorarse que nadie sabría de su conversación, continuó-. Como te había dicho, sólo estoy buscando la oportunidad de largarme de aquí, y me gustaría saber si quieres irte también.  
  
Delane se extrañó un poco al escucharlo.  
  
-¿Por qué pensaste en mi?  
  
-Porque estás aprendiendo bastante a manejar estos trastos. Y yo necesito un buen piloto.  
  
El muchacho no le quitó la vista de encima. Era una propuesta arriesgada, sabiendo que Erik había sido uno de los mercenarios más tercos que Anvarlia conocía desde hacía tiempo.  
  
-Pero no quiero dejar a la capitana, Erik. Ya tomé mi decisión y no voy a cambiar de idea.  
  
-¿Ni siquiera por el hecho de estar corriendo un riesgo innecesario a su lado?  
  
Delane negó con un gesto.  
  
-No. Te agradezco que hayas pensado en mi, pero no acepto tu propuesta. Tal vez alguien más de los muchachos decida seguirte.  
  
El mercenario se levantó ante la mirada suspicaz del jovencito. No podía dar paso a sospechas de otro tipo, así que decidió retirarse.  
  
-Si, tal vez otros sean más sensatos que tú. Bueno, me voy. Hay cosas por hacer todavía.  
  
Delane soltó el arma que había mantenido en su mano, bajo la manta del camastro.  
  
No podía fiarse de tipos como Erik o la mayoría de la tripulación. Así que debía estar preparado y poner sobre aviso a Anvarlia de un posible motín a bordo.  
  
Estaba seguro que el factor que movía no sólo a ese mercenario, sino a la mayoría de la tripulación era una desmedida codicia por lo obtenido.  
  
Así que debían cuidarse no sólo de sus perseguidores.  
  
El peligro se incrementaba incluso dentro de la nave.

 

  
\------------------------------------

 

  
La llegada a la Basílica fue bastante llamativa, en comparación con otras veces, incluso más aun que cuando los refugiados de Durmond se encontraban entre ellos.  
  
Sin embargo, sabían que era por la expectativa de un posible enfrentamiento de dos ejércitos por demás organizados y poderosos. Podría decirse, en casi igualdad de fuerzas que cualquier otro ejército de los sistemas conocidos pudiera tener.  
  
Vaako lo sabía y lo tenía tan presente que empezaba a manejar una planeación de estrategias, defensas y ataques más complejas que cualquiera que hubiesen tenido que utilizar anteriormente. Aun no se las hacía saber a los demás oficiales, pero era casi cien por ciento seguro que ellos también lo sabían.  
  
Riddick y él bajaron de la fragata en la que viajaban, dirigiéndose rápidamente al enorme salón de Audiencias, lugar en donde seguramente los esperaban con marcada impaciencia Aereon y los consejeros del Imperio.  
  
Pero la incertidumbre que los mantenía alerta era precisamente el encuentro con ese hombre que casi había burlado un impresionante despliegue de seguridad.  
  
Los encontraron tal como imaginaron.  
  
Aereon caminaba en círculos pequeños junto a las enormes escaleras cercanas a la silla que ocupaba Riddick en las sesiones generales Los demás Purificadores que aun seguían leales al Furien permanecían cerca, arrinconados en uno de los corredores, expectantes.  
  
En otro de los corredores, rodeado de guardias fuertemente armados, Riddick pudo ver a un hombre de apariencia tosca y desgarbada, con el cabello mal cortado y la barba de días en su rostro. Toda la imagen de un mercenario.  
  
Vaako lo observó también con algo de recelo, recordando sin desearlo a aquellos que lo habían mantenido cautivo y humillado hacía ya algún tiempo. Sofocó sus recuerdos y adoptó su actitud seria y tranquila, parándose en el lugar que por autoridad y orden de jerarquía le correspondía.  
  
Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Riddick sólo observó, sopesando la situación y el ambiente que se respiraba en el lugar.  
  
Tensión, nerviosismo, tal vez por esta novedad acaecida en las últimas horas, o por un nuevo brote de rebeldía entre los hombres del ejército y el resto de los Purificadores. Porque su naturaleza bélica le hacía comprender que la presencia de un mercenario en la Basílica podría representar una oportunidad para aquellos que deseaban levantarse en una fuerte rebelión hacia él.  
  
Desechó el pensamiento mientras se sentaba con cierto desgarbo en la silla, dejándose los lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos y volteando a ver al hombre que causara tanto revuelo entre sus consejeros.  
  
-Tengo entendido que llegaste por tu propia voluntad hasta aquí, mercenario.  
  
Fares rió un poco, levantándose de la silla en la que lo tenían casi amagado.  
  
Vaako lo estudió rápidamente. No era tan alto, tal vez de la misma estatura que el Lord Marshall y era muy seguro que no tendría su fuerza. Fácilmente podría someterlo en caso de que tuviera que hacerlo.  
  
-No soy un mercenario –Fares caminó algunos pasos hacia las escaleras, deteniéndose a una distancia bastante prudente. Volteó de soslayo hacia atrás, como si se burlara de los soldados que lo apuntaban con distintas armas–. Tú debes ser Riddick.  
  
El Furien sonrió con ironía.  
  
-Veo que soy famoso. Ahora dime qué quieres, por qué estás aquí.  
  
-Tengo un mensaje para ti.  
  
-¿Quién te envió, mercenario? ¿El Concilio?  
  
Vaako se tensó ligeramente ante esa pregunta. Si ese hombre identificaba a Craigh delante de Riddick, tal vez éste lo mataría sin dejar siquiera que les diera el mensaje.  
  
-Ya te dije que no soy un mercenario.  
  
-Oh, si. Con ese aspecto podrías decir que eres el Espíritu de Buenaventuranza del sistema UV –Riddick se levantó con aire de exasperación. Vaako y Aereon se prepararon para detenerlo en un arranque sin sentido contra el mensajero-. ¿Acaso me crees estúpido?  
  
-Lo serías si no me dejas hablar –Fares comenzaba también a impacientarse. Ya Craigh le había advertido que el tipo frente a él podría llegar a ser tan terco como cualquiera de ellos, e incluso más que ambos, juntos-. Soy un granjero. Mi nombre es Codel Fares y tengo mi granja en el planeta UV-3. Si quieres revisar lo que te estoy diciendo, hazlo. No tengo prisa; total, a quienes persigue el Concilio es a ustedes, no a mi.

El Furien bajó las escaleras, levantando los lentes oscuros para fijar su mirada en el tipo. Sin embargo, éste no se inmutó.  
  
-Muy bien, Codel Fares. Habla. Dime a qué has venido y quién te envió.  
  
-Estoy haciéndole un favor a una persona. Es curioso, pero no quiere que el Concilio llegue a privarnos de su presencia, Lord Marshall.  
  
-¿Y se pude saber quién diablos...?  
  
-No –Fares dejó la rotunda respuesta bien planteada, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho y sosteniendo su mirada-. Que te baste saber que la información que te envía es para ponerlos alerta de lo que el Concilio intenta.  
  
Riddick se enfureció al oírlo en ese tono impertinente.  
  
-¿En serio? ¡Pues entonces ve y dile a ese estúpido que no me interesa.

-¡¡Riddick!! –Aereon, Vaako y Lord Marton se acercaron a ellos con expresión alarmada-. ¡Deja que hable, por favor! Puede ser información vital para el ejército.  
  
-Aereon, no te entrometas.  
  
Vaako decidió intervenir. Tal vez con un mediador entre ellos, la situación se volvería más tolerable. Se acercó con cierta prudencia, tocando a Riddick en un hombro. Éste volteó con él, entre sorprendido y aun molesto por tanta interrupción.  
  
-Mi Lord, los consejeros tiene razón. El conocer lo que el Concilio sabe de nosotros será una gran ventaja que nos están otorgando. Déjame saber lo que tiene qué decirnos, por favor.  
  
-Vaako, si esto es un error...  
  
-No lo será. Si es un truco por parte de alguno de tus enemigos, yo mismo me encargaré de este hombre –dicho esto, fijó su mirada oscura en la de Fares. Su mano derecha estaba preparada sobre el arma que portaba-. Codel Fares, dices que esta información es vital.  
  
-Claro que lo es. Deberías saber que tu amiga Anvarlia le dio a Yanius la ubicación de las colonias en donde dejaron a los habitantes del planeta. Además le dio datos que podrían servirles para preparar un buen ataque contra ustedes.  
  
Vaako le dirigió una rápida mirada al Furien al escucharlo. Ahora sabía que había tenido razón en desconfiar de esa mujer.  
  
-Anvarlia... –Riddick regresó a las escaleras, pensativo-. No podía haber esperado menos de ella. ¡Vaya zorra!  
  
-Riddick –Fares lo llamó aun con la incógnita de si debía continuar o largarse de ahí de una vez–. No has dicho si te interesa o no la información que tengo.  
  
El Lord se volvió hacia ellos una vez más y asintió.  
  
-Sí me interesa, pero no aquí –volteó hacia su Comandante, dirigiéndole una orden-. Vaako, llévalo al lugar en donde se toman las decisiones militares. Los veré allá en unos minutos. Aereon...  
  
Vaako asintió. Volteando nuevamente con el hombre frente a él, le indicó que lo siguiera. Dos soldados se sumaron al pequeño grupo que abandonaba el salón principal.  
  
Fares sonrió. Todo se había acomodado tal como Craigh había mencionado que ocurriría. Había sido muy fácil llegar hasta Vaako.

Ahora sólo restaba entregarle el mensaje que tenía para él.  
  
Mientras caminaban por uno de los corredores principales, Fares se le emparejó. Le mostró entonces un pequeño dispositivo holográfico que había mantenido oculto en su mano todo ese tiempo, extendiéndoselo.  
  
-Lord Vaako –al ver que el aludido volvía su vista a él, sonrió entregándole el dispositivo-. Esto es para ti. Son las coordenadas de los destructores del Concilio, las flotas de cazas y la ubicación de la nave principal. Él me dijo que lo sabrías interpretar.  
  
-¿E-él?  
  
Al ver que el guerrero dudaba un momento en agarrar el dispositivo, bajó aun más la voz y se acercó, dándole al asunto un tono confidencial mientras lo ponía en su mano.  
  
-Tiene un pequeño mensaje para ti, muy personal. Me dijo que a nadie más debía entregarlo.  
  
Vaako observó el objeto, aminorando el paso. Después volvió a ver a Fares.  
  
-¿Me dirás quién te ha enviado?  
  
-Por supuesto –Fares le sonrió ampliamente. El favor estaba concluido-. Esto es el verdadero motivo por el que estoy aquí. Me dijo que te serviría muchísimo.  
  
-Parece que me conoce.  
  
-¡Vaya que si! No dejó de hablar de ti en todo el rato que estuvimos comunicándonos. Ludwing Craigh te lo envía.  
  
Vaako se detuvo totalmente al escuchar ese nombre. Sus temores se vieron confirmados entonces y una leve ansiedad lo atacó.  
  
Fares pudo ver que había algo que el joven comandante guardaba con respecto a su amigo. Se detuvo también, esperando lo que el guerrero decidiera hacer.  
  
Vaako reaccionó, reprochándose a sí mismo por ese momento de debilidad. No debía dudar en sus acciones, no debía darle cabida a emociones que pudieran afectar nuevamente su relación con el Lord Marshall, no ahora que todo entre ellos se había aclarado.  
  
-Craigh –su mirada ligeramente alterada se posó en la del ex mercenario-. Debí imaginarlo. ¿Lo viste? ¿Sabes en dónde está?  
  
-Si, me temo que si. El grandísimo y confiado estúpido dejó que una nave conciliar lo atrapara. Por eso pudo conseguir toda esta información, aunque me confesó que no había paneado hacerlo.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Podríamos decir que Yanius lo ha tomado como su huésped no voluntario. Eso y ser prisionero creo que es la misma cosa. ¿No?  
  
_“Oh, por...”_  
  
Vaako levantó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, en un claro movimiento que denotaba malestar. Pero fue breve.  
  
Volviendo a su habitual serenidad, reanudó la marcha hacia el centro de mando, seguido por el otro.  
  
-Eso dificulta la situación. No podemos atacar al ejército si él está ahí.  
  
-Ah, no te preocupes por él –Fares le sonrió con aire divertido-. Ese granuja tiene más trucos que cualquier mercenario que puedas conocer. Sé que saldrá bien librado de esto.  
  
Llegaron a una mesa extraña, en la que parecía haber un líquido en toda la superficie. Vaako colocó el dispositivo en uno de los controles de la misma mientras veía a su alrededor.  
  
-Espero que tengas razón. Porque en el momento en que ataquemos, puedo asegurarte que no quedará ningún sobreviviente de ese ejército.  
  
Al iniciarse la transmisión del mensaje, Vaako detuvo una imagen holográfica del mercenario. Entonces Fares entendió.  
  
Volteando hacia donde estaban los soldados que los habían seguido, les sonrió con un gesto algo pícaro.  
  
-Oigan, muchachos. ¿Podrían darle algo de privacidad a su comandante? Ese mensaje es sólo para él.


	13. La Conspiración parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaako escucha el mensaje y decide el rescate de Craigh.
> 
> Sin embargo, antes de llevar a cabo sus planes, da inicio la temida conspiración en la Basílica.
> 
> Anvarlia también se topa con un motín a bordo de su nave.

Vaako estuvo tentado a no hacer caso del mensaje que le enviaba Craigh, pero la curiosidad era demasiada.  
  
No podía ignorarlo así como así, menos aun por la forma en que se había portado con él.  
  
Era un mercenario, muy cierto. Pero jamás lo había obligado a aceptarlo.

Fue rudo, sí, pero en ningún momento lo había forzado. Y fue intenso, apasionado, comprensivo y tierno. Eso, podría decirse, le daba puntos a su favor en el ánimo del Necro, aun más que el mismo Lord Marshall.  
  
O…

Pensándolo mejor, eso era muy distinto.  
  
Vaako sacudió un poco la cabeza y regresó su atención al dispositivo, dudando por fracciones de segundo si debía continuar. La imagen de Craigh podía verse, no muy clara, pero era reconocible.  
  
Sus dedos rozaron el mecanismo y el mensaje continuó transmitiéndose.  
  
Craigh le sonreía.  
  
- _Hola, Comandante. A estas alturas imagino que ya sabes que estoy en una posición un tanto incómoda dentro de este enredo. No era mi intención, ya te lo había dicho. No tenía ningún ánimo de toparme con el Concilio en un buen rato, pero a veces soy medio bruto. Yanius me encontró_ -Vaako sonrió levemente. Ese tipo no dejaba su buen humor ni siquiera en momentos de gravedad. Como si leyera su pensamiento, la imagen continuó hablando-. _Pero eso nos da grandes ventajas, ¿no lo crees? A veces ni yo mismo sé que soy tan encantador._  
  
Risas.  
  
" _En poco tiempo estaremos ante ustedes y no me gustaría saber que este imbécil del Concilio se saliera con la suya. Por eso te envío la información que pude obtener de ellos y que sé que necesitarás para conocer sus tácticas. Anvarlia sólo dio algunas coordenadas, pero encontré mucho más en archivos clasificados. Sé que no desperdiciarás nada de esto. Ya he visto cómo trabajan. He visto cómo lo haces, con tanta eficiencia… como esa noche en la nave de ella… demonios…"_  
  
Una expresión melancólica se reflejó en el rostro de la imagen. Vaako se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.  
  
" _Me preguntaba… bueno. No se si deba decírtelo, pero dadas las circunstancias siento que es lo más adecuado"._ Por algunos segundos hubo un curioso silencio, seguido de algo que parecía un profundo suspiro por parte del mercenario. Finalmente su voz volvió a escucharse, esta vez en un tono sensual. " _He pensado mucho en lo que pasó. No, espera. He pensado MUCHO en ti… en lo que pudo haber sido si no te hubieras negado"._  
  
Vaako sintió que enrojecía aún más con cada frase que escuchaba.  
  
Craigh estaba poniendo sus sentimientos sobre la mesa, en el momento más inoportuno y las peores circunstancias.  
  
_"Sólo espero que en medio de todo esto podamos vernos una vez más, aunque sé que es mucho pedir, claro. Pero imagínate, una romántica escena entre disparos y explosiones… La verdad, sería ideal si sucediera."_  
  
Fares soltó una sonora carcajada detrás del comandante al escuchar eso. Vaako se maldijo internamente al recordar que el otro tipo jamás salió de ahí.  
  
-¡Mira, quién lo dijera! ¡Nunca lo hubiera creído! –Se le acercó y con extrema confianza le palmeó el hombro-. ¡Ese inútil del compadre! ¡Totalmente perdido por ti, amigo! Debes ser alguien muy especial para que eso pasara.  
  
Vaako detuvo el mensaje abruptamente, esta vez sonrojado hasta las orejas. Volteó con el ex mercenario, mostrando enfado, aunque su expresión no fue muy convincente.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Este tipo está demente!  
  
El otro sólo le sonrió, levantando ambas manos en un claro gesto de neutralidad.  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tienes razón. Ludwing es un chiflado. Pero ver esto ha sido todo un premio.  
  
Una fuerte algarabía se escuchó en el corredor que llevaba hasta el lugar, haciendo que ambos hombres guardaran silencio.  
  
El comandante se tensó por un momento al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Riddick en medio de todas las demás y en forma apresurada intentó borrar el mensaje dirigido a él. Sólo consiguió quitar la imagen del dispositivo, justo en el momento en que el grupo de Oficiales, Consejeros, Purificadores, Elemental y Furien entraban ahí. Como siempre, Riddick increpando a gritos a todo el mundo.  
  
-¡Entonces no quiero más rezongos de su parte! ¡Especialmente tú, Aereon!  
  
Si hubiera podido, la aludida le hubiera soltado un buen golpe. Pero se controló.  
  
Vaako por su parte, batallaba con el dispositivo para evitar que algo que no fuera la información que Craigh le enviara del Concilio saliera en el mensaje holográfico. Aun estaba sonrojado y se notaba un leve rastro de angustia en su expresión.  
  
Y para aumentar ese sentimiento, Riddick se dio cuenta que no actuaba como siempre.  
  
-¿Y bien? -Se detuvo a su lado, apreciando el cambio de color en sus antes pálidas mejillas.  
  
-…….  
  
El inesperado mutismo del comandante lo hizo olvidar por un momento el asunto por el que estaban ahí. Se quitó los lentes oscuros, fijando su mirada en el oficial y aprovechó su cercanía para comentárselo en un ronco susurro.  
  
–Comandante, ¿es mi imaginación o de verdad estás algo vulnerable el día de hoy?  
  
Vaako no pudo evitar el sobresalto que esas palabras causaron en él, volviendo a sonrojarse esta vez de forma exagerada en cuestión de segundos. Su mirada expresó alarma en un brevísimo chispazo al escucharlo.  
  
-¿V-vulnerable? –Su nerviosismo también aumento, volviéndolo algo torpe en el manejo del dispositivo. –N-no creo que... Mi Lord, yo...  
  
Aereon se preocupó.  
  
Los Purificadores y Consejeros voltearon a verse unos a otros sin entender qué ocurría.  
  
Los Oficiales permanecieron silenciosos y tensos, observando a Vaako.  
  
Fares sonreía con cara de bobo sin quitarles la vista de encima.  
  
Y Riddick intentó ser perspicaz.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, Vaako?  
  
-Ah… es que… -En medio de su apuración, una rápida excusa llegó a su mente. No por nada era estratega-. De-debí estar listo con esto antes de que llegaran. Si… si… Creo que me he vuelto un poco lento con estos aparatos.  
  
Riddick, Aereon y los demás oficiales levantaron una ceja al oír semejante respuesta.  
  
Fares tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse frente al grupo. Era muy evidente que entre ellos existía un vínculo más estrecho que el de sólo Lord del Imperio y Comandante del Ejército. Y si eso era cierto, Craigh estaba de más en todo eso.  
  
Así que encontraba la situación bastante divertida.  
  
-O.k. –Bufó el Furien con gesto de molestia por tener a ese tipo cerca de ellos-. Muéstranos entonces lo que nos envió nuestro informante secreto.  
  
Vaako asintió, casi deseando que se lo tragara la tierra más próxima. Poco le faltó para volver a desencadenar una incómoda situación con Riddick, delante de todos.  
  
Poniendo todo su esfuerzo y concentración en lo que debía hacer, manejó con destreza el mecanismo del aparato holográfico, permitiendo que una imagen tridimensional surgiera ante ellos.  
  
Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera identificar lo que estaban viendo, Vaako tuvo ante sí la enorme e indiscutible evidencia de una palpable conspiración contra el Lord, algo totalmente fuera de toda relación con Anvarlia. Una conspiración que salía del corazón mismo del Imperio, y su alcance era mayor de lo que él mismo esperaba.  
  
En un plano central bien detallado de la flota, la imagen mostraba las ubicaciones estratégicas del ejército del Concilio, mientras que en otra parte se veían datos concisos del armamento y los suministros de los que disponían. Otra cosa que contenía el dispositivo era lo que el Concilio conocía de ellos, los canales de información y verificación del armamento Necrófero, la cantidad de naves que poseían y en algún momento, números casi reales de los elementos humanos que conformaban las tropas.  
  
Vaako recorrió de manera rápida la expresión de los oficiales, dándose cuenta que varios de ellos estaban sumamente sorprendidos por esto último. Eso significaba una nueva prioridad: detectar a los conspiradores y eliminarlos antes de que la guerra interna los debilitara contra el Concilio. Y tal vez eso representara una importante baja en las tropas.  
  
A su vez, Riddick tuvo que reconocerlo.  
  
Lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era una información muy peligrosa en manos del Concilio.  
  
Y valía demasiado.

 

  
\-------------------------------------------

  
  
Craigh volvió a mojar su dedo en el frío líquido que contenía su copa y con la punta húmeda, alcanzó el borde de la misma y empezó a girarlo alrededor, arrancando un tenue lamento del cristal.  
  
Yanius comía tranquilamente, observándolo con una leve sonrisilla. Craigh se veía desesperado y lo demostraba en su falta de apetito.  
  
-Ludwing, no has probado la comida –le dijo finalmente, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-Ah… no, no. Ya me había desacostumbrado a comer acompañado, además…  
  
-Amigo mío, tus excusas son cada vez más pobres –Yanius mordió con bastante gusto un trozo de lo que tenía frente a él-. Eso me hace pensar en dos razones. ¿Temes que haya puesto algo en tus alimentos para acabar contigo?  
  
-Sé que no serías capaz de eso. No soportarías verme morir en medio de espumarajos y maldiciones justo cuando estás comiendo.  
  
-Entonces, la razón más obvia después de descartar el temor debe ser… - Yanius hizo un gesto de suspicacia, entrecerrando los ojos y recargándose en la mesa con un codo. –Oh, ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego? Ludwing, amigo mío. ¿Acaso estás enamorado?  
  
“ _¡Rayos!_ ”  
  
Craigh enrojeció un poco, ocultando su vista de la del elemental. Contestó en un tajante monosílabo mientras picoteaba algo de lo que había en su plato.  
  
-No.  
  
Sin embargo, su respuesta tuvo el efecto contrario. El elemental sonrió ampliamente.  
  
-¡Qué interesante! Creo que me has inducido una profunda curiosidad por conocer a ese comandante que te roba el apetito.  
  
Craigh se tensó al escucharlo, pero supo ocultar esa reacción y la enorme incomodidad que le había causado ese comentario.  
  
-¿Por qué habría de haberte causado eso, Yanius? –Adoptó una actitud despreocupada, recargando también un brazo en la mesa-. No es un tipo especial, en serio. Es tan común y ordinario como cualquiera de tus soldados.  
  
-El que me lo describas de esa forma me dice que no es verdad –le guiñó un ojo y siguió comiendo con bastante gusto-. Pienso que es todo lo contrario. Me han dicho que es muy difícil que te fijes en alguien.  
  
-Te han contado mentiras –esta vez, Craigh agarró uno de los cubiertos frente a él y lo enterró con saña en parte del guiso que había en el plato. Se lo llevó a la boca con algo de violencia y casi sin masticarlo, se lo tragó-. Sabes que viajo solo, que no acepto acompañantes porque pueden entorpecer las misiones. ¿Quién podría haberte dicho semejantes patrañas? Medhel es el único que viaja conmigo, pero no creo que él te haya dicho algo. Es un HellHound y puedo asegurar que ese cachorro no habla.  
  
Yanius rió brevemente antes de volver a comer.  
  
-Tengo mis métodos. No por algo soy parte del Consejo Conciliar.  
  
Craigh arrugó la nariz mientras medio masticaba otro bocado.  
  
-Cierto. No me lo recuerdes.  
  
-Pero dime, amigo. Ese comandante, ¿sólo te cautivó cuando lo viste? ¿Fue amor a primera vista? ¿O tuviste sexo con él?  
  
El mercenario brincó en la silla al oír la última pregunta, atragantándose con lo que masticaba. Tratando de no toser, le reclamó al Elemental.  
  
-¡Qué morboso eres, Yanius! –Craigh decidió irse de ahí. Un vago y nefasto presentimiento comenzaba a inquietarlo-. ¡Deja de acosarme con eso!  
  
Sin embargo, la voz del Elemental lo detuvo aun en el asiento que ocupaba.  
  
-Ah, ya veo –el brillo de astucia en la mirada de Yanius casi paralizó al mercenario-. Ahora sé que eres capaz de matar por él. Por ese motivo estoy tomando mis precauciones.  
  
-¿De qué estás hablando? –Esta vez, Craigh se levantó de la silla, alejándose dos pasos de la mesa. Trató de ocultar su nerviosismo con una actitud de ira-. ¡Cada vez estás más paranoico, amigo! ¡Ya lo conocerás, justo cuando lo tenga en mi nave!  
  
Trató de irse, pero Yanius habló otra vez.  
  
-Temo que no podré conocerlo, Ludwing. Por eso quiero saber todo de él por medio de ti.  
  
Craigh volteó totalmente hacia donde se encontraba el Elemental. Su presentimiento cobraba fuerza.  
  
-¿Qué has dicho?  
  
Yanius se limpió la boca con una elegante servilleta, se tomó su tiempo para alejar un poco sus platos y se levantó, apartándose también de la mesa.  
  
-He cambiado mis planes. No debe haber ningún sobreviviente Necrófero en esta guerra, por la seguridad del Concilio y los Tres Sistemas.  
  
La expresión del mercenario cambió en cuestión de segundos. La ira invadió su pensamiento y sólo tuvo el deseo de estrangularlo ahí mismo.  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! ¡¡Maldito desgraciado!! ¡¡Todo este tiempo fue un juego sucio de tu parte!!  
  
-Sabes que no me gusta perder, Craigh. Lo siento.  
  
Antes de que el mercenario pudiera echársele encima, una fuerte descarga eléctrica lo alcanzó. Lo sintió como un tremendo golpe en su cabeza, en su cuerpo, en cada uno de sus miembros, paralizados por el choque eléctrico. Cayó desmadejado al piso, justo a los pies del Elemental. Un segundo choque eléctrico, mucho más fuerte y prolongado, lo noqueó por completo.  
  
Sólo alcanzó a escuchar algunas palabras difusas a su alrededor antes de caer en la inconciencia.  
  
Yanius le sonrió al hombre uniformado que había salido de algún lugar oculto de la habitación. Sostenía la vara metálica en una mano, aun chisporroteando en la punta con la que había alcanzado al mercenario.  
  
-Buen trabajo, capitán. Le encargo mucho que lo tenga bien vigilado.  
  
-Si, señor.

  
\-----------------------------------

 

  
Había una fuerte agitación entre los que estaban ahí, sentados alrededor de la enorme mesa que daba forma a la Sala de Reuniones de la Basílica. No sólo había oficiales y Consejeros. Estaban algunos de los Purificadores que Riddick había nombrado embajadores, obligándolos a dejar sus antiguas ocupaciones y todo eso era un tanto novedoso para ellos.  
  
Fares también estaba presente, aunque había tenido la prudencia de mantenerse siempre cerca de Aereon y siempre lejos del Furien.  
  
Vaako estaba en el medio del salón, sin su armadura habitual. Había llamado a todos los oficiales de alto rango del ejército a una audiencia general para explicarles en detalle  lo que descubriera, lo que se evidenciaba tan clara y palpablemente, y una estrategia rápida que pudiera hacerles ganar algo de tiempo. Caminaba delante de ellos, hablando de todos y cada uno de los detalles que la información había delatado a sus ojos.  
  
Aereon ponía toda su atención en lo que el comandante estaba diciendo.  
  
Algunos oficiales asentían con movimientos de cabeza, otros sólo guardaban silencio.  
  
Riddick lo observaba detenidamente con expresión muy grave, conteniendo a duras penas la furia que sentía.  
  
Por supuesto, ese sentimiento de enojo no era para el comandante, sino hacia su propia estupidez, al no dar a ese asunto un término rápido. Había dejado que se extendiera lenta y silenciosamente, como un cáncer, sin prestar atención a las llamadas de atención que Aereon, Vaako y algunos de los Purificadores le hacían respecto a eso.  
  
Empezaba a creer que Aereon tenía bastante razón al llamarlo cabeza dura.  
  
Con algo de esfuerzo, centró su atención en Vaako.  
  
-Parte de los archivos que se nos enviaron mantienen el código original, así que pronto sabremos en qué flota se inició la fuga de información. Nuestra prioridad ahora es encontrar a los responsables de esta traición y hacerles ver a las tropas y suboficiales que se mantienen leales a los traidores que sólo tienen dos opciones.  
  
-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que esta búsqueda funcionará? –Interrumpió Riddick con algo de enfado-. ¿Y cuánto tiempo nos llevará encontrar a estos tipos? No creo que sean uno o dos.  
  
Vaako le sonrió apenas perceptiblemente, con un gesto de astucia reflejado en sus ojos.  
  
-Somos Necróferos, Mi Lord. La tecnología no es problema para nosotros –mientras lo decía, volteó en una fugaz mirada hacia uno de los oficiales que permanecía cerca de la puerta. Sin una palabra de por medio, el oficial comprendió. Salió del lugar y regresó en pocos minutos hasta él, llevando un aparato curioso, como una minicomputadora. Vaako la revisó y volvió a dirigirse a Riddick-. Tenemos localizados los detalles de una emisión de datos a coordenadas específicas de los archivos que nos hicieron llegar, provenientes de la flota de Lord Obduel; existe otro informe similar de la flota de Lord Zicrius… y una más… de aquí…  
  
Guardó silencio un momento, mientras su expresión se mostraba sombría. Después volvió su rostro hacia el grupo de oficiales. Sin hablar, caminó hacia ellos.  
  
Riddick se enderezó en su asiento mientras los demás guardaban un sepulcral silencio, expectantes. Fares intentó no perder detalle de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
El comandante se detuvo frente a uno de los oficiales de mayor rango. Uno de los pocos que Vaako consideraba cercano a él. El oficial sólo lo observaba, inexpresivo.  
  
-Lord Tilgat. Tu aprobación está en los registros emitidos por esta nave. Eso te señala como uno de los conspiradores -su voz fue ahora queda y dolida–. ¿Por qué?  
  
La respuesta del otro fue contundente, sin titubeos de ninguna especie.  
  
-Por nuestra causa, Lord Vaako. Lo hice por nuestra fe. Soy yo quien no comprende aun cómo pudiste cambiar todo lo que sustenta nuestra vida por ese hombre.  
  
-No lo cambié por mi voluntad. La misma Ley lo determinó y todos ustedes lo vieron.  
  
-¡El cambió la Ley! –Vaako detuvo al hombre en su asiento con un violento empujón cuando éste intentó levantarse, señalando a Riddick. El oficial no despegó su mirada con destellos de ira, del Furien-. ¡Se burló de nuestra convicción, Lord Vaako! ¿Cómo pueden estar tan ciegos?  
  
-¡Lord Tilgat, basta! ¡Tus acusaciones son falsas!  
  
Riddick se había levantado, caminando también hacia ellos. Su mirada mostraba un brillo siniestro.  
  
-Así que todo el tiempo hubo traidores tocándonos el trasero –se detuvo junto a Vaako, al tiempo que los demás oficiales y consejeros alrededor del oficial abandonaban sus asientos, unos por precaución, otros por temor-. Aunque imagino que no eres el único aquí. ¿Quiénes más están detrás de todo esto?  
  
Lord Tilgat sonrió con ironía, manifestándole claramente el desprecio que sentía hacia él.  
  
-¿Piensas que te lo voy a decir?  
  
-No será necesario, Mi Lord -Vaako intentó detener la ira de ambos, vaticinando una feroz confrontación que podría terminar en una abierta pelea ahí mismo. No era momento para eso, ya que las cosas podrían empeorar-. La búsqueda continúa. En poco tiempo podremos determinar con exactitud quiénes más…  
  
-¡Bien, entonces no necesitaremos a este tipo! -En un movimiento rapidísimo, brincando la mesa y los obstáculos a su paso, Riddick se abalanzó contra el hombre, sujetando su maxilar con una sola mano-. ¡¡Aunque sean inmunes al dolor!! ¡¡Trágate esta, imbécil!!  
  
No hubo pelea debido al sorpresivo ataque. Sólo algunos, entre ellos Vaako, lograron ver cuando Riddick arrancaba el maxilar del oficial de un solo golpe, haciéndolo caer al piso entre convulsiones dolorosísimas y agónicas. Tuvo una muerte espantosa.  
  
Vaako permaneció en silencio, aun aturdido observando el cadáver del oficial, mientras un fuerte alboroto se levantaba en el lugar.  
  
Había soltado el aparato, estrellándose éste al chocar contra el piso. El ruido provocado por las piezas del mismo se había confundido con el crujir de articulaciones y hueso arrancadas de tajo.  
  
Riddick se subió a una de las mesas, aun con la ensangrentada parte del oficial en la mano. Volvió a levantar la voz, imponiendo silencio.  
  
-¡¡Ya lo había dicho!! ¡¡Una traición, al nivel que sea, no merece compasión alguna!! –Vaako volteó a verlo, aun con expresión ausente-. ¡¡Esto que presenciaron es apenas una muestra de lo que ocurrirá con los traidores!! ¡¡Así que piénsenlo bien antes de continuar con esta estupidez!!  
  
Dicho esto, bajó de la mesa y se acercó al comandante, arrojando el despojo lejos de sí.  
  
-Debemos localizarlos rápido. De otra forma, el Concilio nos ganará esta partida -ocultó su mano manchada del oscuro y brillante líquido vital mientras hablaba-. Regresaré en unos minutos. Voy a reunir a todos los consejeros y Purificadores. Haz lo mismo con el ejército completo. Esto debe servir como advertencia y escarmiento.  
  
Vaako asintió apenas de manera visible antes de que Riddick se diera vuelta para salir del lugar.  
  
Aereon se acercó al comandante, aunque no mostraba ninguna sorpresa por lo ocurrido,  
  
-¡Vaya temperamento! –Fares también se acercó a ellos-. Craigh no me advirtió acerca de esto.

Aereon volteó a verlo muy sorprendida al escucharlo nombrar a Craigh. Sin embargo, la calma de Vaako le mostró que él ya sabía que estaba involucrado con ese otro hombre.

Recuperando su sangre fría, sólo hizo un comentario de advertencia.  
  
-Ahora que lo sabes, cuídate de dar un paso en falso con él –dijo y sujetando al comandante por un brazo, lo hizo seguirla. Varios soldados se encargaban del cadáver, mientras el lugar se vaciaba-. Lord Vaako, debemos hablar.  
  
Fares de pronto se vio solo e ignorado, así que intentó hacerle saber a la Elemental que aun estaba ahí.  
  
-¡Hey, muñeca! ¿Mientras qué hago?  
  
Nadie le respondió. Así que, encogiéndose de hombros, decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la enorme nave.

 

  
\-------------------------------------

 

  
Anvarlia revisó una vez más el panel de comunicaciones de la nave, cerciorándose que el desperfecto sufrido en el escape de la mina no fuese tan grave como para fallar en caso de que necesitara pedir ayuda a gritos.  
  
Delane le llevó un envase sellado, entregándoselo mientras le sonreía con algo de pena.  
  
-Hola, chico. ¿Qué es? –Preguntó curiosa mientras se lo recibía.  
  
-Se supone que es café, en un envase térmico automático. Ya sabe, de las chucherías que acostumbro tomar, capitana.  
  
-Si –con una sonrisa de agradecimiento preparó el envase y tomó un poco de la bebida caliente por el popote-. Estas cosas terminarán matándote, Delane. Son comida chatarra.  
  
-Ah… mi madre decía que a veces la chatarra es buena para forjarle a uno el estómago. Y mi padre amaba el café. Me dijo que levanta el ánimo.  
  
Ella le revolvió el cabello en un gesto de simpatía. Volvió al trabajo de revisión, haciendo un espacio para que el muchacho pudiera ver, y si se daba el caso, ayudar.  
  
-A veces los papás tienen razón. Me ha caído muy bien.  
  
Delane asintió en silencio, dudando aun si hacía bien en avisarle de la visita que el otro mercenario le había hecho. Finalmente se decidió.  
  
-Oiga, capitana…  
  
-Dime.  
  
-¿Confía en los que viajamos con usted? Digo…  
  
Anvarlia lo observó un momento antes de volver su vista al panel. Sonreía levemente.  
  
-Confío en ti, amiguito. Y en mí. Fuera de nosotros, todos esos tipos tienen un disparo destinado para cada uno -el muchacho no sintió gran alivio por eso, y ella lo notó-. Te veo muy nervioso. ¿Acaso te diste cuenta de algo que yo ignoro?  
  
-Eh… bueno… yo creo que si…  
  
-¡Ah, tengo qué adivinar! ¿Sabes que ese juego me gusta bastante? –Hizo un gesto curioso, como si estuviera pensando demasiado-. Déjame ver… ¡Ya sé! Están armando un motín y piensan llevarse la carga completa.  
  
Delane primero se sorprendió, pero justo en el momento en que ella le mostró un pequeño radio comunicador interno, su semblante se ensombreció.  
  
-¿Escuchó todo?  
  
-Debo ser precavida. Soy la única mujer a bordo, entre una manada de lobos. ¿Crees que estoy a salvo sólo por ser la capitana?  
  
-¿E-eso quiere decir… que sabe lo que decimos?  
  
-Lo que dicen, lo que hacen, lo que no hacen. Escucho hasta cuando se están “desfogando”, Delane -un furioso sonrojo hizo presa del rostro del muchacho. Ella rió divertida. –Pero no te preocupes. No pienso decirle a Ankar de tus deslices nocturnos con sus revistas, ni con su trasero.  
  
Un incómodo silencio reinó por segundos entre ellos. Hasta que Delane lo asimiló por completo.  
  
-¡Oh, por…! ¡Entonces ya se dio cuenta!  
  
-Será nuestro secreto, amiguito. Aunque te diré –Anvarlia volvió a colocar el panel sin dejar su sonrisa, volviéndola ahora un tanto pícara-. También encuentro gracioso el trasero de Ankar. No está nada mal.  
  
-¡¡Capitana!!  
  
-¿Qué? Soy humana, también tengo ojos y sentimientos. ¿O creías que los capitanes de naves y flotas somos de acero y remaches?  
  
Delane no supo si el gesto que hizo dejó claro lo que pensaba, aunque tuvo la impresión de que a ella no le importaría demasiado. Sin embargo, el saber que ya se había enterado de lo que podría ser un motivo de alarma, lo tranquilizó sobremanera.  
  
-Oh. Bien, Entonces no tiene caso que le diga lo que ya sabe.  
  
-No, creo que no lo tendría, aunque sí quisiera platicar contigo acerca de la estrategia que podría salvarnos la vida a ambos, Delane.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------

 

  
Habían transcurrido bastantes horas desde el incidente en la Sala de Reuniones.  
  
Vaako caminaba frente a las tropas reunidas en ese momento en uno de los enormes salones adecuados para ello.  
  
Riddick y el resto de los consejeros no estarían ahí, pero sabían lo que ocurriría.  
  
Algunos oficiales estaban también cerca de él, silenciosos y expectantes.  
  
Dos Purificadores los acompañaban, conocedores de la situación que se presentaba.  
  
Su voz grave se dejó escuchar cuando supuso que la mayor parte de las tropas estarían presentes. Algunas naves sostenían comunicación completa con la Basílica, así que no se perderían una palabra de lo que les diría.  
  
-Tomé la decisión de llevar a cabo un acto que creíamos olvidado. Algo que no se veía hace bastante tiempo, cuando el Medio-Muerto tomó las riendas de este Imperio –se detuvo ante varios soldados, paseando su mirada penetrante entre las filas-. Muchos de ustedes saben que hay una conspiración, forjada desde el primer momento en que Lord Riddick ganó ese lugar por derecho. Muchos la han deseado, la han permitido, incluso han participado de ella.  
  
Fuertes murmullos se dejaron escuchar entre los soldados, haciendo que la tensión en el ambiente se incrementara. Vaako levantó una mano, esperando que eso cesara.  
  
-Descubrimos a las cabezas de la conspiración y los hemos detenido. No tardarán en ser traídos ante ustedes –bajó la cabeza un momento, recordando el incidente de la Sala de Reuniones. En una profunda inhalación tomó aire y ánimos, y continuó-. El Lord Marshall decretó una orden, sin discusión y sin cambios. Ustedes la conocen. Esa orden ya ha dado inicio en su cumplimiento.  
  
Se acercó hasta una de las pantallas que utilizaban en algunas ocasiones para dar mensajes masivos y sólo hizo un movimiento. Bajó levemente la cabeza, cerrando los ojos mientras los soldados en formación presenciaban el traslado del cadáver de Lord Tilgat hacia los crematorios. El rostro deformado del oficial era perfectamente visible.  
  
Vaako primero escuchó murmullos, que fueron incrementándose hasta hacerse un disperso y confuso tumulto de voces, entre alarmadas y sorprendidas. Abrió los ojos y dirigió su vista hacia quienes operaban la pantalla, que rápidamente atendieron al movimiento del Comandante. La transmisión cesó de inmediato.  
  
Vaako regresó ante las tropas.  
  
-Lord Tilgat, el primero en ser ejecutado por mano del Lord Marshall. Puedo asegurarles que no será el último –una vez más, su dura mirada recorrió las ahora silenciosas filas de hombres ante él. Varios oficiales se le acercaron, parándose a sus costados en un claro gesto de respaldo, preparando las armas-. Les diré que tienen dos opciones: continuar dentro de las filas del Ejército Necrófero, sosteniendo la lealtad al Lord Marshall, o seguir a Lord Tilgat y los demás oficiales, consejeros y Purificadores que conforman el grupo conspirador en su camino a los crematorios. Lejos de la salvación.  
  
Esperó varios segundos antes de preparar también su arma y confrontarlos por última vez. Sin embargo, de uno de los grupos de soldados un tanto alejados de él, una férrea y segura voz se dejó escuchar.  
  
-Seguimos una causa y moriremos por ella –varios soldados se separaron del grupo, preparando también sus armas-. Ese hombre al que llama Lord Marshall sólo vino a causar estragos entre nosotros. Seguimos fieles a nuestra convicción, Lord Vaako. Seguiremos a Lord Tilgat, hasta que ya no podamos más.  
  
Vaako suspiró con una incierta sensación de dolor en su pecho. No eran los únicos que se separaban de la formación.  
  
Asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y sentenció.  
  
-Entonces, que así sea…  
  
_“Por lealtad a ti…Richard…”_  
  
Sin titubear siquiera, levantando el arma que había preparado, fue el primero que caminó hacia ellos, iniciando de esa forma la tan temida pero inminente guerra interna.  
  
Los Purificadores se alejaron de ellos, buscando ponerse a salvo de los disparos y los combates que iniciaban por todas partes. Lograron salir, y detrás de ellos, los oficiales apostados en las puertas del enorme lugar las cerraron, sellándolas por dentro.  
  
Era una orden previa.  
  
Si todo el ejército moría, sería sólo en esa parte de la Basílica.

 

  
\-----------------------------

  
  
-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!  
  
Riddick dejó todo de lado al ver la última transmisión del Comandante y los ejércitos, echando a correr apresuradamente, pensando frenético que no era eso lo que había creído que sucedería.  
  
Fue el primero que llegó ante las puertas selladas, seguido no sólo por Purificadores y Consejeros.  
  
Muchos de los habitantes de la Basílica se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y llegaban también de diferentes corredores, quedándose a una prudente distancia, escuchando la evidente batalla detrás de esas puertas.  
  
-¡¡Abran las puertas!! ¡¡Sarta de imbéciles!! –Gritó Riddick mientras golpeaba desesperado las pesadas hojas metálicas, yendo de una a otra-. ¡¡Con cien mil demonios!! ¡¡ABRAN LAS MALDITAS PUERTAS!!  
  
Aereon llegó también, acompañada de Fares.  
  
Ambos hablaban acerca de lo ocurrido a Craigh mientras caminaban hacia el Salón Principal, cuando escucharon voces de alarma y vieron cómo muchos de los oscuros habitantes de la Basílica casi corrían hacia alguna parte de la misma.  
  
Al ver al ex criminal yendo de una puerta a otra con expresión desesperada, fue tras él.  
  
-¡Riddick! ¿Qué está pasando?  
  
Trató de acercarse a la puerta a la que llegó el Furien, pero se detuvo al escuchar gritos y golpes de algo también metálico justo enfrente de ellos. Éste también retrocedió un paso, guardando silencio. Después volteó a verla con una fuerte preocupación reflejada en el rostro.  
  
-¡Es el ejército! ¡Se están matando entre sí, Aereon! –Volvió su mirada sobrenatural a las puertas, respondiendo a una pregunta no hecha, pero muy evidente-. Vaako también está ahí.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
  
Otro de los Consejeros llegó hasta ellos con evidente alarma.  
  
-¡Mi Lord! ¡Varias naves reportan ataques entre las mismas fragatas del ejército! ¡Hay bajas considerables y muchos heridos!  
  
Riddick volteó hacia el recién llegado, pensando frenético qué debía hacer. Aereon fijó sus ojos claros en los de él, entendiendo lo que estaba pasando.  
  
-La conspiración salió a flote. ¡Riddick, debes detenerlos antes de que se auto exterminen!  
  
Éste asintió, volteando con el Consejero para dar las órdenes adecuadas.  
  
-¡Reúne a los Purificadores! ¡Organiza a los civiles para que busquen resguardo y ayuden en lo que puedan! ¡Que las naves madres se preparen para responder a los conspiradores! ¡Estamos en una situación de emergencia!  
  
-¡Si, Mi Lord¡  
  
Riddick no esperó a que terminara de contestar. Se volteó con la Elemental y la hizo seguirlo hasta donde Fares se había quedado.  
  
-¡Aereon, tenemos mucho qué hacer! ¡Ven conmigo!  
  
Fares los vio caminar hacia él, casi arrollándolo, para enseguida alejarse rápidamente del lugar, ignorándolo. Sin embargo, no los siguió.  
  
Quería saber el resultado final de esa batalla interna, y si era posible, descubrir él mismo el por qué Craigh había mostrado tanta preocupación y tan grande interés por ese oficial llamado Vaako.


	14. La conspiración parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impotentes, Riddick y el resto de los Necros sólo escuchan la cruenta batalla en el interior de la Basílica y las naves madre. Hasta que una lóbrega calma regresa.
> 
> Craigh logra escapar, y se prepara para la huída final.

Yanius se levantó de la silla que ocupaba con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.  
  
Habían llegado reportes de actividad bélica en el cuadrante donde se encontraba el Imperio, y casi estaba seguro que se trataba de una batalla entre ellos.  
  
Ninguno de los planetas del cuadrante poseía un poder armamentístico similar al de esos fanáticos como para lanzarse sin más ni más a una batalla espacial con ellos. Sería un suicidio comprobado, así que la posibilidad más acertada era la de una rebelión.  
  
Sus oficiales pudieron ver entonces que una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminaba su rostro mientras los volteaba a ver.  
  
-Señores –dijo con la voz vibrante en una insana alegría-. Debo comunicarles que nuestro objetivo será mucho más sencillo de lo que esperábamos.  
  
Se paseó por algunos segundos entre ellos y algunos aparatos de comunicación, antes de tomar su aire de dignidad y sentenciar con voz fuerte y segura.  
  
-Esos fanáticos se están atacando entre sí y por consiguiente, cuando lleguemos ante ellos, estarán debilitados y será fácil derrotarlos –teatralmente, terminó su mini discurso con una orden un tanto relajada-. Así que prepárense para una victoria fácil. Pronto tendremos a esos monstruos bajo nuestros pies.  
  
Sin agregar más, se dirigió a la puerta de ingreso al área de comunicación y salió con paso ligero.  
  
Algunos de los soldados que lo vieron dirigirse a sus aposentos lo escucharon canturrear tontamente mientras se deslizaba por los pasillos de la nave, pensaron que estaba ebrio. Aunque casi era verdad.  
  
Yanius se había embriagado de una victoria aun no asegurada, y tenía toda la desfachatez de no ocultarlo.

 

  
\--------------------------

  
  
Las confrontaciones con las naves rebeldes casi habían cesado totalmente, rindiéndose la mayoría cuando fueron abordadas por varias naves madres y fragatas repletas de soldados leales a Riddick.  
  
Aereon regresó al corredor principal que llevaba directo al salón de entrenamientos en donde Vaako y el ejército se habían encerrado, en donde la batalla interna tuviera sus inicios y que en ese momento, había cesado por completo.  
  
El oscuro presentimiento del que Riddick había sido presa horas atrás y que le confiara a ella mientras se dirigían hacia uno de los centros de mando, parecía cobrar fuerza al encontrarse con un escenario dantesco.  
  
Hombres y mujeres trabajaban en un devastador silencio, sacando cadáveres y heridos del enorme salón, atendiendo a los más graves aún en el mismo lugar que eran encontrados.  
  
Fares hacía su parte, ayudando a cargar las camillas con heridos hasta los ahora insuficientes salones de Curación, o acarreando también cadáveres para dejarlos en un macabro orden fuera del salón.  
  
Aereon se acercó al ex mercenario cuando no pudo encontrar a Vaako entre los heridos. Temía que las noticias que pudiera darle fueran las últimas que hubiera deseado escuchar.  
  
El ex mercenario le dirigió una agobiada sonrisa al verla a su lado.  
  
-Hola, muñeca.  
  
Sin responder su saludo, fue directo al asunto que la mantenía en una leve angustia.  
  
-¿Has visto al comandante? A Lord Vaako  
  
-Si, lo vi hace un rato. Salió caminando del salón, llevando a dos oficiales hacia el área de curaciones.  
  
Aereon respiró aliviada al escucharlo, pero aun sentía cierta preocupación.  
  
-¿Estaba herido?  
  
-Al parecer, no. Creo que estaba perfectamente. Regresó para dar instrucciones a varios de los tipos raros de ahí adentro y dijo algo así como ir a apoyar a los demás en las batallas exteriores. Después se fue y no lo he visto más.  
  
La Elemental pensó con rapidez en dónde podría encontrarlo. Tal vez estaba en alguna parte de los puntos de embarque de las naves militares.  
  
Tardaría mucho tiempo en encontrarlo, así que se decidió por regresar con el Furien y ser de ayuda para las tácticas de guerra que debían preparar para confrontar ahora al ejército del Concilio.  
  
Volvió apresuradamente al centro de mando de la Basílica, pero fue interceptada en uno de los corredores de desembarco por uno de los Consejeros que recién llegaba de la misión de embajadores.  
  
-¡Lady Aereon!  
  
Lord Danil caminaba hacia ella con semblante desencajado y mirada desconcertada. Por su expresión entendió que la nave en la que viajaban él junto al grupo de embajadores, había estado justo en medio de las batallas exteriores mientras regresaban a la Basílica, y que por suerte habían salido ilesos.  
  
-Ah, Lord Danil, veo que han regresado –le sonrió ligeramente-. Y también que atravesaron algunos inconvenientes.  
  
-Así es –el Consejero la siguió, tratando con dificultad de mantenerse a su paso ligero y rápido, justo como una Elemental del Aire lo hacía, sin restricciones físicas-. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué varias de nuestras naves intentaron atacarnos?  
  
-Oh, es una historia triste, pero puedo decirle algo al respecto mientras llegamos con Lord Riddick. ¿Me acompaña?  
  
El Consejero asintió aun desconcertado. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que la conspiración se había descubierto, pero nunca imaginó que el desenlace ocurriera antes que ellos tocaran la Basílica.

 

  
\-------------------------------------------

  
  
-¡¡Con un demonio!! ¡¡Déjenme salir!! –Bufó una encolerizada voz detrás de la puerta, un tanto amortiguada por la mica de la ventanilla.  
  
El joven soldado que hacía guardia levantó un poco la cabeza al escuchar el golpe en la hoja blindada de la celda.  
  
Al ver que todo seguía sin alteraciones, el soldado dejó de prestarle atención, así que bostezó, resignado a los dos estadíos que aun le faltaban por cubrir.  
  
Craigh regresó al banquillo metálico que servía de cama, aun sosteniendo sus sienes debido al dolor de cabeza.  
  
Hacía tiempo que había despertado de la inconciencia provocada por el choque eléctrico, pero sus músculos aun resentían la violenta contracción a la que habían sido sometidos, y la cabeza amenazaba con estallarle.  
  
-Maldito Yanius -refunfuñó por enésima vez, lamentándose también por haber subestimado a ese Elemental-. Pero lamentarás esto cuando te tenga a mi alcance.  
  
Se sentó en el banquillo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, preguntándose si habría ocurrido algo en ese tiempo que había perdido entre brumas y sombras de la inconsciencia, si Fares habría logrado entregar sus mensajes, o si simplemente todo continuaba sin cambios. Decidió averiguarlo, pues de otra forma tal vez la ansiedad y la incertidumbre acabarían matándolo.  
  
Volvió a gritar, esta vez sin tanta violencia, esperando obtener respuesta.  
  
-¡Hey! ¡Allá afuera! ¿Ya atacamos al Imperio de Necróferos?  
  
El aburrido guardia vio una oportunidad para matar el hastío al escucharlo, así que se acercó un poco y abrió la mica, con todas las precauciones que varios soldados más experimentados le habían hecho.  
  
Se asomó tímidamente antes de responder.  
  
-Todavía no. Faltan algunos estadíos para llegar al cuadrante. Aunque…  
  
Craigh levantó la mirada hacia la pequeña ventanilla que lo conectaba con el exterior, esperando que el soldado hablara. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta que era un inexperto joven recién enrolado en las filas milicianas, tuvo una ligera esperanza de escape.  
  
Se levantó, cambiando totalmente su semblante, adoptando una expresión inocente y dejando una radiante sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Más se detuvo al ver que el muchacho retrocedía dos pasos al tenerlo casi en frente.  
  
_“Bien”_ , razonó el mercenario. _“El irracional miedo a las leyendas. Hay que desbaratar el mito.”_  
  
Pudo notar que el nerviosismo hacía presa del joven guardia, así que no dejó su sonrisa. Sabía que tenía cierto atractivo con muchachos inexpertos como ese, y la curiosidad juvenil era algo que había aprendido a aprovechar en sus cacerías.  
  
-¿Aunque? –Preguntó mientras modulaba su voz a un tono que tranquilizara a su interlocutor.  
  
-N-no sé… algo raro pasó hace tiempo. Alguien comentó que se estaban peleando entre ellos.  
  
No dejó ver el leve sobresalto que lo invadió al escuchar eso, a pesar de que el dolor de cabeza se incrementó.  
  
Una guerra interna. Una posible sublevación.  
  
Aereon le había hecho un comentario al respecto, más como una sospecha que como algo concreto. Sin embargo, era preocupante, ya que era seguro que quien encabezaría la defensa de las partes leales a Riddick no sería otro que Vaako.  
  
Desvió la vista un momento, tratando de sobreponerse a la idea de que tal vez todo lo que estaba haciendo podría ser totalmente en vano.  
  
-Vaya. Esos tipos sí que están locos. ¿No?-Levantó la vista otra vez, enfocándose ahora en conseguir una ruta de escape lo más pronto posible. Debía darse prisa, así que dedicó toda su atención y toda su sonrisa al muchacho, desconcertándolo-. Eres muy joven para ser un soldado. ¿Qué edad tienes?  
  
-Eh… ya soy mayor de edad en los Tres Sistemas.  
  
-Si, imagino que sí. ¿Cuándo alcanzaste la mayoría?  
  
-Hace… antes de entrar al ejército. Acababa de pasar cuando nos llamaron a misión.  
  
-Debes ser muy valiente también para haber decidido enrolarte. A propósito, ¿Celebraste el acontecimiento? ¿Te festejaron?  
  
-No hubo tiempo -La voz del joven se escuchó nostálgica-. Pero mis padres me dijeron que si logro regresar, festejaremos por varios días.  
  
Craigh sintió algo de compasión por él. Tal vez no sobreviviría siquiera al primer enfrentamiento en pleno espacio.  
  
-Ah... es una gran idea. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-Elvert D’aOcran. –Craigh levantó una ceja al escucharlo. Era un nombre muy raro y le costó trabajo identificarlo.  
  
-¿Eres del sistema Reuel? ¿De la familia de los Arnios?  
  
Al escucharlo, el joven soldado olvidó las precauciones y se acercó aun más. Su mirada estaba ahora fija en la del mercenario, como si lo estudiara a detalle.  
  
-S-si…  
  
Craigh amplió su sonrisa, mostrándose ligeramente sorprendido.  
  
-¡Qué coincidencia! Casi eres de mi familia –sacó la mano por la pequeña abertura, extendida en una muestra cordial, mientras le mentía descaradamente al joven-. Mis abuelos son también de Reuel. Soy Ludwing Craigh.  
  
El muchacho dudó, pero cedió a las normas de cortesía de su planeta.  
  
-No sabía que su familia provenía del sistema.  
  
-No mucha gente lo sabe, no te preocupes.  
  
Craigh apretó su mano al sentirla, sacudiéndolo un poco, sin intentar nada más. Lo soltó rápidamente, dándole así más confianza.  
  
-He oído algunas historias suyas, señor Craigh. Uh… mis superiores me dijeron que tuviera cuidado con usted porque era demasiado peligroso.  
  
-Oh, en la vida de un mercenario suceden muchas cosas –interrumpió, tomando un aire despreocupado mientras se recargaba en la puerta, dejando ver parte de su rostro–. Y le inventan a uno muchas historias. No las creas todas, amigo. La gente tiene la tendencia a la exageración.  
  
-Ah.  
  
-Hey, ¿Y qué dijo tu novia cuando decidiste enrolarte? Porque me imagino que dejaste a más de alguna admiradora suspirando por ti.  
  
Craigh sonrió con malicia al ver que el muchacho se sonrojaba, bajando la vista.  
  
-N-no tengo novia.  
  
-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Un joven tan apuesto y valiente, sin novia?! –Volteó una vez más con él, exagerando sus expresiones-. ¡Las chicas de tu planeta deben estar ciegas para no verlo!  
  
-B-bueno… hay una… es amiga de la familia… nos conocemos desde niños.  
  
-¡Ah, picarón! Veo que tienes tus secretillos –Los dos rieron, aunque le costó un poco de trabajo a Ludwing por la neuralgia-. Eso es bueno. A propósito, Elvert. ¿No tienes una aspirina? Tengo un dolor de cabeza mortal.  
  
-Si, creo que aun tengo varias… -El muchacho se agachó un poco, buscando en alguna parte de su uniforme. Volvió a levantar la cabeza mientras le extendía un botecillo metálico al mercenario, quien lo tomó agradecido-. Mi madre me decía que nunca deben faltarme las aspirinas, los antiácidos y los preservativos.  
  
-Tu madre es sabia.

Al ver el botecillo, Craigh tuvo una idea.

 _“¡Bingo!”_    
  
-¿Todavía tiene agua?  
  
-No, me la acabé hace un rato. ¿Te molestaría si me traes una poca?  
  
El muchacho asintió con un gesto, retirándose en seguida de la puerta.  
  
Craigh aprovechó para vaciar el botecillo, echarse dos pastillas a la boca y guardar el resto en un bolsillo de su ropa. De otro, sacó un pequeño aparato, un condensador de manufactura rústica, pero en buenas condiciones.  
  
Sabía que las puertas de las celdas de esas naves trabajaban aun en base a electricidad, así que utilizaría los principios de la misma para asegurar su escape.  
  
Con sumo cuidado sacó dos alambrillos del condensador, conectando uno de ellos al tubo metálico y el otro a la puerta, formando un puente para crear un corto circuito en el área. Sólo le hacía falta un ingrediente.  
  
-Señor Craigh -Ludwing se asomó sonriéndole al muchacho-. Aquí está el agua.  
  
-Gracias. –Alcanzó el recipiente que le tendía el joven, y decidió no hacerle daño-. Ah, otra cosa. ¿Sabes si mi mascota tiene también agua? Hace mucho tiempo que no sé del animalito.  
  
-Uh… no. Pero podría investigar. ¿Sabe en dónde lo tienen?  
  
-La última vez que lo vi, estaba en la jaula del compartimiento de carga de mi nave. ¿Irías a revisar? Por favor -El guardia titubeó, pero la mirada suplicante del mercenario terminó por convencerlo-. Te lo agradeceré eternamente.  
  
-Está bien. Pero no haga nada que me perjudique.  
  
-Te juro que no te daré problemas –su gesto solemne hizo sonreír al muchacho-. Es más, nadie sabrá que me hiciste ese favor. Palabra de Arnio.  
  
El inocente soldado asintió, retirándose con paso rápido del corredor de las celdas. El hangar donde habían asegurado la nave de Ludwing estaba cerca de ahí, así que pensó que no tendría problemas.  
  
Al escuchar que se alejaba, el astuto Mercenario se colgó de uno de los conductos que cruzaban el techo de la celda y extendió el brazo con el recipiente, disponiéndose a dejar caer el líquido.

Sonrió satisfecho, mientras un cristalino chorro se esparcía por el piso, provocando casi al instante de alcanzar el botecillo metálico un chisporroteo, y en fracciones de segundo, un apagón local.

  
  
\--------------------------

 

  
Lord Danil y Aereon llegaron al centro de mando, perdiéndose momentáneamente entre toda la actividad que se desplegaba en el lugar.  
  
Riddick observaba con atención cada una de las maniobras contra las naves sublevadas que aun se resistían, escuchando los avances de sus oficiales.  
  
Después de varios minutos de intensa actividad, los disparos cesaron, señal inequívoca de que las batallas exteriores se habían detenido. La voz inconfundible de Vaako se escuchó de pronto, confirmando el fin de la rebelión.  
  
-Mi Lord.  
  
-Te escucho, Comandante.  
  
-Hemos sofocado la sublevación en tres de las naves madre. Los conspiradores han sido ejecutados y las tropas reorganizadas.  
  
-¿Algún otro brote no detectado?  
  
-No, Mi Lord. Varios oficiales están reportándome el estado general del Imperio.  
  
Riddick bajó un poco la cabeza. Sus ojos permanecían ocultos a la vista de todos, pero sus expresiones dejaban ver su estado de ánimo real.  
  
En un tono más bajo de lo normal, preguntó casi sin desearlo el resultado de los enfrentamientos.  
  
-¿Tienes estimaciones de las bajas?  
  
Un breve silencio en el intercomunicador lo hizo levantar la cabeza. Tuvo entonces la certeza de que no era el único que se sentía mal. Vaako habló de nuevo.  
  
-Aun no, pero trabajamos en ello.  
  
El Furien cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, suspirando quedamente.  
  
-Bien –Volteó a ver a la Elemental por un momento y continuó dando instrucciones-. Regresa a la Basílica. Debemos hacer la planificación para la batalla contra Yanius.  
  
-Si, Mi Lord.  
  
La comunicación terminó, siguiendo una breve estática en los altavoces.  
  
Aereon se acercó lentamente a él mientras le sonreía.  
  
-Has hecho un buen trabajo, Riddick.  
  
El ex criminal bajó la cabeza, dejando sus brazos cruzados en una clara demostración de vacío interior. Su voz se escuchó amarga, dolida.  
  
-Era cuestión de supervivencia, Aereon. Yo no le llamaría “un buen trabajo” a esta carnicería –volvió a verla, esta vez sonriendo brevemente-. Pero puedo asegurarte que todos tenemos la misma idea de ir a patearle el trasero a Yanius. Esa sí es una gran ventaja.  
  
Aereon asintió, palmeando ligeramente su brazo.  
  
-Esta vez te doy toda la razón.

 

  
\----------------------------

 

  
Gracias al avanzado sistema de comunicación que ahora poseía la Delion–Targis, Anvarlia escuchaba con atención los comunicados entre las naves y fragatas de Necros y la Basílica. Permanecía en la cabina de mando, mientras que los demás miembros de la tripulación se preparaban para los imprevistos que su plan confrontara.  
  
Suspiró con preocupación, reconociendo que la guerra interna que se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos podría desvanecer cualquier esperanza de liberarse del acoso de Yanius que hubiera albergado.  
  
Riddick tal vez no podría salir bien librado de la batalla contra el Concilio y si eso ocurría con el hombre que en los Tres Sistemas era reconocido como el criminal más peligroso y desalmado, ¿qué podría esperar ella?  
  
Además, ya tenía bastante con los problemas que se gestaban en su propio microespacio.  
  
Tenía entendido que el plan de Erik y otros dos mercenarios, los que recientemente se habían integrado a la tripulación, era tomar por sorpresa el mando de la nave, aterrizar en uno de los planetas cercanos a la ruta que estaban siguiendo y abandonar al resto de la tripulación en él, llevándose la nave y la carga con ellos, huyendo al más recóndito sistema que pudieran imaginar.  
  
De alguna manera, Erik creía que el mensaje enviado por Yanius para la captura de la Delion–Targis no tendría mucho efecto y había decidido correr el riesgo de escapar de la vista del ejército conciliar. Subestimaba el sentido de previsión que los Elementales poseían.  
  
Sin embargo, se sentía algo tranquila. Además de Delane, Ankar, Movan y su eterno ayudante Terhius habían rechazado su oferta también, alegando que en toda su vida no habrían logrado una fortuna igual a la que Anvarlia había conseguido para ellos, sin haber movido un dedo prácticamente. Y eso, pensó la capitana, merecía un reconocimiento de su parte a esos rudos pero leales hombres.  
  
De alguna manera debía recompensarlos.  
  
Por lo pronto, Delane permanecía cerca de ella, vigilando que los tres subversivos no llegaran a lastimarla de alguna forma. Así que tenía un pequeño margen para ver lo que pasaba con Riddick y su Imperio de fanáticos.  
  
Pues dependiendo de lo que ocurriera con ellos, Anvarlia tomaría sus decisiones futuras.

  
  
\-------------------------------

 

  
Riddick atravesó con paso rápido varios corredores, llegando hasta uno que conocía bastante bien. Pero lo hacía por inercia, sin poner mucha atención al lugar donde se encontraba.  
  
Antes de abandonar el centro de mando, uno de los Purificadores le había entregado las cifras de las bajas del ejército y no podía quitárselas de la cabeza.  
  
Por otro lado, hacía un buen rato que Vaako llegara a la Basílica y por una u otra circunstancia, no habían podido reunirse aun.  
  
Sin embargo, en un momento de calma que habían tenido, el mismo oficial había dejado el mensaje de que estaría en sus aposentos, puesto que aun llevaba la armadura manchada de la sangre de los soldados y oficiales ejecutados y tenía la apremiante necesidad de quitársela.  
  
El Furien lo encontró en sus aposentos, de pie, junto a la extraña ventanilla que mostraba el oscuro e infinito horizonte ante sus ojos. Vestía el oscuro traje que usaban debajo de las armaduras; uno limpio. El otro traje y la armadura, ambos manchados de sangre y humo, estaban tiradas en un rincón apartado de donde él se encontraba.  
  
Una señal inequívoca de culpabilidad.  
  
-Comandante… -Se acercó a él, quitándose los visores oscuros.  
  
Al escuchar su voz ronca y grave, Vaako se sobresaltó levemente. Sin embargo, no volteó con él.  
  
-Vaako, mírame –esperó a que el oficial obedeciera y continuó en medio de un resignado suspiro-. Entiendo que muchos de los hombres que murieron hoy eran muy cercanos a ti. Oficiales que compartieron entrenamientos contigo y soldados a los que tú enseñaste la Ley y la fuerza de la lealtad.  
  
El Comandante bajó la vista mientras un recuerdo doloroso llegaba a su mente.  
  
Por un momento, las palabras de su esposa dichas la primera vez que le hablara de sus planes para apoderarse del Imperio cobraban fuerza.  
  
_“Tu fe es muy grande y tu lealtad los ha sellado. Aprendieron de ti. Sabes que te respetarán.”_  
  
Su lealtad… su causa… su convicción…  
  
Abrió levemente sus labios, tratando de que su voz saliera, aunque no lo logró al primer intento.  
  
Carraspeó un poco y volvió a hablar con voz trémula y baja, sin levantar su vista.  
  
-Esto no debió suceder. Tu ejército…  
  
-Toda reforma causa guerras, comandante.  
  
-Los traidores mueren dos veces. Vetaron su entrada al Infra Universo.  
  
-Fue su decisión, no tuya. No hay nada por lo que sientas que debas hacer alguna expiación. Ambos sabíamos que esto sería inevitable y la victoria, dolorosa. Lo sabíamos… No. Lo sabías perfectamente, mucho antes de que yo dejara mi necedad y me diera cuenta de esto.  
  
Vaako cerró los ojos por un momento, asintiendo con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.  
  
Riddick se acercó aun más, notando el leve temblor en su cuerpo y la forma como rehuía su mirada. Con enorme pesar pudo darse cuenta de que Vaako le temía. Sabía que era así por lo ocurrido con el oficial asesinado frente a él, con los ejércitos.  
  
Eso hizo nacer en él un fuerte sentimiento de opresión, Pero no lo iba a dejar caer, no otra vez.  
  
Riddick limpió la pequeñísima perla cristalina que resbaló por la mejilla del guerrero. Sabía que sus demonios lo atormentaban otra vez.  
  
-Sé que no encontraré mayor lealtad que la que tú me has demostrado –con enorme ternura alcanzó su rostro, acariciando con sus dedos el reacio maxilar del guerrero mientras levantaba su cabeza-. Deja ya todos esos temores, Vaako. Te necesito a mi lado.  
  
La mirada triste del oficial se encontró con la del Furien, y asintió ya sin dudarlo.  
  
Sin palabras de por medio, Riddick lo abrazó, buscando en la caricia desesperada de sus labios ese apoyo que necesitaba; que ambos necesitaban.  
  
Eran la cabeza del Imperio, y si ellos se derrumbaban, podían estar seguros que nada los libraría de las intenciones de Yanius.  


  
\-----------------------------------

  
  
El Elemental dejó el escrito que redactaba cuando escuchó un alboroto en los corredores.  
  
Se levantó del mueble que fungía como escritorio, colocado estratégicamente entre la entrada de la habitación y el área del dormitorio y con suma cautela se asomó al exterior, abriendo sólo una rendija pequeña en la puerta del recinto.  
  
Al ver que uno de los oficiales de la nave se acercaba, decidió averiguar lo que ocurría. Salió a su paso, deteniéndolo, y en una rápida ojeada se enteró del rango del oficial.  
  
-Capitán, ¿qué está ocurriendo? Hay demasiado ruido y no he podido concentrarme para terminar con mis labores.  
  
-Lo siento, señor, pero temo que el prisionero nos está dando problemas.  
  
Yanius levantó una ceja, no muy sorprendido, pero sí empezando a molestarse por ver interrumpidos sus minutos de gloria saboreados por adelantado.  
  
-¿Es él quien está armando todo este escándalo?  
  
-Errr… no, señor. En realidad, él no ha hecho ningún ruido y no podemos localizarlo debido a eso.  
  
El Elemental levantó una mano con algo de brusquedad y lo interrogó, clavando su mirada inquisidora en la del otro hombre.  
  
-Un momento. ¿Me está tratando de decir que no está en su celda? ¿Que se les escapó?  
  
El oficial enrojeció levemente, mientras buscaba la forma más rápida de escapar del berrinche que Yanius pudiera armarle al saber que así era. Asintió con un débil gesto y carraspeo.  
  
-Lamentablemente, señor… temo que así ha ocurrido.  
  
Yanius cerró los ojos, crispando los dedos y retirándose del oficial un poco, situación que éste intentó aprovechar para escabullirse lo más pronto posible de ahí. Sin embargo, fue el mismo Elemental quien lo echó con una orden dada en voz peligrosamente baja.  
  
-Capitán, vaya y encuéntrelo -abrió los ojos y el oficial casi pudo jurar que había relámpagos de ira en ellos-. ¡Encuéntrenlo! ¡O de lo contrario, esta nave se va a quedar sin oficiales activos! ¡¿Me oyó?!  
  
-S-si, señor…  
  
-¡¡LÁRGUESE YA Y CUMPLA MI ORDEN!!  
  
El oficial no escuchó eso último. Corría despavorido hacia el área de las celdas, dispuestísimo a cumplir al pie de la letra la orden del Elemental.  
  
Yanius jadeó, sosteniéndose de la pared metálica, buscando calmarse.  
  
No podía dejar que las actitudes rebeldes de Craigh interrumpieran sus momentos de triunfo, o que interfiriera de alguna forma con la victoria contra Riddick.  
  
Si no fuera por la sarta de inútiles que estaban con él en esa nave…  
  
Aunque pensándolo bien, no veía mucho problema para tener al mercenario sometido. Tal vez tendría que ser él quien se encargara de Craigh personalmente, pero eso lo haría después.  
  
Recuperando poco a poco su sonrisa al recordar la próxima batalla, se incorporó totalmente, arregló su cabello despeinado por el desplante pasado y regresó a sus aposentos en varios pasos y ráfagas elegantes.  
  
No se enteró que detrás de la rejilla de un ducto al nivel del piso de la nave, una sonrisa traviesa, enmarcando a un par de ojos azules seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.  
  
Al ver que la puerta se cerraba detrás del Elemental y el corredor quedaba totalmente vacío, Craigh se deslizó una vez más, arrastrando a un inconsciente soldado hasta el hangar principal de la nave.

  
  
\-----------------------------------

 

  
Riddick se sentó en la cama tallando sus ojos, tratando de despejarse de la somnolencia. Vaako dormía junto a él, los dos completamente vestidos.  
  
Ambos habían caído en un profundo sueño, exhaustos por los acontecimientos pasados, agotados por pelear contra sus propios demonios. Pero reconfortados por tener la certeza de que no se separarían aun en los momentos más aciagos y cruentos de esa guerra.  
  
Lo observó dormir durante un buen rato, reconociendo cada rasgo de su rostro, ahora relajado por el sueño. Y por un momento, trató de pensar en una vida ausente de él.  
  
No.  
  
Imposible.  
  
No podía ya concebir su existencia de esa forma, vacía, en continuas escapatorias, corriendo de un extremo a otro de cualquiera de los sistemas conocidos, vagando sin ningún sentido.  
  
No era eso lo que quería.  
  
El Furien regresó con él, recargando su codo en la cama y una mano en el pecho del guerrero mientras recorría su rostro con sus labios, depositando leves caricias en sus mejillas, apenas rozando su boca. Lo despertó de esa forma, hablándole al oído.  
  
-Despierta, Vaako. Sé que eres de sueño ligero, anda… -El aludido entreabrió los ojos, sonriéndole en un soñoliento gesto-. Es tiempo de ir por esos cretinos. ¿Estás listo?  
  
-Creo que si –Vaako volteó por un momento a la esquina donde dejara abandonada su armadura y recordó que aun estaba sucia-. Ah, debo limpiar la armadura primero.  
  
-Oh, vamos. Volverás a ensuciarla.  
  
Vaako asintió, pero tuvo un buen argumento a eso.  
  
-Es verdad, pero no quiero que la sangre de mi raza se revuelva con la de esos infieles.  
  
Riddick se levantó, jalándolo con delicadeza, obligándolo a incorporarse.  
  
-Está bien. Pero tienes poco tiempo. Iré por la mía entonces.  
  
Vaako asintió, todavía tratando de despertar totalmente. Riddick buscó los lentes oscuros, encontrándolos en la mesilla central de la habitación.  
  
-No tardaré en tenerla lista. En cuanto termine, debo reunir a las tropas y hacerles conocer las estrategias de batalla. ¿Quieres que vaya en la misma nave que abordarás?  
  
-No, serás quien lleve una de las naves guías. Yo iré en otra –Ridick le sonrió mientras se dirigía a la puerta del dormitorio-. Será más divertido si competimos.  
  
Vaako le dirigió una mirada curiosa, sin entender muy bien sus planes.  
  
-¿Una competencia?  
  
-Si, comandante. Tú y yo jugaremos con ellos y así veremos quién es el mejor asesino. Te veo en la zona principal de embarques.

 

  
\----------------------------------------

 

  
Cada uno de los soldados del Ejército Necrófero recitó con plena convicción las palabras de lealtad absoluta al Lord Marshall, bajo la vigilante mirada de Vaako.  
  
Ahora tenían claro el objetivo por el que pelearían y se mostraban bastante entusiastas al respecto. Esto dejó satisfecho al comandante.  
  
Tardó poco menos de una hora con ellos, exhortándolos a dar lo mejor de sí mismos, recordándoles que el Consejo de los Sistemas no se detendría a mostrarles lástima.  
  
Así que, con sus órdenes establecidas y los ánimos tonificados, se prepararon para abordar las naves y fragatas que confrontarían en primer plano al ejército conciliar.  
  
Vaako salió junto con ellos rumbo a los puntos de embarque y alcanzó a ver a Riddick en una de las plataformas, acomodando con algo de trabajo la elaborada armadura que lo caracterizaba como el Lord del Imperio.  
  
El guerrero sonrió levemente y se dirigió hacia ahí sin pensarlo mucho.  
  
Lo alcanzó mientras subía una de las escalerillas, quedando a pocos centímetros de él.  
  
Riddick no lo había visto aun. Se inclinó un poco, asegurando una de las piezas de la armadura en su pierna.  
  
Entonces, Vaako hizo algo totalmente inesperado para el Furien.  
  
Se inclinó a su lado y en un movimiento rápido, fugaz, depositó un tierno beso en la cabeza de Riddick, trazando con sus labios una línea desde la nuca hasta la base del cuello, ocasionando un fuerte escalofrío en el otro. Hecho esto, se incorporó y caminó con algo de prisa hacia la nave que abordaría junto a sus hombres.  
  
Riddick se levantó, aun aturdido por esa repentina acción del Necro, sintiendo por primera vez en todo el tiempo que fungiera como Lord un brevísimo rubor.  
  
Lo observó irse sin atinar a hacer o decir algo, aun con la inquietante sensación que le dejara esa caricia intensa, pero breve. Era una curiosa iniciativa por parte del Comandante.  
  
Muy curiosa, y exquisita.  
  
Fares se acercó al Furien, provocando bastante ruido con sus enormes botas en la escalerilla. Eso hizo que Riddick volteara hacia él, encontrándose con una cómplice sonrisa de parte del ex mercenario.  
  
-Se ve que te adora -dijo mientras señalaba con un gesto al guerrero. Riddick volteó a la otra nave por un momento, más no hizo comentarios. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones. Sin embargo, el otro siguió hablando-. Yo que tú lo cuidaría. No es fácil encontrar a alguien como él.  
  
-Siento que intentas darme una advertencia.  
  
Fares se encogió de hombros, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras volteaba también a donde estaba Vaako.  
  
-Es muy raro para mí ver este tipo de lealtades, Riddick. En estos tiempos en los que tienes que cuidarte el trasero en todo momento, no es fácil tener a alguien que prefiera cuidártelo, a cuidárselo a sí mismo.  
  
Riddick se colocó los anteojos oscuros sin dejar de escucharlo. No era el primero que se lo decía.  
  
-¿Te interesa?  
  
Fares sonrió, tratando de averiguar el sentido de esa pregunta.  
  
-Mmmmm... Sería un excelente brazo derecho para cualquier capitán. Tal vez si llegase a quedarse sólo en la línea de mando, pudiera ser un buen líder. -Volvió su mirada hacia el Furien con expresión seria-. Los Necróferos tienen muchas historias que se cuentan a lo largo y ancho del universo conocido. Imagino que hace honor a muchas de ellas.  
  
-Son historias de terror.  
  
-No todas. Se dice que son excelentes estrategas, que su ingeniería es extraordinaria, que su disciplina rebasa por mucho a la de cualquier otro imperio. Tienen sus cualidades.  
  
-Vaya. Pero quiero saber si te interesa.  
  
El ex mercenario recorrió su expresión con recelo. Trataba de entender la pregunta.  
  
-¿En qué aspecto crees que me interesa? ¿Como un buen sirviente? Tal vez. ¿Como alguien que pueda ser de utilidad para la aldea en donde estoy? Si, ¿por qué no? ¿O te refieres a otro tipo de interés?  
  
Riddick sonrió amenazante.  
  
-Sexual, amigo. ¿Te gusta?  
  
La carcajada del ex mercenario retumbó en el lugar, llamando la atención de los que estaban ahí. Riddick esperó a que dejara de reírse, viéndolo seriamente.  
  
-¡¡No, claro que no!! -Fares lo vio con expresión divertida-. ¡¡Claro que no!! Pierde cuidado, no pienso quitártelo. Yo tengo dos esposas y una mascota, y la verdad, con ellas es más que suficiente. Me tienen totalmente rendido.  
  
-¿Dos esposas y una mascota? -Riddick arqueó una ceja, sorprendido-. Pervertido.  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo? Además, tú tienes lo tuyo y no te digo nada.  
  
Guardaron silencio un momento, viéndose fijamente. Y ambos estallaron en una ruidosa carcajada.  
  
-Si, es cierto.-Dijo al fin Riddick en medio de su risa grave y profunda-. Ustedes los mercenarios son bastante extraños. Bien, temo que debo irme. Nos espera una buena batalla contra el Concilio.  
  
Fares asintió, pensativo al tiempo que Riddick daba dos pasos hacia la nave que abordaría.  
  
-Los envidio. Ya tengo un buen rato que dejé las emociones fuertes de lado.  
  
Riddick se detuvo y volteó con él una vez más. Ahora su sonrisa era cómplice también.  
  
-Siempre hay lugar para uno más, mercenario. Eres bienvenido entre el ejército-. Dicho esto, continuó hacia la nave.  
  
Fares sonrió ampliamente mientras se rascaba el mentón.  
  
Si, ya le hacía falta un poco de acción. Así que decidió tomarle la palabra al Furien.  
  
No iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.


	15. La Batalla.  Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Batalla contra el Concilio.
> 
> Vaako tiene en mente dos cosas. Rescatar a Craigh sin que Riddick se entere y ganar. 
> 
> Lo que no tiene en cuenta es que nada está garantizado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegamos al tiempo de la batalla!
> 
> Parte de la Naturaleza de Riddick es hacer las cosas difíciles como un juego. Tal como se lo dijo a Kira en TCoR2. No quise dejar esa faceta del Furyen fuera de esta historia, pero ahora involucrando a Vaako en la misma.

Sólo el vacío infinito fue testigo del impresionante despliegue de la fuerza militar del Imperio.  
  
Como si se tratara de un tupido enjambre metálico, los contingentes de naves salieron de los enormes transportes, dirigiéndose rápida y ordenadamente hacia el lugar en donde sería la batalla.  
  
Las disciplinadas mentes militares de los comandantes inmediatos a Vaako, junto a él mismo, habían trazado un sin fin de estrategias de ataque, mismas que Riddick entre gritos y maldiciones, había cuestionado y cambiado varias veces, hasta que finalmente se había decidido por una. La más arriesgada y demasiado crítica.  
  
Y aunque muchos de los comandantes y oficiales habían dudado de la funcionalidad de la misma, al ver que Vaako la aceptaba sin mucho problema después de haberla estudiado con detenimiento, acordaron llevarla a cabo. A fin de cuentas, era la que mayores probabilidades tenía de convertir la batalla en una victoria para ellos.  
  
Así que ahí estaban, con rumbo hacia una inminente guerra de proporciones épicas, pero esta vez, llevados por un motivo mucho mayor que su consigna de ser “evangelizadores” de las creencias de los Purificadores Necróferos antiguos.  
  
Esta vez se trataba de la supervivencia del Imperio.

 

  
\----------------------------------

 

  
Vaako estaba en esos momentos en el área de mando de la nave que dirigía, observando parte de la flota por uno de los ventanales, sumergido en sus pensamientos.  
  
Estaba sorprendido en cierto grado de sí mismo, pues en esos momentos en que tenían él y cada uno de los oficiales, soldados e integrantes del Imperio un futuro incierto y bastante desalentador, él era feliz. Inmensamente feliz.  
  
No recordaba ningún otro momento así en su vida, ni siquiera cuando el antiguo Lord aprobara su matrimonio, o al ser nombrado Comandante Supremo del Ejército Necrófero. Aunque eso podría deberse a muchas causas.  
  
En primera, porque todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde su conversión, se había sentido atado a una autoridad sin mucho soporte, sumado a la total pérdida de emociones, obligado por los rituales y la forma de vida que pregonaban.  
  
En segunda, dentro de su matrimonio se había rendido finalmente a una manipulación desalentadora por parte de su esposa. Una manipulación que lo había llevado a los límites de un asesinato, y casi su autodestrucción.  
  
Sólo su convicción en el Infra Universo y las leyendas de los antiguos Lores del Imperio le habían hecho llevadera su existencia. Hasta el día que conoció a Riddick.  
  
Jamás hubiera creído que ese hombre al que persiguiera para darle caza, al conquistarlos a ellos, cambiaría para siempre la vida de todos, en especial la suya. Y en tan poco tiempo.  
  
Porque había tenido un estruendoso impacto sobre el Imperio, sobre todos ellos que se autonombraban ‘generadores de cambios’.  
  
Pero había sido aun mayor en él mismo, en su persona, en su convicción, en sus emociones, mismas que había recuperado de golpe, forzado por ese intruso que había ganado el derecho sobre el Imperio… y su vida.  
  
Sonrió apenas en un visible gesto al pensar en eso último.  
  
-Lord Vaako.  
  
La voz tranquila y carente de inflexiones de uno de sus capitanes lo volvió a la realidad.  
  
Giró muy levemente su cabeza, viéndolo apenas de soslayo, aun pensativo.  
  
-Lord Sandar –Fue su única respuesta, pero fue suficiente para hacerle saber al otro que tenía su atención.  
  
-Siento interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero debo informarle de los últimos reportes de exploración en nuestros cuadrantes.  
  
Vaako asintió en silencio, comparando su estado emocional con el de ese hombre parado a su lado. Y con el de todos los que se encontraban en la nave en esos momentos. Y tal vez podría seguir comparándose con el resto del ejército, incluso con casi todos los que pertenecían por convicción al Imperio, pero sabía de antemano que si lo hacía, sólo se encontraría con las mismas conclusiones.  
  
Nadie más mostraba signos de una recuperación de sentimientos y emociones después de haber dejado la purificación, de la manera como había ocurrido con él. Todos, sin excepción, mostraban una muy lenta transición, en muchas ocasiones imperceptible. Sólo a él le había ocurrido. Sólo a él, y los había dejado atrás hacía mucho tiempo.

El capitán a su lado le extendió una pantalla, mostrándole los resultados obtenidos por la flota exploradora. Había un sinfín de nuevos movimientos en las alineaciones conciliares, forzando la eficacia de la estrategia aceptada.  
  
-Tal vez tengamos que mover nuestra línea de ataque, Mi Lord.  
  
Vaako repasó mentalmente la estrategia, enriqueciendo cada fase de la misma con la nueva información recibida. Volteó hacia su oficial y sonrió levemente, sin dejar su expresión.  
  
-No, Lord Sandar. Por el momento seguiremos el plan original. Me comunicaré con el resto de la flota y revisaremos la estrategia. Permanezcan alertas.  
  
-Si, señor.  
  
El capitán se retiró de ahí rápidamente, dejando al comandante un poco inquieto.  
  
El ejército conciliar se había movido mucho más rápido de lo que suponían, así que tendrían que reorganizar el plan de ataque. Aunque eso no terminaría con sólo una reorganización apresurada. Cada vez que el otro ejército se moviera, debían cambiar la estrategia y ser rápidos y certeros.  
  
No podían darse el lujo de cometer errores o dejar todo para último minuto.  
  
Debían ganar esa guerra, no por orgullo, no por el deseo soberbio de algún gobernante desquiciado que los llevara a contiendas sin sentido como había ocurrido antes.  
  
Porque de no hacerlo, estarían irremisiblemente perdidos. Y eso, Vaako no lo podía permitir.  


  
\---------------------------------------------

 

  
**En otro cuadrante del sistema.  
Interior de la nave mercante Delion–Targis.**  
  
  
  
Anvarlia escuchó un fuerte tumulto en la parte de carga de la nave, mismo que la despertó por completo.  
  
De un salto se incorporó del asiento, viendo algo confusa hacia el lugar vacío del copiloto.  
  
Delane no estaba con ella.  
  
Pensando en lo peor, preparó sus armas y se dispuso a salir hacia el lugar, asegurando primero la cabina.  
  
No les daría el gusto de apoderarse de su nave si algo ocurría.  
  
Con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente por efecto de la incertidumbre, Anvarlia salió de la cabina casi deseando ser parte del fuselaje de la nave.  
  
Caminó despacio, escuchando con cuidado todos los ruidos que provenían de atrás del corredor, Hasta que llegó a la zona de carga.  
  
Se agazapó lo más que pudo y con bastantes precauciones, se asomó al interior.  
  
Tal como lo imaginara, Delane y la mayoría de los tripulantes estaban ahí, amagados por los tres mercenarios que se habían sublevado.  
  
_“Demonios…”_ Pensó mientras volvía a ocultarse, sintiendo una leve punzada en su frente debido a la tensión.  
  
De alguna manera, alguien había facilitado las cosas para estos tipos y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo había sucedido. Aunque eso ya no importaba. Debía liberarlos y tratar de sofocar el motin.  
  
Volvió a asomarse al compartimento, tratando de hacerse visible para Delane, o tal vez Ankar.  
  
El más chico fue quien la descubrió, justo detrás de Erik y otro de los sublevados. El primero proponía cambiar sus planes, haciendo parecer un accidente la muerte de todos los tripulantes de la Delion–Targis mientras ellos se quedaban con todo.  
  
El otro trataba de convencerlo de que eran todo lo peor que pudieran decir de ellos, menos unos asesinos. El tercero los escuchaba, aun sin poder decidirse del lado de quién tomaría partido.  
  
Anvarlia le mostró el arma a Delane, pero no entendió la mirada de angustia del muchacho, ni el leve movimiento negativo de su cabeza.  
  
Hasta que sintió un pesado cañón recargado sobre su nuca.  
  
Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda al darse cuenta que no eran tres, sino cuatro, los amotinados de su tripulación. Automáticamente levantó los brazos.  
  
-Hola, Capitana –la voz tranquila del cuarto mercenario acompañó su pensamiento-. No creí que saldrías de tu ratonera en un buen rato. Dame tu arma.  
  
Anvarlia se levantó, urgida por la presión del arma en su nuca. Volteó levemente hacia atrás, con una irritante sensación de pérdida.  
  
Encontró el rostro sonriente del cuarto sublevado, y casi escupió su nombre.  
  
-Sean… desgraciado hijo de…  
  
-Shhh. Sabes que no me gusta que una mujer diga palabrotas. –La empujó levemente, indicándole que entrara al área de carga.  
  
Los otros tres los esperaban.  
  
-Vaya, no fue tan difícil después de todo –Erik sonrió socarronamente al ver a la mujer frente a ellos-. No creí que fueras tan confiada y tonta.  
  
-Y yo no creí que fueras tan marica.  
  
Los cuatro se rieron, pero guardaron silencio cuando el aludido la golpeó repentinamente en la boca. No fue un golpe fuerte, pero si sorpresivo. Anvarlia se llevó las manos al rostro, doliéndose aturdida.  
  
-No hay tiempo para demostrarte que eso no es cierto, Capitana. Otro día lo haré. Por lo pronto, vamos a terminar nuestros negocios contigo.  
  
La inmovilizaron junto a los demás, hablando entre ellos.  
  
Al terminar, tres de ellos salieron del compartimento de carga.  
  
-Malik, vigílalos.  
  
Cuando quedaron solos, Anvarlia volvió al ataque. Tenía el labio superior hinchado y sangraba levemente, pero eso no la detuvo.  
  
-Me imagino que estarás orgulloso de tus hazañas –Lo retó con la mirada llena de ira-. ¿Qué han pensado? ¿Van a dispararnos a sangre fría? ¿Nos echarán al espacio sin consideraciones ni nada de eso?  
  
-No, capitana –le sonrió el mercenario ampliamente-. No somos tan desalmados. Al menos no con quien nos ha hecho inmensamente ricos.  
  
-Vaya, ¡qué considerado! –Replicó ella en un tono burlón–. Me enternece tu gran corazón, “amigo”.  
  
Delane habló, tratando de evitar que Anvarlia recibiera otro golpe por sus comentarios sardónicos.  
  
-Malik, ¿qué van a hacer con nosotros?  
  
El aludido dejó a la mujer para enfocar su atención en el joven, caminando hacia donde estaba.  
  
-Ah, el pequeño y hermoso copiloto está preocupado –juguetonamente, el mercenario alcanzó uno de los rizos del joven, enredándolo en su dedo índice–. Vamos a llevarlos a un planeta deshabitado. Los dejaremos ahí y nosotros nos retiraremos.  
  
Anvarlia rió con ironía.  
  
-Eso y pegarnos un tiro es exactamente lo mismo, pedazo de idiota.  
  
-O-oye… pero si es un planeta hostil…  
  
-No, es uno que conocemos. Estuvimos en él hace poco –separándose de Delane, el mercenario le sonrió tal como si le diera una buena noticia-. Vamos a dejarlos en Durmond.

 

  
\-------------------------------------

 

  
**Nave principal del Concilio.  
Área de transmisiones.**  
  
  
Yanius se acercó al panel principal, observando detalladamente la nave que el oficial le había señalado.  
  
-Si, no cabe duda -dijo mientras revisaba las últimas lecturas-. Se trata de la Delion–Targis. Anvarlia fue muy lista al estar todo el tiempo oculta entre nosotros, pero temo que su suerte se ha acabado.  
  
Volteando hacia uno de los oficiales, dio una orden sin medir consecuencias.  
  
-Comandante, rastreen sus coordenadas actuales y hacia dónde se dirigen. Los cazaremos sin que ellos se lo esperen.  
  
Dada la orden, volvió a sentarse en la silla que tenía reservada en ese lugar.  
  
-Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro y si el tercero aparece, nuestro trofeo será mayor.  
  
Sin prisas, confiando en que tenía la victoria en las manos, se relajó pensando en sus planes a futuro dentro del Concilio, sin un Riddick que lo hostigara o un Imperio de asesinos que le fastidiara sus días.  
  
-No falta mucho -Murmuró mientras su vista seguía la trayectoria que le indicaba el rumbo que había tomado la nave de Anvarlia.

  
  
\--------------------------------------

 

  
**En la nave principal de los Necróferos.  
Minutos antes de alcanzar al ejército del Concilio.**  
  
  
  
Riddick se ajustó los anteojos observando la oscura silueta de la luna frente a ellos.  
  
-Señores -su voz se escuchó en medio de la calma reinante del Puente de mando-. Nuestro objetivo les saluda.  
  
Varios oficiales se acercaron a la mesa de tácticas, viendo el exterior por el ventanal frente a ellos. Fares permanecía cerca del grupo, sonriendo de manera cómplice.  
  
Se había unido a la fragata que abordara el Furien, más para darle seguridad al ex criminal de que él estaba de su parte.  
  
-Pronto estaremos pateando traseros, así que prepárense. –Ordenó el Furien con un toque de humor en su voz.  
  
Se veía emocionado.  
  
Aunque no era el único que se sentía de esa forma. Podría decirse que había contagiado a los hombres que lo acompañaban en la nave.  
  
Silenciosamente, en ordenada movilización, las tropas tomaron posiciones.  
  
  
\-----------------------------

  
  
Vaako preparaba las armas de manera meticulosa. Uno de los oficiales del area de maniobras lo llamó.  
  
-Comandante, las naves guía reportan avistamientos. Tal vez sean los centinelas.  
  
No volteó a verlo, pero su tension corporal fue demasiado visible.  
  
-¿Han estimado el tiempo de contacto?  
  
-Si, señor. Los alcanzaremos en tres estadíos. Continúan moviendose.  
  
-Bien –esta vez se levantó, volteando hacia el oficial-. Abordaremos las naves en cuanto las tengamos a nuestro alcance, lord Begal. Aliste a sus hombres.  
  
-Lord Vaako -Otro de los oficiales del area de comunicación llegó hasta ellos. Se veía un poco alarmado-. El Lord Marshall solicita hablar con usted.  
  
No se hizo repetir la orden. Por la expresion del oficial, seguramente Riddick se la había gritoneado al no encontrarlo a él listo ante las pantallas.  
  
Con una significativa mirada, despidió al otro official y echo a andar deprisa por el pasillo.  
  
El otro hombre lo seguía con algo de dificultad para emparejarse a su paso, pero no fue por mucho tiempo. Pronto llegaron al cubículo dentro del Puente de mando. En la enorme pantalla del sistema de comunicación podia verse a un Riddick impaciente, dando vueltas como fiera enjaulada en el area de comunicaciones de su nave.  
  
Vaako echo una mirada rápida a su alrededor, descubriendo a los soldados un poco alterados. Sonrió, pensando en lo insufrible que a veces podia resultar el Furien.  
  
-Mi Lord –Riddick volteó de inmediato hacia la pantalla al reconocer su tono de voz. Aun llevaba los anteojos, pero podia verse una expresion ligeramente tensa en su rostro.  
  
- _¿En dónde te habías metido?_  
  
-Revisaba las armas. Es una maniobra de rutina antes de cada batalla -eso lo tranquilizó un poco y Vaako lo notó. Así que siguió hablando-. Tengo nueva información referente a las posiciones que tomó el Concilio.  
  
- _Te escucho._  
  
El Comandante manipuló algunos controles de la terminal de comunicación, mostrando un mapa holográfico en una esquina de la pantalla. Éste era visible en ambas naves por un sistema de enlaces remotos. Cualquier movimiento que Vaako hiciera sobre la mesa, Riddick lo sabría con sólo un retraso de microsegundos.  
  
-Hay movimientos acelerados en estas areas –Señaló varios puntos antes de continuar-. Modificamos los posicionamientos de defensa y los puntos de ataque una vez más, aunque no creo que sea la última vez que lo debamos hacer. -Volvió a señalar un punto, mismo que Riddick siguió con interés-. Hace unos minutos localizamos la nave principal. El acceso a ella es un tanto complicado, pero tenemos posibilidades de alcanzarla.  
  
- _Dame sus coordenadas exactas, Vaako._  
  
El comandante imaginó su mirada depredadora tras los cristales oscuros solo por el tono de su voz. Le sonrió mientras transmitía los datos.  
  
Sin embargo, al ver él mismo los cuadrantes, su sonrisa se esfumó. Había algo extraño.  
  
-Mi Lord, la última lectura de coordenadas indica que el ejército se mueve en otra dirección a la que habíamos previsto –guardó silencio por algunos momentos, y su frente se pobló de algunas líneas de expresión. Lucía preocupado.  
  
- _No lo creo…_ –La voz de Riddick lo hizo voltear con él-. _Dime que no están huyendo. Sorpréndeme, Comandante._  
  
Vaako negó con un gesto, señalando otro punto fuera del cuadrante.  
  
-No huyen. Nos están llevando a un cuadrante en el que ya habíamos estado antes -Esta vez, Riddick se quitó los anteojos, fijando su vista en la de Vaako. Este solo asintió levemente, antes de hablar-. Estamos regresando al cuadrante del sistema donde se encuentra Durmond, M-iy Lord.  
  
- _No puede ser._  
  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------

  
  
**Interior de la nave principal del Concilio.  
Zona de abordaje.**  
  
  
Craigh subió a una de las naves de escape al joven soldado que llevaba con él, preparando el piloto automático con algunas coordenadas que sabía, lo llevarían a salvo hasta algún cercano planeta habitado.  
  
Sonrió satisfecho mientras se alejaba unos pasos de la nave, observando como ésta daba inicio al conteo regresivo para el despegue, cerrando todas sus compuertas y accesos.  
  
-Bien, Craigh –se dijo a sí mismo mientras volvía la vista hacia su propia nave, frotándose las manos-. Ya hiciste tu primera obra buena del día. Vamos por las otras…  
  
Se alejó sigilosamente hacia el interior del transporte, pensando la mejor manera de llegar a Yanius y obligarlo a desistir de su idea.  
  
Y de pronto, tuvo una idea.  
  
Regesó a su nave, encontrando al Hell Hound en la jaula, echado pero en actitud alerta.  
  
Al olfatearlo, el animal gimió levemente. Craigh se acercó y acuclillándose, abrió la jaula, conteniéndolo antes de que se le echara encima en una afectuosa demostración de alegría bestial.  
  
-Hey, hey. Tranquilo, amigo –le palmeó la cabeza, escuchando el característico ronroneo mientras el animal le lamía la otra mano–. A mi también me da gusto verte. Ahora, voy a sacarte de aquí. Después iremos por ese cretino de Yanius.  
  
Al escuchar ese nombre, el HellHound gruñó enseñando los dientes mientras las escamas de la cabeza se teñían ligeramente de rojo. Craigh volvió a palmearlo en el cuello.  
  
-Si, amigo. Yo también me siento así. Pero hagamos las cosas bien, ¿de acuerdo? –Le sonrió al animal, y se levantó-. Bien, entonces preparémonos. Tenemos que salvar un imperio, especialmente por el bonus que eso incluye.  
  
Antes de salir de la nave, Craigh revisó los últimos reportes de la inminente batalla que dejaban atrás, calculando el tiempo que tenían para poner en práctica un arriesgado plan. Después preparó algunos instrumentos, armas y aparatos extraños, llevándolos consigo. Prácticamente, era su “instrumental”, como él le llamaba.  
  
Ya armado y preparado, salió junto con el HellHound y cerró la nave, dejándola lista para la huída que había planeado.  
  
-Muy bien, Medhel. Todo en orden. No tardarán en alcanzarnos, así que debemos darnos prisa.  
  
Y tan sigilosamente como había llegado hasta ahí, ahora acompañado del enorme sabueso, se adentró en la nave, aun planificando sus siguientes pasos.

  
  
\----------------------------------------

  
  
**Flota Necrófera.  
Segundos antes de la batalla.**  
  
  
Vaako permaneció en el puente de mando, observando cada movimiento de las naves cercanas. Prácticamente, estaban a tiro.  
  
-Inicien conteo regresivo –su voz precedió a diversos sonidos en el lugar. Su orden se cumplía al instante-. Cañones en posición de ataque. ¡Prepárense!  
  
Sin embargo, el primer disparo fue hecho por la nave conciliar más cercana.  
  
Aun sin alcanzarlos, la onda de choque los sacudió un poco.  
  
- _¿Qué fue eso, Comandante?_ –La nave principal en donde Riddick viajaba estaba enlazada con cada una de las principales naves Imperiales. Había visto lo ocurrido en la nave de Vaako.  
  
-Un aviso –contestó el aludido, apenas volteando a la pantalla. Sonreía levemente-. Tal parece que intentan asustarnos.  
  
Riddick soltó una breve carcajada.  
  
- _Ingenuos. Divirtámonos con ellos, Vaako._  
  
Vaako volteó con dos de sus capitanes que en esos momentos se encontraban junto a él. Su expresión mostraba rasgos desconocidos para ellos. Sonreía levemente al tiempo de darles nuevas instrucciones.  
  
-Si la nave no es destruída, la abordaremos. Sin contemplaciones.  
  
-Si, Lord Vaako –Respondieron al unísono, comprendiendo tardíamente su sonrisa.  
  
Uno de los oficiales al otro extremo del puente dio otro aviso.  
  
-Naves vigía al alcance, Lord Vaako.  
  
Entonces, con un emotivo tinte impreso en su voz, el Comandante dio la orden contundente.  
  
-¡Disparen!  
  
  
\------------------------------  
  
  
Riddick acentuó su sonrisa al ver la iniciativa del Comandante.  
  
-¿Pero qué …? -Reclamó en voz baja mientras seguía la imagen de su oficial, quien lo veía de soslayo, sonriéndole aun.  
  
Vaako había entendido perfectamente la forma en que Riddick lo incitaba a ser su competencia. Y éste lo había visto en sus ojos, en esa expresión cómplice detrás de la ligerísima sonrisa que mostraba. Eso lo hacía aun más apetecible para él.  
  
El Furien levantó el dedo índice hacia la pantalla, haciendo un leve movimiento negativo. Vaako sólo asintió, retador, y en un repentino e inesperado gesto, apagó la pantalla.  
  
-¡Ah! Maldito ventajoso -masculló divertido-. Ya te tendré a mi alcance…  
  
Pero lo reconocía. De verdad, Vaako era un eficaz estratega y un guerrero bastante capacitado para llevar el título de Comandante Supremo ante todo el Imperio.  
  
-Riddick –Fares lo distrajo un momento, señalándole una parte del cuadrante local-. Tenemos cuatro naves al frente. ¿Disparamos?  
  
-Parece que estás oxidado, mercenario.  
  
Fares se mostró enfadado.  
  
-No soy mercenario. Ya te lo había dicho.  
  
El Furien le respondió con irritado acento.  
  
-Uno nunca olvida sus orígenes. No te engañes –e ignorándolo, dio la orden entonces-. ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Disparen en cuanto los tengan en la mira!  
  
Los oficiales de su nave se mostraron algo confundidos. Uno de ellos se atrevió a preguntar.  
  
-M-Mi Lord… la orden…  
  
-¡Para ayer, con un demonio! ¡¡Disparen!!  
  
Fares no sonrió al ver la cínica expresión del ex criminal. De verdad, el tipo estaba loco.  


  
\--------------------------------------------

 

  
  
La guerra entre los dos ejércitos tomó proporciones desconocidas para ambos bandos.  
  
Mientras el Ejército Conciliar veía con desesperación cómo a pesar de su superioridad numérica eran mermados rápidamente, el Ejército del Imperio reafirmaba la fama que los precedía.  
  
En un orden impresionante, se daban a la tarea del exterminio completo, causando bajas considerables, destruyendo naves a distancia, abordando los enormes cruceros espaciales y tomándolos por asalto con una rapidez extraordinaria.  
  
Prácticamente, en cálculos desesperados de los estrategas, los Altos Mandos del ejército conciliar pudieron darse cuenta que tenían la batalla perdida.  
  
Muchos optaron por la rendición incondicional. Otros,por la nada digna retirada.  
  
Sin embargo, tanto Riddick como Vaako no sentían aun la victoria en sus manos.  
  
Ellos no iban por el fragor de una batalla común, o por ver al enemigo reducido y humillado. No se quedarían sólo con los disparos y los asaltos a las naves que tenían frente a ellos.  
  
Tenían un único objetivo, mezquino y escurridizo, como pudieron constatarlo después.  
  
Ambos iban por una presa especial. Por la presa que iniciara todo ese enredo.  
  
Su objetivo era la nave principal del Ejército Conciliar. Ambos iban por Yanius.

  
  
\------------------------------------------

 

  
**Nave principal del Concilio.  
Área de transmisiones.**  
  
  
Los oficiales reunidos en el área mantuvieron un tenso silencio cuando Yanius fue informado.  
  
Adivinaban la reacción del Elemental.  
  
Éste se levantó de la silla que ocupaba, abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente, a causa de la ira.  
  
-¡¿Qué rayos dicen?! –Se paseó frente a ellos, viéndolos a la cara, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a eso. Sin embargo, los rostros de los oficiales permanecían serios-. ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Ellos eran mucho menos numerosos que nosotros! ¡No había fallas en la estrategia!  
  
-Lord Yanius -Uno de los más altos oficiales habló entonces-. Todo el tiempo confiamos en que nuestros ejércitos y las tácticas serían mejores que ellos, pero temo que estuvimos equivocados.  
  
Yanius se detuvo frente a ese hombre, clavando su vista fijamente en la de él.  
  
-¿Estuvieron equivocados, dice? ¿Y apenas en estos momentos se dan cuenta de eso?  
  
-Señor –otro oficial intervino, tratando de salvar el pellejo de todos-. Nuestro adiestramiento ha sido de excelente calidad y constatamos la superioridad del ejército contra las mejores flotas de los tres sistemas. No entiendo…  
  
-¡¡No, claro que no entiende!! ¡¡Ninguno de ustedes lo ha hecho desde el principio!! –Yanius se paseó nervioso por el área, maldiciendo a todos en voz alta-. ¡¡Grandísimos estúpidos!! ¿Nunca pensaron que “ellos” no son ninguna mejor flota? ¡¡Son Necróferos!! ¡¡Y Riddick los comanda!!  
  
Sigió un pesado silencio, hasta que Yanius volvió a su silla, dejándose caer en ella.  
  
-¡¡Comandate Erend!! –Llamó a gritos a quien había encomendado seguir la ruta de Anvarlia-. ¿Qué sabe de la Delion–Targis? ¿A dónde se dirige?  
  
El aludido se le acercó, solícito. Tal vez él podría salvar el día.  
  
-Logramos establecer las coordenadas de destino. Se dirigen a Durmond.  
  
Yanius entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo, volviendo a una expresión tranquila. Eso podía ser una posibilidad para escapar.  
  
Se incorporó entonces, formulando las nuevas órdenes.  
  
-Iremos también a Durmond. Tal vez consigamos escapar de esta batalla inútil.  
  
-Si, señor -respondieron los oficiales, dispuestos a complacer a Yanius, así como buscar la mejor forma de sobrevivir a esa fallida guerra.

 

  
\---------------------------

 

  
**Mientras tanto, con Riddick y Vaako.**  
  
  
Riddick se quitó los anteojos oscuros y aguardó el restablecimiento de la conexión con la nave de Vaako, esperando que no lo dejara con la palabra en la boca. Era tiempo de hacer un conteo de bajas y victorias, así como reestructurar la estrategia para cazar a Yanius.  
  
Pudo apreciar la imagen de Vaako en segundos. Éste lo observaba con atención.  
  
- _Mi Lord._  
  
-Tenemos cuentas pendientes, tramposo.  
  
El Comandante ladeó un poco la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.  
  
- _Sólo sigo tu juego_  –y su expresión volvió a su característica serenidad-. _Me dijeron que era urgente comunicarme contigo. ¿Qué ocurre?_  
  
-¿Qué sabes de Yanius?  
  
Vaako acivó el cuadrante en donde seguía el movimiento de la flota conciliar, señalando la nave principal.  
  
- _Está confirmada la ruta que siguen. Lo que no hemos determinado es si planean regresar al planeta y aterrizar en él._  
  
-Durmond es una bomba de tiempo. ¿Qué demonios pensarán hacer? -Por un momento, ambos se observaron con expresión preocupada. Entonces, una idea tomó forma en el caótico pensamiento del Furien. -Parece una trampa.  
  
Vaako asintió, pensando en que era la más cercana posibilidad.  
  
- _¿Piensas que sea oportuno dejarlo ir?_  
  
Riddick sonrió con una expresión peligrosa.  
  
-¿Dejarlo ir? ¿Bromeas, Comandante?  
  
Vaako rió apenas de forma visible para él. Riddick sintió de pronto un muy familiar cosquilleo en su vientre con ese gesto. Habían pasado pocas horas desde que se separaran, pero le parecía una eternidad y ansiaba tenerlo cerca.  
  
- _Imaginé que dirías eso_  –le respondió el guerrero, haciendo un cambio en el aspecto del panel-. _Bien, entonces déjame mostrarte nuestro objetivo._  
  
La imagen que el Comandante le enseñaba, mostraba una flota completa alrededor de una nave más grande, probablemente en la que viajaba Yanius.  
  
- _Es la nave principal, escoltada por una flota de alrededor de cincuenta naves de distintos tamaños y capacidades. Tal vez hablamos de un pequeño ejército de unos ochocientos hombres. La nave principal podría contener unos doscientos soldados._  
  
El Furien asintió, haciendo un cálculo mental.  
  
-Bien, es un estimulante descubrimiento. ¿Vamos por mitades?  
  
- _Me parece justo._  
  
-O.k. Pero hagámoslo más interesante –una depredadora sonrisa asomó al rostro del Lord Marshall-. Si llego a Yanius primero, te tomaré inmediatamente como recompensa.  
  
En cada nave, los tripulantes cercanos a ellos sólo voltearon a verlos disimuladamente. Ya no ocultaban la forma en que se entendían, o las expresiones que se dirigían uno hacia el otro.  
  
En especial Riddick, que no disimulaba el deseo que Vaako provocaba en él.  
  
Vaako enrojeció levemente sin perder su sonrisa.  
  
- _Temo que también me parece justo. Aunque yo no he pensado en mi recompensa_  
  
-Ya lo harás, comandante. Aun tenemos tiempo.  
  
Sin embargo, ninguno contaba con un cambio de planes forzado…

 

\----------------------------------

 

  
**Y en la Nave Conciliar.**  
  
  
Medhel permanecía echado en el corredorcillo, emitiendo un ligero ronroneo como señal para Craigh.  
  
El mercenario sabía que si la enorme bestia cambiaba su ronroneo por un quedo gruñido, le estaba avisando que alguien se acercaba. Era un excelente vigía.  
  
Craigh colocó el aparato explosivo justo en la entrada del área donde Yanius tenía una nave especialmente preparada para huir sin ser detectado.  
  
Dejó la cubierta metálica en su lugar, ocultando el aparato perfectamente y continuó con su plan.  
  
-Medhel, vámonos. Esto es cuestión de tiempo.  
  
El Hell Hound se levantó, desperezándose y siguiendo al mercenario a otra parte de la nave. Este aprovechó para hablar con la bestia lo que planeaba. Como siempre lo hacía.  
  
-Bien, ahora te explico lo que haremos. Nuestros amigos Necróferos no tardarán en llegar, así que debemos prepararles el camino. En especial a Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién –una enorme y luminosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro al sólo recordarlo-. ¡Diantres! Viene a la cita y yo no me he arreglado.  
  
El animal suspiró pesadamente, como si desaprobara sus intenciones.  
  
-Oh, vamos. A ti también te agradó. Aunque pensándolo bien, tú no puedes opinar –Craigh volteó con él sin perder su sonrisa, y le guiñó un ojo-. Sólo eres un Hell Hound. Y los Hell Hounds no hablan, por supuesto.

  
\--------------------

 

  
**Regresando con Vaako y Riddick.**  
  
  
Uno de los oficiales de la nave llevó los últimos reportes, hablando en tono confidencial.  
  
Riddick vió a ambos, al oficial y a Vaako, hablando entre sí, como si guardaran un enorme secreto.  
  
-Vaako, ¿qué ocurre?  
  
El Comandante volteó con él, indicándole antes al otro oficial que podía retirarse.  
  
- _Estamos todos dentro del juego, Mi Lord_ –sonrió nuevamente, bajando la voz-. _Les expliqué que debíamos ganarte a toda costa. Creo que temen que te los desayunes si perdemos._  
  
-Te desconozco, comandante.  
  
- _¿De verdad? Sólo aplico lo que me has enseñado._  
  
-Oh, está bien. Dejemos los juegos sucios por ahora. ¿Quieres? Dime qué ha cambiado.  
  
Vaako asintió y adoptando una expresión seria, señaló nuevamente el panel.  
  
- _Ambos tenemos ahora la misma información. En pocos minutos haremos contacto con las primeras naves. También te informo que hemos ganado la batalla con la mayoría del ejército. Sólo esperan tus órdenes para saber qué haremos con las que fueron tomadas por asalto._  
  
-Eso puede esperar.  
  
- _Me adelanté un poco en ese asunto. Ordené que los llevaran a donde se encuentra la Basílica. Será más fácil tenerlos controlados ahí._  
  
-Bien pensado.  
  
- _Ah. Te aviso_  -al ver que el guerrero nuevamente sonreía, Riddick supo que volvían al juego-. _Esta es la última transmisión que haré, My Lord._  
  
-No, espera. Vaako…  
  
Lo vio darse la vuelta y girar la orden de ataque. Habían llegado primero que él a la formación del ejército personal de Yanius.  
  
- _Todos en posición. Atacaremos con fuego continuo. Nuestro objetivo es la nave principal._  
  
-¡Vaako!  
  
Éste sólo volteó, sonriéndole ampliamente.  
  
- _Buena suerte._  
  
Y eso fue todo.  
  
Riddick volteó con Fares al escuchar que éste reía quedamente.  
  
-Te diviertes.  
  
El ex mercenario se arrellanó en el asiento que ocupaba, viéndolo sonriente.  
  
-No lo niego. Tu comandante sí que tiene agallas.  
  
-¿Te parece?  
  
-¡Claro! Aparte de la nena airosa que tienes en la otra nave, es el único que te hace ese tipo de bromas sin temer que le arranques la cabeza. Y debo admitir que es un gran guerrero.  
  
-Lo es… aunque eso es parte de lo que me agrada de él.  
  
El otro hombre sonrió aun más, pensando en eso.  
  
-Si, imagino que sí. Por la forma como le hablas, ya vi que eso entra en segundo plano –suspiró, volteando hacia los controles frente a él-. Se te nota que es más que gusto. ¿Lo amas?  
  
Riddick enrojeció, pero no dejó su levísima sonrisa.  
  
-Pienso que si… pero no se lo he dicho aun.  
  
-¡¿No se lo has dicho?! -Fares abrió los ojos en expresión de incredulidad-. ¡Eres un tonto, en serio!  
  
Esta vez, el Furien frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Oh, vamos. No seas ridículo. No se va a morir si no se lo digo.  
  
El ex mercenario se cruzó de brazos, esta vez con una expresión ceñuda.  
  
-Ya veo por qué la Elemental te dice cabeza dura. ¿Sabes cuántas veces al día tengo que decirle a mis mujeres que las amo?  
  
-No, y no me interesa.  
  
Fares bufó, pero siguió hablando.  
  
-Te lo diré de todos modos. ¡Cientos de veces! ¿Y sabes por qué?  
  
Esta vez, el gesto de fastidio fue por parte de Riddick.  
  
-Aunque no te pregunte me lo dirás.  
  
-Aparte de cabeza dura, sabihondo. Y si, te lo diré –esta vez, Fares se levantó de su asiento, sacando de algún bolsillo de su pantalón el pequeño dispositivo holográfico que Vaako olvidara en la Basílica, mostrándoselo-. Si no lo haces, vas a perderlo. Si nunca se lo dices, vendrá otro que sí lo hará y le creerá más a él.  
  
Riddick extendió la mano un tanto extrañado, exigiéndole que le entregara el aparato.  
  
Fares dudó un momento, pensando que había cometido un error. Pero después recapacitó. Craigh estaba de más en ese juego de dos y no podía ser partícipe de sus planes.  
  
-Tienes que llegar a la nave principal antes que él –le entregó el aparato, sin dejar de verlo. Su expresión grave alarmó al Furien-. Lo están esperando.


	16. La Batalla. Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En medio de la batalla, Vaako tiene dos objetivos: ganar el juego iniciado con Riddick y rescatar a Craigh sin que el Lord se de cuenta.  
> Por supuesto, nunca pensó en los inconvenientes que atraería si fallaba en el rescate.
> 
> Tampoco pensó que tarde o temprano, Riddick se enteraría.

En la nave del Primer Comandante del Ejército Necrófero, la tensión por la próxima confrontación se podía sentir en el aire.  
  
Vaako permanecía frente a sus hombres, con sus armas calibradas y los ánimos duramente controlados. Observaban con atención el despliegue de defensa de las naves conciliares en uno de los dispositivos holográficos.  
  
Era en momentos como esos que extrañaba las Purificaciones.

Estando en una semi-inconciencia que los convertía en eficaces máquinas asesinas, podía pensar centradamente y no con las emociones a flor de piel. Ahora, sin embargo, debía estar atento a sus reacciones y tomar las medidas necesarias para salir con ventaja de cualquier situación que se les presentara.  
  
Sus hombres confiaban ciegamente en su razonamiento y sus estrategias, así que era doble responsabilidad.  
  
Aun a través de los protectores que conformaban la parte baja del casco de su armadura, sus capitanes lo vieron suspirar levemente, aunque la tenue sonrisa que mostrara hacia horas no había desaparecido de su rostro.  
  
Vaako trataba de mantener su optimismo por encima de sus preocupaciones, pues aunque se sintiera ligeramente desubicado por la falta de rituales purificadores (y por lo mucho de emociones recuperadas), sabía que el ejército necrófero era inigualable.  
  
Mientras aguardaban, pudieron escuchar la cruenta batalla que se desarrollaba por parte de sus hombres contra las naves que escoltaban a la nave principal del Concilio.  
  
Por medio de las transmisiones que se sucedían de una nave a otra, en una sincronizada red de notificaciones, escucharon el ruido de los disparos que golpeaban algunas de las naves; gracias a los oficiales encargados, supieron de los daños y la destrucción que ocasionaban en las naves opositoras, así como la descripción de la batalla que la nave del Lord Marshall llevaba a cabo en otra parte,  demasiado cerca de ellos.  
  
El Comandante se movió ligeramente al escuchar al oficial del área de comunicaciones.  
  
-Nave Conciliar en el cuadrante principal, Lord Vaako. Estamos también a poco tiempo de alcanzar la atmósfera de Durmond.  
  
Con voz apenas controlada, giró una orden para él.  
  
-Avisa al Lord Marshall que llegamos. Y permanezcan atentos a nuestras indicaciones.  
  
-Si, Lord Vaako.  
  
-Lord Sandar, Lord Nerhil -Ambos capitanes centraron toda su atención en él-. Dejaremos una guardia de quince hombres en la nave, el resto abordaremos.  
  
-¿Confirma las ubicaciones?  
  
-Serán tres grupos –el panel mostró un plano de la nave conciliar, obtenido precisamente de la información que Craigh le enviara.  
  
_“Craigh…“_  
  
Sacudió la cabeza un poco, dejando de lado el recuerdo del mercenario y continuó con la estrategia.  
  
-Dirigiré el grupo de abordaje al puente de mando. Lo más probable es que Lord Yanius se encuentre ahí. Entraremos por aquí –señaló tres puntos en la estructura y continuó-. Las protecciones son mínimas en esas áreas. Lo demás debe ser rápido. Debemos abandonar la nave antes de que ésta llegue a la atmósfera del planeta.  
  
-Lord Vaako, son doscientos hombres, más los oficiales de mando. Nosotros somos apenas cincuenta.  
  
-Somos suficientes para ellos, Lord Nerhil. Nuestras armas y estrategias los superan. Mantenga eso en el conocimiento de sus hombres.  
  
Vaako lo vio fijamente y notó un ligero rubor en el rostro del hombre.  
  
¿Había mostrado miedo? ¿Había tenido dudas de sus propias capacidades?  
  
El otro capitán los observaba a ambos. Él también había notado esos cambios en el oficial.  
  
Lord Nerhil bajó un poco la vista, sin saber realmente si el sentimiento que lo atenazaba era vergüenza o desconcierto, o tal vez ambos.  
  
-Si, Lord Vaako. -Optó por retirarse y evitar ser interrogado-. Iré a preparar a mis hombres.  
  
Al quedar solos, el otro oficial le hizo saber su preocupación.  
  
-Algo está ocurriendo con él, Lord Vaako.  
  
Vaako volteó hacia él, pensativo. Sin dejar que su profunda mirada se retirara de la del oficial, lo interrogó.  
  
-¿Ha sentido algo similar, Lord Sandar? –El aludido parpadeó un tanto sorprendido, aunque no apartó su mirada decidida de la del Comandante-. Los rituales de Purificación se han detenido y nuestros sentidos despiertan a su antigua naturaleza. ¿Ha ocurrido así con usted?  
  
El oficial se irguió frente a él, sonriendo también en un muy breve gesto.  
  
-Nunca he sido un cobarde, Lord Vaako.  
  
Vaako sonrió ante su respuesta. Era lo que esperaba escuchar.  
  
-Lo sé, y eso me tranquiliza bastante. Prepare a sus hombres.  
  
El aludido asintió, retirándose apresuradamente a cumplir con la orden.

 

  
\--------------------------------------------

 

  
  
Riddick se había encerrado en una parte de la fragata con acceso al área de comunicación, llevando el dispositivo holográfico.  
  
Había sacado a todos los soldados y oficiales del lugar en medio de estentóreos y furiosos gritos. Finalmente, ya solo, se había dedicado a buscar un aparato en el que pudiera ver el mensaje completo que el comandante había recibido.  
  
Vaako nunca le había mencionado más de lo que habían visto en el mensaje, dejando sólo el hecho de que un informante secreto, simpatizante del Imperio los estaba ayudando.  
  
¡Pero eso era absurdo! ¡¡El Imperio no tenía simpatizantes, por todos los infiernos!!  
  
Sin embargo, lo que Fares le había dicho había provocado una fuerte tensión en él.  
  
¿Quién demonios lo esperaba? ¿Era una trampa especialmente hecha para el Comandante? ¿Para él? ¿Para ambos?  
  
Colocó el aparato en una de las pantallas holográficas y manipulando hábilmente los controles, encontró lo que buscaba.  
  
-¡Craigh!  
  
La imagen de Ludwing Craigh se presento ante él, soniente, mostrándose muy seguro de sí mismo. Por un momento, sintió que le temblaban las piernas de coraje al ver a quien menos había esperado.  
  
Ludwing Craigh. El mercenario que se había burlado de él tan fácilmente y había escapado ileso. Y ahora volvía a reírse de él en su cara.  
  
Se recargó en una silla, sin escuchar mucho de lo que decía al principio, pensando frenético mientras la grabación seguía.  
  
De pronto, sus oídos se agudizaron con lo que el mercenario decía ahora.  
  
- _Me preguntaba… bueno… no se si deba decírtelo… pero dadas las circunstancias, siento que es lo más adecuado. He pensado mucho en lo que pasó… en ti… en lo que pudo haber sido si no te hubieras negado…_  
  
¿Por qué había sido tan ciego a eso? ¿Cómo demonios lo había dejado pasar tan estúpidamente?  
  
– _Sólo espero que en medio de todo esto podamos vernos una vez más, aunque sé que es mucho pedir, claro. Pero imagínate, una romántica escena entre disparos y explosiones… La verdad, sería ideal si sucediera…_  
  
Riddick tuvo que sentarse al escucharlo, al conocer la proposición que le hacía a Vaako.  
  
La imagen del momento en que los encontrara en uno de los dormitorios de la nave de Anvarlia volvió a su cabeza. Volvió a verlos, envueltos aun por los aromas de un reciente encuentro pasional, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus cuerpos desnudos, enredados uno en el otro…  
  
- _No podía renunciar tan fácilmente a ti. Por eso busqué una nueva oportunidad para ofrecerte algo mejor. Tú sabes… ahora que he tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que te dije…_  
  
Sintió que los celos y la ira crecían en su pecho incontrolablemente con cada palabra que escuchaba.  
  
-¡Ese maldito…!  
  
- _Comandante. Dame esa oportunidad, y hablaremos cuando estemos juntos…_  
  
Y repentinamente, su pensamiento se disparó hacia otra espantosa probabilidad.  
  
El dispositivo no era más que una estúpida excusa y Vaako lo había sabido todo el tiempo.  
  
¡SU Vaako!  
  
Iba a encontrarse con él, con ese mercenario… Y él le había facilitado las cosas.  
  
Lo había dejado libre, enviándolo en una fragata aparte de él, en una absurda competencia.  
  
–Por eso aceptó… ¡¡¡POR ESO ACEPTÓ!!!  
  
Riddick apagó de un fuerte golpe el aparato cuando la transmisión cambió a los planos de las naves. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y que su cabeza estallaría.  
  
Fares se retiró del corredor, expectante.  
  
Había seguido al Furien discretamente. Mientras permanecía fuera del área cerrada, había escuchado el golpe y los gritos del Furkyen. Ahora estaba casi seguro de que si no se ocultaba, Riddick lo asesinaría a él también, por andar de mensajero.

 

  
  
\-----------------------------------

 

  
  
Ajeno a lo que ocurría con el Lord Marshall, Vaako encabezaba los tres grupos que abordarían la nave conciliar.  
  
-¡Preparados!  
  
Fue su última orden en el momento en que la onda de plasma los envolviera para ser trasladados a través del espacio.  
  
Justo cuando ocurría, alcanzó a escuchar una breve transmisión por parte de su oficial de comunicaciones.  
  
-Lord Vaako, el Lord Marshall quiere hablar con usted. Antes de qu…  
  
Eso fue todo.  
  
Al instante siguiente, se encontraban a bordo de la nave conciliar, divididos tal como habían planeado la estrategia.  
  
Vaako fue el primero en asestar un golpe mortal con la afilada arma que llevaba en su mano, cuando dos soldados oponentes se lanzaron contra él apenas los vieron aparecer.  
  
Así inició la batalla en el interior de la nave.  
  
Los demás hombres que lo seguían lo pasaron de largo mientras él se deshacía de los soldados en un limpio y mortífero combate.  
  
Siguió avanzando con cautela mientras sus hombres se batían fieramente con los guardias que salían a su paso. Él mismo tuvo oportunidad de destrozar a unos cuantos hombres al encontrarlos en su camino.  
  
No hubo mucha oposición ante ellos para poder llegar al puente de mando. Las armas de plasma y las afiladas dagas que manejaban diestramente les dieron una aplastante victoria.  
  
Sin embargo, Yanius no estaba por ningún lado.  
  
Los dos capitanes se reunieron con él en el puente de mando, esperando la siguiente orden.  
  
-¿Encontraron al Elemental?  
  
-No, Lord Vaako. –Lord Sandar negó con un leve gesto, al igual que el otro. –Estuvimos en las cámaras de los oficiales y en las áreas comunes. No lo encontramos.  
  
Vaako pensó rápidamente. Tal vez había escapado al momento en que llegaban.  
  
-De acuerdo. Revisen los puertos de escape y las transmisiones externas de la nave. No debe estar lejos.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? –Lord Nerhil no pudo ocultar un breve atisbo de nerviosismo al preguntar eso. Vaako lo vio duramente.  
  
-Eso no debería importarle, Lord Nerhil. Cumpla sus órdenes.  
  
Dicho esto, volteó con el otro capitán.  
  
-Debo encontrar a otra persona. Avísenme cuando sepan algo del Elemental.  
  
-Si, Lord Vaako.  
  
Tomando a varios de sus hombres, el Comandante ubicó el lugar en donde posiblemente estarían las celdas, y sin dilación, se dirigió hacia ahí.  
  
No había tenido más noticias de Craigh después de haber visto el mensaje, aunque no había alcanzado a verlo completo. Tenía aun curiosidad por lo que había al final del mensaje. Sin embargo, podria decirse que eso ya no tenía importancia.  
  
Rescatarían al mercenario y hablaría con él por última vez, haciéndole ver que no dejaría su vida al lado del Lord Marshall, que nada ni nadie podría convencerlo de hacer eso… porque… porque….  
  
Se sonrojó ligeramente al pensar en ello.  
  
Iba a decirle a otro lo que aun no se atrevía a decirle a Riddick en su cara.  
  
Bueno, su justificación podría ser válida. No habían tenido tiempo para hablarlo. Pero lo haría en cuanto todo eso terminara, en cuanto pudieran reunirse en la Basílica.  
  
Hablaría con Riddick de sus sentimientos, de lo que ahora estaba seguro que sentía por él, mucho más fuerte que un simple sentimiento de lealtad adquirido con el entrenamiento y las reglamentaciones de su religión.  
  
De ser posible, le hablaría de ello en el momento justo en que estuvieran haciendo el amor con tanta intensidad, que no sólo el Imperio, sino todo el Universo lo supiera.  
  
¡Cielos!  
  
Rió quedamente al pensar que si alguien le hubiese dicho meses atrás que haría eso, no lo habría creído. O le hubiera roto el cuello tan solo por insinuárselo.  
  
Los soldados que iban con él se extrañaron al oir que reía solo, pero no comentaron nada.  
  
_“O.k. ¡Ya!”_ Se regañó mentalmente, volviendo a su inexpresión habitual.  
  
Debía actuar con seriedad. Más porque estaban por rescatar a Craigh y debía mostrarse ecuánime, aun cuando sintiera mariposas revoloteando en el estómago y sus manos sudaban ligeramente.  
  
Ecuánime… ¿Con ansiedad y sudor de manos conjugados? ¿Qué eso no era estar nervioso?  
  
Se detuvo un momento, justo antes de entrar al área donde se suponía estaban las celdas.  
  
¿Él, Vaako, nervioso? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?  
  
-¿Lord Vaako? –Uno de sus soldados perguntó, haciéndolo voltear hacia el grupo que lo seguía. Todos lo observaban entre confundidos y sorprendidos-. -¿Se siente bien?  
  
Titubeó un momento, antes de responderles.  
  
-S-sí, sí. Estoy bien. Sólo estaba recordando… Creo que hay un Hell Hound suelto por la nave. Debemos tener cuidado.  
  
Asintieron, ahora preocupados por esa nueva indicación.  
  
-Bien, temo que hay varios pasajes con celdas en esta sección. Separémonos. –Sugirió el Comandante-. Buscamos a un hombre rubio, alto. Su nombre es Ludwing Craigh.  
  
-¡Si, Señor! –asintieron sus hombres al unísono, cumpliendo la orden.  
  
Se dividieron, quedando en grupos de tres y dos. Vaako y otro soldado eligieron uno de los corredores más largos e iniciaron la búsqueda.

 

  
\--------------------------------------

 

  
  
Riddick salió del área de comunicaciones hecho un energúmeno.  
  
Aun no podían llegar a la nave del Concilio y la transmisión del oficial de la nave de Vaako no había hecho sino enfurecerlo más.  
  
A pesar de todo, estaba tratando de confiar en su oficial.  
  
_“¡No es capaz! ¡Vaako no es capaz!”_  
  
Estaba tratando de no pensar que el Necrófero podría en esos precisos momentos estar en los brazos del mercenario, hablando de sus planes y la forma como se habían burlado de él todo ese tiempo.  
  
_“¡Argh! ¡No!”_  
  
Estaba intentando por todos los medios posibles de no creer que Vaako lo traicionaría.  
  
_“Está cazando a Yanius,” s_ e repetía una y otra vez, mientras caminaba hacia el puente de mando de la fragata, con una expresión terrorífica que hacía que los soldados y oficiales que lo encontraban se apartaran de su paso instantáneamente.  
  
_“Está cazando a Yanius… ¡y rescatando a este imbécil!"_  
  
¡No! ¡No podía evitar que su pensamiento se refiriera a Craigh también! ¡Y era insoportable!  
  
Un disparo enemigo los alcanzó, sacudiéndolos un poco, haciéndolo medio perder el equilibrio.  
  
Se incorporó inmediatamente, más furioso aun.  
  
-¡Sólo esto me faltaba! –Cambió de rumbo, yendo hacia donde se encontraban los hombres que controlaban los cañones exteriores. Aun antes de llegar con ellos, su ronco vozarrón los sobresaltó-. ¡Con un demonio! ¡Ya dejen de estar jugando con estos tipos! ¡Ya deberíamos haber llegado a la nave Conciliar!  
  
Uno de los soldados trató de justificarlos.  
  
-M-mi Lord… son demasiados…  
  
-¡¡Apártate!! –Le dijo, tumbándolo de un manotazo y quitando al artillero sólo con su expresión. Se afianzó entonces del cañón exterior y con precisión animal, empezó a disparar. -¡¿Es que son inútiles?! ¡¡Todo lo tengo que hacer yo!! ¡¡Maldición!!  
  
Los soldados se encogieron un tanto amedrentados y por precaución, decidieron permanecer a una buena distancia del Lord.

  
  
\--------------------------------------------

  
  
Vaako se retrasó, dándose cuenta que ese corredor era uno de los lugares destinados a cautivos de alta seguridad.  
  
Había otros pequeños corredores que conducían a celdas en un nivel inferior, acondicionadas de forma extraña. Parecían cámaras de tortura.  
  
Tuvo que recorrerlas también, tratando de no pasarse ninguna de ellas, por si Craigh estaba por ahí confinado o inconsciente debido a algún escabroso interrogatorio.  
  
Justo en el segundo corredor, un leve ruido llamó su atención.  
  
Se asomó cautelosamente, tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la semioscuridad que reinaba ahí.  
  
-¿Craigh…? –Preguntó quedamente. No podía arriesgarse a caer en una emboscada. -¿Eres tú?  
  
Dio otro paso, y otro…  
  
Se detuvo justo al momento de traspasar la entrada de la celda. De pronto, sintió que sus brazos eran sujetados por detrás. Alguien lo empujó hacia un muro lateral, inmovilizándolo contra la pared metálica. Soltó el arma muy a su pesar, debido a la presión y a la sorpresa. Intentó pelear, pero la fuerza del agarre era muy superior a la de un hombre normal. No supo en qué forma su captor le quitó el casco.  
  
Su confusión fue demasiada.  
  
_“¿R-Riddick…?”_  
  
Sintió una lengua cálida y aterciopelada recorriendo las cicatrices de las Purificaciones marcadas en su cuello y tembló descontrolado, sin poder detener un leve gemido placentero.  
  
No había duda. El Furien sabía que ese era su punto débil. Siempre que estaban juntos, era el primer lugar que reclamaba. Eso lo enloquecía.  
  
A esa caricia se sumaron otras, primero delicadamente, incrementándose en sus zonas sensibles. Las fuertes manos de su captor empezaron recorrer su cuerpo, aun sobre la armadura, buscando el mejor lugar de acceso mientras recorría su cuello y nuca con labios y lengua.  
  
Sintió que el temblor que lo embargaba se incrementaba al momento en que una de las manos del otro hombre buscaba un contacto más íntimo. Se dejó llevar cuando sintió que la armadura era retirada de su torso y la calidez de otras manos acariciaron su pecho. Gimió en medio de breves jadeos, dejando que la sensualidad del acto en un lugar como ese lo estimulara.  
  
Iba a rendirse, más de pronto, su sentido común lo hizo sospechar que algo no estaba bien…  
  
_“¿P-pero cómo?”_  
  
No había visto a ningún otro soldado del Imperio, aparte de sus hombres. No había recibido ninguna transmisión que anunciara el abordaje de la nave del Lord Marshall.  
  
Y había algo más. Algo extraño… un ruido que no reconocía…  
  
Volteó la cabeza apenas con lo que le restaba de fuerzas en medio de ese sorpresivo incidente, encontrándose con un par de brillantes ojos en una esquina de la celda. El ruido se incrementó, tomando forma en sus oídos.  
  
Era una especie de ronroneo, un muy característico ronroneo, que solo lo podía emitir una bestia. un Hell Hound…  
  
Fue tan revelador, que no midió su propia fuerza. Separó a Craigh de sí, empujándose fuertemente contra la pared, casi tumbando al mercenario. Él perdió el equilibrio, pero trató de no quedar vulnerable frente al otro. Se arrastró aun tumbado en el piso, tratando de alejarse mientras buscaba su arma.  
  
-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! –Le gritó aun fuera de sí, tratando de controlarse, apuntando con pulso irregular al rubio. -¡¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?!  
  
Craigh estaba acuclillado, riendo levemente.  
  
-Por un momento creí que sabías quién era, Comandante –se levantó ante él, sonriéndole con gesto inocente–. Creí que habías aceptado mi propuesta de una cita romántica en un lugar como éste. Fui muy feliz en esos instantes. Lástima que no duraran lo suficiente.  
  
Vaako se sonrojó, tratando de ignorarlo.  
  
Buscó la parte de la armadura que estaba en el suelo y se levantó ágilmente. Salió de la celda de forma apresurada mientras guardaba su arma, aun molesto.  
  
El mercenario suspiró, alcanzando el casco que le había quitado, siguiéndolo.  
  
Ya afuera de la celda, Vaako procedió a acomodarse la armadura. Craigh y Medhel lo observaban con curiosidad.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes comportarte así en medio de todo este lío, Craigh? ¿Estás loco?  
  
El mercenario se cruzó de brazos, con la mirada entornada.  
  
-Pues… si. Estoy demente, chiflado, loco, pero es por ti. No creí que fueras a venir en persona y por eso aproveché las circunstancias.  
  
Vaako hizo un ruido extraño, como si resoplara un poco, a manera de reproche. Volteó hacia ambos lados del corredor donde se encontraban y llamó a sus hombres.  
  
-Encontré a quien estaba buscando. Reúnanse en el puente principal para abandonar la nave.  
  
Hecho esto, volteó a ver al mercenario. Éste seguía recargado en la entrada de la celda.  
  
-Entonces, viniste a rescatarme. ¿Ahora qué sigue? –Preguntó con curiosidad, entregándole el casco. Vaako casi se lo arrebató.  
  
-Debemos salir de aquí antes de que lleguemos a la atmósfera del planeta -echaron a andar por el pasillo, dispuestos a salir de ahí-. Durmond se ha convertido en un gran peligro aun fuera de su propia atmósfera.  
  
Craigh gruñó al escuchar eso. No había estado al tanto de los movimientos de Yanius desde que estuviera escondiéndose en las instalaciones ocultas de las tuberías.  
  
-¿Durmond? Yanius debe estar más loco que yo. ¿Por qué decidió venir aquí?  
  
-No lo sé –Vaako volteó con él, sosteniendo el casco de la armadura en la mano-. No pudimos encontrarlo. Aunque tengo la sensación de que huyó al planeta en cuanto abordamos la nave.  
  
Craigh se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. Eso le daba un mal presentimiento.  
  
-Yanius no pudo irse de aquí. Al menos no en las naves de escape. Coloqué explosivos en los sistemas de cada una; hasta el momento, ninguno se ha activado.  
  
Ambos voltearon a verse por un momento. Craigh se notó un tanto alarmado.  
  
-¿Significa que sigue aquí? Debemos encontrarlo.  
  
-¡No! Espera, Comandante. Este tipo es demasiado escurridizo y taimado. Temo que haya una especie de trampa preparada para ustedes. Debemos tener cuid…  
  
Medhel gruñó, justo cuando varios soldados conciliares salieron de las celdas que Vaako había revisado anteriormente. Lo habían seguido, tendiendo una emboscada.  
  
-¡¡Alto!!  
  
-¡¿Pero qué…?!  
  
Vaako trató de sacar su arma, más no fue lo suficientemente veloz para ello. Craigh lo empujó contra una de las paredes e intentó también alcanzar una especie de navaja que llevaba en el cinturón de herramientas que usaba generalmente, mas no pudo hacerlo.  
  
El Hell Hound logró huir, justo cuando varios soldados le disparaban. Se perdió entre los corredores de las celdas en poco tiempo.  
  
Ninguno de los dos supo de dónde aparecieron las redes que los envolvieron.  
  
Vaako las reconoció mientras forcejeaba por tratar de soltarse. Eran del tipo que usaran los mercenarios que lo habían capturado tiempo atrás. Craigh pudo ver que eran de su propio equipo de cacería.  
  
Ambos quedaron atrapados contra las paredes metálicas, sintiendo cómo los hilos acerados se cerraban sobre ellos.  
  
-¡No te muevas! –Le gritó al comandante, tratando de no moverse demasiado–. Se cierran con el movimiento. Quédate quieto.  
  
-¡Ya lo sé! -respondió Vaako entre dientes, notando que la presión se detenía. Aun así, ya era bastante difícil respirar, a pesar de que llevaba la armadura puesta.  
  
Yanius se les acercó, sonriendo sarcásticamente.  
  
-Vaya, qué reunión tan emotiva –Volteó con Vaako, observándolo con cuidado-. Así que tú eres el motivo de deserción de este testarudo. Tenía deseos de conocerte.  
  
-¡Suéltanos! –Craigh intentó intimidar al Elemental, cuidando también sus movimientos. Él no llevaba armadura que detuviera los cortantes hilos de la red, así que debía ser cauteloso-. ¡No podrás huir! ¡Tu ejército está acabado!  
  
Impotente, vió cómo uno de los soldados golpeaba a Vaako con una de las lanzas eléctricas, haciéndolo perder el conocimiento.  
  
-Bueno, siempre queda una alternativa –con voz melosa, sujetó el rostro del inconsiente guerrero, como si se burlara de Craigh-. Y yo acabo de conseguirla. Él es mi garantía ahora.  
  
El mercenario palideció.  
  
Iba a llevárselo y quién sabe qué fin reservaría para el guerrero cuando pudiera terminar con Riddick, e incluso, con él mismo.  
  
-No… Yanius...  
  
-A propósito, voy a tomar tu nave. No quiero averiguar qué hiciste para evitar que pudiera irme, así que tomaré la ruta más segura-. Un soldado se acercó al Elemental, hablando en voz baja. Yanius asintió y volvió a hablar-. Y debo decirte que es hora de que nos vayamos. Riddick está por llegar.  
  
Tres soldados conciliares se acercaron al necófero y lo soltaron del agarre de la red, atándolo y llevándolo por el corredor contrario a donde ellos se dirigían. Craigh supo que iban hacia su nave.  
  
-¡No! ¡Yanius! ¡No puedes hacer esto! -Gritó mientras el grupo se alejaba.  
  
-Diviértete. La nave llegará a Durmond en menos de una hora.  
  
Pronto lo dejaron solo. Sin embargo, volvió a gritar, amenazante, sin importarle que la red se cerrase aún más sobre su pecho.  
  
-¡¡Yanius, esta me la pagas!!

 

  
\-------------------------------

 

  
  
Riddick casi echó a correr al puente principal de la nave conciliar cuando la abordaron.  
  
-¡¡Vaako!! –Fue lo primero que escucharon todos los soldados y oficiales reunidos ahí. Algunos temblaron levemente-. ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! ¡¡VAAKO!!  
  
Uno de los capitanes que había ido con el Comandante fue quien habló.  
  
-Mi Lord, lo estamos esperando. Venía del área de celdas y no ha llegado.  
  
-¿Encontraron a Yanius?  
  
-No, Mi Lord. Creemos que huyó antes de que llegáramos.  
  
Riddick asintió con un gruñido bastante audible. Caminó entre ellos en círculo por algunos momentos, poniéndolos a todos nerviosos. Hasta que decidió ir a buscarlo.  
  
-¡No puedo esperar más! ¿En dónde están las celdas?  
  
Lord Sandar le señaló el corredor, adelantándose. Sería el guía.  
  
-Por aquí, Mi Lord.

  
  
\--------------------------------

  
  
Craigh escuchó ruidos a un lado de él.  
  
Con sumo cuidado, volteó hacia ahí, descubriendo los brillantes ojos de Medhel en una celda.  
  
-Medhel… ven…  
  
El enorme animal se acercó, olfateando la estructura metálica de la red. Golpeó ligeramente un lado y casi de inmediato, el hilo se contrajo un poco.  
  
-¡No! No la muevas… si esta cosa se cierra, ten por seguro que nadie querrá adoptarte. Ya no eres tan encantador como cuando eras cachorro. Ten cuidado, amigo. -El animal se retiró, viéndolo fijamente-. Ve por ayuda. Necesito a alguien con manos. Tus garras no servirían mucho aquí. Anda, antes de que Yanius logre escapar.  
  
El Hell Hound gruñó un poco, y casi de inmediato salió velozmente del corredor.

 

  
  
\------------------------------------

 

  
  
Riddick se detuvo, alcanzando al capitán por un hombro. No llevaba los anteojos, no los necesitaba en esa parte oscurecida de la nave.  
  
Lo hizo guardar silencio, aguzando su vista y sus oídos.  
  
-Alguien viene –Le advirtió quedamente-. No te muevas.  
  
El Necro asintió, obedeciendo, al tiempo que preparaba su arma. El Furien se adelantó, caminando hacia donde había un entronque. Fue ahí cuando se vieron.  
  
Riddick se acuclilló, observando al animal que se dirigía hacia él. Le extendió una mano, preparando su arma con la otra.  
  
Medhel se acercó cauteloso y al reconocer parte del aroma de Vaako que aun permanecía en el Furien, ronroneó ligeramente. Se acercó aun más, lamiendo la palma de su mano.  
  
Riddick le sonrió.  
  
-Extraño. ¿Qué hace un minino como tú en este lugar? -Por toda respuesta, Medhel giró la cabeza dos veces, tratando de indicarle que lo siguiera. Pero al ver que Riddick no comprendía eso, optó por morderle el brazo sin lastimarlo, sujetándolo-. ¡Hey! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Señor!

Riddick hizo una seña al capitán para que no disparara. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

Medhel lo jaloneó, cuidando de no hundir mucho sus dientes en él. Después lo soltó, dirigiéndose al corredor donde dejara al mercenario. Volteó con Riddick, esperándolo. Y esta vez, el Furien entendió.  
  
-Creo que quiere que lo sigamos.  
  
El capitán lo alcanzó también.  
  
-Lord Vaako nos habló de este animal. Parece que lo conoce.  
  
-Y creo que yo conozco a su dueño. –Dijo el Furien con un tono agrio en su voz.

 

  
\----------------------------------------

 

  
Craigh notó que la red empezaba a registrar su respiración, cerrándose algunos milímetros cada vez que había movimiento en su pecho.  
  
Si el Hell Hound no se daba prisa…  
  
-¡Mira, qué sorpresa! -La voz ronca y grave de Riddick se escuchó por el pasillo-. Un mercenario atrapado en su propia red.  
  
_“Oh…no, no…”_  
  
El Furien se le acercó, sonriendo peligrosamente. Ese gesto lo tensó un poco.  
  
Craigh buscó al sabueso, reclamándole entre ligeros jadeos.  
  
-Medhel… Perro malo… de todos los de la nave… tenías que traerme al más imbécil…  
  
Riddick se le echó encima, ocasionando que la red se cerrara aun más.  
  
-¿A quién llamas imbécil?  
  
-Ugh… n-no hagas eso… s-suéltame…  
  
-¿Por qué habría de dejarte, maldito? ¡Después de hacernos caer en tu trampa! ¿Dónde está?  
  
-…Y-Yanius… -La voz de Craigh apenas fue audible-. S-se lo… llevó…. I-idiota.  
  
Pequeños hilillos carmesí empezaron a marcarse en la piel de Craigh. Riddick lo soltó.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Yanius?  
  
-C-corta… la red…  
  
-No puedo. Es de sus nuevas adquisiciones. Si le disparo a la cosa, te mueres.  
  
Craigh trató de agarrar aire con bastante dificultad. Y aunque no lo logró, se esforzó por seguir hablando.  
  
-M-m-mi… n-navaja. En el…. Cinturón…  
  
Riddick buscó con cuidado, encontrando la navaja. Pudo darse cuenta que era de un filo especialmente diseñado para cortar ese tipo de redes.  
  
Rápidamente cortó un lado del enmarañado de la red, liberando al mercenario, dejándolo caer al piso.  
  
Caigh tosió después de jalar una enorme bocanada de aire, sintiendo que sus pulmones le dolerían un buen rato por eso. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse.  
  
El Furien lo levantó violentamente, arrojándolo contra la pared.  
  
-¡¡Ahora dime!! ¡¿En dónde están?!  
  
Craigh se dolió un poco, pero sujetando a Riddick por los antebrazos, logró deshacer su agarre. Prácticamente, ambos tenían la misma fuerza.  
  
-¡Deja de portarte como el imbécil que eres y escúchame! –Lo empujó lejos de sí, confrontádolo. –La única nave disponible era la mía. No tengo idea si se lo llevó a Durmond o a cualquier otra parte. Tengo que activar el sistema de rastreo. Además, debemos salir de aquí. En cuanto esto toque la atmósfera, algo dejará de funcionar.  
  
Los tres hombres y el Hell Hound se dirigieron velozmente al puente principal.

Riddick escuchaba a Craigh con algo de recelo mientras éste le explicaba lo poco que Yanius le había dicho. Al encontrarse con el grupo de soldados que aguardaban, empezó a dar órdenes.  
  
-¡Capitán! ¡Que todos los hombres se preparen para abandonar la nave! ¡Los seguiremos desde las fragatas!  
  
-Si, Mi Lord.  
  
Mientras el oficial daba las órdenes, Riddick volvió a hablar con el mercenario.  
  
-¿Cuánto tardas en hacer el rastreo?  
  
-Pocos minutos, con los equipos adecuados, claro. Aunque sé que con lo que ustedes manejan no habrá ningún problema.  
  
Los grupos de soldados ocuparon sus lugares, preparándose para salir de ahí.


	17. Hacia Durmond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaako se encuentra en una situación muy precaria.
> 
> De vuelta a un planeta a punto de destruírse, con un Furyen muy enojado tras él y el agobiante pensamiento que tal vez había invertido el resultado de la batalla por su ineptitud.
> 
> Anvarlia, ahora en Durmond, también teme por su vida y la de Riddick,

A bordo de la fragata de Riddick, Fares esperaba con cierta expectación el regreso del Furien.  
  
Nunca se imaginó ver entre los grupos de soldados la característica melena rubia de Craigh entre ellos, ni al enorme Hell Hound que lo seguía ahí, justo en la fragata del Lord Marshall.  
  
Se acercó al grupo, con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-¡¡Craigh!!  
  
Este se volteó al escucharlo, también sonriendo.  
  
-¿Fares? ¿Qué diantres haces aquí?  
  
Se saludaron efusivamente, pero fueron separados bruscamente por Riddick.  
  
-¡¡Los arrumacos para después!! ¡¡Mercenario, localiza tu armatoste!! ¡¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!!  
  
Craigh hizo un gesto de enfado, pero obedeció. Ambos siguieron a un enojadísimo Furien al área de comunicaciones.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó el ex mercenario a su amigo en voz baja-. Viene con ánimos de destrozarnos la cabeza a todos. ¿Qué le hiciste?  
  
-¡Yo nada! Yanius se llevó al Comandante.  
  
Fares soltó un leve silbido.  
  
-Eso es grave.  
  
-Ni me lo recuerdes. Yanius me mostró su lado más creativo mientras estuve ahí. No sé de qué será capaz el muy maldito.  
  
-Bueno, aunque no creo que tengas mucho por qué preocuparte por tu muñeco –Fares lo vio con algo de aprensión. Iba a mentirle descaradamente-. Más bien, deberías empezar a preocuparte por tu pellejo. Riddick descubrió el holográfico que le enviaste al Comandante.  
  
–¿Descubrió….? –El alto mercenario sólo le dirigió una mirada dolida con el rabillo del ojo-. ¡Genial! En cuanto lo rescatemos, este tipo va a tratar de hacerme trizas.  
  
-Si, yo también lo pensé -Y sonrió con divertido cinismo-. Pero te lo mereces, Craigh.  
  
-Maldito traidor -murmuró el rubio a Fares, quien escuchó perfectamente. Esa maldición iba dirigida a él y más por la forma como había raspado la palabra traidor.  
  
Sin embargo, guardó silencio al ver que Riddick volteaba nuevamente hacia ellos sin cambiar su aspecto asesino.  
  
_’Mejor calladitos‘_ , pensó Craigh. Así no le daría más motivos para que intentara matarlo ahí mismo.  
  
Porque no iba a permitir que ese ridículo Furien con ínfulas de Lord Marshall se llevara todo el crédito de rescatar a Vaako.  
  
¡Claro que no!  
  
Eso le quitaría puntos en el ánimo del Comandante.

 

  
\-----------------------------

 

  
Mientras tanto, en la apretada nave de Craigh.  
  
Yanius esperaba el momento en que el Necro recuperara el sentido, así que al verlo moviéndose, casi con la emoción de un chiquillo se le acercó.  
  
Vaako parpadeó un poco, desubicado y adolorido. Ahí se dio cuenta que empezaba a odiar esas vulnerabilidades que la falta de ritos de Purificación le ocasionaban.  
  
El rostro distendido en una enorme sonrisa del Elemental lo sorprendió cuando éste entró en su enfoque visual en un ángulo por demás incómodo. Y aunque lo desconoció al principio, su mente tardó sólo fracciones de segundo en reconocer que se trataba del hombre al que intentaban detener.  
  
-Has despertado, Comandante –dijo mientras indicaba a los soldados que tenía a su alrededor que permanecieran alertas-. Deseaba conocerte de cerca.  
  
Vaako no pudo evitar un gesto de disgusto cuando, al tratar de moverse descubrió que estaba inmovilizado en la superficie sobre la que lo tenían recostado. Siguió al elemental con la mirada, en el momento en que éste empezó a caminar alrededor de él.  
  
-Aunque me hubiese gustado también conocer al verdadero Lord Marshall y no a ese patético remedo que Riddick ha hecho de él.  
  
-Le guste o no, él es el Lord Marshall –replicó el Comandante con firmeza-. Lo dejó muy claro ante el Concilio, ante usted mismo, cuando estuvimos en su planeta.  
  
-Si, lo recuerdo –Esta vez, Yanius mostró enojo, pero sólo por un instant-. Bien, ahora compruebo tu lealtad. No te importa que un patán criminal los lideré. Igual, morirías gustoso por él ¿Me equivoco?  
  
Vaako ignoró el comentario, volteando al frente, hacia el techo metálico de la nave. Aunque eso no desanimó al Elemental para seguir con su irritante charla mientras se paseaba a su lado.  
  
-En fin. La situación en la que te encuentras ahora me da muchas ventajas para destruir a ese monstruo. Si lo que he escuchado de la relación entre ustedes es verdad, entonces nada evitará que logre deshacerme de él.  
  
Vaako volteó otra vez hacia Yanius, pensativo. Aun había algo que deseaba saber.  
  
-¿Por qué Durmond? -Preguntó con voz grave.  
  
Sabía la respuesta, más no conocía el verdadero sentimiento de ese anciano de doble ánimo. Tenía que conocer sus motivos reales.  
  
Yanius rió quedamente, acercándose un poco más por su costado izquierdo.  
  
-Ah, también eres demasiado curioso. Aunque me extraña. Durmond hubiera corrido una suerte similar a la que tiene ahora si ustedes hubiesen llegado antes, al lado del antiguo Lord. Con la diferencia de que ustedes no habrían aprovechado la materia activa que poseía el núcleo del planeta. Habría sido un verdadero desperdicio.  
  
-Nosotros les habríamos dado opciones. Usted sólo deseaba su beneficio, incluso con la exterminación de todos los habitantes. ¿Por qué?  
  
-Oh, bueno –Yanius hizo un mohín, cambiándolo de inmediato por un gesto de falsa inocencia-. Había una pequeña rencilla con el Comendador del planeta. Una piedra en el zapato, Lord Vaako. Pero nada que no se pueda remediar al eliminar esa piedrecilla. ¿No lo crees?  
  
-Pero… Todo un planeta. Eso lo convierte en asesino.  
  
-Ustedes lo han sido por mucho tiempo y jamás les importó la opinión de los demás. Aunque no los culpo del todo. Tenían un motivo, una causa. Esa dedicación aterradora que demostraban ante todos y de la que estaban orgullosos. Sin embargo, ahora me pregunto qué es lo que los motiva a seguir.  
  
Vaako parpadeó en un interrogante gesto.  
  
Yanius se inclinó sobre él, adoptando una actitud conciliadora.  
  
-Su Misión, Comandante. Hablo de ella, de la conversión de mundos a la Fe Necrófera. -Vaako fijó su desconcertada vista en la del anciano, tratando de adelantarse a sus palabras, intentando vislumbrar lo que estaba pensando-. Imagino que Riddick cambió sus planes de convertir todos los planetas de los Tres Sistemas a la creencia del Infra Universo.  
  
-Es el Lord del Imperio. Puede hacer cambios si éstos son para llevar a cabo la misión que nos mantiene vivos.  
  
-Hacer cambios… ¿Con la voluntad de todo el imperio o en contra de ella, Comandante? -Otro titubeo del Necro le indicó que iba por buen camino-. Riddick no respeta instituciones. Ustedes mismos lo han visto, lo han experimentado. Imagino que en carne propia, Lord Vaako.  
  
-¿Qué importa eso? -Refutó el guerrero con fastidio-. Él es el líder que esperábamos. Es fuerte, decidido. Venció al antiguo Lord con nuestras propias reglas. Nada de eso…  
  
-¡Ah, ah, ah! –Interrumpió el Elemental con disgusto-. No intentes convencerme con necedades trilladas. La guerra interna que acaban de sufrir indica todo lo contrario.  
  
Vaako se tensó ligeramente al escucharlo.  
  
Si ellos sabían eso, entonces debían tener más información que los volvía vulnerables.  
  
El Elemental sonrió indulgente al ver su desconcierto.  
  
–Claro que nos enteramos. Había muchos inconformes con las políticas extremas que este criminal les impuso.  
  
-Eran traidores. Incluso al gobierno del antiguo Lord.  
  
-¿Como tu esposa, Lord Vaako? ¿Cómo los amigos que asesinaste por causa de Riddick durante la guerra interna? -Con insano descaro, Yanius alcanzó una de las trencillas de Vaako y empezó a juguetear con ella. El guerrero desvió nuevamente su vista, ocultando la turbulencia que se había desatado en su alma-. Ellos tenían una causa, eran puristas. Tal vez deseaban el poder del Imperio, pero era para el mismo propósito que los sustenta.  
  
Dejó el cabello del Necro, incorporándose un poco, volteando a la ventanilla que mostraba la cercanía de Durmond. No ignoró el movimiento negativo del otro.  
  
-Tenían sus propias causas –dijo por fin Vaako, sintiendo que sus argumentos perdían fuerza-. Ninguno de ellos era leal al Imperio. Todos deseaban algo diferente…  
  
Repentinamente, Yanius regresó, recostándose otra vez sobre su costado izquierdo, tocándolo apenas en el pecho. Sonreía de manera distinta. Como un depredador.  
  
-¿Y tú, Comandante? ¿No deseabas también algo diferente? ¿No lo deseas ahora?  
  
-N-no…  
  
-Lord Vaako, me enterneces. Tan leal, tan sumiso… Cualquier líder imperial te desearía a su lado.  
  
Vaako sintió un leve temblor interno. ¿Qué estaba pensando este tipo?  
  
-Había decidido ejecutarte, pero quiero saber si puedo cambiar mi forma de pensar. –Yanius fijó su mirada clara en la del Necro y le sonrió-. Sé que aun sobre tu lealtad a Riddick está tu fe, tu convicción. Yo puedo devolverte mucho de lo que has perdido con ese criminal. Puedo ayudarte a ser dueño de este Universo, y alcanzar tu objetivo de llegar al otro, al Infra Universo.  
  
Esas palabras trajeron a su memoria las que él siempre recitaba, a las que se había sometido.  
  
**_“Obediencia sin dudar, lealtad hasta que el Infra Universo sea alcanzado_** ”  
  
Por momentos, ambos se observaron. Hasta que Yanius se incorporó sin dejar de sonreírle.  
  
Por esa expresión, Vaako supo lo que le diría. Negó con otro gesto, pero se sintió débil, traidor, porque por segundos lo había considerado.  
  
-Si me ayudas a destruir a Riddick, el Imperio será tuyo, junto con el universo entero. Volverán a ver su antigua gloria, bajo ciertas condiciones, claro. Pero serán poderosos. Serás poderoso, Lord Vaako. Y tu gente te lo agradecerá -antes de salir del lugar, Yanius le hizo saber que esperaría su respuesta-. Piénsalo. Aun tienes unos minutos antes de que lleguemos a la atmósfera del planeta.

 

  
\---------------------------

  
  
De vuelta con Riddick.  
  
  
Craigh maniobró el sistema de rastreo con habilidad, aun para ser aparatos desconocidos para él.  
  
El panel holográfico mostró la superficie del planeta Durmond. Un pequeño indicador señalaba un lugar específico en una parte exterior de la atmósfera del mismo.  
  
-Ese es –dijo quedamente, enfocando su vista en el indicador, mientras buscaba las coordenadas y señalaba un punto cercano-. No han traspasado la atmósfera. Tal vez podamos alcanzarlos aquí.  
  
Riddick se acercó al panel, descubriendo sus ojos de los lentes oscuros. Su expresión concentrada dibujaba pequeños surcos en su frente contraída.  
  
-Tengo la sensación de que están esperando algo-. Volteó hacia uno de los capitanes que aguardaban órdenes-. Investiguen la condición del planeta. Lo más probable es que esté despedazándose.  
  
El aludido asintió y se apresuró a cumplir con la orden.  
  
Craigh se retiró del panel unos pasos, ante la vista desconfiada de Fares. Éste conocía sus movimientos, su forma escurridiza de escapar de los problemas y  
las mañas de hacerlo cuando todos estaban distraídos.  
  
Medhel estaba sentado en la puerta, en actitud alerta. Al parecer, el animal sabía también lo que Craigh intentaría. Y como siempre, tendría que seguirlo.  
  
Fares se le emparejó cuando estaba a tres pasos de la puerta de salida del área y lo interrogó quedamente.  
  
-¿A dónde diablos vas?  
  
Craigh levantó una ceja al voltear con su amigo y le respondió entre dientes con algo de enfado.  
  
-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Pues a rescatarlo! Este tipo se está tardando demasiado en tomar una decisión.  
  
-Te estás metiendo en problemas, compadre.  
  
Fares casi pudo asegurar que Craigh le gruñiría. Pero éste sólo se limitó a seguir con su plan.  
  
-Mira, sólo cúbreme. ¿Si? Ya tendrás noticias nuestras.  
  
El ex mercenario hizo una mueca de enfado, pero asintió.  
  
-De acuerdo. Pero si Riddick intenta asesinarme por TÚ culpa, da por terminada nuestra amistad, compadre.  
  
-Si, si, si, si. Hablamos luego de eso. Adiós.  
  
Craigh se agazapó un poco y volteando a todos lados, salió del lugar en su escurridiza maniobra de escape.  
  
Fares suspiró levemente agobiado, antes de regresar al puesto que le habían asignado.  
  
Riddick no los había visto, pero no tardaría en descubrir la ausencia del mercenario.

  
  
\--------------------  
  
  
  
Cercanías de las cordilleras ecuatoriales del planeta Durmond.  
  
  
Delane levantó un poco la cabeza al escuchar ruidos cerca de la entrada del estrecho cuarto en donde lo abandonaran.  
  
Habían llegado hacía varias horas y los habían separado unos de otros, dejándolo a él en uno de los puestos de vigilancia de una mina.  
  
No tenía idea de qué había pasado con los demás. Sólo recordaba las últimas palabras que Anvarlia le susurrara antes de tocar tierra.  
  
_“Mantente alerta, Delane. Podrías terminar con la dignidad y el trasero maltrechos, o un tiro en la cabeza”._  
  
Bien, podría soportar eso del tiro en la cabeza.  
  
¿Pero la dignidad y el trasero maltrechos?  
  
Sólo de pensarlo tuvo un escalofrío. Así que decidió hacerle caso fielmente a la Capitana.  
  
Volteó a la puerta, levantándose del piso en cuclillas, tratando de adoptar una posición en la que pudiera defenderse.  
  
Por suerte, sólo le habían atado las manos por la espalda y él había aprendido a pelear a patadas bastante bien, gracias a sus hermanos. Eso sí, tenía que agradecérselos algún día.  
  
Además, debido a su buena condición y su cuerpo delgado, logró pasar las manos hacia el frente, logrando con ello más movimientos. Una pequeña ventaja siempre era bien recibida.  
  
Justo cuando las ensortijadas rastas de uno de sus captores asomaron por la puerta, un violento terremoto los hizo perder el equilibrio, haciendo que todo lo que había en el estrecho lugar comenzara a caerse.  
  
La posición que Delane había adoptado le ayudó a mantener un poco más el equilibrio, así que pasado el movimiento, se abalanzó contra el mercenario, encimándosele sin dejarlo levantarse, y comenzó a golpearlo con ambos puños en la cara.  
  
Le costó bastante poder noquearlo, pero lo consiguió.  
  
Así que, ya sin su guardián y libre de sus ataduras, el muchacho salió cautelosamente para ir a buscar a los demás.  
  
De ser posible, liberaría a Anvarlia y buscarían alguna forma de escapar de esos tipos.

  
  
\----------------------

 

 

Mientras, con Yanius y compañía...  
  
  
Vaako forcejeó una vez más con las amarras que lo mantenían sujeto e inmovilizado.  
  
No tener siquiera la fuerza suficiente para soltarse le estaba causando un fuerte estrés, además de la forma en que era ignorado desde hacía varios minutos.  
  
Se relajó un poco, normalizando su respiración por el esfuerzo hecho y pensó que tal vez la mejor estrategia era enfadarlos con sus reclamos hasta que alguien le hiciera caso.  
  
-¡Alguno de ustedes! –Levantó la voz mientras intentaba hacer lo mismo con su cabeza y ubicar a los soldados que estaban ahí, vigilándolo-. ¡Necesito hablar con el Elemental Yanius!  
  
Lo intentó varias veces, sin resultados aparentes.  
  
Estaba por darse por vencido, cuando uno de los soldados de más alto rango entre ellos se le acercó. Se veía algo impresionado.  
  
-¿Señor?  
  
Vaako se sorprendió ligeramente al escucharlo llamándolo de esa forma. Al parecer, ese soldado reconocía el rango superior que el Necro tenía. Volteó con él, suavizando un poco su expresión ceñuda, buscando no desperdiciar la única oportunidad que tenía.  
  
-Necesito hablar con el Elemental. Me dijo que podría enviar por él cuando tomara una decisión, y ya lo he hecho.  
  
El oficial volteó nerviosamente a la puerta por algunos segundos y después volvió su vista hacia él.  
  
-Debo presentar un reporte del personal, así que iré en unos momentos más al puente de mando.  
  
-¿Podría llevarle entonces mi mensaje?  
  
El otro hombre asintió levemente, mas su mirada grave no le dio muchas esperanzas.  
  
-Lo haré, señor. Pero no prometo una respuesta.  
  
Vaako asintió en un breve gesto de agradecimiento.  
  
-Para mi es suficiente.  
  
Sin decir más, en ese parco lenguaje de órdenes y entendimientos militares, el oficial se retiró.  
  
Vaako suspiró quedamente, pensando en que tal vez Yanius no se impresionaría tan fácil.  
  
Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos el Elemental apareció a su lado con ojos brillantes y expresión de alegría.  
  
-Ah, Comandante –dijo con voz cantarina al estar frente a él–. Me avisaron que deseas hablar conmigo.  
  
Vaako asintió, sin dejar ver su sorpresa ante esa infantil reacción del anciano.  
  
-He pensado en su oferta –su mirada segura no se apartó de la del Elemental-. ¿Qué tengo qué hacer?  
  
Yanius evitó con enorme esfuerzo saltar de contento al escucharlo.  
  
Tener de su lado al Comandante Supremo de ese ejército le aseguraba una victoria contundente contra Riddick. Más aun si el criminal no se esperaba este cambio.  
  
Su enorme sonrisa, sin embargo, delató su entusiasmo.  
  
-¡Ah, Comandante Vaako! ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable me has dado!  
  
La frente de Vaako se contrajo brevemente, en señal de impaciencia.  
  
-Dejémonos de palabras inútiles, Yanius. Sólo dígame qué tengo qué hacer.  
  
-Ah, si, si. –Se apresuró el Elemental, guardando su entusiasmo para después-. Bueno, es una pequeña tarea la que te encomendaría. Nada que no hayas hecho antes, aunque esta vez será por tu propia causa.  
  
-Esta no es mi causa. Deje de darle rodeos a lo que tiene qué decir.  
  
-De acuerdo, si... –Sin darse cuenta se frotó las manos, denotando un maquiavélico pensamiento que cruzaba por su cabeza-. Aunque creo que no será fácil.  
  
–¿Por qué duda? -Resopló Vaako con impaciencia. El asunto le daba muy mala espina, pero debía conocer sus planes-. ¿Cree que no cumpliré con lo que me diga?  
  
–Bueno…es un tanto arriesgado no pensar de esa forma -Yanius hizo una ligera mueca irónica y soltó su idea-. Y es verdad que tengo mis inseguridades, Comandante. Porque no es cualquier cosa lo que te tengo en encomienda.  
  
-No debería cuestionarme. Soy un guerrero, un hombre acostumbrado a empresas difíciles.  
  
-Oh, no dudo que sea en esa forma -Yanius se inclinó a su lado, con los ojos entrecerrados, viéndolo entre divertido y ansioso-. Lo que pasa es que quiero que seas tú quien asesine a ese… ese… a Riddick.  
  
Vaako no desvió la mirada de la del Elemental, ocultando la tormenta que esa propuesta había ocasionado en sus sentimientos.  
  
Asesinar a Riddick…  
  
Respiró pausadamente, y se decidió.  
  
-Lo haré. Pero no por usted, Yanius –sus ojos adquirieron una sombría seguridad-. Esto es por el Imperio, por mi Fe.  
  
-Bien dicho, Lord Vaako –asintió el Elemental, sintiéndose satisfecho por ese logro-. En pocos minutos llegaremos al planeta. No dudo que en ese tiempo puedas idear una estratégica emboscada para ese criminal. Porque es muy probable que venga a buscarte.  
  
Vaako cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar en lo que ese tipo le decía.  
  
Una vez más, Riddick lo odiaría por eso.


	18. La destrucción de un planeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más, Durmond es testigo de una cruenta batalla antes de destruirse por completo.
> 
> Riddick confronta a Vaako, sin saber lo que sucedería en el planeta.

Riddick escuchó atento al oficial al que había dado una orden específica y mientras lo hacía, su expresión se volvía cada vez más fiera.  
  
—La nave del mercenario ha traspasado la atmósfera, Mi Lord. Claramente, están a punto de aterrizar en la que era la ciudad principal.  
  
—Maldito Yanius hijo de los mil… —masculló con sonrisa contrariada, dándose cuenta que tendrían que bajar al planeta—. ¡Prepárense! ¡Los alcanzaremos en Durmond! ¡No vamos a descansar hasta que los hayamos hecho papilla!  
  
Dada la orden, guardó silencio y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en una clara muestra de mantener su ira bajo control. Debía guardarla para el momento en que tuviese a Yanius a su alcance. Además, quería reservar un poco para el mercenario que había causado la captura de su comandante. Ya se la había ganado, así que no lo dejaría ir tan tranquilo.

  
  
\---------------------

  
  
Anvarlia escudriñaba el lugar en el que la habían dejado junto con otro de los miembros de la tripulación a su lado, mientras dos de los amotinados se paseaban nerviosos a varios metros de ella.  
  
—¿Por qué demonios se tarda tanto? ¡Le dije que dos minutos! –Despotricó el que parecía ser el iniciador y líder del motín.  
  
—Debió tener problemas. Estos malditos terremotos no son para menos.  
  
Como si sus palabras fuesen un mal presagio, otro terremoto volvió a cimbrar la tierra y todo lo que estuviese sobre ella. Anvarlia apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse antes de que un montón de arena y piedras le cayeran desde el techo de la bóveda de la mina. Sin embargo, el otro tripulante recibió la lluvia de escombros y uno de los sublevados no tuvo los reflejos suficientes; una enorme roca le cayó encima, fracturándole una pierna.  
  
En medio de la nube de polvo, Delane logró llegar hasta donde se encontraban los dos prisioneros y, sin perder mucho tiempo, en medio de los gritos del mercenario y los breves jadeos de dolor del otro, cortó las ligaduras de sus manos. Anvarlia se levantó entonces, arrebatándole al piloto la pequeña navaja que llevaba. Sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces y a pesar de sus heridas, se abalanzó contra el cabecilla del motín.  
  
Delane ayudó al otro miembro de la tripulación, quitándole la montaña de arena y rocas de encima y sirviéndole de apoyo para levantarse. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la boca de la mina, dispuestos a abordar la nave, ahora magullada debido a los golpes de algunos árboles que habían caído sobre ella, aunque en plenas condiciones de uso. Por unos segundos, el piloto volteó hacia donde se encontraba la capitana, ahora enfrascada en una breve y letal pelea con el otro tipo. Sumado al factor sorpresa, la mercenaria conocía maneras muy eficaces y rápidas de deshacerse de un oponente, así que el joven no tuvo duda alguna de que ella los alcanzaría en poco tiempo.  
  
Sin embargo, al estar preparando los motores para salir del planeta, justo cuando Anvarlia llegó a la silla del piloto principal, la nave de Ludwing Craigh pasó a un par de cientos de metros de ellos.  
  
—¿Qué demonios…? ¿Craigh? —Dijo sorprendida al ver que se dirigía hacia la que había sido la ciudad principal.  
  
—No creo que sea él, Capitana —refutó Delane, señalándole una pequeña nave necrófera que seguía de cerca a la otra—. Pero apostaría a que la pequeña sí. Los Necros no cazan de esa forma, disparan a matar desde el primer momento.  
  
—Puede que tengas razón. El imbécil de Craigh siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un pillo ingenioso —arqueó una ceja, y sonrió un tanto divertida—. Hagamos esto, querido. Vamos a ver si podemos ayudarle a lo que sea que esté planeando. Y si Yanius está por aquí, puede que entre los dos le pongamos las cuentas claras.  
  
—O.K. —dijo el piloto, procediendo a cerrar las escotillas de la nave y levantarla varios metros del suelo, manteniendo una posición oculta a los radares de las otras.  


  
\-----------------

  
  
Fueron pocos minutos los que tardaron en llegar al punto elegido y aterrizar.  
  
Vaako fue liberado de la mesa en la que se encontraba, siendo restringido por ligaduras en sus manos, sujetas por la espalda. De esa forma, lo llevaron hasta el área de carga. Ahí, el comandante esperó junto con los soldados de la guardia personal de Yanius, que la escotilla principal de la nave se abriera. A pesar de que sentía una rara ansiedad y mucho agobio por lo que el elemental le había pedido que hiciera, todo por ganar tiempo, su semblante se mantenía inexpresivo y su cuerpo en una enorme tensión, preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir.  
  
Al ir bajando la rampa de la escotilla, el panorama ante sus ojos lo sorprendió, al grado que dejó escapar un leve jadeo.  
  
La ciudad a la que llegaron era la capital del planeta. Sin embargo, la ciudad que había sido, en la que anteriormente había edificios y construcciones y adornos públicos y fuentes, ahora era una montaña de ruinas y escombros. La luz del día se opacaba debido a las nubes de polvo que se levantaban de entre las grietas que herían la tierra debajo de ellos y un coro de extraños y siniestros ruidos provenientes de la misma, le hicieron sentir un leve escalofrío.  
  
Durmond estaba muriendo, destruyéndose a un ritmo escalofriantemente rápido, sin posibilidades de ser rescatado. Y ellos corrían un enorme riesgo al estar ahí, sobre una endeble superficie planetaria a punto del colapso, oscurecido y sin suficiente aire limpio para respirar.  
  
Vaako volteó hacia donde se encontraba el Elemental y su sorpresa se incrementó al ver que éste sonreía mientras contemplaba lo que indirectamente había causado. Una extraña ira lo invadió, haciéndole recordar a los habitantes de Durmond, la forma como los habían recibido, como héroes, como la esperanza de todo un planeta, porque eso fue lo que hicieron; ellos, a quienes se les consideraba destructores de mundos, llamándose a sí mismos “evangelizadores”, se habían convertido gracias a Riddick, en verdaderos salvadores.  
  
De manera súbita, la ira se enfrió al darse cuenta que Yanius no le había mentido. El Imperio, los Necróferos y su Fe, durante mucho tiempo, habían hecho exactamente lo contrario, aunque se esforzaran en asegurar que su motivo era solamente el “salvar” a los inconversos, dejando a su paso sólo destrucción y miseria. Se dio cuenta que los motivos de los Señores del Imperio, que el motivo de cada Lord Marshall que había existido, era exactamente los mismos que movían a personajes tan distintos, como lo había sido el Lord anterior, el Medio-Muerto, y ahora el Elemental. Un recuerdo doloroso del momento en que los soldados necróferos lo separaban de su familia lo golpeó, obligándolo a aceptar que eran monstruos. Verdaderos y aterradores monstruos.

Aereon había hecho lo correcto al detenerlos, utilizando a Riddick para eso.  
  
Bendita Aereon. Porque de no haber sido por ella, él mismo, junto con todo el ejército, aún serían esos monstruos inmisericordes y altaneros, guiados por la codicia de uno, motivados por supersticiones y leyes criminales.  
  
Y Riddick…

Bueno, ya le había puesto muy en claro que los consideraba fanáticos, con sobrada razón, así que debía creerle. Por supuesto, eso lo obligaba a no dudar y permanecer a su lado, leal y obediente, aunque esta vez lo hiciera sin servir a la fe que había tenido que adoptar.  
  
De hecho, casi era seguro que el paso siguiente sería renunciar a esa fe y tratar de forjar una nueva, aunque eso representara darle la espalda a todo el Imperio.  
  
Sin embargo, ahora había una prioridad más qué atender. Debía detener a Yanius, pues de otra forma, el Elemental repetiría su crimen con cuanto planeta tuviese al alcance si lograba deshacerse del Furien.  
  
Eso no lo podía permitir.  
  
Volvió su mirada ceñuda hacia el frente, midiendo la distancia que lo separaba de la escotilla. Al ver que el espacio en ella era suficiente para intentar una maniobra arriesgada, tomó aire y se preparó, reuniendo toda la fuerza que poseía en sus antebrazos y sus piernas. Hecho esto, con todos los años de entrenamiento y haciendo acopio de su aprendizaje con respecto al dolor, el Comandante Necrófero rompió las ligaduras de sus muñecas. Sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los soldados a su alrededor a reaccionar a eso, echó a correr, golpeando a quien se atreviese a ponerse en su camino, hiriendo a varios en el proceso.  
  
Al escuchar el alboroto que se hizo debido a eso, Yanius lo buscó. Al ver que huía, gritó a sus tropas, tratando de detenerlo, en vano.  
  
Antes de que alguno de los soldados pudiese ponerle una mano encima, Vaako brincó hacia el exterior, encogiéndose lo más que pudo, pasando apenas por la abertura, al tiempo que un fuerte terremoto sacudía la nave, impidiendo que pudiesen seguirlo. Al car en el piso que aún trepidaba debido al movimiento telúrico, rodó lo más lejos posible, esperando también que la tierra dejara de moverse. Cuando eso ocurrió, se levantó, alejándose tan aprisa como sus piernas magulladas debido a la caída le permitieron, perdiéndose entre las nubes de polvo y las montañas de escombros, cuidando de no caer en alguna de las grietas que se habían abierto en el accidentado terreno. Mientras, en la nave robada, varios soldados trataron de ir tras él, mas Yanius los detuvo.  
  
—¡Deténganse! No podrán alcanzarlo. Vuelvan a la nave, nos vamos.  
  
—Pero, señor…  
  
—¿No me oyeron? ¡El lugar está por destruirse! Vamos, debemos irnos —los soldados titubearon por un instante, para en seguida cumplir la orden. Regresaron al interior de la nave, dispuestos a abandonar el agonizante planeta—. Dejaremos que Riddick sea quien trate de encontrarlo, a ver si lo logra. Y si no, celebraremos la pérdida.  
  
Diciendo esto, él mismo se internó en la nave, lejos de imaginar que Craigh había llegado ya hasta ellos, deshabilitándola para el despegue.  


 

  
\-------------------

  
  
  
La fragata necrófera descendió en un lugar un tanto apartado del que fuese el centro de la ciudad de Durmond, más por precaución que por otra cosa. Porque no sólo debían enfrentarse a la guardia personal del Elemental, sino que las condiciones del planeta, según las últimas lecturas que se le habían reportado, eran de mucho, muchísimo cuidado.  
  
Riddick bajó primero, incluso antes de que la nave lograra aterrizar. Su impaciencia por encontrar a Vaako lo obligaba a tomar medidas poco sensatas; aunque él casi nunca tenía por norma hacerle caso a la sensatez. Así que, ya en tierra, seguido por varios de los capitanes y comandantes que lo respaldaban, se dirigió hacia donde habían establecido las coordenadas de la otra nave.  
  
A pesar de los continuos terremotos de diversas intensidades, permanecieron juntos, sigilosos y letales, atentos a la más mínima indicación que su Lord les hacía, observando los movimientos a su alrededor entre nubes de polvo y poca luz de sol, hasta que localizaron su objetivo. La nave estaba frente a ellos, en una especie de claro entre las ruinas de los otrora altos edificios.  
  
Se agazaparon a varios metros del transporte, escudriñando el lugar. Riddick vio a Yanius en tierra, vociferando y manoteando a varios de sus soldados, quienes desconcertados, sólo atinaban a ir y venir alrededor de la nave. Al parecer, habían quedado varados y nadie sabía por qué había ocurrido así. Una peligrosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Furien.  
  
Sin prestar mucha atención a los constantes movimientos terrestres, Riddick se levantó entonces, dispuesto a ir por la cabeza del elemental. Echó a correr hacia la nave y los soldados necróferos no tuvieron otra opción que imitarlo. Se fueron detrás de él, enfrascándose en una pequeña batalla en medio de un gran caos cuando alcanzaron al ejército Conciliar.  
  
Craigh los vio también y maldijo por lo bajo.  
  
—¡Estúpido demente! Va a hacer que los maten a todos.  
  
Pensando en eso y en que no podía dejar que algo le sucediera al Comandante, tuvo que hacerse el ánimo para entrar en el pleito. Medhel sólo bufó, echándose en donde estaba, armándose de paciencia y reservando sus fuerzas para el momento en que tuviese que intervenir para salvar al mercenario.  
  
Poco a poco, el factor sorpresa y el arduo entrenamiento al que los Necróferos estaban acostumbrados, les fue dando una victoria errática. Riddick entró entonces a la nave, buscando al Elemental, aunque sin medir el peligro inmediato.  
  
Adentro, varios soldados lo enfrentaron, mientras Yanius trataba de ocultarse y otros soldados intentaban echar a andar la nave.  
  
Como si el planeta de pronto se involucrara en la pelea, una serie de terremotos de diversas intensidades los sacudió, volviendo el lugar mucho más frágil a cada segundo.  
  
Sin embargo, después de unos cuántos golpes, un mar de insultos y algo de trabajo para mantener el equilibrio, Riddick y Yanius quedaron frente a frente.  
  
—¡No te acerques, engendro! —Chilló el elemental al ver las brillantes pupilas del Furien en medio de la oscuridad del ambiente. Sostenía una lanza, mientras dos jóvenes soldados trataban de protegerlo, aunque temblaban como hojas en vendaval—. ¡Todavía puedo pelear! ¡Así que no te acerques, o podría irte muy mal!  
  
Riddick se detuvo por un momento, casi sorprendido de ese arranque de desesperación del hombre. —¿En serio, Yanius?  
  
Por toda respuesta, Yanius trató de írsele encima, pero el Furien sujetó la lanza sin esfuerzo, jalándolo hasta casi hacerlo quedar pegado a su pecho, sin que los dos soldados pudieran reaccionar a eso. El Elemental tembló de forma involuntaria.  
  
—Oh… ahm… Riddick, amigo…  
  
—¿Ahora somos amigos? Mira que cambias de opinión rápido —su sonrisa se volvió afiladamente cínica—. Creo que te has vuelto senil.  
  
Otra sacudida los hizo perder el equilibrio, y ese momento lo aprovechó el Elemental para escurrirse hábilmente de la situación. Riddick trató de detenerlo, más otros soldados llegaron hasta él, impidiéndoselo.  
  
Yanius se dirigió lo más aprisa que pudo hacia el exterior, pensando en que tal vez podría escapar si lograba llegar a la fragata necrófera.  


  
\---------------------------  
  
  
  
Vaako pudo ver, con enorme angustia, que la nave de Craigh empezaba a sacudirse como si no pesara nada, entre las placas resquebrajadas de tierra que apenas la sostenían. El lugar se estaba colapsando y Riddick seguía adentro de la misma, lo más probable, peleándose con quién sabe cuántos soldados a bordo.  
  
Sin perder tiempo, se arrastró con pudo entre la tierra ondulante y alcanzó apenas a ponerse en pie y brincar a la nave cuando una parte de la superficie se desmoronaba.  
  
Yanius y los soldados que lo seguían, desaparecieron entre una nube de polvo y una gran cantidad de escombros, tragados literalmente por el terremoto, mientras el Comandante se aferraba a la estructura metálica. Alcanzó a verlos caer en el enorme boquete que se abría debajo de ellos.  
  
—¡¡Riddick!! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, antes de que otra sacudida lo hiciera soltarse, resbalando por el ángulo inclinado que conducía hacia el enorme boquete por el que desapareciera el Elemental. Alcanzó a sujetarse otra vez, apenas con una mano y de forma precaria en uno de los bordes del fuselaje.  
  
Haciendo gala de su habilidad y su entrenamiento, trepó una vez más, alcanzando el punto de entrada a la nave. Sin detenerse a considerar el riesgo, se metió también para buscar al Lord del Imperio; era una de sus prioridades. De hecho, era su deber.  
  
Ayudó a varios de sus hombres a salir de la nave y siguió buscando a Riddick, quien estaba hasta el fondo de la misma, repartiendo golpes entre casi una decena de soldados. Sin una palabra de por medio, Vaako se las arregló para quitarle de encima a la mitad. El Furien estuvo a punto de golpearlo, más al reconocerlo, sólo le sonrió en un gesto amargo.  
  
—Vaya, así que aquí estabas.  
  
—Mi Lord, debemos salir de aquí. La tierra está empezando a colapsarse, abriendo grandes hoyos en todas partes.  
  
—Vaako, no soy estúpido. Ya lo sé —el comandante tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no poner los ojos en blanco. Sólo se dio la vuelta y echó a caminar hacia la salida, seguido por un enojado Furien—. Creí que Yanius te tenía prisionero. ¿Quién te ayudó a escapar?  
  
El guerrero lo vio con extrañeza. Su tono de voz le había parecido demasiado áspero. Sin embargo, prioridades eran prioridades, así que se enfocó en eso. Con cierto apuro, percibió que la nave empezaba a inclinarse hacia el hoyo.  
  
—Nadie, Mi Lord. Logré burlarlos en cuanto bajamos al planeta. Yanius desapareció, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos más por él. Ahora sólo debemos enfocarnos en salir de este lugar.  
  
—Eran todo un batallón, Vaako. No me digas que te les hiciste ojo de hormiga y ninguno logró ponerte la mano encima.  
  
El comandante se detuvo en la parte que daba a la escotilla de salida. Ambos se sujetaron cuando otro movimiento de la nave casi los hizo perder el equilibrio. A pesar de eso, Vaako supo que debía esclarecer la situación.  
  
—Mi Lord, eso fue exactamente lo que pasó —achicó la mirada, mientras lo ayudaba a subir, tratando de intuir lo que molestaba al Furien—. ¿Qué estás insinuando?  
  
—¡Craigh! ¡Todo esto ha sido porque se te ocurrió ir a rescatarlo! —Le reclamó justo cuando ambos salían—. ¿O creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta de eso?  
  
Vaako lo observó por un momento, incrédulo.  
  
—No te lo mencioné porque sabía que te ibas a negar a ayudarlo. No podía dejarlo a su suerte.  
  
—Vaako…  
  
—Ludwing Craigh ha sido un aliado al Imperio —le recordó sin perder la compostura, agazapado junto a él, preparándose para saltar a tierra—. Nos proporcionó datos y coordenadas que nos ayudaron a llegar hasta Yanius.  
  
—¡Es el tipo con el que te acostaste, comandante!  
  
El necrófero no despegó su mirada de la del Furien, sintiendo que la ira empezaba a hacer estragos en él. Más no dejó que ese momento le ganara a la lucidez.  
  
—Creí que ese asunto había quedado atrás —aunque su voz salió mesurada y tranquila, una mezcla de sentimientos se reflejó en sus ojos al hacerle saber lo que pensaba—. Creí que no volveríamos a ese tiempo de desconfianzas, porque te lo juré hace poco, no sólo con palabras. No voy a traicionarte nunca y tú lo sabes, Riddick, porque no sólo por la Ley te p…  
  
Y no terminó la frase, puesto que una gigantesca sacudida hizo que la nave brincara unos centímetros, expulsándolos a ellos, antes de caer de lleno en el boquete abierto. Vaako trató de agarrarse de la tierra en el borde del mismo y Riddick, quien había caído casi un metro más lejos, se dio vuelta lo más aprisa que pudo para tratar de sujetarlo.  
  
—¡Vaako! —se arrastró sobre su vientre, sintiendo que el piso se deshacía debajo de ellos. No alcanzó a agarrar al necrófero, quien sólo manoteó inútilmente hacia él, mientras caía, junto con ríos de tierra a su alrededor—. ¡VAAKO! ¡¡¡VAAKO!!!  
  
Por algunos segundos trató de localizar al comandante, escudriñando con desesperación el interior del hoyo. El polvo ascendía sin dejar mucho a la vista. La tierra continuaba gimiendo a su alrededor y sólo se escuchaban gritos de los hombres del concilio, tratando de huir junto con los necróferos hacia la fragata. Hubo un extraño momento de silencio en el borde del hoyo, hasta que otra fuerte sacudida obligó al Furien a levantarse y retroceder. Al hacerlo, sin embargo, se encontró con los azules ojos de Ludwing Craigh, quien lo veía desde el otro extremo del boquete, arrodillado, sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido. Una oleada de furia al rojo vivo invadió a Riddick, aunque sólo atinó a levantar una mano acusadora contra el mercenario.  
  
—¡Tú!  
  
Craigh negó con un gesto, respirando con cierta dificultad.  
  
—Lo soltaste…  
  
—¡No lo solté, idiota!  
  
—¡Lo soltaste! ¡Lo dejaste caer!  
  
Otro terremoto hizo que Craigh casi resbalara también, al tiempo que uno de los comandantes alcanzaba a sujetar a Riddick, antes de que éste cayera al hoyo.  
  
—¡Mi Lord, tenemos que irnos!  
  
—¡No puedo irme! ¡Tengo que bajar por él!  
  
—¡Señor, no hay tiempo! ¡El planeta está por destruirse y no tenemos lo necesario para armar un grupo de rescate!  
  
Como si confirmara las palabras del comandante, un prolongado terremoto se dejó sentir, destruyendo casi por completo las ruinas que todavía quedaban en pie, mientras las grietas se abrían más y más. Riddick volteó una vez más hacia el hoyo, encontrándose a Craigh que luchaba por sujetarse de algo que sobresalía del suelo, tal vez raíces, o restos de alguna especie de infraestructura.  
  
—¡Riddick! —Craigh volteó con él, aún más sorprendido al ver que se rendía—. ¡¡Riddick!!  
  
Con enorme pesar, el Furien asintió, alejándose del lugar, apenas escuchando entre el estruendo de la tierra y los derrumbes, que Craigh lo llamaba a gritos, pero no para pedirle ayuda, sino reclamándole lo ocurrido.  
  
—¡Maldito idiota! ¡No puedes irte! —Craigh se sujetó con fuerza, volteando hacia donde había visto por última vez al Furien—. ¡¡No puedes abandonarlo!! ¡¡Tal vez aún está vivo!! ¡¡Riddick!!  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
Al darse cuenta que se había quedado solo, optó por hacer algo más.  
  
—¡¡¡MEDHEL!!!  
  
  
  
\------------------------------  
  
  
  
Vaako había visto muchas batallas en su vida.  
  
En cada una de ellas, había visto el terror en los ojos de los niños, la desesperación en el semblante de las madres y la impotencia en las acciones de los hombres; había visto todo eso en cada planeta al que habían llegado como portadores de una evangelización siniestra. Había percibido el miedo y la ira combinados en cada persona que se había decidido a ser parte del Imperio para preservar su vida, a cambio de una fe extraña a la suya.  
  
No habían sido un centenar de veces. Habían sido miles.

Todo el tiempo ocurrió, sin excepción. Hasta que llegaron a ese planeta en el que la vida era una fusión multicultural de comercio y conocimientos y en el que llegó a creer que seguirían su camino al Infra Universo sin ser detenidos por nada ni nadie. Hasta el momento en que se toparon con él.  
  
Mientras caía, el recuerdo de la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron le vino como un chispazo a la mente. Su resolución, esa confianza insolente, la manera en que a él casi lo ignoró, señalando al sujeto de su ira. Su sonrisa torva y su porte de hombre libre, de auto convicción y suficiencia, impactándolo de una manera que nunca había ocurrido. Ni siquiera con el Medio-Muerto. Y al fin, la victoria sin mucho esfuerzo para el Furien, no sólo contra uno de los miembros más fieros y destructivos del ejército, sino contra todos ellos, al burlarse en sus caras, al no temerles, al confrontarlos y escabullirse y frustrar todos sus planes.  
  
Recordó también la primera vez que Riddick lo vio a él, adolorido y sangrante, derrumbado en el trono que acababa de ganar a fuerza de golpes y pérdidas, entre la ira y la sorpresa, mientras le recitaba la Ley y declaraba su lealtad, por encima de todo, al nuevo Lord Marshall.  
  
El golpe contra el suelo de roca fue brutal, más no lo hizo perder el hilo de recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente mientras ríos de tierra y piedras lo sepultaban, inundando su boca y nariz,inmovilizándolo, asfixiándolo; tal como una cruel metáfora de la manera en que ocurrió esa primera vez, cuando los acontecimientos y la Ley lo convirtieron en posesión del nuevo Lord.  
  
No peleó por sobrevivir. Sabía que sería en vano, que por más esfuerzos que hiciera, no lograría salvarse. No tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganar su lugar en el Infra Universo, no por haberse decidido a renunciar a la Fe Necrófera, tratando de seguir sus propios pensamientos, todos en pos del Furien y su lealtad hacia él. Y menos aún, por esa última discusión que sostuviera con él, porque no pudo decirle lo que era importante. Porque Riddick volvía a considerarlo un traidor.  
  
Con ese último deseo frustrado de hacerle saber que no lo traicionaría nunca más, porque le pertenecía ya no por la Ley, sino por su voluntad, sólo esperó a que su vida se extinguiese.  
  
En medio de la niebla de la inconsciencia, un par de brillantes pupilas aparecieron ante él, dándole un pequeño destello de esperanza.  


  
\------------------------------

  
  
La sensación de asfixia lo obligó a toser con fuerza; el instinto de supervivencia lo hizo tratar de incorporarse, manoteando hacia todas partes mientras su mente salía de la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.  
  
—Tranquilo —Anvarlia se le acercó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Está bien, respira con calma. —Obediente, realizó una profunda inspiración, ayudado por el dispositivo que cubría su nariz y boca; poco a poco se tranquilizó. Volteó con la mujer, quien le sonrió al percibir que la reconocía—. Hey, bienvenido al universo de los vivos.  
  
—¿D-dónde…?  
  
—En mi nave, Comandante. Por poco no la cuentas.  
  
—¿C-cómo?  
  
—Descansa un momento. Debo ir a la cabina para verificar el rumbo. Vuelvo en unos minutos.  
  
No le dio más oportunidad para hablar. Sin embargo, al seguirla con la vista mientras salía del pequeño lugar, sus ojos se toparon con la atenta mirada de Ludwing Craigh, recargado en el marco de la puerta, lleno de tierra hasta el cabello y con una levísima sonrisa en su rostro sucio.  
  
Anvarlia se detuvo un momento con él y en un silencioso acuerdo, ella sólo le dio un leve golpe en el hombro antes de seguir su camino. El mercenario asintió, se enderezó y entró, acercándose a donde estaba Vaako.  
  
—Hola, cariño —le dijo en voz baja, sin perder la sonrisa.  
  
—Craigh. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
—Quería saber cómo estabas. Cuando te sacamos de ese hoyo, casi no respirabas. Tenías los pulmones colapsados y estabas al borde de la asfixia.  
  
Vaako lo escuchó, pero su pensamiento se quedó en sólo tres palabras: _cuando te sacamos_. Recordó un par de pupilas brillantes en medio de la oscuridad y nada más.  
  
—¿Riddick?  
  
Craigh suspiró, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Sería difícil decírselo, así que decidió ser evasivo.  
  
—Ehm… Él… regresó al frente del Imperio, Comandante. Había asuntos que lo reclamaban, y no pudo quedarse.  
  
Vaako no pudo evitar que su mente empezara a sacar conclusiones. Riddick no lo hubiese dejado ahí, en la nave de Anvarlia, con Craigh a su lado. Lo habría llevado de vuelta a la Basílica. Algo no estaba bien y tenía que saberlo. Se quitó el respirador, viendo fijamente al mercenario.  
  
—¿Quieres decir… que se fue, dejándome aquí? —hasta ese momento, un leve ruido que había sido parte del sonido del ambiente tomó forma en sus oídos. Era un ronroneo muy peculiar y él lo conocía. El ronroneo de un Hell Hound, un animal con pupilas brillantes, entrenado y siempre al lado de su amo—. No… espera. Él no me rescató, ¿verdad?  
  
—Vaako…  
  
—Fue tu Hell Hound. Fuiste tú el que me sacó de ahí y... Riddick no estaba con ustedes.  
  
Craigh bajó la vista al piso, sin responderle. Eso fue suficiente para hacerle saber que así había sido. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse ahí, esperando a ver qué decidían hacer con él. Intentó levantarse, a pesar de la renuencia del mercenario.  
  
—Hey, ¿qué haces?  
  
—Tengo que irme. Debo volver a la Basílica.  
  
—Pero no estás bien. Además…  
  
Vaako se levantó de la camilla en la que estaba, confrontando al otro hombre con plena convicción de lo que debía hacer.  
  
—Estoy acostumbrado a soportar el dolor, Craigh. Por otra parte, yo pertenezco aún al ejército necrófero. Aunque se me haya dado por muerto, mi deber es estar allá. No me detengas.  
  
Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, con la vista fija uno en el otro. Finalmente, Craigh sonrió.  
  
—Eres endemoniadamente sexy cuando te pones serio, Vaako —sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo abrazó por la cintura y lo atrajo con un brusco jalón. A pesar de eso, el beso que le robó fue delicado, cuidadoso. Vaako se resistió al principio, más no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, dejando que la caricia durara un poco más de lo que la sorpresa permitía. Hasta que rompió el contacto con un pequeño empujón, sin cambiar su mirada seria, sonrojado—. No sabes cómo me cuesta dejarte ir, Comandante. Pero sé que tu deber siempre va a estar por encima de mí.  
  
Vaako asintió sin quitar su mano del pecho de Craigh, haciendo la distancia entre ellos mucho mayor, hasta que el otro lo soltó.  
  
—Debo ir con la Capitana Anvarlia. Tendrá que cambiar el rumbo para alcanzar al Imperio.  
  
Sin decir más, ambos salieron del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia la cabina de mando.  
  
Al verlos llegar ahí, Anvarlia supo lo que había ocurrido sólo con ver el semblante del mercenario. No fue necesario preguntar.  
  
—Craigh, Comandante. Veo que hablaron.  
  
—Así es, Capitana —respondió Vaako, listo para hacerle saber sus planes. Sin embargo, ella se adelantó.  
  
—Bien. Entonces tendremos que apresurarnos. Las naves del Imperio nos llevaban una muy buena ventaja —y volteando hacia donde estaban los dos hombres, sonrió con cierta picardía—. Quiero ver la cara que ponga Riddick cuando los vea llegar juntos.


	19. El reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encabezando a sus soldados, Riddick vuelve a la Basílica, sin Vaako.
> 
> Este, a su vez, ovuelve a reclamar su lugar en el Imperio.
> 
> Y el Universo está dispuesto a dárselo, aunque no sea el que él cree...

Nave Basílica del Imperio Necrófero.  
  
Aereon permanecía al lado de Riddick, observándolo preocupada.

Muchas horas antes, cuando recibieron al ejército que volvía con una amarga victoria a su favor, ella supo que algo no andaba bien cuando el Furien bajó de la fragata con semblante fiero y mirada asesina y Vaako no apareció por ningún lado.

Riddick no había hecho sino gritar y maldecir y casi golpear a todo mundo, haciendo que todos los consejeros, ella incluida, empezaran a especular mil escenarios de lo que posiblemente había ocurrido. Fue Fares, el ex mercenario, quien la puso al tanto de lo que había pasado hasta el momento en que Craigh se había ido de la fragata. Después de eso, le había dicho, ambos estaba en el mismo punto de ignorancia de los hechos.

Habían vuelto a Durmond casi a pocos minutos de que la fragata del Lord arribara y permanecieron un buen rato ahí sin encontrar ningún otro signo de vida más que sólo unos pocos soldados conciliares que habían sobrevivido y vagaban erráticos en la superficie.

Riddick ordenó que los rescataran, mientras él bajaba nuevamente con otros dos comandantes, armados hasta los dientes con todo lo que pudieron encontrar y que pudiese serles útil para intentar un rescate.

Fueron minutos interminables, hasta que volvieron sólo ellos y tuvieron que alejarse de la superficie, lo suficiente para ser testigos de la destrucción del planeta entero desde el límite de su potencial gravitatorio, convertido en un extraño caos debido a la inestabilidad en la que se hallaba.

Riddick no se despegó en todo ese tiempo de la ventanilla en la que se había apostado, con los puños cerrados con fuerza, encerrado en un oscuro mutismo.

Ahora, a pesar de que estaban en la sala de audiencias con la mayor parte de los consejeros y monjes, el Furien no había abierto la boca, taciturno y perdido en sus pensamientos, oculto detrás de los cristales oscuros de sus lentes protectores. Su maxilar apretado con fuerza, sus puños cerrados sobre los descansos de la silla en que estaba y la gran tensión corporal que casi lo hacía temblar, los tenía a todos en vilo.

Las discusiones a su alrededor eran de muy variados tópicos: unos se preguntaban si volverían a la ruta original, en su búsqueda del Infra Universo, mientras otros aseguraban que sería así, retomando la labor de “evangelización”; había quienes de pronto cuestionaban la forma en que el Lord Marshall se desempeñaría sin su Comandante Supremo, si lograría hacerlo, o si era tiempo de buscar a otro líder entre ellos.

Varios comandantes de alto rango permanecían en un área un poco apartada de la zona en la que estaba la enorme silla del trono, murmurando entre sí, expectantes.

Antes de que algo significativo sucediera, un joven soldado le había avisado que una nave se aproximaba a ellos y le describió las características de la misma. Riddick supo que se trataba de Anvarlia. Lo más probable era que la capitana sólo volvía para hacerle saber que se encontraba viva y que tal vez se volverían a ver en alguna parte del infinito.

Después de eso, se marcharía.

Riddick sonrió con ironía al darse cuenta que nada de eso le interesaba.

Mientras pensaba en ello, Lord Artelius, uno de los comandantes que rivalizaban con Vaako por el lugar más alto en el mando de los ejércitos, tomó la palabra después de una seria deliberación con otros dos, acercándose al lugar.

—Lord Marshall —el leve movimiento de la cabeza del Furien en su dirección fue el indicativo de que le prestaba atención. El hombre carraspeó un poco y continuó—. Tal vez no conozcas el protocolo que lleva el Imperio, pero debes designar al Comandante Supremo, ahora que ese lugar ha quedado desierto.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —Riddick no pudo evitar un leve bufido de indignación al escucharlo. Se enderezó en la silla, percatándose de que el ambiente a su alrededor empezaba a sentirse enviciado. Una muy mala señal—. Ustedes no pierden el tiempo. Pero está bien.

Se levantó con lentitud, dando un vistazo rápido a los otros comandantes. Por Aereon y otros dos monjes, sabía que varios de los consejeros empezaban a conspirar contra él de nueva cuenta.

—Vaako me ofreció desde el principio su lealtad incondicional, al frente de mi ejército y el consejo, situación que todos ustedes conocen. Sin embargo, comandante —caminó hasta donde estaba el otro hombre y sólo curvó un poco sus labios hacia arriba, en una mueca amarga—. Lo que no saben, es que él reiteró su lealtad también en mi cama. No sólo por la Ley, sino por voluntad propia. Ahora dime, ¿qué me vas a ofrecer tú?

Su cínico gesto casi alcanzó a formar una sonrisa al ver que el rostro del necrófero se desencajaba. Sin embargo, una grave voz a la entrada de la sala los paralizó a todos.

—¡Tendrá que hacer su ofrecimiento después de que me mate, Lord Artelius! —Aún lleno de tierra y visiblemente magullado, Vaako se dirigió con paso firme hasta ellos, sin despegar la mirada llena de fiera posesividad en Riddick—. Ese lugar aún es mío, y voy a pelear por él.

Hizo una especie de saludo con una inclinación de su cabeza y aguardó a que respondiera el reto. Riddick se quedó sin habla unos segundos, mientras un fuerte murmullo corría alrededor de toda la sala. Craigh y Anvarlia, secundados por Fares y la tripulación restante de la Delion–Targis, se quedaron en la entrada del lugar, observando con cierta diversión lo que ocurría.

—Sí que tiene agallas, ¿eh, Craigh? —comentó ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una sonrisilla en sus labios.

—Te lo dije, muñeca. No por nada me fijé en él —respondió el mercenario. Suspiró profundamente al pensar en eso y en lo que no había podido conseguir—. Es una lástima que haya tomado esta decisión.

Guardaron silencio al ver cómo no sólo Lord Artelius se retiraba sin tratar de prolongar más eso. Los demás comandantes retrocedieron, dando por concluido el reclamo del puesto de Comandante Supremo. Sin embargo, Riddick no permaneció quieto.

Vaako entonces tuvo total libertad para hablar con el Lord Marshall.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decir una palabra, Riddick lo encaró.

—Empiezo a creer que tienes más vidas que un Hell Hound salvaje, Comandante. Aunque creo que sin la ayuda de tus amigos, no habrías podido hacer este truco de escapismo.

Vaako fijó su mirada iracunda en él, dispuesto a defenderse del claro reproche que iba implícito en ese comentario.

—No hubo ningún truco. Pero quiero que tú me expliques por qué me dejaste.

—No te dejé.

—¡Te fuiste! ¡Eso y dejarme es exactamente lo mismo!

—¡El maldito planeta se estaba desbaratando y no tenía nada que hubiese servido para ir a rescatarte! ¿Qué hubieses hecho tú?

—¡Ir detrás de ti! ¡Tal como lo hizo Craigh! —Riddick apretó los dientes al escuchar ese nombre, más eso no lo detuvo en su reclamo—. Si tú hubieses caído, yo hubiese ido detrás de ti, sin importar nada más.

—¡Craigh, Craigh! ¿Por qué demonios vuelves a ponerte en una posición tan riesgosa? —Hubo un breve silencio en el que el Furien paseó su vista del comandante al mercenario. No pudo resistir el impulso de echársele encima y molerlo a golpes—. ¿Por qué volviste aquí, si fue Craigh quien te rescató?

—¿Qué…? —la mirada de desconcierto de Vaako duró sólo un instante. Una grave sombra de ira volvió a empañar sus ojos al asimilar sus palabras—. ¡Volví porque mi lugar está aquí! ¡No tengo a dónde más ir, porque por la Ley, Mi Lord, te pertenezco! ¡Es absurdo que me preguntes eso, cuando sabes que lo que hacía por ti, no era ya sólo por la Ley! ¡Sabías que incluso, moriría por ti!

Riddick lo atajó con una mano, exigiéndole silencio.

—Sí, claro. Sé que morirías por mí —sin detenerse a pensarlo, se apartó del comandante, golpeándolo en el hombro al pasar por su lado con esa súbita furia que empezaba a cegarlo—. Pero este asunto lo tengo que arreglar con otro tipo que no te deja en paz.

Vaako volteó hacia donde se dirigía y fue tras él.

Craigh apenas tuvo tiempo de intuir que se le echaba encima, después del estentóreo grito de “¡Ey, tú!” que lanzó antes de estar a pocos metros. Apartó a la capitana de su lado con un pequeño empujón y se adelantó un par de pasos, tratando de evitar que alguien más resultara incluido en la pelea que se veía venir. Pese a eso, la cínica sonrisilla que tenía en su rostro no se esfumó ni por un instante.

—Ya te habías tardado, imbécil.

Ante el barullo que empezaba a levantarse a su alrededor, e ignorando la forma en que Aereon y Vaako gritaban para hacer entrar en razón a Riddick, la situación de pronto se convirtió en un desastroso lío.

Empezaron a golpearse sin mucho preámbulo, alcanzando algunas partes vulnerables, aunque lograban esquivar la mayoría sin mucha dificultad. Su fuerza y rapidez era muy similar, aunque la desventaja del Furien se empezó a notar en poco tiempo. La ira no lo dejaba pensar claro.

Alcanzaron a compartir un par de puñetazos más antes de que Vaako se interpusiera, arriesgándose a llevarse también él un mal golpe con la fuerza descomunal de esos dos.

Al verlo ahí, Craigh fue el primero que se retiró.

—¡Basta! —Vaako casi tuvo que abrazar al Furien para que éste dejara su intento de irse tras Craigh otra vez—. Por favor…

Frustrado al verse impedido para continuar desquitándose, Riddick lo golpeó, tumbándolo fácilmente al piso. Craigh se apresuró a inclinarse a su lado, tratando de auxiliarlo, ya sin importarle si el Furien volvía a arremeter contra él. Sin embargo, esta vez Aereon fue quien lo obligó a detenerse, materializándose entre ellos.

—¡¡Riddick!!

—Apártate, mujer.

—Deja de comportarte como un malcriado chiquillo de cinco años. Si quieres continuar con tu espectáculo, tendrás que golpearme a mí también.

Vaako se había levantado, ayudado por Craigh. Con gran seriedad se había vuelto un poco hacia él, casi empujándolo para que lo dejase.

—Craigh, debes irte.

—¡Pero no quiero que se desquite contigo!

—Estaré bien, de verdad. Debes irte ya —el mercenario lo vio intensamente y asintió al comprender que no logaría nada si se quedaba.

—Cuídate, Comandante. Estaré vigilándote.

Le hizo un guiño travieso y lo soltó, dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia la entrada de la Sala. Vaako volvió su atención al Furien y con gentileza tocó a la Elemental en un hombro. Ella volteó al sentirlo, descubriendo el leve hilillo de sangre que empezaba a correr por la piel abierta en su mejilla.

—Aereon, no. Esto es entre él y yo —se observaron un segundo, y ella asintió, retirándose.

Por su parte, con su despreocupada camaradería, Craigh llegó junto a la capitana, sujetándola amistosamente por un hombro y le hizo saber que se iba.

—Es hora de que me esfume, querida. No quiero que ese tarado que dice ser el Lord Marshall busque otra excusa ridícula para desahogarse en el comandante, o en cualquier otro sólo porque no puede hacerme daño.

—O.k. Prométeme que no será la última vez que te vea.

—Ten por seguro que no —buscó con la vista a Aereon, y sólo hizo un gesto de despedida que la Elemental entendió. Hecho esto, volteó con Fares—. Compadre, vámonos.

—Ya era tiempo, compadre. ¡Adiós, muñeca! —gritó Fares por encima del tumulto hacia Aereon, lanzándole un beso. Por supuesto, ella se limitó a suspirar con fastidio y despedirlo con un movimiento de cabeza. Aunque en el momento en que los dos hombres salían a trote del lugar, una leve sonrisilla asomó a su rostro. Tenía el presentimiento de que volvería a saber de ellos.

Sin embargo, su expresión volvió a la grave seriedad de la preocupación al recordar que la situación en el Imperio volvía a ser peligrosamente inestable y volátil.

Mientras, Vaako volvió a confrontar al Lord Marshall. Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento, calmando sus respiraciones y sus ánimos agitados. El Furien negó con un gesto, antes de hablar en voz baja, al tiempo que relajaba sus puños, abriendo las manos.

—Regresé a buscarte, Vaako. Estuvimos en el planeta por mucho tiempo, tratando de encontrarte. Creí que habías muerto.

—Tú mismo me prohibiste morirme sin una causa justificable. ¿Crees que iba a desobedecer tus órdenes? —Riddick intentó hacer un comentario irónico, mas su intención se esfumó al ver que el otro permanecía mortalmente serio. Una gran desilusión se dibujaba en su mirada dolida—. Sabes que la gran mayoría de los consejeros y monjes piensan que no eres apto para gobernar el Imperio. Al volver a la Basílica sin mí, les diste todos los argumentos que necesitaban para armar una conspiración, porque la Ley se los permite. Con esto, no sé de qué forma podré protegerte de ellos. No después de todo lo que has hecho. No después de esto.

—¡¿Y tú crees que me importa este maldito circo de locos, Vaako?!

—Debería importarte —le respondió con los dientes apretados, paseando inquieto la mirada alrededor de la sala, volviendo en seguida a fijarla en el rostro del Furien—. Ahora que lo has gritado, saben que eres prescindible. Deberías pensar en tus estrategias, y también en tu falta de sensatez, Mi Lord. De otra forma, todo lo que yo intente para protegerte será en vano.

Sin agregar más se dio la vuelta y se retiró, dirigiéndose a sus aposentos. Algunos consejeros trataron de acercarse a Riddick, pero éste los despachó con un gesto rudo, sin despegar la mirada del comandante.

Antes de salir de la sala, Vaako dirigió una fugaz despedida silenciosa a Anvarlia. Riddick no lo siguió, dándose cuenta que nuevamente había tomado una pésima decisión y las cosas no podrían estar peor.

Se acercó a la elemental, tratando de entender qué había hecho mal ahora. Vaako había mencionado la Ley y cada vez que lo hacía, Riddick había constatado que las cosas se iban al diablo. Tenía que darse prisa en saber a qué se había referido.

—Aereon… —la sobresaltó al hablar justo a su lado. Por un momento, ella tuvo que tranquilizarse, antes de poder verlo—. Creo que es tiempo de que te retires de este nido de lunáticos. Las cosas pueden ponerse feas en cualquier momento.

—Riddick, ya sobrevivimos una conspiración y una guerra interna, además de la alocada y estúpida cacería de Yanius, entre otras cosas. No voy a irme sólo porque algunos de estos tipos están pensando en sublevarse otra vez.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, porque es probable que esta sublevación no sea igual que la anterior y tal vez yo no esté en condiciones de defenderte si algo grave ocurre.

Ambos se observaron por un momento, y ella pudo ver que, a pesar de su fanfarronería y su absurda seguridad, el Furien se veía intranquilo. El momento de ira irracional había pasado, y ahora sólo se respiraba inseguridad. Asintió, pensando que, al saberla en lugar seguro, le quitaría a él una preocupación de encima.

—Bien, iré a preparar mis cosas.

—O.k. Te espero en la bahía de lanzamientos, en la nave de Anvarlia. Ella podrá llevarte a donde le digas.

La Elemental asintió no muy convencida. Después de todo, mercenarios eran mercenarios, y no cambiaban de la noche a la mañana. Más no hizo ningún comentario. Asintió y se retiró, apresurándose para irse a sus aposentos. Debía darse prisa si quería despedirse también del Comandante.

 

  
\-------------------------------

  
Vaako dejó que los delgados hilos de agua corrieran por su rostro, llevándose el rastro de tierra junto con sus pensamientos.

Riddick se detuvo en la entrada al cuarto de aseo y lo observó en silencio, resintiendo cada golpe y raspón que mostraba el cuerpo del comandante, todos recién adquiridos en medio de la amarga odisea que habían vivido. Y esa última, en su rostro, hecha por su puño en un ridículo arranque de celos. Se había deshecho las trencillas de su cabello, y ahora este se pegaba a su cuello y espalda, dándole un aspecto desvalido.

Vaako había vuelto. Y lo había hecho por él, a pesar de que sabía que Riddick no lo había rescatado. Suspiró levemente, dispuesto a continuar con la discusión que había quedado inconclusa en la sala de audiencias.

—Rompiste muchos pactos al dejarme —dijo Vaako en voz baja, sin voltear a verlo—. No sólo tuyos, también míos. Me arrebataste el derecho a entrar al Infra-Universo.

—Vaako, eso es sólo un dogma ridículo de los Necróf... De ellos —corrigió.

El comandante volteó totalmente con él, dejándolo ver no sólo su desnudez completa. La expresión de su rostro también le reveló sus sentimientos.

—Yo también soy un Necrófero, Riddick.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —refutó con fastidio.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, pero ambos sabemos que yo también tengo razón. Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por seguirte a ti, por ver que esto —abrió los brazos, dando a entender de esa forma que se refería al Imperio— pudiese funcionar sin las leyes anteriores a ti, sin los “dogmas” que ahora veo que desprecias, y sin la fe que nos ha mantenido por tanto tiempo. Estaba dispuesto a eso, pero ahora no tengo idea de qué va a ocurrir.

—Nada ha cambiado...

—¡Todo ha cambiado! ¿Acaso no puedes verlo? —Volvió a darle la espalda, tratando de calmarse—. Esto se derrumba y ni siquiera te esfuerzas en darle importancia. No tienes a nadie fuera de mí que meta las manos al fuego por ti. Ni siquiera puedes saber quién ha dejado de verte como el Lord Marshall. No puedes saber quiénes te acechan, porque van a cubrir su juego con una falsa lealtad. Todos tratarán de traicionarte.

—Sólo importa si tú aún eres leal, si cuento contigo, Vaako.

—Cuando estábamos en Durmond, antes de caer, me acusaste de traición.

Riddick dejó salir una risa seca, vacía.

—No creí que fueses tan vulnerable, comandante. Además, no te acusé de traición. Sólo te reclamaba tu falta de integridad al no decirme que ibas a rescatar a tu mercenario favorito.

Vaako dejó salir con fuerza el aire que retenía, tratando de ignorar el amargo sentimiento que lo invadía mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo. Recargó las manos en la pared, cerrando los ojos, al tiempo que su voz se volvió mucho más queda y dolida.

—Te expliqué por qué lo hice, pero tú sigues desconfiando. Eso me quita toda posibilidad de seguir a tu lado, porque tus dudas me alejan. Al dejarme, me cerraste todas las oportunidades de cumplir con mi labor y me quitaste la posibilidad de salvarme.

Un espeso y doloroso silencio se estancó entre ellos por varios segundos.

—Vaako —esta vez, la voz del Furien le rozó el oído, al tiempo que un brazo marcado por cicatrices y peleas se enredaba en su cintura—. Tienes que entender que no podemos estar jugando a escondernos. Ni siquiera en los detalles más insignificantes.

—No me estoy escondiendo —levantó la cabeza, desolado al no sentir la calidez que ese gesto le provocaba y sólo hizo un ligerísimo movimiento negativo. No podía sentirla, no en esas circunstancias. Riddick, por desgracia, también lo notó.

—Está bien, comandante —dijo mientras lo soltaba—No voy a forzarte a esto. Así que cuando estés listo, tal vez podamos hablar con menos misterios.

—Richard… —Vaako volvió a encararlo, antes de que pudiera irse—. Eres tú quien no lo has podido entender —Riddick frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos con cierto enfado, aunque esperando a ver qué más decidía decirle—. La Ley también se aplica en situaciones de abandono. Cuando alguien decide llevarlo a cabo, cualquiera que desee reclamar el objeto o persona abandonado, podrá hacerlo sin necesidad de un combate, a menos que haya más interesados. Eso también es considerado como un acto de degradación.

Eso fue suficiente para que el entendimiento se abriera camino en su cabeza.

—No, esto no… —descruzó los brazos, dejando que su expresión cambiara a una de sorpresa.

—Generalmente, la muerte de la persona a manos de su poseedor es un acto de mayor misericordia, antes que el abandono. Especialmente cuando eso se aplica en los ejércitos. De otra forma, nos convertimos en parias, en seres sin valor ni autoridad. Llegamos a ser lo más bajo, a pesar de los nombramientos y los rangos. Nada de eso tiene importancia cuando se realiza la degradación por abandono.

El Furien volvió con él, percatándose ahora de la gravedad de lo ocurrido.

—No, no, no. No eres un paria. No voy a dejar que cualquiera trate de quedarse contigo. Arreglaré esto de alguna forma, Vaako. Te lo aseguro.

Vaako iba a decir algo, más los toques en la puerta del dormitorio los distrajeron a ambos. Riddick bajó la cabeza, caminando hacia el interior del lugar. —Es Aereon. Seguro viene a despedirse de ti. Yo te aconsejo que te pongas algo antes de ir a abrirle.

El Comandante asintió, duchándose rápidamente antes de alcanzar la enorme toalla para envolverla en su cintura. Fue a abrir, y efectivamente, encontró ahí a la Elemental.

—Aereon.

—Aw, comandante. Disculpa, no creí que…

—No, descuida —le dirigió una leve sonrisa, y la invitó a pasar. Ella se negó—. Supe que te marchas.

—Así es. No tengo ningún reparo en quedarme, apoyándolos en todo lo que llegue a suceder, pero conoces al cabeza dura de Riddick, y bueno, creo que esta vez tiene razón.

—La tiene —Vaako amplió un poco su sonrisa al pensar que el Furien los estaba escuchando, y posiblemente se enojaría —. ¿Regresarás con el Concilio?

—Es mi lugar, aunque les haré la vida de cuadritos por lo que ha pasado con Yanius. Tenlo por seguro.

—Es bueno saber que ya no soy uno de tus enemigos -comentó Vaako en tono de broma.

—Oh, vamos. No niegues que fue emocionante —ambos rieron un poco, y de pronto, ella lo envolvió apenas en un brevísimo abrazo. Vaako no se movió, esperándola—. Voy a extrañarte. Y me quedo preocupada por ti.

—No deberías. Sé cuidarme.

—Oh, eso lo sé ¡Vaya que lo sé! —dijo en tono jovial, soltándolo. Era tiempo de irse—. No dejes que ese cabeza dura cometa más tonterías. Él te escucha —y de pronto, moviéndose por un lado del comandante, le gritó a Riddick—. ¡Y tú no te hagas el interesante, Richard! ¡Cuídalo! — Hecho esto, ella le dio una leve palmada en el hombro a Vaako y se retiró, sonriéndole—. Me voy. Tal vez nos encontremos en la Bahía de Lanzamiento. Hasta luego, Comandante.

—Hasta luego, Aereon.

La Elemental se retiró, dejándolo un tanto pensativo.

—Imagino que a ella le gustaría que la despidiésemos —dijo Riddick, saliendo del cuarto de aseo con su sonrisa resignada. Vaako aguardó en silencio—. Te veo junto a la nave de Anvarlia. No tardes.

—Sí, Mi Lord.

—Ah, y Vaako —volvió a verlo antes de salir del dormitorio—. En verdad trataré de arreglar esto. Deja de preocuparte.

Vaako sólo suspiró, quedándose solo otra vez. Riddick confiaba demasiado en sí mismo. Eso podría ser su perdición.

Minutos más tarde, ataviado con su ropa habitual y una parte de la armadura ceremonial, el comandante llegaba a la Bahía. Riddick ya estaba ahí, hablando aún con Anvarlia. Sólo cruzaron unas palabras de despedida, y poco después, la nave estuvo lista para el despegue.

Ambos observaron la nave de Anvarlia mientras se alejaba, llevándose con ella a la única que había comprendido del todo esa relación extraña entre ellos.

Aereon no estaría ahí para tratar de consolarlos, de aconsejarlos, incluso regañarlos a su modo. Vaako no pudo ocultar el levísimo suspiro al pensar en eso.

Riddick lo observó en silencio, apenas volteando hacia él mientras la compuerta se cerraba, nivelando la presión y la atmósfera en la bahía de aterrizaje. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decir algo, fue el comandante quien volteó con él, dejando su mirada honesta y directa en la suya.

—¿Deseas compañía para tu habitación, Mi Lord?

Riddick le sonrió como sabía hacerlo: pícaro y criminal, asintiendo.

—Pensé que nunca me lo ibas a sugerir, Comandante. Así podríamos pasar algunas horas planeando la siguiente reunión de todo el imperio. Mañana mismo, de ser posible.

 

  
\------------------------------------

 

  
Riddick lo condujo al dormitorio sin más preámbulos.

Después de encerrase casi a piedra y lodo, lo sujetó contra una de las paredes con rudeza, desenganchando la armadura y librándolo de ella ágilmente. Hecho eso, alcanzó sus brazos y los subió sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándolo casi por completo al recargar su cuerpo contra el del comandante e iniciar una ansiosa fricción entre ellos, al tiempo que lo asaltaba con un posesivo y hambriento beso. Vaako gimió al sentirse reducido de esa manera, resintiéndolo y disfrutándolo al mismo tiempo.

No se movió cuando el agarre disminuyó en fuerza, desapareciendo paulatinamente cuando las manos del Furien bajaron por sus brazos en una caricia envolvente, tocando cada centímetro de su cuerpo aún sobre la ropa, hasta que llegaron a su pecho. En forma diestra, Riddick lo ayudó a desnudarse por completo, trazando cada curva de sus músculos definidos del abdomen, el área de sus pectorales, jugueteando con sus endurecidas tetillas entre pellizcos leves y largos lengüetazos circulares; dibujando cada pequeño hueco que sus huesos formaban, entre sus costillas, en la cadera; bajando sin impedimentos entre sus partes más sensitivas, como la región del vientre y la cara interna de sus muslos.

Cada centímetro que los dedos de Riddick dejaban libre, era reemplazado por sus labios y lengua, bajando lentamente hasta que llegó a la base de su miembro, totalmente erecto debido al trato que recibía.

Cuando el Furien besó la punta sin hacer ningún otro movimiento, bajó la mirada enfebrecida hacia él, jadeando expectante.

—Nunca, jamás, Vaako, voy a permitir que alguien me arrebate lo que tú me entregas. Eso tenlo por seguro —diciendo esto, cerró los ojos y empezó a introducirlo en su boca, mientras lo sujetaba por la parte baja de la cadera.

El necrófero echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de acallar el sentimiento de vacío que no lo había abandonado desde que lo abrazara en su dormitorio.

En la boca del Furien, y poco después, mientras su espalda sostenía el peso de ambos contra la cama, unido a él en medio del éxtasis de la entrega, sintiendo cómo Riddick lo reclamaba suyo, inundándolo no sólo de su simiente sino de su posesivo sentimiento, un frío tentáculo de amargura le atenazó el corazón.

 

  
\--------------------------------------

 

  
Vestido con su armadura de batalla, de pie, a un lado de la cama del Furien, Vaako lo observaba dormir.

Hacía casi un par de horas que había decidido retirarse, soltándose del abrazo de Riddick con sigilo y cuidado, tratando de no despertarlo. Se sentía tenso, y nefastos presentimientos le robaban su tranquilidad.

De alguna forma, su instinto le decía que no había tiempo para arreglar la situación que tenían entre manos, así que tendría que hacerlo a su modo. Y no sabía qué consecuencias acarrearía con ello.

Aún así, su último pensamiento hacia el Lord Marshall, fue la dolorosa confirmación de su alma, antes de callarla por completo bajo su decisión de seguir la Ley.

—Nadie reclamará lo que es tuyo, Mi Lord —musitó en voz muy baja—. Porque antes de permitirlo, antes de que otro intente asesinarte para ello, seré yo quien lo haga. Y si no lo consigo, estaré agradecido de que seas tú quien tome mi vida. Tú, sólo tu…

Guardó silencio nuevamente, haciendo una breve inclinación como muestra de respeto. En seguida salió del dormitorio, soportando estoicamente el peso de la angustia que sentía sobre sus hombros.

Riddick se incorporó sólo para verlo salir de ahí, y suspiró con cansancio y un dejo de tristeza.

—Está bien, Comandante —dijo al vacío, resignado—. Jugaremos tu juego, por última vez…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, es el fin de esta historia.  
> Lo he dejado abierto debido a la tercer nefasta película de Riddick, esa que dirigió Vin.  
> Siento que sólo los primeros 5 minutos se acercan al canon, y después ¡Puff!. La historia se descompone a lo bestia.
> 
> Es una lástima, porque pudo haber exprimido ese universo de un Furyen respaldado por un ejército de fanáticos. Pudo haber hecho miles de historias fantásticas con ellos, con esa combinación, con esa energía de unos y otro, y en lugar de eso, decidió un reboot sin pies ni cabeza lógicos, con desnudos innecesarios y cosas que ni al caso.  
> Pero bueno.
> 
> Aun así, creo que los fanfics que hay por ahí con historias de estos dos elementos (Riddick y los Necros, juntos, hasta que el Infra Universo sea alcanzado) pueden complementar esa terrible falta.  
> Gracias por leer, por dejar un kudo, por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta serie.  
> Mil gracias.
> 
> V.K.


End file.
